Les évadés d'Azkaban
by colibri vert
Summary: Suite d’Azkaban Break. Avec l’aide de Rogue, Sirius et Regulus se sont enfin évadés d’Azkaban. Réussirontils à échapper aux Aurors et aux Mangemorts qui les pourchassent ? Et parviendrontils à protéger le petit Harry ?
1. Chapitre 1

Voici donc la suite d'Azkaban Break, ma version de Prison Break « façon sorcier ». J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant !

Petit rappel : Avec l'aide de Rogue, Regulus, Sirius et Pattenrond sont enfin parvenus à fuir d'Azkaban, via la salle de l'arcade du département des mystères. Quant à Remus, soupçonné du meurtre de la famille Dursley, il est en cavale avec le petit Harry, et tente de rallier ses amis.

Et évidemment, absolument rien, dans cette fic, ne m'appartient, j'essaye juste de faire entrer les vis rondes de JKR dans les trous carrés de Prison Break ! (même si ce sera moins vrai cette fois_-_ci)

Les évadés d'Azkaban

Chapitre 1 :

La prison d'Azkaban n'avait vraisemblablement jamais connu une telle effervescence. Malgré l'heure plus que tardive, l'île grouillait d'Aurors. Rufus Scrimgeour en personne avait fait le déplacement, pour se rendre compte par lui_-_même de la situation. Car l'impossible s'était produit : des prisonniers étaient parvenus à s'enfuir d'Azkaban. Et le fait que l'un des deux hommes n'était autre que l'impitoyable Sirius Black ne faisait qu'aggraver les faits.

Lorsque McPherson vit son supérieur hiérarchique se diriger vers lui, se frayant un passage au milieu des tombes rudimentaires du cimetière d'Azkaban, il se sentit un peu plus dépité. Il aurait pu empêcher les choses. Il aurait _dû_ les empêcher. Si seulement il avait compris un tout petit peu plus vite ce qui se tramait…

« Inspecteur McPherson… dit Scrimgeour, s'arrêtant devant lui. McPherson le salua d'un hochement de tête, ainsi que les deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient. Pas des Aurors, mais des membres du Département des Mystères. Derrière eux venait le Directeur Jorkins, bien trop pâle.

« Madame la Ministre compte donner une conférence de presse dès que possible, reprit Scrimgeour.  
_-_ Déjà… ? murmura McPherson.  
_-_ Black est un individu extrêmement dangereux. Plus vite notre communauté saura à quel danger elle doit faire face, mieux cela sera. Et nous devons mettre toutes les chances de notre côté pour le retrouver au plus vite. Maintenant, expliquez_-_moi précisément quels sont les faits… »

McPherson prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer. Il récapitula comment il en était venu à soupçonner un lien entre Sirius Black et l'homme responsable de l'enlèvement du petit Harry Potter, comment il avait découvert que celui_-_ci, Remus Lupin, s'était introduit à Azkaban sous l'apparence de Bertha Jorkins, la fille du directeur de la prison, et de quelle façon il avait démasqué la véritable identité d'un détenu prétendant se dénommer Finnigan Fox – en fait, le propre frère de Sirius, Regulus Black. « Cela faisait trop de coïncidences, poursuivit_-_il. J'étais sûr que quelque chose se préparait ici. Mais le temps que j'alerte le directeur, c'était déjà trop tard… »

Il y eut un silence. McPherson revoyait les dernières heures avec une amertume teintée de colère. Il était à deux doigts de rejoindre les frères Black, lorsque ceux_-_ci avaient disparu… Comment ils avaient fait, il ne parvenait toujours pas à se l'expliquer. Ce n'était pas un transplanage. D'ailleurs, il était impossible de transplaner sur l'île. Mais le procédé puait la magie noire…

« Vous avez assisté à leur évasion, dit Scrimgeour, les sourcils froncés avec concentration. Qu'avez_-_vous vu exactement ?  
_-_ Ils étaient ici, expliqua McPherson, tendant le doigt vers l'espace dégagé au milieu des tombes, mais cerné par les Aurors. Dans ce cercle. Et il y avait des inferi autour d'eux. Cinq.  
_-_ Des inferi ? coupa l'un des deux Langues_-_de_-_plomb.  
_-_ Exact. Ils se sont effondrés sur le sol, inertes, quand les frères Black ont disparu. Ils sont toujours là…  
_-_ Poursuivez…  
_-_ Je n'ai pas vu exactement ce qui s'est passé. L'endroit grouillait de Détraqueurs. Mais il y a eu une grande lueur verte. Et l'instant d'après, ils n'étaient plus là. »

Scrimgeour hocha la tête et dirigea ses pas vers le cercle magique et les cadavres qui gisaient sur le sol.

« De la magie noire, fit remarquer le Langue_-_de_-_Plomb.  
_-_ C'est ce que je me suis dit, acquiesça McPherson.  
_-_ Nous avons eu un souci avec un inferius, durant la dernière révolte des prisonniers… intervint Jorkins d'une voix blanche.  
_-_ Pardon ? fit Scrimgeour.  
_-_ Nous avons eu des ennuis avec les prisonniers… Trois d'entre eux ont essayé de s'échapper, en prenant notre infirmière en otage. Ils ont été massacrés par un inferius. Qui était redevenu inerte quand nous_-_mêmes avons pu pénétrer dans l'infirmerie… »

McPherson fronça les sourcils. Dans son esprit, de nouvelles perspectives s'ouvraient à la lumière de ce que Jorkins venait de dire, complétant l'image mentale qu'il s'était faite des derniers événements.

« L'un des deux Black, au moins, est un mage noir, murmura_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Sirius Black est une pourriture, appuya Scrimgeour. Il aurait amplement mérité le Baiser du Détraqueur pour ce qu'il a fait.  
_-_ Mais Sirius Black était enfermé en Haute Sécurité, pendant la révolte… reprit Jorkins. Je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu créer un inferius à partir de sa cellule…  
_-_ Il aurait très bien pu en sortir ! remarqua le chef des Aurors. N'est_-_ce pas ce qu'il a fait cette nuit ? »

Jorkins ne trouva rien à répondre à cela.

« J'ai examiné la cellule de Black dans le quartier de Haute Sécurité avant votre arrivée, reprit McPherson. Elle est toujours fermée, et on n'a pas touché aux barreaux. J'ignore totalement comment il a pu en sortir !

_-_ Salmon et Keyes vont se pencher sur la question, dit Scrimgeour, désignant les deux Langues_-_de_-_plomb. Le Département des Mystères nous les envoie pour faire toute la lumière sur les procédés employés par les frères Black.  
_-_ Nous devons nous assurer qu'aucun autre prisonnier ne sera en mesure de s'évader à l'image des Black, renchérit Salmon.  
_-_ Nous allons emporter les corps des inferi dans nos locaux pour un examen plus approfondi », ajouta Keyes.

Tandis que les deux hommes s'éloignaient de quelques pas pour examiner le dessin sur le sol, Rufus Scrimgeour se tourna vers McPherson pour reprendre la discussion. « Et que sait_-_on de l'autre Black ?  
_-_ Regulus Black ? Un Mangemort.  
_-_ Oui, c'est bien ce qui me semblait… Tous pourris, dans cette famille…  
_-_ Mais il a été déclaré mort. Il aurait retourné sa veste et aurait été exécuté par les siens…  
_-_ Apparemment non, il faut croire.  
_-_ Exact. L'homme qui s'est fait arrêté sous le nom de Finnigan Fox est indubitablement Regulus Black. Dire que son visage m'était familier, la première fois que je l'ai vu…  
_-_ Pourquoi nous avoir fait croire que les Mangemorts l'avaient assassiné… ? demanda Scrimgeour, songeur.  
_-_ Je n'en sais rien. Peut_-_être était_-_ce une manœuvre pour infiltrer l'Ordre du Phénix ? Passer pour une victime afin d'être admis dans le cercle ? Mais la chute de Vous_-_Savez_-_Qui a sabordé son plan, et il a préféré rester caché par crainte d'un procès…  
_-_ Sauf qu'il s'est fait enfermé ici, à Azkaban, avec les risques que cela comporte.  
_-_ Pour libérer son frère. Au moment même où le petit Potter est enlevé… Cela n'annonce certainement rien de bon.  
_-_ Vous avez raison, c'est très inquiétant. »

Les deux Langues_-_de_-_plomb revinrent vers eux. Ils avaient recopié soigneusement le dessin tracé au sol sur un calepin. « Où les frères Black auraient_-_ils pu se procurer du sel ? demanda Keyes.  
_-_ Du sel ?! s'exclama Scrimgeour.  
_-_ Aux cuisines, je suppose… répondit Jorkins. Mais aucun des deux n'y avaient accès.  
_-_ Ils ont forcément dû trouver un moyen ! insista Salmon. A votre place, Jorkins, je bouclerai complètement l'intégralité de la prison. Interdiction à tous les prisonniers de quitter leur cellule, et plus de visites.  
_-_ Evidemment ! répondit Jorkins, l'air vaguement choqué qu'on lui dicte de quelle manière il devait gérer la crise.  
_-_ Nous allons fouiller tous les locaux, interroger chacune des personnes ayant été en contact avec les deux évadés.  
_-_ Je vais m'en charger, Monsieur, intervint McPherson. Avec votre permission.  
_-_ Je ne vois personne de plus qualifié que vous, McPherson. »

L'inspecteur hocha légèrement la tête en signe de gratitude. Pourtant, il avait toujours ce poids désagréable sur le cœur.

« Je vais faire un rapport détaillé à Madame le Ministre, conclut Scrimgeour. Tenez_-_moi au courant, McPherson.  
_-_ Très bien… » Il hésita un instant, cherchant comment exprimer son malaise. « Je suis désolé… dit_-_il finalement. J'aurais aimé empêcher cela.  
_-_ Ne le soyez pas ! Vous avez été incroyablement clairvoyant, McPherson. Vous avez seulement joué de malchance…

_-_ Je ferai mon possible pour retrouver Black.  
_-_ Je n'en doute pas. Vous avez carte blanche. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ils apparurent devant une maisonnette, nichée au sein d'un jardin broussailleux, en pleine campagne.

Regulus glissa sur le sol, se retenant à grand_-_peine au cou du chien. Tout tanguait, autour de lui, et le paysage lui apparut comme vide de substance, comme si le transplanage avait un peu plus érodé son rapport à la réalité. Il ne voyait pas le mur de pierre pourtant brillamment éclairé par la lune presque pleine, ni l'enchevêtrement des ronces sur sa droite, ni même la silhouette de Rogue deux pas devant lui, mais des nœuds de matière plus ou moins denses qui comblaient le vide autour de lui.

Il devait se ressaisir. Ne pas laisser les ténèbres l'envahir. Il se concentra sur ses sensations physiques, sur la matérialité du sol sous ses genoux, sur la chaleur du corps du chien contre lui, sur tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler qu'il était réel – et vivant.

Il réalisa brusquement qu'il ne tenait plus le chat contre sa poitrine et sentit une bouffée d'angoisse monter en lui. Le chat… Il ne devait pas perdre le chat… Il était absolument essentiel qu'il le garde près de lui, Zacharius lui avait dit. « Pattenrond… murmura_-_t_-_il. Où est le chat… ?  
_-_ Il est là, répondit Rogue. Devant la porte. Il n'y a personne, nous pouvons entrer. »

Regulus s'efforça de se mettre debout, mais ses jambes semblaient ne plus pouvoir soutenir son corps. Ce n'était pas simplement par faiblesse. Regulus se sentait curieusement immatériel, comme s'il habitait temporairement une enveloppe charnelle qui n'était pas la sienne et sur laquelle, de fait, il ne pouvait avoir aucun contrôle.

« Regulus ? »

C'était la voix de Sirius, inquiète. Quelque part au fond de lui, Regulus sourit. Il était doux de retrouver le frère de son enfance, celui qui se souciait de lui. Il tourna la tête vers lui, mais fut pris d'un nouveau vertige et bascula vers l'arrière. Des mains le saisirent, le soulevèrent, et il sentit qu'on le transportait.

Le bruit que fit la porte en tournant sur ses gonds apparut curieusement distordu à ses oreilles, comme si les ondes sonores elles_-_mêmes avaient du mal à traverser le vide autour de lui. « Non, pas le vide, pensa_-_t_-_il. Il y a de l'air autour de moi, je peux le respirer, je suis vivant… » Il avait le plus grand mal à s'en convaincre. C'était comme si une part de lui était restée en arrière, entre le cimetière d'Azkaban et la salle du département des mystères, coincée dans cet espace hors du monde. Comme s'il n'était plus lui_-_même qu'un fantôme.

Une nouvelle fois, il chercha à ressentir les sensations du réel. Il était assis sur une chaise, il se concentra sur elle, sur le bois dont elle était faite et qu'il effleura du bout des doigts.

« Est_-_ce que ça va ? »

Une nouvelle fois, la voix de Sirius. Il leva la tête pour le regarder, mais ne vit qu'un nimbe de lumière chaude là où son frère devait se tenir, comme si sa réalité physique lui échappait, ne lui laissant que la perception de ce qu'il était dans son essence. Il plissa les yeux. « Sirius ? appela_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Je suis là. A côté de toi… »

Il y avait de la frayeur dans sa voix. C'était curieux, de l'entendre. Curieux et désagréable. La peur creusait des trous sombres dans la présence lumineuse penchée sur lui, des trous froids et morts.

« Il y a une chambre à côté, intervint Severus. Il vaut mieux qu'il se couche. »

Il ne voulait pas se coucher ! Il ne voulait pas s'étendre seul dans le noir, il avait besoin de la présence lumineuse de son frère près de lui ! Il tendit la main pour attraper Sirius. « Non… murmura_-_t_-_il.

_-_ Il faut que tu te reposes, Regulus… »

La tête qui se pencha sur lui était enfin reconnaissable, malgré ses cheveux beaucoup plus courts et ses traits émaciés. Pourtant, il avait l'impression de voir réellement Sirius pour la première fois, maintenant qu'il percevait l'énergie qui l'habitait. Regulus savait que son frère était un sorcier puissant, mais ce qu'il découvrait maintenant était particulier. Sa force vitale était stupéfiante, surtout en considérant les épreuves qu'il avait subies ces derniers mois, et incroyablement chaleureuse. Positive. Il cligna des yeux pour distinguer son visage au_-_travers de toute cette lumière.

« Il a raison, Regulus, intervint Rogue. Tu vas aller t'allonger et dormir. »

Rogue était à ses côtés également, maintenant. Mais autant la présence de Sirius était chaleureuse, autant celle de Rogue était froide. Et pourtant, il brillait lui_-_aussi, à sa manière. D'un éclat métallique plutôt singulier. Lorsqu'il se pencha sur lui, il se sentit capté par deux orbites d'un noir profond et il frissonna. Il y avait bien trop de ténèbres, chez Severus.

« Qu'est_-_ce que tu as fait, Regulus… ! murmura Rogue, d'un ton étrangement concerné. Tu pensais vraiment t'en sortir sans dommages ?!  
_-_ De quoi tu parles ?! coupa Sirius. Qu'est_-_ce qu'il a, au juste ?! Regulus ?!  
_-_ Ne vous battez pas… » soupira Regulus.

Il n'avait certainement pas besoin que Sirius et Severus règlent leurs comptes maintenant, alors qu'il se sentait si mal. Et pourtant, il aurait dû s'y attendre ! Ces deux_-_là se détestaient profondément. Rogue n'avait_-_il pas essayé de laisser Sirius derrière eux par deux fois ? Qu'est_-_ce qui les empêcherait de s'entretuer, s'il n'était pas là pour s'interposer ?

« S'il vous plait, insista_-_t_-_il. Mettez vos rancœurs de côté !  
_-_ Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Regulus, répondit Sirius, apaisant. Je ne lui écraserai pas son vilain nez pendant que tu te reposeras. Viens t'allonger, maintenant. »

Sirius passa son bras autour de lui pour l'aider à se relever. Et bientôt, il se retrouva allongé dans un lit, à fixer la bougie que son frère avait posée sur le chevet près de lui. Sa mince lumière laissait la plus grande partie de la chambre dans les ténèbres, mais il s'en contenterait. Du moment que Sirius restait près de lui. Il n'eut même pas besoin de le demander. Sirius s'assit au pied du lit, contre ses jambes.

Tout irait bien. Sirius y veillerait.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sirius ne quitta la chambre que lorsqu'il fut parfaitement sûr que Regulus dormait bel et bien. Encore ne le fit_-_il pas de gaîté de cœur. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de se retrouver en tête à tête avec Rogue.

Rogue.

Il était penché sur un petit chaudron, sa silhouette maigre se découpant contre le mur du fond telle un insecte gigantesque à la lueur du feu. Si semblable à l'image détestable que Sirius avait gardée de lui.

De quelle façon Rogue s'était_-_il trouvé embringué dans son sauvetage ? Pourquoi avait_-_il prêté main forte à Regulus ? Et, s'il était vrai que les Mangemorts en avaient après son frère, pourquoi ne l'avait_-_il pas dénoncé aux siens ? Il n'y avait que lui, pour répondre à ces questions. A celles_-_ci, et aux autres qu'il se posait, autrement plus dérangeantes.

Comment Regulus s'y était_-_il pris, pour leur faire quitter l'île ? Etait_-_ce vraiment lui, qui avait tiré ces cadavres de leur sommeil éternel ?

« Comment va_-_t_-_il ? demanda Rogue, sans lever les yeux de son chaudron.  
_-_ Il dort, répondit Sirius. Qu'est_-_ce qu'il a, au juste ? »

Il fut certain de voir un sourire méprisant étirer ses lèvres, malgré le peu de lumière dont il disposait. Mais il avait promis à Regulus de se tenir tranquille, et il préféra l'ignorer.

« Tu ne sais absolument pas ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, n'est_-_ce pas, Black ? » demanda Rogue d'un ton suffisant. Sirius jugea préférable de ne pas répondre. Il croisa les bras et attendit que Rogue poursuive, certain qu'il ne laisserait pas passer une occasion de lui faire la leçon.

« Qu'est_-_ce que ça te fait, de savoir que ton frère est un Mage Noir ? Qu'il pratique allègrement les arts ténébreux de la Nécromancie ? Et que c'est à la magie la plus sombre que tu dois ta liberté ? »

Sirius pouvait certainement compter sur Rogue pour savoir appuyer là où ça faisait mal. Il serra les poings, cherchant à endiguer la colère qu'il sentait maintenant bouillir en lui. Rogue lâcha sa cuillère et lui fit face, un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres. « Alors ? insista_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Je pensais avoir perdu mon frère à jamais, répondit Sirius froidement. Pour le moment, je me contenterai de me réjouir que ce ne soit pas le cas.  
_-_ Bien sûr… »

Un instant, Sirius pensa qu'il allait enchaîner par quelque réplique cinglante, mais tel ne fut pas le cas. Rogue se contenta de jeter un coup d'œil sur sa préparation. Et paradoxalement, cela l'exaspéra davantage.

« Regulus va mal, dit Rogue, brisant finalement le silence. J'ai peur que tu n'aies pas l'occasion de jouir bien longtemps de vos retrouvailles.  
_-_ Quoi ?!  
_-_ Je l'avais prévenu que ce qu'il faisait était terriblement dangereux. Cet imbécile n'a pas compris l'enjeu…  
_-_ De quoi parles_-_tu ?!  
_-_ Du prix à payer, Black ! Le monde des morts ne laisse pas échapper si facilement les vivants qui se risquent à le côtoyer !  
_-_ Pourrais_-_tu t'exprimer de façon plus claire, où est_-_ce trop te demander ?! »

Il bouillait littéralement. Pourquoi fallait_-_il que la seule personne qui puisse lui expliquer de quoi son frère souffrait fût justement cet horrible individu, toujours prompt à se délecter de son inquiétude et prêt à le tourmenter ?!

« La magie à laquelle ton frère a fait appel est extrêmement gourmande en énergie vitale, répondit Rogue d'un ton sec. Je lui ai bien dit que tu ne valais pas le prix qu'il faudrait payer, mais cet idiot n'a rien voulu écouter !  
_-_ Il est en danger à cause de moi… ?  
_-_ Evidemment ! Est_-_ce que tu sais à quels dangers il s'est exposé, en se faisant incarcérer à Azkaban pour toi ?! »

Sirius ne répondit pas. Bien sûr qu'il le savait ! Il s'en était déjà fait maintes fois le reproche. Les Mangemorts voulaient le voir mort, et ils étaient nombreux, sur l'île… Et d'ailleurs, Regulus n'avait_-_il pas failli se faire tuer ?

Rogue lui lança un regard méprisant, avant d'ajouter une pincée de poudre jaune à sa préparation. Ce qui énerva un peu plus Sirius. Quel besoin avait_-_il de s'amuser avec son chaudron, là, maintenant ? Faisait_-_il cela pour l'exaspérer davantage ?! Ne suffisait_-_il pas qu'il lui lance des piques régulières ?

« Qu'est_-_ce que ça peut te faire, à toi, les risques qu'il prend pour moi ?! gronda Sirius, se contrôlant de plus en plus difficilement. Tu devrais être ravi qu'il meure, non ? Ce n'est pas ce que voulait ton maître ?! »

Rogue se crispa très nettement.

« Est_-_ce que tu penses vraiment que j'aurais prêté la main à ton évasion, si je me fichais de ce qui pouvait arriver à Regulus ?! répliqua_-_t_-_il sèchement. Tu es bien plus stupide que je ne le pensais !  
_-_ Tu comptais ramener Regulus pieds et poings liés à Malefoy pour te faire mousser ? C'est ça ?  
_-_ Si tel était le cas, nous ne serions pas là, et je ne serais pas en train d'essayer de préparer une potion pour l'aider à s'en sortir ! » coupa Rogue.

Il y eut un silence. Rogue voulait donc vraiment venir en aide à Regulus ? Sirius avait vraiment du mal à le croire. C'était si peu conforme à l'image qu'il se faisait de son vieil ennemi…

Un peu calmé, il s'assit dans la chaise qu'avait occupée Regulus. Se disputer avec Rogue comme deux gamins n'était certainement pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire, étant données les circonstances. Et Sirius se sentait prêt à quelques concessions. Après tout, il s'agissait du bien_-_être de son frère, en fin de compte…

« Peut_-_être que si tu m'expliquais un peu mieux la situation, je pourrais t'aider à soigner Regulus, suggéra_-_t_-_il en s'efforçant d'adopter un ton sans animosité. Puisque nous avons apparemment le même désir qu'il aille mieux… »

Rogue hésita un instant, comme s'il choisissait vraiment entre sa haine pour Sirius et son désir de soigner Regulus. Mais sa sollicitude envers Regulus était apparemment bien réelle, puisqu'il choisit de laisser leur querelle de côté.

« Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce qui s'est passé, hein ? demanda_-_t_-_il, sans raillerie, cette fois_-_ci.  
_-_ Non. Regulus a tracé un cercle sur le sol, ensuite, les cadavres ont commencé à sortir des tombes et à nous encercler, alors que les Détraqueurs survolaient le cimetière. Et ensuite… C'était tellement bizarre… Nous étions juste ailleurs… Pas tous seuls, il y avait des voix autour de nous. Même si je n'ai vu personne. Ensuite, je me suis retrouvé dans cette salle du ministère. »

Rogue sembla considérer ses paroles un long moment, avant de désigner d'un geste du mention un livre posé sur la table prêt du chaudron.

« Je ne connaissais pas ce rituel. Il figure dans ce livre, que je suis allé cherché chez vous, Place Grimmaurd.  
_-_ Tu es allé là_-_bas ?!  
_-_ Regulus me l'avait demandé. Il avait besoin de moi pour le guider jusqu'à la salle de l'arcade. Comment il en a eu connaissance, je n'en sais rien. Mais il a pensé qu'il pourrait vous faire sortir par là. Seulement, pour cela, il a fallu qu'il vous transporte sur un autre plan. Je ne suis pas très au clair avec tout ça, Black. C'est une branche de la magie particulièrement obscure.  
_-_ Tu as parlé d'un prix à payer…  
_-_ Pour ouvrir ce passage, il a créé des inferi. En redonnant vie à ces cadavres, il a permis à une porte de s'ouvrir. Il ne s'agit pas que de magie, il a dû insuffler une part de sa propre énergie vitale, dans le processus. Et les… créatures… qui peuplent cet autre plan sont particulièrement friandes de cette énergie.  
_-_ Mais nous sommes passés, non ? Elles peuvent encore lui faire du mal ?  
_-_ Vous êtes passés _physiquement_. Mais je pense que la porte est restée ouverte sur Regulus, sur sa conscience, sur son essence vitale, quelque part, sur un autre plan. Pour le moment, il est trop faible pour la refermer. Il est en danger. »

Sirius frissonna longuement. Il avait côtoyé suffisamment la magie noire pour en connaître les dangers. Et si même Rogue était inquiet…

« Que peut_-_on faire ? demanda_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Il faut qu'il se repose et qu'il reprenne des forces. Cette potion l'aidera à retrouver un peu de vitalité, tu lui feras boire dès qu'elle sera prête.  
_-_ Et c'est tout ?  
_-_ Reste près de lui. Surveille-le. Moi, je vais essayer de me renseigner sur le sujet de mon côté. »


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Harry se réveilla en pleurant, attirant sur eux quelques regards désabusés de la part des autres voyageurs du train. « Chut… murmura Remus, serrant l'enfant contre lui. Ne pleure pas, ça va aller… C'est moi, Remus… »

Harry le dévisagea avec un peu plus d'intensité, l'air passablement effrayé, et Remus réalisa subitement qu'il avait de quoi être inquiet : il ne ressemblait plus à l'homme qui l'avait sauvé de la mort chez les Dursley. Comment Harry pouvait_-_il le reconnaître ainsi, avec ses cheveux blanchis, sa barbe et son nez magiquement modifié ? 

En quittant l'hôtel, Remus avait jugé préférable de les métamorphoser, Harry et lui, afin d'échapper à la police moldue. On recherchait un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, accompagné d'un petit garçon de deux ans. Il avait pris l'apparence d'un vieil homme, et les cheveux de Harry tiraient maintenant sur le roux. Cela lui avait pris beaucoup de temps, pour aboutir à un résultat à la fois convenable et _stable_. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser son nez s'avachir comme il le faisait, ou il était sûr d'attirer les regards sur lui. Remus n'avait jamais été particulièrement doué, en métamorphose, c'était plus le domaine de James. Et Sirius.

En pensant à Sirius, il se sentit frissonner malgré lui. Avait_-_il réussi à quitter Azkaban ? Le plan de Regulus, ce plan qui inquiétait même Rogue, avait_-_il fonctionné ?

Remus écarta Sirius de ses pensées. Il ne devait pas se laisser distraire de la sorte. Il avait ses propres soucis. Et ses poursuivants, Aurors, police moldue et Mangemorts, n'étaient pas le pire… La lune presque pleine brillait dans le ciel dégagé, il pouvait l'apercevoir par la fenêtre du wagon.

Que se passerait_-_il, s'il ne parvenait pas à rejoindre l'adresse que Rogue lui avait indiquée ? S'il ne trouvait personne de confiance pour s'occuper de Harry ?

Harry pleurait toujours, presque silencieusement, et Remus sentit son cœur se serrer. Il assit l'enfant correctement sur ses genoux et se pencha sur lui pour lui parler à voix basse. Ainsi, avec ses cheveux magiquement modifiés, il ne ressemblait plus tant à James qu'à Lily. C'était troublant.

« Calme_-_toi, Harry, lui murmura_-_t_-_il. Je me suis juste déguisé, tu vois ? Pour être sûr qu'on ne nous retrouvera pas… Si on nous retrouve, j'ai peur qu'on te fasse du mal, tu comprends ? Je t'en prie… »

Harry renifla, alors que Remus essuyait ses joues trempées de larmes. « Là, ça va aller… Ne t'inquiète pas… Nous allons dans un endroit secret, où nous serons à l'abri. Peut_-_être même que tu pourras voir Sirius. Tu te souviens de Sirius ? C'est ton parrain… »

Il était fort peu probable qu'il se souvienne vraiment de Sirius. Mais si tout se passait bien, Sirius était au bout du voyage. Autant le préparer à cette rencontre. Autant le familiariser avec la personne qui s'occuperait de lui la nuit suivante… Remus s'accrochait à l'idée que Sirius pourrait le relayer auprès du petit le lendemain soir.

Il fallait d'abord qu'ils arrivent à destination.  
Ils avaient eu de la chance, de pouvoir monter dans ce train qui les rapprocherait considérablement de leur destination finale. Avec son nouveau visage, Remus n'avait attiré aucun soupçon, lorsqu'il avait pris les billets au guichet. Les quelques policiers qui observaient les voyageurs l'avaient laissé passer sans même lui accorder plus qu'un vague regard.

Mais ce n'était pas la police moldue, qui inquiétait le plus Remus. Quels moyens avait_-_elle, de mettre la main sur lui ? Elle ne devait guère posséder que sa description, et elle n'était plus valable, maintenant qu'il avait modifié leur apparence, à Harry et à lui.

Les Aurors étaient_-_ils plus dangereux ? Sans doute… Remus ignorait quelles ressources ils possédaient, pour retrouver les fuyards, mais ils avaient accès à son dossier au ministère. Ils connaissaient son adresse, les lieux qu'il fréquentait. Mais il n'y avait que très peu de chance qu'ils fassent le lien avec Rogue, pensa Remus, en souriant en lui_-_même. Dumbledore lui_-_même pourrait certifier que les deux hommes ne s'étaient jamais entendus… Et c'était bien le cas… Il était curieux qu'ils aient fini par s'associer, quand on y songeait…

Il était curieux que Rogue accepte de jouer un rôle dans l'évasion de Sirius…

Remus sentit un frisson d'appréhension lui parcourir le dos, à cette pensée.

Rogue voulait l'évasion de Regulus, c'était certain. Mais quelle assurance Remus avait_-_il, que Rogue permettrait vraiment à Sirius de s'enfuir ?

_Regulus ne laissera pas son frère derrière lui, il empêchera Rogue de s'en prendre à lui…_, songea Remus pour se rassurer.

« Si'ius… ? murmura Harry, le tirant de ses pensées inquiètes.  
_-_ C'était le meilleur ami de ton papa. C'est à lui de s'occuper de toi, maintenant, expliqua Remus. Tu verras, je suis sûr que tout se passera très bien. »

Le petit garçon le regarda encore quelques instants, avec une intensité presque dérangeante, avant de se caler de nouveau contre sa poitrine. « Et toi ? demanda_-_t_-_il encore.  
_-_ Je resterai avec toi aussi, Harry. »

Il était hors de question qu'il renonce à Harry. Les quelques heures qu'ils avaient passées ensemble avaient resserré leurs liens si fortement qu'il était simplement inenvisageable qu'il renonce à s'occuper de l'enfant, désormais. Et puis, il était fort probable que Sirius aurait besoin de lui pour le seconder auprès de Harry. Azkaban l'avait sûrement éprouvé…

Mais pas autant qu'il aurait pu le craindre, songea Remus, se remémorant leur rencontre dans le quartier de Haute Sécurité. Sirius était très amaigri, visiblement épuisé, à bout de force… Mais il avait toujours la tête sur les épaules. Cela ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Sirius était capable de s'en sortir, uniquement pour prouver au monde entier qu'il pouvait le faire !

L'esprit de Remus dériva lentement sur ses souvenirs, sur tous les moments où Sirius avait fait montre de ce formidable aplomb qui lui avait sans doute permis de rester sain d'esprit à Azkaban. Il finit par s'endormir, bercé par le roulis du train, réconforté par la chaleur de Harry, serré contre lui.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mondingus était inquiet. Il avait beau faire, il ne parvenait pas à laisser le sommeil le gagner, l'entraîner loin d'Azkaban et des projets d'évasion de Finnigan Fox.

Etait_-_il toujours à l'infirmerie ? Avait_-_il retrouvé son frère ? Avait_-_il échappé à l'île, aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître ? 

S'il y avait bien une personne capable de s'évader d'Azkaban, c'était bien lui, Finnigan. Il avait prouvé à maintes reprises qu'il possédait des ressources impressionnantes…

Il s'assit dans son lit en soupirant. Il sentait comme une agitation singulière, dans la prison. Nombre de prisonniers ne dormaient pas, certains étaient même debout, à regarder dans le couloir. Machinalement, il se leva à son tour pour approcher de la grille.

« Tu dors pas non plus, Dingo ? demanda une voix, depuis la cellule voisine.  
_-_ Non… Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe ? Une autre émeute se prépare ?  
_-_ Je crois pas, mais c'est bizarre… C'est tellement calme… »

Mondingus réalisa subitement que le malaise venait de là. La prison était étrangement calme, comme elle ne l'était jamais la nuit. Et il comprit aussitôt pourquoi.

« Les Détraqueurs ne circulent pas dans les couloirs, cette nuit… murmura_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Non… Tu crois que Jorkins a finalement décidé de ne plus nous les laisser sur le dos ?  
_-_ J'en doute… »

Etait_-_ce lié au projet d'évasion de Finnigan ? Les Détraqueurs étaient_-_ils tous lancés à la poursuite de son ami, délaissant le quartier de détention et les prisonniers inoffensifs qui y étaient enfermés ? Etait_-_ce ou non un bon présage ?

Comme il était d'un naturel optimiste, il préféra penser que s'ils avaient rattrapé Finnigan et son frère, ils seraient déjà de retour pour les harceler _eux_. Non. Ou les Détraqueurs étaient à la recherche des deux fuyards, ou Finnigan avait trouvé un moyen de les neutraliser. C'était peut_-_être un peu gros, mais après tout, pourquoi pas ! Mondingus était prêt à le croire capable de tout !

Il retourna se coucher. Il ne servait à rien de tourner en rond, il lui suffisait d'attendre le lendemain pour avoir des réponses. Et le temps passait beaucoup plus vite en dormant.

Il fut tiré de son sommeil par la grille de sa cellule que l'on ouvrait. Il se dressa sur son séant en grommelant. Il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps il avait dormi, mais il aurait parié que c'était peu. Il battit des paupières en baillant et tourna la tête vers le visiteur, s'attendant à voir Doherty ou l'un des autres gardiens.

Ce n'était pas un gardien. C'était cet Auror, qui avait accompagné la complice de Finnigan, cette femme avec sa robe verte, celle qui lui avait donné la fleur de sommeil.

Subitement très bien réveillé, Mondingus se prépara psychologiquement à un dangereux interrogatoire.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Malefoy était d'une humeur massacrante. Il se réfugia dans son bureau aussitôt de retour chez lui et éjecta même Dobby d'un bon coup de pied dans le fondement pour le faire déguerpir plus vite – et soulager un peu ses nerfs par la même occasion.

Il revenait tout juste du ministère. Il avait été témoin du branle_-_bas de combat des Aurors, du rappel dans les locaux de la batterie d'assistants et d'attachés de presse de la Ministre, et il manquait encore s'étouffer de rage en repensant à ce qui avait causé tout ce remue_-_ménage.

Les frères Black s'étaient évadés d'Azkaban.

Ce qui signifiait en vrac que Regulus était bel et bien vivant, que Rogue lui avait menti, qu'il devrait lui_-_même se lancer à leur poursuite, et pour cela, qu'il allait devoir battre le rappel de ses troupes, et qu'il devrait remettre ses propres projets à plus tard.

Il regretta presque que Dobby ne fût plus dans le bureau, il lui aurait volontiers balancé quelques claques supplémentaires… 

Si seulement il s'était décidé à solliciter l'aide de Fudge pour entrer à Azkaban quelques jours plus tôt… Si seulement il avait pu se rendre dans l'île avant que ce traître ne s'en échappe…

Comment avait_-_il fait, d'ailleurs ? Les Aurors semblaient perplexes. Il avait même vu quelques Langues_-_de_-_plomb escorter le contingent d'Aurors envoyé à Azkaban. Scrimgeour lui_-_même avait fait le déplacement.

Il entendit qu'on grattait à la porte. Dobby revenait, apparemment. Malefoy ouvrit le battant d'un geste brusque. L'Elfe était là, effectivement, triturant nerveusement le torchon qui lui servait de vêtement. « Quoi ?!  
_-_ Il y a un visiteur, Maître… bredouilla l'Elfe.  
_-_ Dis_-_moi que c'est ce sale traître de Rogue, que je l'écorche vif ! Nous soutenir qu'il a bel et bien accompli les ordres, et avec quel aplomb ! Si Croupton n'avait pas été persuadé que c'était bien Regulus Black, je m'y serais laissé prendre, à ses airs d'innocence outragée !  
_-_ Ce n'est pas monsieur Rogue… bredouilla Dobby. C'est cet homme que Monsieur a reçu dans son bureau la semaine dernière… »

Malefoy fronça les sourcils. Greyback. Venait_-_il s'excuser pour le fiasco de l'enlèvement du petit Potter ? Si tel était le cas, il avait fort mal choisi son moment !

« Fais_-_le entrer, Dobby. »

Il s'assit derrière son bureau et inspira fortement pour se calmer. Sa colère risquait d'altérer son jugement, et il avait commis bien trop d'erreurs, ces derniers temps.

Greyback entra, effroyablement crasseux et l'air passablement mauvais. Subitement, Malefoy ne trouva plus aussi impératif de lui remonter les bretelles.

« Malefoy… grommela le loup_-_garou.  
_-_ Des nouvelles, Greyback ? demanda_-_t_-_il, après s'être éclairci la voix.  
_-_ Je n'ai pas retrouvé la trace du gosse…  
_-_ D'après le journal, il aurait été emmené par un nommé Remus Lupin. Un loup_-_garou. Vous le connaissez ?  
_-_ Lupin… ? »

Les lèvres de Greyback s'étirèrent en une grimace de dégoût qui découvrit d'horribles dents jaunâtres. Malefoy le trouvait répugnant. Pourquoi avait_-_il accepté de s'associer à une pareille engeance ?

« Un ami des Potter, ajouta Malefoy.  
_-_ Je connais son odeur, je le retrouverai, gronda Greyback. Et je réparerai l'erreur que j'ai commise en faisant de lui l'un des nôtres…  
_-_ Vraiment ? fit Malefoy, haussant un sourcil sceptique.  
_-_ Je retrouverai sa trace, insista le loup_-_garou, martelant le délicat bureau de son poing massif. Et je lui prendrai l'enfant !  
_-_ Vivant, Greyback…  
_-_ Bien sûr !  
_-_ J'espère que vous retiendrez votre sauvagerie, cette fois_-_ci ! »

Le visage de Greyback prit un air de jubilation féroce à l'évocation du massacre des Dursley. Mais Malefoy était sérieux. Il avait vraiment besoin de Harry Potter vivant. « Si le petit venait à mourir lors de son rapt, soyez sûr que nous vous le ferons payer très cher.  
_-_ Ne me menacez pas, Malefoy ! » s'emporta le loup_-_garou. Un instant, Malefoy crut même qu'il allait lui bondir à la gorge. Sous le bureau, sa main trouva instinctivement sa baguette. Mais Greyback se contenta de se lever pour prendre congé.

« Je vous apporterai Harry Potter avant la prochaine pleine Lune », conclut_-_il.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Où se trouve votre co_-_détenu, l'homme qui se fait appeler Finnigan Fox ? demanda d'emblée McPherson.  
_-_ Finn ? A l'infirmerie, pourquoi ? C'était encore un coup de Floyd, c'est ça ?!  
_-_ Floyd ? Non.  
_-_ Quelle heure est_-_il ?  
_-_ Deux heures du matin.  
_-_ Deux heures ?! »

Mondingus Fletcher passa une main sur son visage, comme pour se réveiller. McPherson le détailla avec attention, à l'affût du plus petit signe lui indiquant que l'homme était au courant des projets d'évasion des Black.

« Pourquoi était_-_il à l'infirmerie ? demanda l'inspecteur.  
_-_ Pourquoi me demander cela à moi ? Et en pleine nuit ? L'infirmière vous renseignera sûrement mieux que moi !  
_-_ Répondez à ma question, je vous prie. »

Fletcher hésita, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre où tout cela pouvait le mener.

« Il a été pris de convulsions à la cantine.  
_-_ Est_-_il sujet à quelque maladie chronique ?  
_-_ J'ai pensé à un empoisonnement. Comme la dernière fois.  
_-_ Oui, je me souviens de cette histoire…  
_-_ Est_-_ce que Finn va bien ? »

L'inquiétude sonnait juste. Sur ce point, au moins, McPherson était sûr qu'il ne mentait pas.

« Parlez_-_moi de l'émeute, enchaîna l'inspecteur, sans lui répondre.  
_-_ L'émeute ?  
_-_ Fox et vous n'y avez pas pris part, apparemment. Pourquoi ?  
_-_ Parce que c'était idiot. Je sors la semaine prochaine, je n'allais pas risquer de replonger aussi bêtement !  
_-_ Et votre ami ? Fox ? »

Fletcher haussa les épaules. McPherson laissa le silence s'étirer, mais le détenu ne montrait pas de signes tangibles de nervosité. Ou Fletcher savait manœuvrer son monde, ou il n'était vraiment au courant de rien. Mais ce n'était pas en poursuivant de la sorte qu'il arriverait à démêler le rôle que ce type avait pu jouer dans l'évasion des Black. Peut_-_être valait_-_il mieux le bousculer un peu.

« L'homme que vous appelez Finnigan Fox s'est évadé cette nuit d'Azkaban », lança_-_t_-_il.

Quelque chose pétilla dans l'œil de Fletcher. Cela pouvait être de l'amusement, du soulagement, ou même une fugitive trace de triomphe. « Vous me faites marcher, inspecteur !  
_-_ Vous croyez ? Vous croyez que c'est pour vous faire une blague que je viens ici, dans votre cellule à deux heures du matin ?! Ce Finnigan Fox est en réalité un dangereux Mangemort, recherché par nos services ! Une pourriture qui a choisi le mauvais camp, celui de Vous_-_Savez_-_Qui. Etes_-_vous vous même un partisan du Lord Noir ?  
_-_ Certainement pas ! s'exclama Fletcher, comme si cette simple idée lui était répugnante.  
_-_ Et cet homme est maintenant libre de s'en prendre à n'importe qui ! Aussi, si vous savez quelque chose, je vous conseille fortement de parler ! »

Fletcher avait perdu le sourire. Le moment n'était plus à la plaisanterie. Au moins en était_-_il conscient.

« Je ne sais rien, déclara_-_t_-_il finalement.  
_-_ Ah oui, vraiment ! ricana McPherson. Vous allez donc essayer de me faire croire que vous avez partagé la cellule d'un homme organisant son évasion sans vous être rendu compte de rien… ?  
_-_ Finn est un type plutôt secret… avança Fletcher, prudemment.  
_-_ Mais vous êtes loin d'être un idiot, Fletcher ! Quel rôle vous a_-_t_-_il fait jouer ? Etait_-_ce lui, à l'origine de l'émeute ?  
_-_ Nous n'avons pas participé à l'émeute ! protesta Fletcher.  
_-_ Et toutes ces bagarres qu'il a suscitées, servaient_-_elles un but particulier ?  
_-_ Je n'en sais rien ! Des bagarres, il y en a tout le temps, ici !  
_-_ Mais l'une d'elle a permis l'évasion d'un prisonnier, non ?  
_-_ Je ne vois pas…  
_-_ Bien sûr ! Vous ne voyez pas, vous n'avez pas très bonne vue, Fletcher ! »

Le détenu se renfrogna très nettement.

« Je vais vous laisser penser au problème, maintenant. Et j'espère que demain, vous aurez quelques réponses à me fournir.  
_-_ Je vous ai dit que…  
_-_ … vous ne saviez rien, je sais, j'ai entendu. Mais je ne suis absolument pas disposé à le croire. On ne sait _jamais_ « rien » . J'espère que vous retrouverez la mémoire avant mon retour ici demain. Quoi qu'il en soit, je crois que votre départ d'Azkaban la semaine prochaine est fortement compromis.  
_-_ Pourquoi ?! explosa Fletcher. C'est injuste, je n'ai rien fait !  
_-_ Je ne prendrai pas le risque de vous voir vous évanouir dans la nature !  
_-_ Vous ne pouvez pas me garder ici ! J'ai accompli ma peine ! Je me suis toujours bien conduit !  
_-_ Peut_-_être fallait_-_il y songer à deux fois, avant d'accorder votre amitié à Regulus Black ! »

McPherson espérait ardemment que Fletcher ne réagirait pas au nom – ce qui serait un indice qu'il connaissait la véritable identité de Fox. Il en fut pour ses frais. Fletcher écarquilla les yeux, apparemment étonné.

« Qui ? demanda_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Regulus Black. L'homme qui se faisait appeler Fox. Un Mangemort notoire, comme je vous l'ai dit.  
_-_ Black comme _Sirius Black_ ?  
_-_ Son frère.  
_-_ Merde… »

Fletcher se tut, subitement pensif. S'il jouait la comédie, il avait un don certain, McPherson devait bien le reconnaître.

« Nous nous reverrons demain, Fletcher. La nuit porte conseil, dit_-_on. Réfléchissez bien. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sirius se réveilla en sursaut et le livre qu'il tenait encore sur ses genoux glissa sur le sol. Il battit des paupières et regarda autour de lui, perdu. Il n'était pas dans sa cellule. Non, bien sûr que non. Il s'était évadé, avec Regulus. Tout lui revenait en mémoire, alors que son regard se posait finalement sur la forme endormie de son frère. Endormie mais agitée. C'était lui, sans doute, qui l'avait réveillé.

Il se rappela aussi subitement son inquiétude, encore aggravée par toutes les horreurs qu'il avait lues dans le livre que Rogue lui avait laissé. Le livre de Regulus. _Les Arcanes de la Mort_. Un titre sinistre, pour un sujet qui l'était davantage encore. De la pure magie noire.

Comment son frère avait_-_il pu se lancer dans des lectures pareilles ?

Facile. Il lui avait suffi d'écouter ses parents.

Sirius sentit une ancienne colère ressurgir brusquement. La colère contre cette famille qu'il avait fuie dès qu'il l'avait pu. En laissant Regulus derrière lui.

Il se leva pour approcher de son frère. Celui_-_ci s'agitait dans son sommeil, marmonnait des phrases incompréhensibles. Il posa une main sur son front, s'attendant presque à lui trouver de la fièvre, mais ce fut plutôt le contraire. Sa peau était singulièrement froide. Ce n'était sûrement pas bon signe.

« Regulus, appela_-_t_-_il, le secouant doucement par l'épaule. Réveille_-_toi… »

Il lui avait donné la potion de Rogue, avant que celui_-_ci ne quitte leur refuge, à la recherche de réponses – du moins l'espérait_-_il. Regulus l'avait bue d'une traite, sans rechigner, avant de se rendormir. Et il avait semblé plus serein, pendant un moment. Jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement finisse par venir à bout de la vigilance de Sirius et qu'il se laisse aller à dormir lui_-_aussi.

Mais son sommeil n'avait plus rien de serein, maintenant. Sirius préférait le réveiller.

Il le secoua une nouvelle fois, et finit par le soulever légèrement pour l'enlacer. Il se sentit brusquement glacé, comme si le corps de son frère pompait sa propre chaleur. Il repensa aussitôt aux Détraqueurs et le frisson qui le parcourut alors n'était pas uniquement dû au froid.

Les Détraqueurs avaient cette particularité de glacer le monde autour d'eux. Combien de fois Sirius s'était_-_il trouvé grelottant, alors qu'ils approchaient de sa cellule ?

Qu'est_-_ce que Regulus était devenu, au juste ?

Sirius sentit ses cheveux se hérisser, sur sa nuque. Mais il s'accrocha un peu plus à son frère et l'appela doucement.

Celui_-_ci finit par ouvrir les yeux, l'air épuisé et hagard.

« Regulus, tu vas bien ? insista Sirius.  
_-_ J'ai froid… murmura Regulus, articulant avec difficulté, alors que sa mâchoire se mettait à trembler.  
_-_ Je sais, tu es glacé… Est_-_ce que je peux faire quelque chose ?  
_-_ Normalement, ça devrait passer…  
_-_ Et si ça ne passe pas ?  
_-_ Ne dis pas ça… »

Sirius l'aida à se redresser, mais sans le lâcher. Il espérait encore pourvoir le réchauffer par sa seule présence, mais il était lui_-_même à la limite de grelotter, maintenant.

« Bon sang, Regulus, qu'est_-_ce que tu as fait… ?! murmura_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Rogue n'a rien dit ?  
_-_ A peine. J'ai lu ton bouquin… Mince, c'est…  
_-_ J'ai froid… »

Le moment n'était ni aux réprimandes, ni aux explications. Sirius tendit la main vers la baguette que lui avait donnée Rogue, restée sur la table de chevet. Il ignorait ce qu'il serait capable de faire, après tout ce temps passé sans magie, et avec une baguette qui n'était pas la sienne de droit. Mais il devait au moins essayer quelque chose.

A la troisième tentative, il réussit à produire un peu de chaleur. Celle_-_ci les enveloppa et Regulus lui adressa un vague sourire.

« Merci… Je vais dormir encore un peu… Tu restes_-_là ?  
_-_ Je ne bouge pas. »

Regulus posa la tête sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux. La baguette serrée dans sa main, Sirius le regarda s'endormir, le cœur serré par l'angoisse.


	3. Chapitre 3

McPherson/Isabelle, Sirius et Rogue concernant Remus, ainsi que l'état de Regulus, Dumbledore, retrouvailles Sirius/Remus amorcées.

Petite précision : Fudge n'a obtenu le titre de ministre de la magie qu'en 1990. Auparavant, le poste était tenu par Millicent Bagnold, de 1980 à 1990 (d'après l'EHP).

Chapitre 3 :

Sirius était persuadé d'avoir entendu du bruit.

Il repoussa doucement Regulus sur le côté pour dégager ses jambes et traversa la chambre jusqu'à la porte, sa baguette à la main. C'était vraisemblablement Rogue qui revenait, mais il valait mieux rester prudent. Il entrebâilla la porte juste assez pour jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce.

C'était Rogue, effectivement. L'air plus sinistre que jamais. Le petit jour blafard accentuait les ombres sous ses yeux noirs, et jaunissait un peu plus son teint déjà maladif.

Sirius ouvrit la porte plus largement et le rejoignit. Rogue l'accueillit d'un reniflement mêlé d'une petite moue méprisante qu'il trouva passablement agaçante. « Comment va Regulus ?  
_-_ Pas très bien, je crois… répondit Sirius, presque soulagé que le sujet reste cantonné à son frère. Il est glacé…  
_-_ C'est ennuyeux… S'est_-_il réveillé ?  
_-_ Son sommeil était un peu trop agité, je l'ai réveillé, tout à l'heure. Mais il était fatigué, il s'est rendormi. Tu as pu trouver quelque chose ?  
_-_ Rien de plus que ce que je savais déjà. Pour le moment. Je vais aller le voir. En attendant, prends donc connaissance des dernières nouvelles ! »

Il laissa tomber la liasse de papier qu'il tenait serrée dans sa main sur la table entre eux. _La gazette du sorcier_. Sirius ramassa le journal et le déplia. Apparemment, c'était une édition spéciale, sur deux pages. Son portrait et celui de Regulus s'étalaient sur la première, sous le titre :

_Evasion spectaculaire de la prison d'Azkaban : les frères Black en cavale._

« Eh bien, ils n'ont pas perdu de temps ! » murmura Sirius, survolant l'article.

Celui_-_ci était succinct. Les journalistes, apparemment, n'avaient encore que peu d'informations sur le sujet. Leur but était essentiellement d'alerter la communauté sorcière et d'en appeler à la vigilance de chacun. Sirius survola le paragraphe relatant les circonstances de son arrestation – trop de chagrin, encore – s'attarda un peu plus sur la description qui était faite de son frère – Mangemort notoire, fervent partisan de Celui_-_ont_-_on_-_ne_-_doit_-_pas_-_pronocer_-_le_-_nom – sans parler, toutefois, de son prétendu décès, ni de la manière dont il s'était retrouvé à Azkaban.

Par contre, le dernier paragraphe retint immédiatement son attention.

_L'évasion du Mangemort directement responsable de la mort des époux Potter ne laisse hélas ! présager rien de bon, quant à l'enlèvement du Survivant. Malgré le déploiement formidable des Aurors et la mobilisation sans précédent des ressources du Ministère, le petit Harry reste en effet introuvable. La piste la plus sérieuse met toujours en cause le loup-garou Remus Lupin, qui a été aperçu rôdant à proximité du domicile de l'enfant. _

Sirius tourna la page pour tomber sur une photographie de Remus. Il fronça les sourcils. L'angoisse liée à l'évasion, puis son inquiétude pour Regulus lui avaient sorti ce fait_-_là de la tête : la disparition de Harry. Il reprit sa lecture.

L'article se poursuivait par une description détaillée de Remus, sur les sentiments d'amitié qui les liaient tous les deux et revenait sur les circonstances de l'enlèvement.

_Il paraît indubitable que la mort des Dursley soit le fait d'un loup-garou. La sauvagerie de leur assassinat est caractéristique de la bestialité de ces monstres. Chacun a encore en mémoire la vague d'attaques de loups-garous dont notre communauté a été victime jusqu'à l'année dernière encore, de leur cruauté surtout.  
« Il n'y a qu'un loup-garou pour dévorer un enfant vivant, nous a confié l'Auror Albertus Smithers, en charge de l'affaire « Dursley ». Le cousin de Harry avait tout juste deux ans… »  
Dans les milieux autorisés, les rumeurs les plus pessimistes couraient déjà sur le sort réservé au Survivant, à mesure que les chances de le retrouver sain et sauf s'amenuisaient. L'évasion de Sirius Black rend pratiquement caduc tout espoir qui pouvait encore subsister. Il paraît presque évident, désormais, que l'enfant sera livré au meurtrier de ses parents par Lupin, à moins que celui-ci, cédant à ses pulsions bestiales, ne l'ait déjà massacré._

Suivait un tas de conseils concernant la conduite à tenir si on avait des renseignements fiables ou des indices à communiquer, ainsi qu'un long descriptif de la manière la plus efficace de venir à bout des loups_-_garous.

Sirius déposa le journal sur la table, pensif.

La simple idée que Remus pouvait faire du mal à Harry était risible, il tenait à l'enfant sans doute autant que lui_-_même. Et quiconque connaissait Remus aurait pu témoigner que jamais son ami ne laissait sa part animale le dominer, qu'il était simplement incapable du moindre acte bestial.

Alors qui s'en était pris aux Dursley ? Et comment pouvait_-_il être sûr que Harry était bien en sécurité, avec Remus, et non entre les mains de ses ennemis ?

Peut_-_être Rogue en saurait_-_il davantage ?

Il allait lui demander.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

McPherson avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à Azkaban, sur les lieux_-_mêmes de l'évasion d'abord, puis dans tous les endroits fréquentés par les frères Black.

Il avait revisité à fond la cellule de Sirius en Haute Sécurité, sondé un à un chaque barreau, scruté chaque millimètre des murs, sans rien trouver. Il ne décelait même pas le moindre résidu de magie, indiquant qu'on aurait pu forcer l'issue de cette façon, aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître.

Il avait tenté d'interroger les voisins direct de Black, il ne récolta qu'un tissu d'inepties. Il ne pouvait rien attendre de Mangemorts. Encore moins de Mangemorts rendus à moitié fous par leur réclusion forcée.

Il avait visité ensuite l'infirmerie. Là, au moins, les traces d'effraction étaient visibles. Après examen, il était à peu près certain de ne pas se tromper, en imaginant la manière dont Regulus s'était faufilé jusqu'au cimetière : il lui avait suffi de forcer les serrures…

Il avait poursuivi son enquête par l'interrogatoire du co_-_détenu de Regulus, Mondingus Fletcher. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'homme se confie spontanément à lui, mais la tâche s'était avérée plus ardue que prévu. Regulus semblait être parvenu à s'attirer les bonnes grâces de Fletcher. Mais McPherson n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Avec un peu de patience, il était sûr que Fletcher se montrerait un peu plus coopératif.

En quittant le quartier des détenus, il avait décidé de faire un crochet par les cuisines. Les frères Black s'étaient procurés du sel… Il avait fait le tour de la salle, et avait aussitôt noté quelques éléments troublants. Les barreaux de la fenêtre avaient été malmenés. En forçant un peu, l'Auror parvint même à les écarter suffisamment pour laisser passer un homme mince. Il enregistra le fait, sans pouvoir l'expliquer encore. L'un des frères Black s'était_-_il glissé dans la cuisine par cette fenêtre pour y voler du sel ? Mais comment s'y serait_-_il pris ? Il y avait bien la cour, en contrebas, celle qui servait pour la récréation des détenus le mardi, mais il ne voyait pas comment l'un des deux hommes auraient pu grimper sur le mur jusqu'à l'étage, sans se faire remarquer des gardiens en surveillance.

La réserve l'intéressa tout autant. Surtout ce qu'il découvrit soigneusement dissimulé derrière des cartons. Une brèche récemment comblée. Il dégagea l'ouverture d'un coup de baguette magique et déboucha sur un placard.

Intéressant.

Le placard en lui_-_même, cependant, ne recelait rien de spécial. Mais McPherson allait poursuivre son enquête et il trouverait. Il trouvait toujours.

L'aube était là, lorsqu'il s'avisa qu'il était temps de revenir au ministère. Il croisa les deux Langues_-_de_-_plomb, qui discutaient avec des airs de conspirateurs, dans le couloir qui conduisait au bureau de Jorkins. Il ne se donna même pas la peine de leur demander ce qu'ils pensaient de tout cela, il savait que ce serait peine perdue. Les hommes du département des Mystères ne laissaient jamais filtrer aucune information.

Il utilisa la cheminée du directeur pour revenir au quartier général des Aurors.

Scrimgeour releva la tête des papiers qu'il consultait, lorsqu'il déboula dans le bureau, époussetant la suie qui le maculait. 

« Ah, McPherson, vous voilà enfin ! Alors ? Avez_-_vous fait des découvertes intéressantes ?  
_-_ Certes ! Mais il reste de nombreux points d'ombre. Je compte interroger le personnel de la prison ce matin_-_même. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Il y a deux points, en particulier, que je souhaite éclaircir. D'abord, je voudrais savoir qui accompagnait Remus Lupin, lorsqu'il s'est présenté à Azkaban pour les visites du samedi.  
_-_ Lupin est venu à Azkaban ?  
_-_ Oui. Peu de temps avant la disparition du petit Potter. Et je le soupçonne d'être revenu sur l'île sous l'identité de Bertha Jorkins.  
_-_ Oui, je me souviens que vous m'avez parlé de cela… Pensez_-_vous qu'il ait joué un rôle actif dans l'évasion de Sirius Black ?  
_-_ Je n'en sais rien… Mais je ne pense pas. Il a kidnappé Harry, je pense que son rôle se borne à cela.  
_-_ Alors pourquoi avoir couru le risque de rendre visite à Black en prison ? Par deux fois, dont l'une, sous sa véritable identité ?  
_-_ Je ne sais pas encore. Mais je compte bien le découvrir ! Ce qui m'intéresse surtout, c'est l'identité de l'autre homme.  
_-_ Un autre ?  
_-_ Le gardien se souvient que Lupin était accompagné d'un autre sorcier, un type pas commode, très mécontent qu'il ne puisse pas voir Regulus Black – il était à l'infirmerie à ce moment_-_là. Apparemment bien près de la mort, mais ça reste à prouver. Je pense que je pourrais trouver assez facilement l'identité de cet homme.  
_-_ Excellente idée, McPherson ! Et le second point ? »

McPherson passa une main sur son visage, et se frotta mécaniquement les yeux. Le manque de sommeil commençait à se faire sentir. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour préciser ses pensées.

« Je veux m'assurer que les frères Black n'ont bénéficié d'aucune aide au sein même de la prison.  
_-_ Vous avez interrogé le co_-_détenu de Regulus Black ? Qu'a_-_t_-_il dit ?  
_-_ Il nie en bloc, évidemment… Mais ce n'est pas ma préoccupation première. Le plus urgent, me semble_-_t_-_il, c'est d'écarter l'idée d'une complicité de la part du personnel_-_même de la prison… Il faut que j'interroge la guérisseuse.  
_-_ La guérisseuse ? Vous pensez qu'elle est de mèche avec les frères Black ?  
_-_ Elle ou son infirmier… Pourquoi pas ? On sait que Regulus Black n'était pas dans sa cellule, mais à l'infirmerie. C'est de là qu'il a rejoint le cimetière. Et le nom de Finnigan Fox – l'alter ego de Regulus Black – me semble curieusement associé à l'infirmerie. Un peu trop. Je suis sûr qu'il a fréquenté ce lieu_-_là bien plus souvent que la moyenne des autres détenus. Non, il faut vraiment que j'interroge Miss Fudge. »

Scrimgeour sursauta au nom et regarda l'inspecteur avec stupeur. 

« Miss Fudge ? Est_-_elle apparentée à Cornelius ?  
_-_ C'est sa fille, je crois…  
_-_ Bon sang de bonsoir… ! »

Scrimgeour soupira. McPherson se rembrunit, soudainement conscient des problèmes qui allaient se poser quant à ce suspect en particulier. 

« Il faut que vous soyez sûr de vous, sur ce coup_-_là, McPherson… prévint Scrimgeour. Fudge a de plus en plus d'influence, il prend du galon… Si vous accusez sa fille à tort, il risque fort de prendre la mouche, et de vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues… Et ce serait préjudiciable pour toute l'enquête !  
_-_ J'ai compris. J'avancerai avec la plus grande prudence. Pour le moment, il n'est pas question d'accusation, je ne prétends l'entendre qu'en temps que témoin. Après tout, elle est la dernière personne à avoir vu Regulus Black. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mondingus avait peu dormi. Il comprenait maintenant à quel point Finn avait eu raison, de lui cacher les détails de son plan. Il ne risquait pas de dire ce qu'il ne savait pas. Mais de là à prétendre tout ignorer de ses projets d'évasion…

L'Inspecteur qui l'avait interrogé était loin d'être un sot. Il finirait par lui faire dire ce qu'il voulait savoir, Mondingus savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il avait eu suffisamment affaire aux Aurors, dans sa vie, pour savoir que ces hommes_-_là savaient se montrer extrêmement persuasifs.

Ne l'avait_-_il pas menacé de le laisser moisir un peu plus longtemps en prison, s'il refusait de parler ?

Mondingus ne voulait pas rester en prison. Il voulait sortir. Mais pouvait_-_il trahir Finn ? 

« De toute façon, ce que je pourrais dire ne lui causera pas grand tort, je ne sais quasiment rien ! Ce n'est pas de moi que les Aurors pourront apprendre où il se cache ! » pensa_-_t_-_il.

De plus, s'il apparaissait que lui_-_même avait effectivement joué un rôle dans l'évasion des Black…

Il ne serait plus question de liberté. On le garderait au frais pour complicité, pour des mois, très probablement.

Non, le mieux était qu'il tienne sa langue. Qu'il admette simplement que Finn était un type bizarre, qui avait sûrement des projets louches en tête, mais qu'il n'était vraiment au courant de rien.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 

« Tu dois absolument te reprendre, Regulus, disait Rogue, assis sur le lit.  
_-_ Me reprendre… ?  
_-_ Ferme ton esprit. Ferme_-_le avant qu'il ne t'échappe complètement !  
_-_ Il me faut juste un peu plus de repos, Severus…  
_-_ Non, Regulus ! Concentre_-_toi, et ferme_-_toi à tes perceptions ! Tout de suite ! »

Détourné un instant de ses préoccupations par la discussion des deux hommes, Sirius ouvrit la porte de la chambre en grand et entra. Regulus l'accueillit avec un vague sourire. Mais Rogue laissa échapper un soupir mécontent.

« Tu te disperses, Regulus ! protesta_-_t_-_il, comme s'il s'adressait à quelque élève particulièrement obtus.  
_-_ J'ai compris ce que tu m'as dit, Severus, pas la peine d'en faire trop !  
_-_ Et quand réagiras_-_tu ? Quand tu n'auras plus la force de t'opposer à tes ennemis ?  
_-_ Quels ennemis ? » demanda Sirius, inquiet.

D'un geste vague de la main, Rogue lui fit signe de se taire. Ce qui déplut fortement à Sirius. Il allait protester, mais Rogue s'adressait de nouveau à son frère, avec plus d'insistance encore. 

« Il ne s'agit pas que de ta vie, il s'agit aussi de ton âme ! Tu as réussi le rituel, vous êtes sortis d'Azkaban, ton frère et toi ! Mais il faut que tu gardes le contrôle ! »

La fébrilité de Rogue recelait une part de peur, Sirius la sentait. Et ce qui effrayait Rogue ne pouvait être que très mauvais. Il sentit ses bras se couvrir de chair de poule. « Fais ce qu'il dit, Regulus, appuya_-_t_-_il. Je t'en prie.  
_-_ Je sais ce que tu vois, reprit Rogue, son regard noir plus aigu encore posé sur Regulus comme s'il le sondait. Ce que tu ressens. Ne t'emplis pas de _ça_ ! C'est un leurre, tu ne seras pas plus puissant, juste plus mauvais. »

Il y eut un silence particulièrement lourd, pendant lequel Sirius se répéta plusieurs fois la dernière phrase de Rogue. Etait_-_il possible qu'il puisse penser de cette manière, lui, le Mangemort, l'adepte de la magie noire ?

Depuis quand Rogue avait_-_il décidé de passer du côté du bien ?

Regulus les regardait tour à tour, et ses traits fatigués se durcissaient, alors qu'il s'emplissait d'une détermination nouvelle. 

« Je sais que tu as raison, Severus, admit_-_il finalement. Oui. Il est temps de reprendre le contrôle. Je vais fermer la porte, je n'écouterai plus. Laissez_-_moi seuls un instant, voulez_-_vous ? »

Sirius et Rogue hésitèrent, échangèrent un regard… 

« J'ai besoin de me concentrer, insista Regulus. Si vous restez, vous allez me distraire. Je n'ai plus suffisamment de force pour me payer le luxe d'en gaspiller.  
_-_ Mais tu le feras ? demanda Sirius. Tu feras ce qu'a dit Rogue ?  
_-_ Oui. Je le fais tout de suite. Restez derrière la porte. Tu as encore de la potion en réserve, Severus ? Je crois que j'en aurai besoin… »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Isabelle regarda le soleil se lever avec soulagement. Elle avait sans doute passé la pire nuit de sa vie. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Azkaban, et l'homme qu'elle y avait laissé. Un homme en danger de mort.

Que les Mangemorts soient à sa recherche pour l'éliminer l'avait paradoxalement un peu réconforté. Finnigan – non, _Regulus Black_ ! – ne pouvait pas être vraiment mauvais, si ces hommes_-_là souhaitaient l'éliminer. Isabelle regrettait de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de parler davantage avec le jeune homme. Elle voulait tellement comprendre comment il avait pu se fourvoyer dans l'idéologie destructrice des Mangemorts…

Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à prendre du recul. Depuis que Regulus l'avait sauvée, quelque chose avait cédé, en elle. Son esprit refusait désormais de faire barrage à ses sentiments, elle avait abandonné ses dernières réticences. Elle était amoureuse. Définitivement.

Elle se prépara un café fort. Elle en aurait besoin, pour affronter la journée qui se présentait. Pour affronter l'absence de Regulus et les questions qui en découleraient. Elle refusait d'imaginer qu'il ait pu manquer son évasion. Toutes les fois que son esprit tentait de l'amener sur ce terrain_-_là, son estomac se contractait douloureusement et son cœur se mettait à battre affreusement vite, au bord de la défaillance.

Elle refusait d'imaginer le corps sans vie de Regulus fracassé contre les rochers abruptes de l'île. Elle refusait de se le figurer recroquevillé sur lui_-_même, privé de son âme par les Détraqueurs.

Après une rapide toilette, elle revêtit la robe qu'elle portait à Azkaban, et elle était prête à partir, lorsque deux Aurors déboulèrent dans son appartement, via la cheminée. Elle les écouta formuler leur demande courtoisement, dans un état second. Elle ne pouvait penser qu'à une chose : Regulus avait dû réussir. S'il était encore à Azkaban, on ne lui demanderait pas de se présenter au Ministère pour répondre à quelques questions.

Mécaniquement, elle suivit les Aurors. A aucun moment, elle ne songea à sa propre situation.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 

« Ce que tu as dit à Regulus… Tu le pensais vraiment ?  
_-_ De quoi ? demanda Rogue, sèchement.  
_-_ Que la magie noire rendait plus _mauvais_ que _puissant_ ?  
_-_ Tu comptes vraiment perdre ton temps avec ce genre de question, Black ? coupa Rogue, froidement.  
_-_ Tu m'excuseras, mais ce genre d'assertions venant de _toi_, oui, ça me fait tiquer !  
_-_ J'ai dit à Regulus ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre, c'est tout.  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'il voit ?  
_-_ Hein ?  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'il voit ? Tu as dit que tu le savais !  
_-_ Je n'ai fait qu'entrevoir, à travers sa propre perception.  
_-_ Arrête de chipoter sur les mots ! Je me fiche que tu ais vu la même chose que lui ou pas, que tu ais toi_-_même expérimenté ces choses_-_là ou que tu les ais lues dans un de ces affreux bouquins, dis_-_moi ce que Regulus voit ! »

Il avait presque crié, à bout de nerfs. Il avait besoin de faits bruts, pas d'ergotages. Rogue avait toujours été pinailleur. C'était rageant.

« Ce qu'il a fait l'a rendu plus sensible à la magie. Ses perceptions ont changé, il est attiré par ce qu'il voit de force en nous. Notre énergie.  
_-_ Et en quoi c'est dangereux ?  
_-_ Il est la porte ouverte à toutes sortes de _choses_ particulièrement friandes de ça. Nous sommes comme un phare allumé en pleine nuit.  
_-_ C'est donc _nous _qui sommes en danger.  
_-_ Sauf que Regulus n'arrivera jamais à conserver son intégrité physique et mentale, si ces choses décident de l'utiliser ! »

Sirius s'assit. Il avait toujours du mal à comprendre. 

« Et si Regulus ferme son esprit ?  
_-_ Il doit se forcer à rester dans les limites de son corps physique. Arrêter de voyager d'un plan à l'autre. Il doit refermer la porte. C'est sa matérialité qui le protègera, son encrage dans la réalité physique.  
_-_ Il y arrivera ?  
_-_ Il a dit qu'il le ferait.  
_-_ Et s'il échoue ? Ou… »

Il hésita à poursuivre. Mais Rogue n'avait pas les mêmes scrupules que lui. 

« …ou s'il nous ment ? poursuivit_-_il. Tu as tout compris, Black, même si tu te refuses à le voir ! Effectivement, il est extrêmement tentant, pour ton frère, de rester ouvert sur ce plan. De s'affranchir des limites matérielles.   
_-_ Il peut nous mentir ?  
_-_ Je le verrai. »

Rogue s'assit à son tour. Son air maussade le rendait particulièrement laid, mais curieusement, pour la première fois, Sirius n'arrivait pas à le détester pour ça. Parce que pour une fois, ils partageaient la même inquiétude.

Non, pas tout à fait. Il se souvint brusquement de ce qu'il avait lu dans le journal. 

« Harry, dit_-_il, de but en blanc. Qu'est_-_ce qui s'est passé ? Tu le sais ?  
_-_ Malefoy en a après lui.  
_-_ Il l'a capturé ? C'est lui, derrière tout ça ? demanda Sirius, la bouche sèche.  
_-_ Lupin surveillait la maison. Nous savions que les Mangemorts allaient tenter quelque chose. Je pense que le gosse est avec Lupin.  
_-_ Qui a tué l'oncle et la tante de Harry ? Le journal dit que c'est vraisemblablement un loup_-_garou…  
_-_ Oh, Lupin se serait défoulé, tu crois ? ricana Rogue.  
_-_ Non, certainement pas ! répliqua Sirius.  
_-_ Alors pourquoi cette question ? Si tu es sûr de ton ami !  
_-_ Je veux juste savoir qui Harry a aux trousses ! répliqua Sirius, piqué au vif.  
_-_ Actuellement ? La totalité du monde Sorcier, je pense ! Les Aurors, les Mangemorts, très vraisemblablement l'Ordre du Phénix…  
_-_ Vous avez prévenu Dumbledore que Harry était en danger !  
_-_ Non. »

La nouvelle laissa Sirius abasourdi. Comment avaient_-_ils pu ne pas prévenir Dumbledore et faire l'impasse sur le meilleur allié qu'ils puissent avoir ?! 

« C'est stupide ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il. Dumbledore se serait chargé de protéger Harry, et Remus n'aurait pas le pays entier à ses trousses !  
_-_ Encore aurait_-_il fallu pouvoir le joindre facilement, Dumbledore ! contra Rogue, irrité. Nous avons dû parer au plus pressé ! Et nous avons singulièrement manqué de temps, avec la préparation d'une certaine évasion qui te touche de près, Black !  
_-_ Il faut prévenir Dumbledore ! Il faut retrouver Harry et Remus ! »

Sirius s'était levé, emporté par son élan. C'était là une chose qui était enfin à sa portée, loin des méandres obscurs de la magie noire avec lesquels Regulus se débattait. Là, il pourrait agir. 

« Prévenir Dumbledore ? Il faudra y songer sérieusement. Poudlard est sûrement surveillé, au moins par Malefoy et sa clique. Je ne veux pas leur donner la moindre opportunité de pouvoir mettre la main sur Regulus. Quant à Remus… Il a l'adresse de cet endroit, il devrait pouvoir nous retrouver. »

La mine de Rogue s'allongea un peu plus, et Sirius sentit son cœur s'écraser au fond de sa poitrine, pris d'une nouvelle vague d'angoisse. 

« Mais… ? demanda_-_t_-_il, alors que Rogue s'obstinait à garder le silence.  
_-_ Il devra faire vite. La pleine lune est pour cette nuit. »

La dernière chose dont Sirius avait besoin, c'était d'apprendre que le seul ami qui lui restait était désormais aussi dangereux pour son filleul que ses pires ennemis.

Il s'effondra sur sa chaise, à bout de force.


	4. Chapitre 4

Je n'ai pas répondu à toutes les reviews, j'en suis désolée ! A Kapuis, notamment : mes deux envois pour répondre à ta question ont avorté, je crois.

Chapitre 4 :

Regulus soupira et s'efforça de faire abstraction du froid qui l'envahissait, ainsi que des flux d'énergie plus ou moins importants qui traversaient la pièce et qui parasitaient sa concentration. Severus avait raison. Il devait absolument se ressaisir, et se protéger des forces qui l'environnaient. 

Jamais Regulus n'avait senti autant de puissance se concentrer autour de lui. Comme si tout ce qui vivait dans cette autre « dimension » qu'il avait arpentée avec Sirius convergeait maintenant vers lui. Attiré par lui.

Il les voyait. Pas avec ses yeux physiques, évidemment, ces entités n'avaient pas de matérialité. Mais il percevait parfaitement leur essence, la dynamique qui les animait. Tout comme il avait vu la force vitale de Sirius. Certaines de ces choses étaient presque aussi lumineuses que son frère, l'une d'entre elles, particulièrement, qui ne s'éloignait jamais vraiment de lui. Une présence familière, que Regulus savait là depuis sa plus tendre enfance, même s'il ne l'avait jamais aussi bien distinguée que maintenant.

Son ancêtre, Belvina Black.

Cette présence était rassurante. Elle semblait veiller sur lui. Et tenir à l'écart ces entités qui lui faisaient peur : ces trous glacés avides d'énergie qui gravitaient autour de la moindre parcelle de lumière, et qui enflaient dangereusement à mesure qu'elles absorbaient chaleur et magie.

Il y en avait plusieurs, dans la pièce. Il les avait vu se rassembler autour de Sirius, avides de sa force, mais trop faibles, cependant, pour l'ingérer.

Mais combien de temps faudrait_-_il, pour que l'une ou l'autre de ces choses se déploie suffisamment pour devenir une menace ?

Et il y avait ces autres créatures, celles qui erraient sans corps, ces esprits inassouvis qui soupiraient après une existence renouvelée, au sein d'un corps matériel.

Si Regulus parvenait à fermer son esprit à ce plan_-_là, il mettrait à distance ces menaces. Il savait que ces entités ne pouvaient appréhender le monde qui était le sien qu'à travers lui. Il était le _médium_ nécessaire à leur intrusion dans cette réalité_-_ci. Sans ses yeux, sans sa force vitale, elles continueraient leur errance dans leur propre univers, et Sirius et lui seraient à l'abri.

Il se concentra aussi fort qu'il le put, cherchant à circonscrire sa force magique en son sein, au lieu de la laisser filtrer hors de lui. Pour animer les inferi, il avait dû sortir de lui_-_même, transporter sa force au_-_delà de son enveloppe physique et _déchirer _le tissu énergétique particulièrement dense qui caractérisait le monde physique qui était le sien, pour accéder à l'autre plan, celui de l'esprit.

Il se sentait mal, comme s'il essayait d'entrer dans une boîte trop petite, qui l'obligeait à s'écraser, se réduire. La présence rassurante de Belvina, près de lui, l'encourageait sans mot, et il se raccrocha à elle, alors qu'il perdait la perception de ce qui l'entourait, que ses yeux physiques prenaient finalement le pas sur ses yeux spirituels.

Mais la douleur devenait terrible, comme si une partie de lui_-_même se révoltait contre sa volonté. Pourtant, il refusait de céder. Il avait promis à Severus qu'il se fermerait à ses perceptions, et à l'inquiétante attraction qu'elles exerçaient sur lui. Il se força à regarder la flamme de la bougie presque entièrement consumée, maintenant, et de la voir dans sa simplicité matérielle.

Il y était presque parvenu lorsque des éclats de voix brisèrent soudainement sa concentration.

Il roula sur le côté et un goût de bile amère lui emplit la bouche. Son estomac se contracta et il vomit encore, le sang martelant douloureusement à ses tempes.

La voix de Sirius était vibrante de colère. Et d'inquiétude aussi. Regulus se redressa, frissonnant et rompu de fatigue. Il n'avait certainement pas besoin de gérer un conflit ouvert entre son frère et Severus ! Même s'il avait toujours su qu'il devrait nécessairement en passer par là. En fait, il était même plutôt surpris que ces deux_-_là ne se soient pas chamaillés plus tôt…

Péniblement, il se leva du lit, tendant l'oreille aux propos de Sirius. 

« Tu t'imagines vraiment que tu peux me retenir ?! criait_-_il. Que je vais laisser une chose pareille se produire ?!  
_-_ Parce qu'il est en ton pouvoir de l'empêcher, Black ? répondit Rogue, d'un ton sec.  
_-_ Je peux prendre soin de Harry ! Il le faut ! Ecarte_-_toi de cette foutue porte ! »

Regulus allongea le pas. Il devait intervenir, avant que les choses ne tournent mal. Il s'accrocha à la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit. Rogue se tenait devant l'entrée, l'air furieux, et barrait le passage à un Sirius tout aussi en colère. Tous les deux avaient tiré leur baguette. 

« Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe ? » demanda aussitôt Regulus. Sa voix manquait désagréablement de force.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et se rembrunit en le voyant. « Retourne te coucher, Regulus ! Tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes !  
_-_ Je serais toujours dans mon lit sans vos hurlements ! protesta Regulus. Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe ?!  
_-_ Ton idiot de frère veut rejoindre Lupin ! Là, maintenant, alors qu'il ne sait même pas où il est et que la moitié du pays est à sa recherche !  
_-_ Sirius… soupira Regulus.  
_-_ Je veux être sûr que Harry est bien avec lui ! s'emporta Sirius. Si ce n'est pas le cas, il faut que je le retrouve ! »

Regulus gagna péniblement la table et se laissa tomber sur une chaise. 

« Remus ne devait pas faire le guet devant la maison de Harry ? demanda_-_t_-_il, un peu perdu.  
_-_ L'oncle et la tante du gosse ont été tués. On ne sait pas où est Harry Potter, mais il est raisonnable de penser qu'il est avec Lupin, expliqua Rogue.  
_-_ Il n'a donné aucune nouvelle ?  
_-_ Non. C'est bien pour ça que je pense qu'il a récupéré le gosse avant les Mangemorts. Il doit s'être enfui avec lui.  
_-_ Même si c'est le cas, Harry est en danger ! » coupa Sirius. 

Regulus avait beaucoup de mal à suivre la conversation. Les éclats de voix lui donnaient mal à la tête, et il lui manquait trop d'éléments pour pouvoir penser correctement.

« Est_-_ce que Lupin sait que nous sommes ici ? demanda_-_t_-_il à Severus.  
_-_ Il a l'adresse, oui. Alors expliqua à ton frangin qu'il est inutile qu'ils nous exposent tous les trois en allant courir la campagne !  
_-_ C'est la pleine lune ! coupa Sirius, haussant encore le ton. Il faut que je retrouve Harry avant ce soir ! S'ils sont en chemin, je les trouverai !  
_-_ La pleine lune… ? soupira Regulus. Qu'est_-_ce que ça vient faire dans l'histoire ? Si Severus dit que Remus connaît l'adresse…  
_-_ C'est un loup_-_garou ! » lâcha Sirius, les doigts crispés sur sa baguette.

Un instant, Regulus crut qu'il avait mal compris. 

« Oui, un loup_-_garou, ricana Rogue. Ton frère sait choisir ses amis !  
_-_ Sûr que tu es parfaitement recommandable, toi, sale Mangemort ! » cracha Sirius, levant sa baguette sur lui.

La réaction de Rogue fut immédiate. Aussi pâle que Sirius était écarlate, il braqua sa propre baguette sur son ennemi. « Stupéfix !

_-_ Protego ! »

Le sort de Rogue fut dévié avant d'avoir atteint sa cible, et Sirius s'apprêtait à lancer une contre_-_attaque, lorsque Regulus se jeta entre eux, tout chancelant qu'il était. 

« Arrêtez_-_ça tout de suite ! cria_-_t_-_il. Rangez_-_moi ces baguettes ! »

Les deux protagonistes restèrent figés, mais aucun des deux ne s'exécuta. 

« Rangez_-_ça ! répéta Regulus, plus fort. A quoi ça rime ?! Est_-_ce que ça aidera Lupin et Harry, si vous vous entretuez ?!  
_-_ Je veux juste sortir d'ici pour retrouver Harry avant que… avant…  
_-_ Avant que son cher ami s'en délecte ! compléta Rogue, féroce.  
_-_ Severus ! s'exclama Regulus, alors que Sirius levait aussitôt sa baguette. Arrête, Sirius ! Examinons la situation calmement deux minutes !  
_-_ _Examiner la situation calmement _?! répéta Rogue. Cet idiot est incapable de la moindre réflexion ! Il préfère foncer bêtement dans le tas, quitte à finir à Azkaban ! Tu crois qu'il a compris la leçon ?!

_-_ Arrête, Severus ! ordonna Regulus, attrapant fermement le bras de Sirius pour le contenir. Cesse de le provoquer ! Et toi, baisse ta baguette !  
_-_ Je vais sortir chercher Harry ! Et vous ne m'en empêcherez pas !  
_-_ C'est hors de question ! contra Rogue. Je me fiche que tu sois assez bête pour courir directement dans les bras de tes ennemis ! Réintègre ta jolie petite cage, ça m'est égal ! Mais pas tant que ton frère et moi sommes dans le coup ! Je ne te laisserai pas nous faire courir le moindre danger parce que tu es trop stupide pour comprendre que te jeter dehors au devant des Aurors et des Mangemorts n'aidera personne ! »

Pour une fois, Sirius ne trouva rien à répondre. Et Regulus sentit son bras flancher, sous sa main. 

« Je comprends que tu sois inquiet, Sirius, dit_-_il calmement. Et je ne t'empêcherais pas de sortir retrouver Harry et Remus s'il y avait vraiment une chance que tu puisses les retrouver. Il faut que tu sois parfaitement sûr de toi, cette fois_-_ci. Il y va de notre sécurité à tous les trois. Parce que si on nous retrouve… Je ne suis pas sûr du tout de pouvoir me défendre, Sirius… »

Il espérait pouvoir parier sur l'inquiétude de son frère pour lui pour le ramener à la raison. La tactique était bonne, apparemment, puisque Sirius abaissa enfin sa baguette. 

« Je suis tellement… murmura_-_t_-_il. Il ne faut pas qu'il arrive du mal à Harry… Il ne faut pas que Remus…  
_-_ Je sais, Sirius…  
_-_ Je ne supporterais pas… de leur faire défaut encore une fois… »

L'angoisse que Regulus lut dans ses yeux lui fit mal au cœur. Mais il avait beau compatir, il ne pouvait pas laisser Sirius les compromettre. Il avait tant à faire, de son côté… 

« Mais je suppose que Remus est parfaitement conscient du danger qu'il représente, dit_-_il, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Et qu'il agira en conséquence pour protéger Harry… Je suis sûr que tu peux compter sur lui ! »

Pour la première fois, Sirius esquissa un sourire. 

« Il n'y a pas plus responsable que Remus…  
_-_ Fais_-_lui confiance, Sirius. »

Sirius hésita un instant, avant d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 

« Je ne suis pas sûr de bien comprendre votre question, monsieur l'Inspecteur… déclara Andrew, circonspect.  
_-_ Elle est pourtant simple ! fit McPherson, s'adossant à sa chaise avec une désinvolture affectée. Pensez_-_vous que l'état de santé du détenu Finnigan Fox nécessitait vraiment qu'il passe la nuit à l'infirmerie ?!  
_-_ Je ne l'ai pas examiné…  
_-_ Tiens donc !  
_-_ C'est Miss Fudge, notre guérisseuse, qui s'en est chargée…  
_-_ Mais votre opinion ? »

Andrew se tortilla sur son siège, ennuyé. 

« Je ne pense pas être suffisamment qualifié pour répondre à votre question, Inspecteur… »

McPherson se pencha vers lui et son visage perdit toute sa bienveillance. Andrew se sentit subitement très mal à l'aise sous ce regard sans complaisance. 

« Mais vous auriez sûrement remarqué quelque connivence entre Miss Fudge et Fox, non ? Répondez franchement à la question, voulez_-_vous ?! » 

Andrew se mordit les lèvres. Evidemment, qu'il avait trouvé l'empressement d'Isabelle à l'éloigner particulièrement suspect ! Bien sûr, qu'il avait pensé que la jeune femme avait pour le prisonnier un intérêt qui n'était pas purement médical !

McPherson sembla comprendre immédiatement ses hésitations. Il sourit, et Andrew lui trouva un air carnassier qui lui fit vaguement peur. 

« Vous ne voudriez pas que l'on vous accuse de complicité, n'est_-_ce pas ? suggéra_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Je n'ai rien fait ! s'exclama l'infirmier.  
_-_ Comment pouvons_-_nous le croire, si vous vous obstinez à nous cacher la vérité ?!  
_-_ Je…  
_-_ Miss Fudge a_-_t_-_elle outrepassé sa fonction, en permettant à Fox de passer la nuit à l'infirmerie ? Pensez_-_vous qu'il y ait une connivence entre eux ? Qu'ils se sont entendus afin de faciliter l'évasion des Black ?  
_-_ Non, certainement pas ! protesta Andrew. Miss Fudge est honnête ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle se serait compromise avec un Mangemort… »

En disant ces mots, il rougit malgré lui. Bien sûr que si, il voyait une bonne raison à cela. Miss Fudge s'était entichée du jeune homme… McPherson griffonna une remarque dans son calepin. 

« A ce que j'ai entendu dire, Finnigan Fox a passé bien du temps à l'infirmerie… reprit l'inspecteur.  
_-_ Oui… Il s'est battu avec d'autres prisonniers… Et il a été empoisonné… Il a bien failli en mourir, d'ailleurs, si Miss Fudge n'avait pas réagi tout de suite…  
_-_ Elle lui a sauvé la vie.  
_-_ Oui.  
_-_ C'est une bonne guérisseuse.  
_-_ Très bonne. Je n'aurais jamais pensé à une transfusion… Mais les potions de régénérescence sanguine ne fonctionnaient pas.  
_-_ Elle lui a transfusé du sang ?  
_-_ Celui de Sirius Black. »

Andrew s'arrêta net, frappé par ce qu'il venait de dire. McPherson eut un hochement de tête satisfait. 

« Miss Fudge a donc permis aux frères Black de se voir ! Chose qui aurait dû être totalement impossible, Sirius étant condamné au quartier de Haute Sécurité ! Et je présume qu'elle les a laissés seuls, n'est_-_ce pas ? »

Andrew rougit davantage. Oui, Isabelle avait sorti Black de sa cellule, et l'avait laissé avec son frère en tête à tête. Et elle s'était inquiétée pour lui, aussi…

Mais il avait toujours du mal à y croire ! Isabelle, de connivence avec ces monstres ?! 

« Je ne peux pas y croire… murmura_-_t_-_il, profondément troublé.  
_-_ Ce ne serait pas la première jeune femme naïve à se fourvoyer pour un homme ! Les Black sont de beaux garçons… »

Andrew eut la pénible impression que McPherson prenait un malin plaisir à appuyer sur les points sensibles. 

« Nous sommes tout portés à l'indulgence, vous savez, insista l'Auror. Nous sommes prêts à relativiser la responsabilité de Miss Fudge dans cette histoire !  
_-_ Elle l'aime… murmura Andrew, presque malgré lui. Elle est toujours tellement inquiète pour lui… ! Et elle passe tellement de temps à ses côtés…  
_-_ Merci de votre coopération, infirmier Andrew. »

Andrew s'affaissa sur sa chaise, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire l'avait vidé de sa substance. McPherson consigna encore quelques mots dans son carnet et fit signe à l'Auror qui tenait la porte qu'il pouvait faire sortir le témoin.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dumbledore avait relu l'article trois fois, sans parvenir à y croire.

Sirius Black s'était évadé. 

Il savait le jeune homme plein de ressources, mais il avait du mal à se figurer de quelle manière il avait pu réaliser cet exploit. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important pour le moment.

Maintenant, il attendait patiemment à la porte du bureau de Rufus Scrimgeour que celui_-_ci veuille bien le recevoir et lui apporter quelques informations sur la situation. Mais le chef des Aurors paraissait aussi débordé que le reste du ministère.

Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Si Sirius Black était dehors, il risquait fort de se mettre en quête de Harry. Il était primordial qu'il retrouve l'enfant le premier. Il avait beau nourrir encore quelques doutes profonds sur la culpabilité du jeune homme, il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'il finisse le travail amorcé par Voldemort, en cette funeste nuit d'Halloween.

Et il devait absolument s'assurer que Remus Lupin ne serait pas en danger.

Comment pouvait_-_il convaincre les Aurors que Lupin ne pouvait pas être coupable du meurtre des Dursley ? Que s'il était vraiment l'auteur de l'enlèvement de Harry, il ne devait l'avoir fait que pour préserver l'enfant d'un danger mortel ?

Plus Dumbledore y pensait, plus il était persuadé que Remus devait avoir eu vent d'une menace planant sur Harry. Et qu'il avait décidé d'agir en conséquence. L'évasion de Sirius Black ne faisait que renforcer sa théorie. Sans doute Remus avait_-_il emmené Harry pour le mettre à l'abri de Black… ?

C'était ce qu'il avancerait aux Aurors, dès qu'il aurait eu l'occasion de leur parler. La façon dont la _gazette du Sorcier_ avait dépeint Remus l'inquiétait au plus haut point. Lui laisserait_-_on une chance de s'expliquer, si on le retrouvait, ou serait_-_il abattu comme le monstre qu'on supposait qu'il était ? 

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, Dumbledore, dit Scrimgeour, ouvrant la porte de son bureau pour le faire entrer.  
_-_ Je peux vous apporter une aide précieuse, cependant, répondit le professeur.  
_-_ C'est vous, qui vous êtes chargé du Survivant à la mort de ses parents… Ne devait_-_il pas être en sécurité ? Et maintenant, il est perdu, vraisemblablement entre les mains d'un loup_-_garou, à la veille de la pleine lune, et avec sans doute Sirius Black et sa clique de Mangemorts aux trousses ! »

Dumbledore se rembrunit. Oui. Il avait choisi de placer Harry chez la sœur de Lily Potter. Pour le protéger de Voldemort et de son retour éventuel – probable. Il n'avait pas pensé que les Mangemorts chercheraient à l'enlever. Comme il n'avait pas imaginé que Sirius Black puisse s'échapper d'Azkaban. Pour s'en prendre à lui.

Il avait toujours du mal à y croire… Sirius semblait tellement attaché à Harry… 

« Je connais bien Remus Lupin, reprit Dumbledore. Et je suis prêt à me porter garant pour lui.  
_-_ Encore un membre de votre Ordre du Phénix, hein ? Comme Sirius Black, si je ne m'abuse…  
_-_ Je suis sûr que si Remus a emmené Harry, c'était pour le protéger.  
_-_ Et c'est pour cela aussi qu'il a massacré son oncle et sa tante et dévoré vivant son cousin ?  
_-_ Ce n'est pas lui. Je suis sûr que ce n'est pas lui !  
_-_ Tout comme vous étiez sûr que Sirius Black n'avait pas trahi James Potter ! Malgré toutes les preuves indiscutables ! »

Dumbledore ne répondit pas. Il n'était pas venu pour entendre la litanie de ses erreurs passées, mais pour avoir des indications sur la façon la plus efficace de retrouver Harry. 

« Savez_-_vous que Lupin s'est introduit sous déguisement à Azkaban pour rendre visite à Black ? Qu'il a aussi rencontré Regulus ? Comment pouvez_-_vous vous leurrer à ce point ?! Ces hommes sont de mèches depuis le début ! Des Mangemorts et un loup_-_garou ! Il me semble que vous êtes bien placé pour voir le dégât que ce genre d'association peut causer ?! »

Remus avait vu Black ? Dumbledore ne savait comment prendre l'information. Cela ne cadrait pas avec la façon dont il voyait les choses. 

« Depuis sa cellule, poursuivait Scrimgeour, Black a tout manigancé, voilà la vérité ! Il a fait en sorte que son frère le retrouve, et il a prévenu son ami monstrueux du moment opportun pour s'emparer de l'enfant. Juste quelques jours avant sa propre évasion.  
_-_ Non… murmura Dumbledore. Ce ne peut pas être cela… »

Avant que Scrimgeour puisse renchérir, la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit brusquement sur le visage exalté de McPherson. 

« Ça y est, Monsieur ! s'exclama l'inspecteur. Nous avons identifié le deuxième homme ! Il s'agit de Severus Rogue ! Encore un Mangemort !  
_-_ Severus Rogue, hoqueta Dumbledore, stupéfait de voir le nom de son professeur de potions arriver ainsi au milieu de la discussion.  
_-_ Tiens donc ! N'est_-_ce pas cet ancien Mangemort que vous avez fait acquitté, Dumbledore ? fit Scrimgeour, avec un sourire sarcastique.  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que Severus Rogue a à voir avec ce qui nous intéresse ?!  
_-_ Nous le soupçonnons d'avoir participé à l'évasion des frères Black, répondit McPherson. Il a été identifié de façon formelle par les gardiens d'Azkaban, dans nos fichiers.  
_-_ Et vous allez une fois de plus me clamer que Severus Rogue est blanc comme neige, Dumbledore ? Qu'il n'a jamais été réellement un Mangemort ? »

Dumbledore ne savait quoi répondre. Rogue, qui aurait aidé Black à s'évader de prison.. ?! 

« Severus Rogue est venu à Azkaban… ? murmura_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Avec Remus Lupin, oui, répondit McPherson.  
_-_ Etrange, non ? »

Plus qu'étrange, songea Dumbledore, si l'on considérait l'inimité profonde qui avait toujours existé entre Lupin, Black et Rogue. Et que venait faire Regulus Black au milieu de tout ceci ?

Il avait besoin de réfléchir. 

« Vous n'avez aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouve Harry, donc… conclut_-_il.  
_-_ Pour le moment, non », reconnut Scrimgeour, alors qu'une étrange lueur s'allumait dans les yeux de McPherson. L'inspecteur devait avoir une petite idée sur la question, Dumbledore était prêt à le parier. 

« J'aimerais juste, Scrimgeour, que vous m'assuriez qu'il ne sera fait aucun mal à Lupin, si vous veniez à le retrouver… Et que vous me promettiez de me laisser l'interroger.  
_-_ Dans la mesure du possible, Dumbledore, nuança le chef des Aurors. Si Lupin devient dangereux, nous n'attendrons pas votre feu vert pour l'abattre ! »

Dumbledore se leva de la chaise qu'il occupait. Il était plus inquiet encore qu'en arrivant au Ministère, et tout aussi démuni.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sirius rongeait son frein. Il avait promis à Regulus qu'il ne sortirait pas à la recherche de Remus – et d'ailleurs, il ne pourrait le faire qu'après en être passé par un duel en règle contre, Rogue, celui_-_ci ayant décidé de camper près de la seule porte de sortie. Et il essayait de s'accrocher à l'espoir que Remus arriverait bientôt. C'était de plus en plus difficile, à mesure que les heures passaient.

Mais Regulus avait raison, Remus était raisonnable, il ne ferait pas prendre de risque inconsidéré à Harry – n'est_-_ce pas ?

La chambre dans laquelle il s'était retranché, pour se soustraire à la présence de Rogue, lui paraissait à peine plus grande que sa cellule, tant les murs autour de lui l'oppressaient. Ce n'était pas du tout ainsi qu'il avait imaginé son premier jour de liberté, hors d'Azkaban : condamné à rester cloîtré dans cette maisonnette délabrée, avec pour compagnie son ennemi de toujours, et son frère… Son frère qui avait choisi une voie si divergente de la sienne…

Et Remus qui n'arrivait pas…

Il les avait imaginées tant de fois, ces retrouvailles ! Il avait tellement de choses à lui dire, tant à se faire pardonner ! Remus, son dernier ami. Regulus pensait qu'il s'inquiétait uniquement pour Harry, pour ce qui pourrait arriver, lorsque la lune se lèverait. Il ne savait pas ce que savait Sirius. Que Remus souffrait le martyre à chaque transformation et qu'il pouvait l'aider. La seule idée que Remus allait devoir une nouvelle fois subir _cela_ tout seul, alors que lui, Sirius, était là, enfin libre de ses mouvements, libre de le soutenir dans cette épreuve, lui était incroyablement douloureuse.

Sa place n'était pas là, enfermé à l'abri, mais auprès de son ami et de son filleul.

Mais il avait promis à Regulus. Et Regulus aussi, avait besoin de lui. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Isabelle était nerveuse. Elle avait vu Andrew quitter le bureau, et sa mine défaite était inquiétante. Pire, il lui avait même semblé qu'il avait délibérément évité son regard. Maintenant, elle attendait le bon vouloir de l'Inspecteur. Les Aurors l'avaient installée dans le bureau à la place de l'infirmier et l'avait laissée là, sans une explication.

Depuis combien de temps était_-_elle là, à attendre, sans personne pour la renseigner ? Elle ne savait pas au juste. Aussi, ce fut avec un réel soulagement qu'elle vit la porte s'ouvrir sur l'Inspecteur McPherson.

L'homme avait les traits tirés par la fatigue, mais il dégageait une énergie extraordinaire. Anormale, pensa Isabelle, comme si cet homme avait usé de quelque potion illicite vendue sous le manteau par des préparateurs peu scrupuleux. McPherson s'assit face à elle et croisa de longs doigts nerveux sur la table. 

« Nous sommes navrés de toute cette attente, Miss Fudge, commença_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ J'aurais aimé avoir quelques explications…  
_-_ Je tenais à vous poser quelques questions au sujet d'un détenu. Finnigan Fox. Vous lui avez permis de passer la nuit à l'infirmerie. Pourquoi ? »

L'entrée en matière était directe. Certainement, l'Inspecteur n'avait pas de temps à perdre et ne s'embarrasserait pas de prendre des chemins détournés. 

« Il était malade…  
_-_ Et ?  
_-_ Il avait été très éprouvé, suite à la révolte des prisonniers. Je pensais préférable qu'il reste à l'écart de Détraqueurs.  
_-_ De quoi souffrait_-_il ? »

Isabelle hésita. Le terrain était effroyablement glissant. 

« Pourquoi ? demanda_-_t_-_elle. Il est arrivé quelque chose à Mr Fox ?  
_-_ Il s'est évadé. »

Isabelle sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Il avait réussi ! Le regard de McPherson ne la lâchait pas, et elle tenta de prendre l'air surpris. 

« J'ai beaucoup de mal à y croire, Inspecteur… avança_-_t_-_elle.  
_-_ C'est pourtant le cas. Miss Fudge… Vous êtes la dernière personne à avoir vu le prisonnier. Je voudrais que vous me disiez absolument tout ce qui s'est passé hier. »

Les mains d'Isabelle se crispèrent malgré elle sur ses genoux, sous la table. Pour la première fois, elle comprit à quel point sa propre situation était difficile. Elle allait devoir faire preuve de beaucoup de prudence, ou la prochaine fois qu'elle prendrait le bac pour Azkaban, ce ne serait plus en tant que Guérisseuse, mais bien en tant que prisonnière…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Eh non, pas de retrouvailles entre Sirius, Remus et Harry dans ce chapitre, mais ce serait trop long ! Désolée pour tous ceux qui les attendaient (moi_-_aussi, d'ailleurs !) Mais on va y arriver !


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Isabelle avait de plus en plus mal à la tête. La nuit blanche qu'elle avait passée pesait maintenant de tout son poids. Elle était épuisée. Il y avait des heures, maintenant, qu'elle répondait aux questions des Aurors, tantôt à McPherson, tantôt à son co_-_équipier, Smithers. Elle ne savait même plus ce qu'elle avait dit. Si, au début, il lui avait été facile d'écarter de ses réponses tout ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de compromettant, c'était devenu impossible, maintenant.

Avait_-_elle vraiment dit qu'elle avait vu Regulus Black dans le bâtiment des gardiens, le jour de l'émeute ? Avait_-_elle avoué connaître les liens de parenté qui unissaient Finnigan Fox à Sirius Black ?

Mais non, elle ne savait rien des moyens employés par les deux frères pour s'enfuir d'Azkaban. Sur ce point précis, au moins, elle ne déviait pas. 

« Ne pourrions nous pas en rester là pour ce soir… ? tenta_-_t_-_elle.  
_-_ Vous ne nous avez pas encore tout dit, Miss Fudge, coupa McPherson.  
_-_ Je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais… » protesta_-_t_-_elle mollement.

Elle se sentait affreusement vide. Encore un peu, et ces hommes finiraient par lui faire dire qu'elle était le cerveau de l'évasion. N'importe quoi, du moment qu'ils la laissaient enfin en paix ! 

« Comment une guérisseuse aussi brillante que vous n'a_-_t_-_elle pas vu que le malaise de Fox n'était qu'une simulation ?! insista McPherson, reprenant la même question qu'une heure plus tôt.  
_-_ Je vous l'ai dit, les symptômes étaient réels… Demandez au gardien Pills…  
_-_ Nous l'avons fait ! Il nous a aussi fait part de ses soupçons concernant ce prisonnier en particulier.  
_-_ Des soupçons… ?  
_-_ Un prisonnier assez spécial, ce Fox ! Mais vous le savez parfaitement, n'est_-_ce pas ?!  
_-_ Je ne vois pas…  
_-_ Le frère de Sirius Black ! Le saviez_-_vous dès le début ? Bien sûr ! Tout était parfaitement organisé ! Fox se débrouille pour provoquer Floyd dans un premier temps. De cette façon, il prend une première fois contact avec vous…  
_-_ Non, c'était avec Cole, la première fois ! protesta Isabelle, consciente que McPherson déformait délibérément les faits pour la faire craquer.  
_-_ La première fois qu'il prend contact ?  
_-_ Non, qu'il a été blessé ! Je vous l'ai dit, je ne connaissais pas cet homme, avant son arrivée à Azkaban ! »

McPherson balaya son objection d'un geste de la main. 

« Ensuite, il démolit Floyd, ce qui permet à celui_-_ci d'être transféré à Sainte_-_Mangouste. Et de voler la potion.  
_-_ Floyd était très mal en point… Ils n'étaient certainement pas de mèche !  
_-_ Il a envoyé la potion à Fox, qui s'est empressé de l'ingurgiter », poursuivit McPherson sans l'écouter.

Cette fois_-_ci, Isabelle se redressa de sa chaise, choquée. Il était impensable que l'inspecteur puisse croire une chose pareille ! Regulus avait bien failli mourir, cette fois_-_là ! Mais bien sûr, il n'avait pas croisé son regard désespéré, alors qu'il se vidait de son sang… 

« Je ne l'ai sauvé qu'in extremis ! protesta Isabelle.  
_-_ Mais vous l'avez sauvé ! Avec un bézoard, hein ? Bon réflexe ! Mais vous saviez ce qui allait se produire et comment réagir, non ? Puisque tout était prévu… »

Isabelle pâlit. Le raisonnement de McPherson était implacable. Même s'il avait tort sur toute la ligne, elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait le convaincre de sa bonne foi. 

« Ensuite, vous poursuivez le plan : vous faites en sorte de sortir Sirius Black de sa cellule sous le fallacieux prétexte que seul son sang pourra soigner Fox. Et ainsi, grâce à _vous_, ils mettent au point les derniers détails de leur évasion !  
_-_ Non… murmura Isabelle, complètement désemparée.  
_-_ Si ! »

Isabelle avait l'impression que le monde tournait autour d'elle. Dans son esprit, les portes d'Azkaban se refermaient déjà sur elle, la condamnant à l'horreur qu'elle avait côtoyée quotidiennement, auprès de ces prisonniers voués à la mort.

McPherson la regardait d'un air profondément satisfait, mais elle n'avait plus la force de le contrer. Elle avait perdu.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sirius tournait dans la chambre comme un lion en cage, Regulus en avait le tournis. Et il était inquiet. La nuit approchait rapidement. Et si Sirius s'était tenu à peu près tranquille jusqu'à présent, il était visiblement au supplice, maintenant.

Regulus se demanda très sérieusement s'il n'était pas préférable qu'il le stupéfixe lui_-_même, avant que Sirius fasse une bêtise, ou que Rogue se charge de l'arrêter. 

« Si Remus est en route pour cette maison, il est peut_-_être déjà dans les parages, avança Sirius, les mâchoires crispées par l'inquiétude. Si je sors sous ma forme animagus, je pourrais peut_-_être retrouver sa trace…  
_-_ Et dans quelle direction irais_-_tu, Sirius ? demanda Regulus simplement. S'il est près d'ici, attends_-_le simplement ! »

Sirius se laissa tomber sur le lit, la tête entre les mains.

Il était à bout, Regulus le voyait bien. Il savait qu'il avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit précédente à le veiller, et à s'inquiéter pour lui. Il aurait bien besoin d'un vrai repos. Il n'avait plus que la peau sur les os, comment pourrait_-_il tenir plus longtemps, sur ses faibles ressources d'énergie ?

Seul son stress lui permettait encore de tenir de bout. Ce stress qui pourtant l'épuisait un peu plus. Lui_-_aussi, aurait besoin d'une gorgée de potion revigorante…

Regulus se faisait cette réflexion lorsque Rogue entra dans la pièce, faisant sursauter Sirius. Il avait l'air moins fatigué, il avait profité de sa solitude dans l'autre pièce de la maison pour dormir un peu, allongé sur le canapé qu'il avait tiré devant la porte d'entrée – il n'avait définitivement pas confiance en Sirius.

« Quelqu'un approche, dit_-_il simplement. Mes alarmes se sont déclenchées.  
_-_ Remus ?! demanda Sirius, se levant aussi rapidement que s'il avait été éjecté du lit.  
_-_ Il faut l'espérer… » répondit Rogue.

Sirius se rua dans l'autre pièce, Rogue sur les talons. Plus lentement, Regulus les suivit, sans oublier de s'armer de sa baguette. Au cas où.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Remus avançait tant bien que mal, malgré les crampes douloureuses de plus en plus nombreuses qui lui nouaient les muscles. Il avait renoncé à porter Harry, et le petit bonhomme trottinait comme il pouvait à ses côtés, sa petite main serrée dans la sienne.

Un enfant courageux. Pas une fois il ne s'était plaint du rythme qu'il lui imposait, et pourtant, il devait être bien fatigué. Remus était incroyablement fier de lui.

Ils étaient presque arrivés à destination. Heureusement. Le jour baissait rapidement, maintenant, et la nuit serait bientôt là. Ce n'était pas le moment de faiblir. Il fallait que Harry soit en sécurité le plus tôt possible.

Pourvu que Sirius soit au bout du voyage… Ou au moins, Rogue. Quelqu'un pour s'occuper de l'enfant. Sinon, Remus devrait l'endormir de sa baguette et l'enfermer le plus soigneusement possible dans la maisonnette, pour le protéger des intrusions. Et lui_-_même transplanerait loin de là pour être sûr de ne pas lui faire de mal. Dans son état de fatigue, un transplanage était affreusement risqué, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne prendrait pas le risque de laisser le loup_-_garou se promener à deux pas de l'enfant.

Ils gravirent encore une colline et aperçurent finalement un toit délabré niché au creux des arbres. Remus sourit. Il avait enfin réussi. « Nous y sommes, Harry, dit_-_il. J'espère que tonton Sirius sera là… » Le fait d'être enfin arrivé à destination lui redonna un coup de fouet et il allongea le pas pour atteindre la maison.

Il en était à quelques pas, lorsqu'il ressentit des picotements caractéristiques. La maison était protégée par des sorts de défense. Evidemment. Il devait signaler leur présence, avant que es occupants, Severus ou Sirius – pourvu que ce soit Sirius ! – ne les considère comme des intrus dangereux. Il était convenu qu'il envoie son patronus au devant de lui.

Il avait à peine sorti sa baguette que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à toute volée. 

« Black, espèce d'imbécile ! vociféra la voix de Rogue depuis l'intérieur. Referme cette porte tout de suite, il faut attendre le signal ! »

C'était trop tard, de toute façon, songea Remus avec un sourire. Et il était heureux qu'il ne soit pas un ennemi. Sirius, comme à son habitude, se fichait des risques qu'il prenait – et qu'il faisait prendre aux autres par la même occasion. En cela, apparemment, il n'avait pas changé. Derrière Sirius, il vit Rogue, l'air passablement furieux, comme souvent, et aussi Regulus, sa baguette à la main. Lui, au moins, était prudent.

Mais Remus n'eut guère le temps de penser davantage. Sirius était déjà sorti de la maison et l'étreignait maintenant avec tant de force qu'il en eut le souffle coupé.

Mais c'était si bon de le revoir ! 

« Je croyais que tu n'arriverais jamais… murmura Sirius d'une voix curieusement étranglée.  
_-_ Mais je suis là, répondit Remus. Toi aussi… Bon sang, tu as réussi… ! »

Il serra Sirius à son tour dans ses bras. Il était tellement soulagé ! Sirius était là, vivant, libre… Et il pourrait s'occuper de Harry. D'un seul coup, les pensées de Remus revinrent vers l'enfant, qui s'était réfugié derrière ses jambes lorsque la porte s'était ouverte. 

« C'est la pleine lune, reprit Remus, s'écartant légèrement de Sirius.  
_-_ Oui, je sais.  
_-_ Il faut que je parte tout de suite !  
_-_ Je vais avec toi, s'exclama Sirius.  
_-_ Hein… ? »

Il fallut quelques secondes à Remus, pour comprendre vraiment ce que Sirius venait de dire. « Tu ne passeras pas cette pleine lune tout seul, je serai avec toi », insistait Sirius, ses mains crispées sur ses bras. 

Un court, très court instant, Remus fut presque tenté d'accepter. Il avait tellement souffert de l'absence de ses amis, lors de ses dernières transformations… Il se souvenait encore des longues journées de convalescence à Sainte_-_Mangouste, du désespoir et de la souffrance qui avait marqué les premières pleines lunes sans les Maraudeurs…

Mais il y avait Harry. 

« Non, Sirius. Toi, tu t'occupes de Harry. Il est là, avec moi, il a besoin de toi plus que moi. »

Sirius eut l'air vaguement sonné lorsque Remus s'écarta pour obliger l'enfant à lâcher ses jambes. 

« Harry ? C'est Sirius, ton parrain. Le monsieur dont je t'ai parlé », dit Remus, se penchant vers lui et lui désignant l'homme devant eux.

Sirius s'accroupit devant l'enfant, mécaniquement. Son visage reflétait une profonde tristesse, alors qu'il tendait la main pour effleurer le visage de son filleul. Le fils de son meilleur ami. Harry ne fit pas un mouvement, ni pour s'approcher, ni pour s'écarter. Il semblait plutôt dans l'expectative, comme s'il n'avait pas encore décidé s'il devait faire confiance à Sirius ou non. Remus lui entoura les épaules de son bras et le serra légèrement contre lui. « Il faut que je parte pour cette nuit, lui expliqua_-_t_-_il doucement. Tu sais, je te l'ai dit. Je ne peux pas rester avec toi pour le moment. Mais je reviendrai demain. Et Sirius s'occupera de toi pendant mon absence. Sois sage, hein ? »

Sirius tendit la main et prit celle de l'enfant. Celui_-_ci vint docilement à ses côtés, mais son regard restait tourné vers Remus. Accroché à lui. 

« Tu pars… dit Sirius, d'un ton contraint. Où ? Comment ?  
_-_ Je vais transplaner le plus loin possible. Je ne veux pas risquer d'être une menace pour Harry.  
_-_ Tu sais que c'est dangereux ! Il va bientôt faire nuit, la métamorphose est trop proche pour ce genre de choses ! Et si tu manques ton coup ?! »

Remus secoua lentement la tête. Il savait bien les risques qu'il prenait. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.

« Je transplane avec toi et je reviens m'occuper de Harry ensuite ! décida Sirius. Je refuse de te laisser faire ça tout seul ! Je ne veux pas te perdre comme j'ai perdu James, non… ! »

Sa voix se cassa sur les derniers mots et Remus sentit son cœur se serrer. 

« Assez, je vais vomir ! coupa Rogue, la voix grinçante. Rentre dans la maison avec le gosse, Black, je m'occupe de Lupin !  
_-_ Toi ?! s'exclama Sirius, ahuri.  
_-_ Il est hors de question de laisser un monstre se promener autour de cette maison !  
_-_ Je t'interdis… coupa Sirius, très pâle.  
_-_ Et comme tu dois t'occuper de ton frère et de ton filleul… Je m'occupe du loup_-_garou ! Rentre ! »

Sirius hésita. Il n'avait pas confiance en Rogue. Mais Remus trouva que l'idée était satisfaisante. L'important était que Sirius reste avec Harry pour le rassurer. Lui s'accommoderait de la mauvaise humeur de Rogue. Du moment qu'il restait seul au moment fatidique… « Ça va aller, Sirius, intervint Remus. Nous allons transplaner loin d'ici, et vous viendrez me chercher demain.  
_-_ Si ce malade te fait du tort…  
_-_ Il ne me fera rien, allons ! Nous ne sommes plus des collégiens, à nous faire des tours pendables ! Merci, Severus. »

Rogue hocha la tête sèchement et tendit la main pour lui prendre le bras. Du bout des doigts, comme si son contact le répugnait, ce qui était vraisemblablement le cas, d'ailleurs.

« A demain », murmura Remus, avant de disparaître.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 

La porte du bureau de McPherson s'ouvrit à toute volée, livrant le passage à un Cornelius Fudge cramoisi et furieux.

« Isabelle, nous partons tout de suite », dit_-_il à la jeune femme prostrée sur la chaise, ignorant délibérément les deux Aurors qui l'interrogeaient.

Isabelle leva la tête et frissonna. Son mal de tête avait encore empiré, et son estomac vide la tiraillait désagréablement. Mais ce n'était rien, à côté de la terreur que lui inspiraient maintenant McPherson et son adjoint.

Ces deux hommes allaient la faire enfermer. Elle en était persuadée. Même si, visiblement, son père ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. 

« Mr Fudge, dit McPherson, se levant de son siège. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit en votre pouvoir d'interrompre ainsi un interrogatoire…  
_-_ Ah oui ?! C'est ma fille ! Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais vous laisser la harceler plus longtemps ! Depuis combien de temps la retenez_-_vous dans vos locaux, inspecteur McPherson ?!  
_-_ Suffisamment longtemps pour être persuadé qu'elle a joué un rôle actif dans l'évasion des frères Black ! » répliqua McPherson.

Un moment, Cornelius ne trouva rien à répondre. Il semblait ne pas croire à ce qu'il avait entendu. 

« Qu'est_-_ce que vous lui avez fait dire, espèce de sale…  
_-_ Mr Fudge, je vous prierai de sortir avant de devenir plus incorrect ! Votre fille sera mise en détention dès ce soir, jusqu'à son procès.  
_-_ Vous ne pouvez pas… ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Isabelle, que leur as_-_tu dit ?! »

Isabelle secoua lentement la tête. Ce qu'elle avait dit ? Elle ne savait plus. 

« Cela ne se passera pas comme ça, McPherson ! Je vais alerter immédiatement Scrimgeour de la façon honteuse dont vous abuser de votre pouvoir !  
_-_ Faites donc ! Mais en attendant, veuillez sortir de mon bureau ! »

Fudge hésita un instant, mais McPherson s'était levé de son siège et lui faisait face avec défi. Et il tourna les talons.

Isabelle se sentit brusquement perdue. Obscurément, elle avait pensé, en voyant son père débarquer, qu'il lui suffirait d'un mot pour la sortir de ce guêpier. Que, comme lorsqu'elle était enfant, il serait en mesure de la protéger.

Mais elle n'était plus une enfant, son père n'était pas tout puissant. Et les faits dont on l'accusait étaient particulièrement graves.

Et pour la première fois, elle se demanda si elle avait vraiment bien fait, de permettre l'évasion de Regulus Black.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Remus jeta un rapide regard circulaire sur les arbres qui l'entouraient. On y voyait à peine, maintenant, le soleil avait presque totalement disparu à l'horizon. Bientôt, la lune se lèverait. Et le calvaire commencerait.

Rogue l'avait lâché aussitôt et s'était prudemment reculé de quelques pas. Sage précaution, songea Remus. Mais Rogue savait mieux que personne à quel point il pouvait être dangereux, n'est_-_ce pas… ? 

« Où m'as_-_tu emmené ? demanda_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ C'est ici que nous avons trouvé la fleur de sommeil. Je veux être sûr de pouvoir revenir demain. Pour te retrouver. »

C'était étrange, d'entendre des mots pareils dans la bouche de Rogue. Rogue qui, par ailleurs, le regardait avec une grimace de dégoût sur le visage. Remus se demanda ce qui le motivait pour l'aider, cette fois_-_ci. 

« Tu as peur que Sirius t'écharpes, si tu n'es pas en mesure de me ramener ? suggéra_-_t_-_il avec un sourire, conscient que la réponse de Rogue ne pourrait être qu'une virulente dénégation.  
_-_ Mmmff… C'est surtout que je compte plus sur toi que sur lui pour s'occuper du gosse ! Il n'a pas deux noises de jugeote, il n'en a jamais eu ! Comment pourrait_-_il prendre soin du petit ?! »

Il était plus surprenant encore que Rogue se préoccupe ainsi du bien_-_être de Harry. Remus s'aperçut qu'il comprenait bien mal la façon de fonctionner de ce jeune homme qu'il avait pourtant côtoyé tous les jours pendant sept ans… 

« Tu as toujours été le moins stupide des quatre », conclut Rogue, haussant les épaules.

Etrange compliment, de la part d'un type qui le considérait vraiment comme une créature monstrueuse. Mais cela disait bien tout le mal qu'il pensait de Sirius.

Pauvre Sirius, qui devrait composer avec Rogue, tout en prenant soin de Harry… Remus eut un élan de sympathie pour son ami.

Une crampe plus violente le plia en deux, et Rogue sursauta, reculant d'un bon mètre. 

« Je vais partir… marmonna_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Oui, c'est mieux… acquiesça Remus, d'une voix altérée par la souffrance.  
_-_ A demain. »

Et il transplana, alors que Remus tombait à genoux, scié en deux par la douleur.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° 

« Fudge était furieux, commenta Scrimgeour laconiquement, en entrant dans le bureau de McPherson.  
_-_ Je me doute, répondit l'inspecteur.  
_-_ Où est sa fille ?  
_-_ Nous l'avons enfermée dans l'une des cellules.  
_-_ Est_-_ce vraiment nécessaire ?  
_-_ Je suis sûr qu'elle couvre les Black. En la poussant un peu, elle fera des aveux complets.  
_-_ Mmmpfff… »

McPherson n'allait pas se laisser démonter facilement. Il était sûr qu'il était bien prêt de la vérité, avec Isabelle. Il était persuadé qu'elle avait gardé Regulus Black à l'infirmerie en toute connaissance de cause, et il allait le prouver. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, et Fudge ne s'immiscerait pas là_-_dedans. 

« J'espère que vous êtes vraiment certain de ce que vous avancez, McPherson, poursuivit Scrimgeour. Je vous rappelle que Fudge…  
_-_ … est un homme influent, oui. Mais j'ai d'autres sources, qui confirment que l'attitude de Miss Fudge envers les frères Black n'était pas orthodoxe. Elle a laissé Regulus dormir plusieurs nuits à l'infirmerie. Et elle a même sorti Sirius du quartier de Haute Sécurité à deux reprises, chose qui ne s'était jamais vu à la prison.  
_-_ Et qu'en dit Jorkins ?  
_-_ Pas grand chose. Il aimerait prendre son parti, mais il n'est sûr de rien, et comme c'est un homme intègre… »

Scrimgeour survola rapidement du regard le compte_-_rendu de l'interrogatoire d'Isabelle Fudge, que McPherson lui avait tendu. 

« Effectivement, il y a matière à suspicion… murmura_-_t_-_il. Quoi d'autre ? Des pistes ?  
_-_ Nous creusons autour du deuxième homme. Severus Rogue.  
_-_ Ah oui, le Mangemort… Il est venu à Azkaban…  
_-_ Tous les samedi, pour voir Fox. A une occasion, il était accompagné de Remus Lupin. J'ai demandé à ce qu'on ressorte son dossier de nos archives. C'est notre piste la plus sérieuse. J'ai envoyé des hommes à son domicile, mais il n'y avait personne. Mais nous poursuivons les recherches. Et je parierais que lorsque nous aurons mis la main sur lui, nous retrouverons non seulement les frères Black, mais aussi Remus Lupin et le petit Potter.  
_-_ En espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard… murmura Scrimgeour. La nuit vient de tomber… »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent un moment en silence, l'air tendu. 

« Je vais me mettre moi_-_même à la recherche de Rogue, conclut McPherson. Tout de suite. »


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Ernestus Pepplewood se pencha sur le chaudron et renifla le reste de potion qu'il contenait. Du polynectar, il en était certain. Voilà qui allait dans le sens des suppositions de l'inspecteur McPherson. Celui_-_ci serait sans doute satisfait. Il enfila une paire de gant, prit une fiole dans son sac de cuir et préleva un échantillon de potion. Julius confirmerait sans doute qu'il s'agissait bien de polynectar.

Severus Rogue était dans de sales draps, si cette potion permettait effectivement de prendre l'apparence de Bertha Jorkins. Parce que les Aurors détiendraient maintenant une preuve indiscutable que l'homme avait secondé le loup_-_garou Lupin dans ses manœuvres pour approcher des frères Black.

Les Aurors avaient investi la maison délabrée, _Impasse du Tisseur_, peu de temps avant la tombée de la nuit. Tandis qu'une équipe fouillait soigneusement la pièce principale, Pepplewood avait préféré commencer l'inspection de ce qui, apparemment, était un laboratoire de potions. 

Pepplewood avait toujours aimé l'étude des potions. Il avait été plutôt doué, dans le domaine, à Poudlard, et il se souvenait encore de l'exaltation qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que Slughorn leur donnait la liste des ingrédients et la marche à suivre pour une nouvelle préparation. Maintenant encore, il était capable rien qu'à l'odeur, de déterminer les principaux ingrédients de n'importe quelle mixture, et d'en extrapoler les effets, ce qui se révélait fort utile, dans son métier d'Auror.

Il parcourut les étagères du regard. Tout y était soigneusement rangé et étiqueté. Il y avait là nombre d'ingrédients plutôt rares. A ce qu'il semblait, Rogue partageait le même goût que lui pour les potions. Pepplewood se souvint que Rogue avait remplacé Slughorn comme Maître des potions, à Poudlard. Dumbledore ne s'était pas fourvoyé sur sa compétence, apparemment. Même s'il avait, en définitive, mal jaugé l'homme. Comment avait_-_il pu ne pas le reconnaître pour ce qu'il était : un Mangemort capable des pires bassesses ? 

Harold Teekney, son co_-_équipier, le rejoignit alors qu'il ouvrait une édition rare des _Potions Obscures du XVIème siècle_. « Des choses intéressantes ? lui demanda_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Ce livre contient la formule d'une potion qui permet de ralentir les effets du vieillissement… murmura_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Je parlais d'indices ! corrigea Teekney.  
_-_ Mmmmhhh, ah oui, fit Pepplewood, refermant le livre d'un claquement sec. Il y a un fond de polynectar, dans le chaudron là_-_bas.  
_-_ McPherson avait raison, alors.  
_-_ Oui, je le pense. Et vous, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?  
_-_ Une masse de papier que nous allons devoir éplucher… Nous rentrons au Ministère. Claudius reste sur place avec Henry, au cas où Rogue repointerait le bout de son nez… Et toi, tu restes ?  
_-_ Non. Je vais donner la potion à analyser à Julius, même si je suis sûr que c'est bien du polynectar. »

Teekney hocha la tête et retourna dans la salle principale. Resté seul, Pepplewood hésita un bref instant, avant de fourrer le livre dans sa robe.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry avait peur. Remus, le gentil Remus qui le serrait si gentiment contre lui et lui parlait d'une voix si douce, était parti, le laissant seul avec ces inconnus.

Remus lui avait dit d'être sage, que l'homme qui le tenait maintenant par la main était son parrain et qu'il ne craignait rien.

Sauf que l'homme serrait un peu trop fort ses doigts entre les siens. Qu'il lui paraissait démesurément grand, et maigre. Que ses vêtements étaient loqueteux et sales, qu'il sentait mauvais et que ses yeux, lorsqu'il le regardait, étaient trop brillants.

Harry avait peur de Sirius.

Il _devait_ être sage, Remus le voulait. Alors, il suivit docilement l'homme dans la maisonnette. Mais il se sentait affreusement perdu. Et malgré tout son courage, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. 

Il ne voulait pas rester là, dans cette pièce mal éclairée, avec ces hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il voulait Remus, qui s'était si bien occupé de lui, qui l'avait sauvé de la chose monstrueuse qui était entrée chez son oncle et sa tante. Bien sûr, Harry ne savait pas ce que c'était que cette chose, il ne l'avait pas vue, mais il avait senti son odeur de terre et de saleté, lorsqu'elle avait monté l'escalier pour rejoindre Tante Pétunia, dans la chambre de Dudley.

Son _parrain_ sentait aussi mauvais.

Remus avait confiance dans cet homme, mais est_-_ce qu'il ne pouvait pas se tromper ?

Il échoua à ravaler ses larmes. Il était trop mal, il avait trop peur pour pouvoir se dominer.

L'homme se pencha brusquement sur lui et Harry éclata en sanglots, son angoisse montant encore d'un cran. 

« Harry… murmura son parrain, d'une voix hésitante. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Remus, il sera là dès demain ! »

Bien sûr, que Remus serait là le lendemain, il lui avait promis ! Ce n'était pas cela, qui inquiétait Harry, pas du tout ! Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était les deux orbites sombres posées sur lui, les lèvres craquelées, les dents jaunies par des mois d'absence d'hygiène, par les doigts osseux crispés sur son épaule. 

« Je crois que tu lui fais peur », déclara posément l'autre homme, derrière son parrain.

Ils se ressemblaient terriblement, tous les deux, même si ce dernier était loin d'être aussi repoussant de saleté que Sirius. Mais étrangement, cet homme_-_là l'effrayait plus encore que son parrain. D'abord, il ne savait pas _qui_ il était, Remus ne l'avait pas mentionné. Mais ce n'était pas seulement cela.

Cet homme_-_là n'était _pas normal_. Harry le sentait, comme il avait senti que le rat qui l'espionnait chez les Dursley était mauvais.

Ce n'était pas une menace concrète, l'homme n'avait absolument rien fait dans ce sens, il ne l'avait même pas touché.

Mais Harry était bien décidé à ne pas le laisser l'approcher. Et même Remus ne parviendrait pas à l'y forcer. 

« Je lui fait peur… ? répéta Sirius, visiblement surpris. Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir peur ! Je suis son parrain !  
_-_ Cela fait neuf mois qu'il ne t'a pas vu, il ne se souvient probablement même plus de toi ! »

Non, Harry ne se souvenait pas de lui. Absolument pas. Il n'avait que peu de souvenirs de sa vie d'_avant_, lorsque Papa et Maman étaient encore là pour s'occuper de lui. Il ne se souvenait pas non plus vraiment de Remus, mais avec Remus, il s'était tout de suite senti en confiance…

Sirius fronça les sourcils, comme s'il réfléchissait sérieusement à ce que l'autre homme lui avait dit. « C'est vrai, Harry ? demanda_-_t_-_il doucement. Tu ne sais plus qui je suis ? »

Harry fit non de la tête et laissa échapper un nouveau sanglot.

Et brusquement, le regard de l'homme se voila, comme profondément troublé par son geste de dénégation. Et les pleurs d'Harry redoublèrent malgré lui. Seulement, il pleurait autant de tristesse que de frayeur, maintenant. Parce que la pensée que cet homme_-__là_ puisse avoir du chagrin _à cause de lui_ le remuait profondément, sans qu'il comprenne vraiment pourquoi. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Severus jeta un rapide coup d'œil alentours, s'assurant que personne, encore, n'était venu les débusquer dans leur refuge de fortune.

Les ténèbres s'épaississaient rapidement, maintenant, malgré la lune pleine. Le ciel était très couvert, lourd de menaces. Sans doute l'orage éclaterait_-_il avant la fin de la nuit.

Alors qu'il approchait de la porte d'entrée de la petite maison, un sanglot étouffé lui parvint, à travers le panneau de bois. Il soupira. Il aurait pu parier que Black serait d'une complète incompétence, pour s'occuper de l'enfant. Et s'il y avait une chose que Rogue détestait, c'était bien cette indécence avec laquelle les gamins exprimaient la moindre de leur contrariété !

Comme si pleurer avait jamais été une bonne solution…

Severus écarta de ses pensées ses propres souvenirs d'enfance, encore si douloureux malgré le passage des ans, et les relégua à leur place, au plus profond de lui_-_même. Revenir ici, dans cette maison, était déjà bien assez pénible comme cela…

Il entra. Black était à genoux devant son filleul, dont le petit visage si étrangement semblable à celui de James Potter, malgré son caractère juvénile, était barbouillé de larmes. Black semblait franchement dépassé, et Rogue eut un reniflement de mépris.

« Qu'est_-_ce que tu attends pour le faire taire, ce mioche, Black ? lança_-_t_-_il à Sirius. Tu es son parrain, non ? Tu devrais pouvoir le tenir mieux que ça ! »

Black tourna vers lui un regard venimeux qui ne dissimulait pas vraiment un profond désarroi. Rogue s'en serait volontiers délecté, si les pleurs du gamin ne lui tapaient pas autant sur le système. « Alors ? insista_-_t_-_il. Pourquoi pleure_-_t_-_il ? »

Ce fut Regulus, qui répondit. Sirius, lui, semblait incapable d'aligner deux mots, tant sa mâchoire s'était crispée. « Il est terrorisé, Severus… Comment ne le serait_-_il pas, après ce qu'il a vécu ces derniers jours ? Et maintenant, il se retrouve ici, avec des hommes qu'il ne connaît pas, et la seule personne en qui il a confiance est partie… Il n'a que deux ans !  
_-_ Il ne se souvient plus de son parrain ? Tu dois l'avoir mauvaise, Black !  
_-_ Ta g…  
_-_ Sirius ! coupa Regulus. Pas devant Harry. Ne vous disputez pas devant lui. »

Regulus fit quelques pas vers l'enfant, qui recula aussitôt. « Je suis Regulus, le frère de Sirius, expliqua_-_t_-_il. Et lui, c'est Severus. Ne t'inquiète pas, il est toujours de mauvaise humeur, ce n'est pas à cause de toi ! »

Severus sursauta malgré lui. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se voir railler par Regulus !

Harry tourna la tête vers lui et le fixa de ses grands yeux verts. Si intensément que Severus trouva cela particulièrement désagréable.

Harry avait les yeux de Lily… 

« Où as_-_tu laissé Remus ? demanda Sirius, lui apportant ainsi une bonne excuse pour détourner son regard de celui de l'enfant.  
_-_ Dans une forêt, loin au nord. Là où nous avons trouvé ta fleur de sommeil, Regulus.  
_-_ Tu sauras retrouver le chemin ?  
_-_ Evidemment ! »

Black reporta son attention sur l'enfant. 

« Tu vois, Remus va très bien, nous le retrouverons demain. Je t'en prie, Harry, je sais que c'est difficile… Est_-_ce que tu ne pourrais pas juste essayer de me faire un peu confiance ?  
_-_ Peut_-_être que ce serait plus facile si tu ne ressemblais pas autant à un Croque_-_Mitaine », ricana Rogue.

C'était plus fort que lui. Une part de lui trouvait purement jubilatoire que Sirius Black, toujours si parfaitement élégant à Poudlard, si _séduisant_, soit à ce point devenu repoussant qu'il en venait même à effrayer le fils de son meilleur ami.

« Arrête, Severus ! » coupa Regulus, prenant encore une fois le parti de son frère.

Rogue trouvait cela particulièrement désagréable. Il ne _voulait pas_ de connivence entre les frères Black. Regulus et Sirius ne s'entendaient pas, ils avaient rompu tout lien depuis le collège. Il ne voulait pas que cela change.

« Va te laver, Black, tu es répugnant de saleté », conclut_-_il avant de s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, loin d'eux.

Il allait les ignorer tous les trois, son ennemi de toujours, ce gamin pleurnichard qui ressemblait tant à son père, et Regulus. Regulus qui avait choisi l'autre camp.

Il se sentait curieusement amer, subitement.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Pepplewood tendit la fiole de potion à Julius, qui la prit avec précaution et en examina le contenu à la lueur de la lampe, au_-_dessus de sa tête.

Julius Powell était le meilleur, dans sa partie. Bien avant de s'engager chez les Aurors, dans une autre vie, il avait été l'un des plus brillants guérisseurs de toute l'Angleterre, et des sorciers du monde entier venaient régulièrement le consulter. La mort tragique de sa femme, enlevée et assassinée, l'avait laissé rongé par le chagrin, mais surtout, avide de vengeance. C'était cet état d'esprit qui l'avait conduit à rejoindre l'équipe de Scrimgeour. Ses propres constatations à l'examen du corps de sa femme avaient finalement permis l'arrestation du coupable et son incarcération dans le quartier de Haute Sécurité d'Azkaban.

De guérisseur, il était devenu examinateur de cadavres, et il se faisait fort de pouvoir déterminer précisément de quelle manière les victimes étaient passées de vie à trépas, quelle que soit la méthode utilisée : sort, potion, ou même par des moyens ne faisant pas intervenir la magie.

C'était également à lui qu'on confiait tous les indices trouvés sur les lieux des crimes. Il se chargeait de les examiner, ou de faire intervenir des spécialistes, le cas échéant.

Ce qui ne serait certainement pas le cas cette fois_-_ci. Pepplewood était bien certain que Julius identifierait la potion aussi rapidement que lui_-_même. 

« Polynectar, à ce qu'il semble… murmura Julius.  
_-_ C'est ce que je pense aussi, répondit l'Auror.  
_-_ Trouvé chez Severus Rogue ?  
_-_ Exactement.  
_-_ Très bien. Scrimgeour a prévu une réunion dans dix minutes, pour faire le point sur toutes les pistes que nous avons suivi jusqu'à présent. Il sera ravi de cet indice_-_là. Il semblerait que McPherson ait vu juste. »

La salle de réunion des Aurors était pleine de monde, et Pepplewood eut beaucoup de mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à une chaise restée libre, contre le mur du fond. Scrimgeour compulsait un épais dossier, en attendant que tout le monde soit installé, les traits tirés par la fatigue. Comme nombre de ses équipiers, remarqua l'Auror. La brigade était sur le pied de guerre, depuis l'annonce de l'enlèvement du petit Potter, mais c'était pire, depuis l'évasion des frères Black.

La réunion commença. 

Scrimgeour commença par rappeler brièvement les faits, puis transmit les conclusions préliminaires transmises par le Département des Mystères : l'évasion des Black avait été permise par l'usage de la Magie Noire. Le fait était maintenant indiscutable. La présence de sel suggérait également que les Black avaient joui d'une certaine liberté de mouvements, et qu'ils avaient vraisemblablement des complicités, tant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur de la prison.

Ensuite, Smithers, le co_-_équipier de McPherson, exposa le compte_-_rendu de l'interrogatoire de la guérisseuse de la prison, Miss Fudge.

Pepplewood regarda autour de lui, sans apercevoir McPherson. Il était surprenant que l'Auror qui avait donné l'alerte quelques minutes à peine après l'évasion, ne participe pas à la réunion.

L'Auror écouta ensuite d'une oreille plus ou moins distraite les conclusions des équipes chargées d'interroger les gardiens d'Azkaban, et celles qui avaient enquêté sur Remus Lupin. Les Aurors envoyés au domicile des Black, place Grimmaurd, affirmèrent que Mrs Walburga Black ignorait tout de l'endroit où était son fils. Son, et pas _ses_, dirent les Aurors, car elle restait persuadée que Regulus avait trouvé la mort et qu'il ne pouvait en aucun cas s'être enfui d'Azkaban. Comme elle n'avait pas toute sa tête, semblait_-_il, il n'était pas venu à l'esprit des Aurors de mettre son témoignage en doute.

Lorsqu'on en vint à parler de Severus Rogue, il confirma avoir trouvé des restes de potion que Julius Powell confirma solennellement comme étant du polynectar.

Teekney racontait sa fouille du domicile de Rogue, lorsque la porte de la salle de réunion s'ouvrit brusquement, livrant le passage à un McPherson passablement excité. 

« Ça y est ! lança_-_t_-_il à la cantonade. Je sais où ils sont ! »

Les Aurors échangèrent regards et murmures, tantôt épatés, tantôt sceptiques. 

« McPherson ? demanda Scrimgeour.  
_-_ Je sais où ils sont, répéta l'inspecteur, un peu plus calmement. J'ai compulsé les archives, et j'ai trouvé la mention d'un autre domicile, appartenant à la famille de Severus Rogue.  
_-_ Et vous êtes sûrs qu'ils sont là_-_bas ? demanda Scrimgeour, prudent.  
_-_ J'en mettrais ma main à couper. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai fait une recherche préliminaire d'usage de la magie sur le secteur – un secteur exclusivement moldu. Positif ! Quelqu'un a utilisé la magie là_-_bas ! »

Il y eut un flottement. Tous les regards, celui de Pepplewood compris, étaient tournés vers Scrimgeour en attente de sa réponse. 

« On y va, décida Scrimgeour. Mais avec la plus grande des prudences ! Si ces hommes détiennent effectivement le petit Potter, il est hors de question que sa vie soit menacée ! »

Pepplewood sortit à la suite des autres, avec la même fébrilité que ses compagnons. Enfin, ils tenaient une piste ! Enfin, ils seraient en mesure de retrouver le Survivant !

Alors qu'il allait rejoindre son unité d'intervention, il se souvint brusquement du livre qu'il avait subtilisé chez Rogue et qu'il portait toujours sur lui. Il était hors de question qu'il parte en mission avec une chose pareille dans sa poche. Il n'était même pas censé avoir pris cet ouvrage… Il fit un rapide détour par les vestiaires pour le déposer dans son casier, avec ses affaires.

Il se hâtait vers ses compagnons, lorsqu'un homme lui barra le chemin. Surpris, il leva la tête. L'homme tenait sa baguette braquée sur lui. Laissant échapper un cri de surprise, il enfonça sa main dans sa robe, à la recherche de sa propre baguette, mais trop tard… 

« Imperio ! »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry s'était finalement calmé.

Exaspéré par Rogue, Sirius avait finalement décidé d'entraîner son filleul dans la chambre, loin des sarcasmes de son ennemi. Et là, à force de patience et de paroles chaleureuses, il avait fini par apaiser l'enfant. La soudaine présence de Pattenrond avait achevé de calmer le flot de larmes.

Maintenant, Harry dormait sur le lit qu'avait occupé Regulus, pelotonné sous les couvertures, son petit corps tressaillant sous les restes de sanglots, Pattenrond couché contre lui.

Sirius avait affreusement mal au cœur. Il était tellement loin des retrouvailles qu'il avait pu souhaiter ! Remus n'était pas là, il était seul, loin, au milieu d'une forêt que lui_-_même ne serait pas en mesure de trouver, et Harry, son petit Harry, ne le reconnaissait même plus. Pire, il avait peur de lui.

Il caressa doucement la joue de l'enfant encore humide du dos de la main. Il regagnerait sa confiance, même si cela devait lui prendre beaucoup de temps. Mais du temps, il espérait bien en avoir, maintenant. Il ne laisserait plus personne éloigner Harry de lui. Il s'occuperait de lui, comme James et Lily l'avaient souhaité.

Lorsqu'il fut sûr que Harry dormait profondément, il entra dans la salle de bain minuscule qui jouxtait la chambre. Rogue avait raison, après tout. Un brin de lavage ne lui ferait pas de mal. Et il détestait l'idée que ses propres cheveux puissent être aussi graisseux que les siens !

Il remplit le lavabo en faïence ébréchée et commença sa toilette. Il aurait vraiment aimé prendre un bain, il était dommage que Rogue ne les ait pas emmenés dans une maison munie d'une baignoire. Il devrait se contenter d'une toilette sommaire, pour le moment.

Lorsqu'il revint dans la chambre, Regulus était sur le pas de la porte, les yeux posés sur Harry. 

« Il dort… murmura Sirius.  
_-_ Sirius… Il finira par s'attacher à toi, comme il s'est attaché à Remus… lui dit Regulus. C'est juste que tout cela l'effraye… »

Sirius hocha rapidement la tête. Ce n'était pas le genre de sujets qu'il avait envie d'aborder pour le moment. 

« Qu'est_-_ce qu'on fait, maintenant, Reg' ? demanda_-_t_-_il plutôt.  
_-_ Justement, je venais te chercher pour en parler.  
_-_ On ne peut pas faire ça loin de Rogue ?  
_-_ Non. Que ça te plaise ou non, nous avons besoin de son aide.  
_-_ Je n'ai pas confiance en lui.  
_-_ Moi, si.  
_-_ Il m'aurait volontiers laissé en arrière !  
_-_ Je sais. Je sais qu'il ne manquera pas une occasion de te pourrir la vie ou de te faire du tort… Mais pas à _moi_.  
_-_ Je vois… »

Son ton était un peu plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais le sujet « Rogue » le hérissait particulièrement. 

« Et puis, reprit Regulus, tu as besoin de lui pour retrouver Remus, demain. Alors, sois gentil, hein ? »

Sirius ne répondit pas et passa dans l'autre pièce.

Rogue était assis à la table, devant une tasse de thé brûlant. Il ne leva même pas les yeux sur lui lorsqu'il prit une chaise pour s'asseoir à son tour.

Il y eut un silence. Sirius était sur les nerfs. 

« Alors ? demanda_-_t_-_il, se décidant à prendre la parole le premier. Où va nous conduire ton fabuleux plan, maintenant, Regulus ? »

Severus, lui, se contenta d'avaler une gorgée de thé avec un horrible bruit de succion parfaitement dégoûtant. 

« Maintenant, Sirius, nous retournons à la maison. »

Sirius regarda son frère, surpris. Severus lui_-_même, apparemment, ne s'était pas attendu à cela.

« A la maison… Tu veux dire Place Grimmaurd ? demanda Sirius.  
_-_ Oui.  
_-_ Tu sais que c'est le premier endroit où les Aurors vont vous chercher, Regulus ?! coupa Severus, visiblement agacé.  
_-_ Peut_-_être, oui, admit Regulus. Mais c'est là qu'il faut que j'aille. Absolument.  
_-_ Pourquoi ? »

La question avait fusé à la fois de la bouche de Rogue et de celle de Sirius. 

« Parce que maintenant que les Mangemorts savent que je suis vivant, ils vont eux_-_aussi se mettre à ma recherche… J'ai quelque chose de capital à faire. Je n'aurai l'esprit tranquille que lorsque cela sera fait.  
_-_ De quoi parles_-_tu ?  
_-_ J'ai volé un objet à Voldemort. »

Sirius vit Rogue tressaillir très nettement. Mais il aurait été bien en peine de savoir si c'était d'effroi ou d'excitation. 

« Et cet objet est Place Grimmaurd ? demanda Rogue.  
_-_ Il y était jusqu'à mon départ. Il faut que je le retrouve. »

Sirius n'avait jamais vu son frère aussi déterminé.

Qu'avait donc pu voler Regulus, qui occupe à ce point ses pensées ? Etait_-_ce pour cela que les Mangemorts voulaient le tuer ? Pour cet objet ? Il glissa un regard vers Rogue, comme si celui_-_ci pouvait répondre à sa question. Et sans doute le pouvait_-_il vraiment, en réalité. N'était_-_il pas un Mangemort, lui_-_aussi ? 

« Comment peux_-_tu être sûr qu'il s'y trouve encore ? Et qu'est_-_ce que c'est ? » demanda Rogue, avec une horrible avidité sur le visage.

Regulus le regarda, mais ne lui répondit pas. Pour la première fois, il semblait défiant. Sirius en ressentit un extrême soulagement.

« Il faut que j'aille là_-_bas, c'est tout, répondit_-_il simplement.  
_-_ C'est trop dangereux, Regulus, contra Sirius. Si cet objet est là_-_bas depuis ta disparition, il ne risque sans doute rien, tu peux l'y laisser un peu plus longtemps, le temps que les choses se tassent.  
_-_ Ce n'est pas pour l'objet, que je m'inquiète, corrigea Regulus doucement. Je sais qu'il est à l'abri, j'ai pris des dispositions dans ce sens. C'est juste que… Il s'agit de _moi_. Il faut que j'agisse tant que je le peux. »

Sirius sentit une colonne froide lui parcourir le dos. Son inquiétude pour Remus et Harry lui avait fait oublier un moment que son propre frère n'allait pas exactement _bien_.

Il allait lui demander de préciser ce qu'il venait de dire lorsqu'une lumière se mit à clignoter, au_-_dessus de la porte. Rogue se leva précipitamment, renversant sa chaise dans son mouvement. 

« C'est l'alarme. Quelqu'un s'approche de la maison. »

Sirius blêmit. Il échangea un regard avec Regulus, mais celui_-_ci avait déjà tiré sa baguette, plein de détermination.

Sirius ne savait pas dans quelle mesure Regulus avait – ou non – retrouvé ses forces. Mais il risquait d'être vite fixé sur la question.

Il espérait ne pas avoir de mauvaise surprise.


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

« Sortez immédiatement de cette maison, les mains bien en vue et sans baguette ! cria la voix magiquement amplifiée. Ne tentez rien de stupide, la maison est encerclée ! »

Sirius se leva à son tour. Rogue était d'une incroyable pâleur, mais Sirius n'en ressentit pas moins une grande bouffée de colère l'étreindre, en le regardant.

« Chouette, ta planque, Rogue… commenta_-_t_-_il, sarcastiquement.  
_-_ Ils n'auraient pas dû la trouver si tôt, marmonna Rogue, entre ses mâchoires crispées. Nous aurions dû avoir le temps de partir d'ici…  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'on fait ? coupa Regulus. On peut transplaner… ?  
_-_ Non, répondit Rogue. Il y a un sort antitransplanage sur la maison. Tu ne crois pas que j'allais prendre le risque de permettre à n'importe qui de débarquer directement ici, hein ?  
_-_ Alors il faut sortir, répliqua Regulus. Sortir dans le jardin et transplaner. »

Sirius se frottait le crâne d'une main fébrile. Il repensa à Harry, allongé dans la chambre d'à côté. Il se voyait mal sortir au milieu des Aurors avec l'enfant dans les bras, c'était trop dangereux.

« Inutile, Regulus, murmura_-_t_-_il. La première chose que font les Aurors en arrivant sur les lieux d'une arrestation, c'est de lancer des sorts antitransplanages sur la zone…  
_-_ Logique… fit Rogue.  
_-_ C'est ce qu'ils ont fait quand ils m'ont arrêté… continua Sirius. Tu ne pourras pas transplaner avant d'avoir percé leur barrage… Foutu McPherson ! »

Il avait reconnu sans problème la voix de l'Auror. L'homme qui l'avait arrêté, après l'explosion de la rue. Celui qui l'avait empêché de courir derrière Peter métamorphosé en rat pour se venger de la mort de James… Il éprouvait une formidable colère, envers cet homme. Au moins aussi grande que celle qu'il avait contre Rogue.

« Et tu n'avais pas prévu qu'on puisse avoir besoin de quitter les lieux d'urgence ?! lâcha_-_t_-_il, en direction de celui_-_ci.  
_-_ Il y a un portoloin caché à droite de la porte. Le couvercle de la poubelle.  
_-_ Très bien, il faut donc sortir ! Je prends Harry ! »

« Sortez immédiatement où nous donnons l'assaut ! cria McPherson de l'extérieur.  
_-_ D'accord, nous sortons… murmura Regulus.. Et ensuite ? Nous serons stupéfixés avant même d'avoir pu faire un pas en direction du portoloin !  
_-_ Il faudra nous en protéger ! » répliqua Rogue, alors que Sirius ouvrait la porte de la chambre.

Harry était assis sur le lit, réveillé par le chahut à l'extérieur, l'air désorienté.

« Harry, il faut que nous partions tout de suite… dit Sirius, le soulevant dans ses bras.  
_-_ Remus… ? » demanda l'enfant.

Le cœur de Sirius manqua quelques battements. Il n'avait pas pensé à Remus. Comment Remus les retrouverait_-_il, le lendemain, s'ils quittaient la maison ? Et s'il tombait aux mains des Aurors ?

« Nous retrouverons Remus demain, assura_-_t_-_il. Rogue nous emmènera le voir. »

A condition qu'ils puissent échapper aux Aurors…

« Tu pourras le faire ? demandait Rogue à Regulus, alors qu'il revenait dans la pièce, Harry serré contre sa poitrine.  
_-_ Oui… répondit Regulus, déterminé.  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce qu'on fait, alors ? demanda Sirius. On fonce dans le tas, c'est ça, le plan ?  
_-_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu fais systématiquement, toi ? railla Rogue.  
_-_ Tu as une meilleure idée, Sirius ? » demanda Regulus. 

Un brusque hurlement les fit sursauter. Harry s'accrocha au cou de Sirius, sa peur de son parrain apparemment oubliée. Rogue esquissa un sourire de joie malsaine.

« Ils ont essayé d'entrer par la fenêtre de la chambre… expliqua_-_t_-_il brièvement. Les idiots ! »

Sirius respira un peu plus facilement. Au moins Rogue avait_-_il songé à protéger la maison…

« Je compte jusqu'à trois ! prévint McPherson. Ensuite, nous mettons le feu à la maison !  
_-_ Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça ! s'exclama Sirius, sensible aux tremblements du petit corps serré contre lui. Bordel, il y a un enfant, ici ! »

Rogue sourit brusquement. Sinistre, le sourire. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de se demander quelle idée tordue il lui était passée par la tête. Rogue pointa sa baguette sur sa propre gorge pour amplifier sa voix.

« Faites donc ! répliqua_-_t_-_il à McPherson. Faites_-_le et vous aurez la mort d'Harry Potter sur la conscience !  
_-_ Tu es fou ! s'exclama Sirius.  
_-_ C'est notre bouclier, bougre d'idiot ! répliqua Rogue. Ils n'oseront pas nous tirer dessus tant qu'ils sauront que nous avons l'enfant ! »

Rogue avait sans doute raison. Mais Sirius était profondément choqué à l'idée de se cacher derrière le petit.

« Si vous détenez Harry Potter, prouvez_-_le ! » ordonna une autre voix.

Scrimgeour. Sirius avait déjà eu affaire à lui, alors qu'il combattait pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Ainsi, même le chef des Aurors s'était déplacé pour les arrêter…

Rogue tendit les bras pour prendre Harry.

« Ne le touche pas ! gronda Sirius, reculant d'un pas.  
_-_ Il faut leur montrer le gosse, Black ! insista Rogue. Vite, avant qu'ils ne mettent le feu à la maison !  
_-_ Sirius… intervint Regulus. Ils ne feront rien à Harry…  
_-_ Je… »

Sirius n'arrivait pas à s'y résoudre. Exposer Harry ? Comment pouvait_-_il être sûr que sa vie ne serait pas menacée ? Et si quelques Mangemorts s'étaient glissés parmi les Aurors, prêts à assassiner Harry à la première occasion ? Il baissa les yeux sur l'enfant. Celui_-_ci était au bord des larmes et s'accrochait désespérément à lui.

« Ils ne te feront rien… murmura_-_t_-_il. Je ne le permettrai pas…  
_-_ Sirius ! insista Regulus. Il faut se décider, maintenant !  
_-_ Tu sors devant avec le gamin, dit Rogue. Nous te suivons. Pointe ta baguette sur lui.  
_-_ Non…  
_-_ Si ! Il faut qu'ils te croient prêt à tout, Black ! Ou passe_-_le moi, je m'en charge !  
_-_ Certainement pas ! coupa Sirius.  
_-_ Tu veux que je le prenne moi ? » proposa Regulus.

Sirius regarda son frère. S'il n'avait pas confiance du tout en Rogue, il savait que Regulus ne ferait pas de mal à Harry. Que Regulus le protègerait très certainement. Et il pensa pour la première fois à la réciproque. Harry protègerait lui_-_aussi Regulus. S'il était vrai que Scrimgeour n'attaquerait pas l'homme qui porterait l'enfant de peur de blesser celui_-_ci, alors, Sirius n'aurait plus à se poser la question de savoir si oui ou non Regulus était en état de se battre.

« Allez, Sirius, décide_-_toi », supplia Regulus, nerveux.

Il fallait protéger Harry… ce qui serait sans doute plus facile s'il avait les mains libres… Si Regulus se chargeait du petit, il pourrait les couvrir. S'assurer qu'ils atteindraient le portoloin sans encombre.

« D'accord… murmura_-_t_-_il. D'accord, tu passes devant avec Harry, et Rogue et moi, nous vous couvrons… »

Il dégagea doucement mais fermement les bras de l'enfant passés autour de son cou et le tendit à Regulus.

Lorsque Harry comprit qu'il allait changer de bras, il se crispa de toutes ses forces et se détourna.

« Harry ! s'exclama Sirius, stupéfait de le voir réagir aussi brusquement. Il faut que tu ailles avec Regulus ! Je te défendrai mieux comme ça ! »

Harry se mit à pleurer.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Ils ont vraiment le gosse ? demanda Smithers à McPherson, les yeux braqués sur la maison.  
_-_ Nous allons vite être fixés, répondit l'inspecteur.  
_-_ Je n'aime pas ça… Ce ne sera déjà pas facile de coincer ces types_-_là… Mais s'ils se planquent en plus derrière le petit… ! »

McPherson ne répondit pas. Mais il bouillait intérieurement. Il n'avait qu'un désir : se jeter dans la maison pour arracher Harry Potter des mains de cette saleté de Black. Jamais il n'avait autant regretté de ne pas l'avoir abattu au lieu de l'immobiliser, après l'assassinat de ces treize malheureuses personnes… Il revoyait son regard de fou, entendait encore son rire dément lorsqu'il l'avait désarmé. Avait_-_il eu ce même rire, lorsqu'il avait vendu les Potter à son maître ?

Un brusque sanglot d'enfant monta alors de la maison, et tous les hommes présents se figèrent, l'oreille tendue.

Le petit Potter était bien là, à portée de main.

« Il va falloir être très prudent… dit Scrimgeour. Surtout, ne pas mettre la vie du petit en danger. Vous avez sondé les alentours ? Pas de trace du loup_-_garou ? Il ne manquerait plus qu'il nous tombe sur le dos à l'improviste…  
_-_ Non, rien, répondit McPherson. Il a dû s'éloigner pour la transformation. Sous cette forme, il est dangereux même pour ses amis. Je suppose qu'il n'a pas voulu courir le risque…  
_-_ Très bien. Ils vont essayer de sortir. Je veux qu'on les cloue tous sur place ! Hors de question qu'ils nous glissent entre les mains ! »

McPherson acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Tout en se disant qu'il ne laisserait pas une autre occasion à Black de s'en tirer, si l'occasion se présentait d'en finir définitivement avec lui.

Non. Cette fois_-_ci, il prendrait le premier prétexte pour l'éliminer.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Regulus ne comprenait pas. Harry semblait littéralement paniqué. Il s'accrochait si fort à Sirius que celui_-_ci ne parvenait pas à l'écarter de lui. Qu'avait_-_il fait, pour susciter une telle terreur chez l'enfant ?

« Harry, je t'en prie ! suppliait Sirius. Va avec mon frère ! Je resterai près de toi ! »

Harry fit non de la tête.

« Ça commence à bien faire ! coupa Rogue, rouge de colère. Les Aurors vont finir par nous tomber dessus, et nous n'aurons plus l'opportunité d'atteindre le portoloin ! »

Et avant que Sirius ait pu protester, il arracha Harry à son étreinte, fermement, et le poussa dans les bras de Regulus.

Regulus sentit un long frisson parcourir le corps de l'enfant, et celui_-_ci se recroquevilla sur lui_-_même, comme si son simple contact le révulsait.

« Chut… murmura Regulus. Ça va aller, Sirius reste avec nous… »

Sirius semblait partager entre le désir de se jeter sur Rogue et celui de reprendre Harry dans ses bras. Pourtant, Harry ne se débattait plus. Il se contentait de pleurer silencieusement. 

« Il faut y aller, maintenant, dit Regulus, avant que Sirius se décide à faire une bêtise. Je passe devant avec Harry, et vous suivez. Ils vont essayer de nous stupéfixer…  
_-_ Nous détournerons les sorts, assura Rogue. Espérons qu'ils ne tenteront rien de pire…  
_-_ Pas avec Harry », assura Regulus.

Rogue pointa une nouvelle fois sa baguette sur sa gorge.

« Nous allons sortir avec l'enfant ! dit_-_il en direction des Aurors. Ne tentez rien de stupide ou nous l'abattons ! »

Regulus prit une profonde inspiration, pointa sa baguette sur Harry et se prépara à sortir.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le cœur de Sirius battait à tout rompre. Il était certain qu'il avait commis une erreur quelque_-_part. Ce n'était pas à Regulus, de porter Harry. C'était à lui, et à lui seul de s'en charger. Harry avait peur de Regulus…

Mais déjà, Rogue ouvrait la porte d'un coup de baguette.

Il n'avait plus le choix.

Il sortit juste derrière Regulus et fut immédiatement ébloui par les lumières que les Aurors avaient braquées sur la maison. Mais il perçut distinctement une multitude de mouvements autour de lui. Sa main affirma sa prise sur sa baguette. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas utilisé la magie pour se défendre. Et cette baguette n'était pas la sienne.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'en inquiéter outre mesure : les sorts des Aurors fusèrent immédiatement vers eux.

« Stupefix !  
_-_ Expelliarmus !  
_-_ Protego ! »

Il avait réagi d'instinct, déviant les sorts de stupéfixion ou de désarmement loin de leur petit groupe. Rogue, à ses côtés, avait agi de même, avec une rapidité qui n'avait rien à envier à la sienne.

« Arrêtez ! cria Regulus, sa baguette pointée sur Harry. Arrêtez tout de suite ! »

Le cœur de Sirius se serra un peu plus. Il avait beau savoir que ce n'était que du bluff, il lui était particulièrement pénible de voir l'enfant ainsi pris en otage. Surtout que Harry se tortillait entre les bras de son frère, visiblement très peu à son aise, et qu'il continuait à pleurer…

Il y eut un temps de battement, chez les Aurors, mais il n'y eut aucun nouveau sort lancé sur eux. Sirius s'aperçut subitement qu'il avait oublié de respirer depuis l'attaque, et remplit ses poumons d'un air tiède et humide. Les nuages s'amoncelaient au_-_dessus de leur tête, l'orage était presque sur eux, maintenant.

Regulus fit quelques pas de côté, sous la menace d'une bonne vingtaine de baguette, estima Sirius. C'était difficile à dire, les Aurors étant plongés dans l'obscurité, contrairement à eux. Sirius le suivait de près, il lui suffisait de tendre légèrement la main pour le toucher. Et il sentait la présence tout aussi proche de Rogue à côté de lui.

La tension, autour d'eux, était palpable. Sirius savait que les Aurors guettaient la moindre faille, le premier relâchement de leur vigilance, pour attaquer. Un instant, il regretta de ne pas avoir pris sa forme animagus. Le chien avait des sens incontestablement plus développés que les siens, et il aurait pu sentir venir l'attaque au moment même où l'agresseur allait entrer en action, à la première flambée d'adrénaline.

Il était hors de question qu'il se métamorphose maintenant. Sa baguette était plus utile, dans ce cas précis.

§§§§

McPherson voyait les fugitifs se glisser ostensiblement vers le côté de la maison. Il ne fallait pas être très malin pour deviner qu'ils avaient sans doute une porte de sortie par là. Mais comment agir sans blesser Harry ?

Sa baguette tendue devant lui, il espérait un miracle, n'importe quoi, qui lui permette d'intervenir. Tant que le petit groupe restait si soudé, il était trop risqué de tenter quoi que ce soit. Mais si Sirius Black et Severus Rogue s'éloignait suffisamment de Regulus et de l'enfant… Empêtré comme il l'était avec Harry qui se débattait dans ses bras, le cadet des Black deviendrait une cible plus facile, pour un sortilège de désarmement.

C'était la solution. Il fallait pousser Rogue et Black à s'écarter de Harry, détourner leur attention de leur compagnon.

Il tourna sa baguette vers les deux hommes.

Le sort crépita et Sirius fit un pas de côté pour l'éviter. Un unique pas, avant de tourner à son tour sa baguette sur la masse sombre des Aurors pour répliquer. Ce n'était pas suffisant.

« Recommencez ça et je tranche une oreille à votre précieux gamin ! cria le cadet des Black, appuyant sa baguette contre la tête de l'enfant. Nous allons partir d'ici, et vous ne nous retiendrez pas ! Je ne plaisante pas !  
_-_ Arrêtez ! » ordonna Scrimgeour à ses Aurors.

A contrecœur, McPherson abaissa sa baguette. Ce n'était pas possible, ils n'allaient pas laisser les frères Black se sauver ainsi ! Ils devaient sauver le petit ! Qu'allait_-_il devenir, aux mains de ces monstres ?!

« Si tu fais le moindre mal à ce gosse, Black, je te jure que tu le paieras ! » cria_-_t_-_il à Regulus.

Il y eut un rire, sec et bref. Le rire de dingue de Sirius Black. Les doigts de McPherson se crispèrent sur sa baguette. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir renfoncer ce rire au fond de sa gorge.

Et d'un seul coup, tout s'accéléra. Quelqu'un, sur sa droite, tira en direction du petit groupe, au mépris des ordres de Scrimgeour, et le sort passa à quelques centimètres de Regulus Black. Il y eut quelques cris, et la bataille s'engagea.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sirius n'en revenait pas. Ils avaient osé tirer sur son frère ! Sur Harry ! Il n'était plus question de prudence, désormais, il allait montrer à ces hommes ce qui arrivait, si on s'en prenait aux siens ! Il balança quelques sorts sur les Aurors, hurlant des injures, parvint à désarmer quelqu'un, blessa un autre Auror, qui s'effondra sur le sol avec un bruit sourd.

« Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! hurla Scrimgeour. Baissez vos baguettes ! Vous allez blesser le petit ! »

Si quelques_-_uns des Aurors semblèrent obtempérer, une bonne partie préféra renvoyer ses sorts à Sirius, et bientôt, l'air lourd de la nuit fut saturé de magie.

« Cours, Regulus ! cria Sirius. Cours, je te couvre ! Emmène Harry loin d'ici ! »

A sa droite, Rogue lâcha un juron. « Qu'est_-_ce que tu racontes, Black ! Il faut… »

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit lorsqu'un sort percuta le mur derrière eux, passant juste au_-_dessus de leur tête. Sirius leva sa propre baguette et répliqua, aussitôt imité par Rogue.

« Dépêche_-_toi, Regulus ! » insista Sirius, baissant la tête pour éviter un éclair rouge.

Il vit Regulus hésiter encore, sa baguette toujours pointée sur Harry.

« Cours ! » cria Sirius.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

D'un seul coup, Regulus Black se mit à courir, l'enfant étroitement serré contre sa poitrine. McPherson se redressa d'un bond et se porta immédiatement dans sa direction. Enfin, le groupe de fugitifs s'était désuni, enfin, il avait une chance d'abattre Regulus black !

« Stupéfix ! »

Le sort manqua sa cible, déjoué par le contresort de Sirius. Regulus accéléra. Il avait presque atteint le couvert des arbres, sur le côté de la maison. McPherson leva une nouvelle fois sa baguette.

« Expelliarmus ! »

La baguette de Regulus s'envola de sa main.

McPherson poussa un cri de joie et se précipita vers l'avant, pour lui couper la route. « Locomotor mortis ! » cria_-_t_-_il, alors que Regulus avait presque atteint la poubelle remisée là.

Le sort le manqua de justesse. McPherson jura, leva de nouveau sa baguette… Trop tard : Regulus se jeta vers l'avant, toucha le couvercle de la poubelle, et disparut, entraînant Harry Potter avec lui.

« Un portoloin… murmura McPherson. C'était un portoloin… »

Il avait échoué, il avait laissé Regulus Black s'enfuir avec Harry.

Furieux, il se tourna vers les deux autres fugitifs. Sirius Black et Rogue étaient toujours aux prises avec ses coéquipiers.

« Abattez_-_les ! hurla_-_t_-_il. Ne les laissez pas s'enfuir ! »

Ils ne pouvaient plus se retrancher derrière leur petit otage. Et McPherson était bien décidé à leur faire payer son échec.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sirius se laissa tomber sur les genoux pour éviter un nouveau sort, et lança un sortilège d'explosion au hasard, dans l'espoir qu'il forcerait au moins ses adversaires à se mettre à couvert, à défaut de les toucher.

« Et maintenant, sombre idiot ?! pesta Rogue qui se battait à deux pas de lui. Comment fait_-_on, pour partir ?! »

Sirius ne se donna pas la peine de répondre. Harry était sauf, et c'était tout ce qui importait. Il se redressa. S'il voulait s'en sortir, il lui faudrait s'éloigner de la maison suffisamment pour pouvoir transplaner. Ce qui signifiait qu'il lui fallait passer le barrage des Aurors.

Rogue fut plus rapide que lui. « Endoloris ! » cria_-_t_-_il, sa baguette pointée sur l'Auror qui lui faisait face. Celui_-_ci tomba à genoux en hurlant, et Rogue fila droit devant lui, profitant de la brèche qu'il venait d'ouvrir dans le mur de ses adversaires.

En le voyant partir ainsi, Sirius réalisa subitement que si Rogue s'échappait sans lui, il ne pouvait pas espérer retrouver Harry et Regulus. Rogue était le seul à savoir où menait le portoloin. Et il était le seul à pouvoir le conduire auprès de Remus le lendemain. Alors, il fonça lui_-_aussi, repoussant tant bien que mal les sorts que les Aurors faisaient pleuvoir sur lui. Une douleur cuisante au bras lui fit presque lâcher sa baguette, mais il serra les dents.

Il ne devait pas se laisser distancer par Rogue.

« Impedimenta ! »

Sirius dévia de justesse le sort de l'Auror. Il fit un écart et lui renvoya un maléfice de jambencoton en retour.

Devant lui, Rogue se débarrassait de ses adversaires avec une redoutable efficacité. Très bientôt, il serait hors du cercle des Aurors, loin de leurs mesures d'antitransplanage. Sirius accéléra.

« Black ! hurla McPherson. Espèce de lâche ! Viens donc te battre ! C'est si facile, de se cacher derrière un enfant, n'est_-_ce pas ?! »

McPherson se jeta en travers de sa route. Sirius pesta. Il n'avait pas le temps pour un duel, Rogue était déjà bien loin de lui…

« Petrificus totalus ! » lança l'Auror.

Sirius se jeta à terre pour l'éviter, lui lança un nouvel expelliarmus qui manqua sa cible, et sauta sur ses jambes pour reprendre sa course vers Rogue.

« Endoloris ! » cria McPherson.

Le sort atteignit Sirius avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'essayer de le contrer. Il tomba à genoux, foudroyé par la douleur. Avec un cri de joie sauvage, l'inspecteur se rua vers lui. Au dernier moment, Sirius leva sa propre baguette et concentra toute sa volonté à produire un sort d'attraction informulé. McPherson sentit sa baguette lui glisser des doigts et il poussa un juron lorsque Sirius l'attrapa à la volée.

Sirius s'était relevé tant bien que mal. D'un sort du bouclier, il dévia le maléfice d'un Auror à deux pas de lui, et se remit à courir en direction de Rogue. Rogue qui se débarrassait d'un dernier adversaire.

« Attends ! » hurla_-_t_-_il à son intention.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit McPherson arracher sa baguette à un autre Auror et se précipiter derrière lui.

« Avada… »

Il ne finit pas de formuler son sort de mort. Un projectile de fourrure orangée lui percuta les jambes, le déséquilibrant presque assez pour le faire tomber. Sirius saisit aussitôt l'occasion fournie par Pattenrond et piqua un sprint sur les derniers mètres qui le séparaient encore de Rogue.

Il s'accrocha aux pans de sa robe au moment où celui_-_ci transplanait enfin, auréolé d'une curieuse lumière pourpre.


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Regulus regarda autour de lui, un peu sonné. Il avait atterri dans une grande salle encombrée de fauteuils poussiéreux. Heureusement déserte.

Il s'accroupit entre deux rangées de fauteuils, serrant un Harry encore sanglotant contre lui. Il s'efforçait de ne pas penser à Severus et Sirius, encore là_-_bas, aux prises avec les Aurors. Peut_-_être n'aurait_-_il pas dû les laisser derrière lui. Mais Sirius avait raison, il fallait d'abord songer à protéger l'enfant. 

« Harry… murmura_-_t_-_il. Je t'en prie, arrête de pleurer… Nous sommes en sécurité, maintenant, tu vois ? »

L'enfant tourna vers lui ses grands yeux verts baignés de larmes. Il était terrorisé. Regulus savait que c'était à cause de lui, sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi. 

« Je ne te veux pas de mal, Harry, je t'assure ! Pourquoi te fais_-_je si peur ? »

Harry se mit à pleurer un peu plus fort. Regulus soupira et leva sa baguette. Il n'arriverait à rien, avec un enfant hurlant dans les bras, il ne ferait qu'attirer l'attention sur eux. Il leva sa baguette et le petit s'affaissa brusquement contre son épaule, profondément endormi.

Regulus le déposa avec précaution au creux d'un fauteuil et se redressa.

Ils étaient, apparemment, dans une vieille salle de cinéma désaffectée. Regulus n'avait eu qu'une seule fois l'occasion d'aller au cinéma, mais il savait qu'il ne se trompait pas. Le large écran, en face des fauteuils, servaient à la projection de ces étranges créations moldues. Il était curieux, songea Regulus, que Severus ait choisi un endroit pareil comme point de chute.

Finalement, il le connaissait bien mal…

Il fit le tour de la salle pour constater que les portes étaient toutes soigneusement verrouillées. Il y avait peu de chance que quelqu'un entre ici à l'improviste. Regulus en était un peu rassuré.

Qu'allait_-_il faire, maintenant ?

Il pouvait attendre que Severus et Sirius les rejoignent, Harry et lui… Mais cela supposait qu'ils étaient parvenus à se soustraire à l'attaque des Aurors… Dans ce cas, ils ne tarderaient guère, juste le temps que les deux hommes transplanent jusque là.

Mais si les Aurors les avaient arrêtés… ?

Harry et lui ne pourraient pas rester dans ce cinéma trop longtemps. Mais où iraient_-_ils ? Il faudrait que les deux autres puissent les retrouver facilement.

Regulus soupira et s'assit dans le fauteuil, près de l'enfant endormi. Il allait attendre ici jusqu'au lever du jour. Et si Sirius et Severus ne les rejoignaient pas d'ici là, il aviserait.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
McPherson se laissa tomber à genoux, le cœur battant à tout rompre, et laissa échapper un cri de rage et de frustration.

Black lui avait échappé. 

« Baissez vos baguettes ! ordonna Scrimgeour. C'est fini, ils sont partis. »

McPherson ne bougea pas. Rarement il s'était senti aussi en colère contre lui_-_même. Cela faisait deux fois que Black lui échappait, alors qu'il était à deux doigts de l'arrêter. Pire, cette fois_-_ci, il lui avait arraché sa baguette. Et Harry était à sa merci.

Qu'est_-_ce que ce monstre allait faire à l'enfant, en représailles de cet assaut manqué ? 

« Combien de blessés ? demandait Scrimgeour.  
_-_ Six, répondit un Auror. Il faudrait d'urgence un guérisseur pour Lowell… »

McPherson se releva et détailla le champ de bataille. Les Aurors se regroupaient, certains paraissant secoués. Et Lowell, effectivement, semblait mal en point. Son visage et sa poitrine étaient couverts de sang. Smithers, penché sur lui, tenait d'endiguer l'hémorragie de sa baguette. 

« C'était Rogue, ajouta Baxter, tendant la main vers McPherson pour récupérer sa baguette. Je l'ai vu. »

Maintenant qu'il était sans baguette, McPherson se sentait désagréablement nu. 

« Nous lui ferons payer ce qu'il a fait, assura Scrimgeour. Ce n'est que partie remise.  
_-_ Ils se sont enfuis ! s'exclama McPherson, exaspéré par la confiance affichée de son supérieur. Et ils tiennent Harry ! Il est évident qu'ils vont le rejoindre ! Et que lui arrivera_-_t_-_il, alors ?! »

McPherson vit quelques Aurors baisser la tête pour dissimuler leur trouble. Scrimgeour lui_-_même parut un instant ébranlé par ce qu'il venait de dire. Un instant, seulement. 

« Nous retrouverons Black et Rogue, assura_-_t_-_il. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps.  
_-_ Ils ne feront pas deux fois l'erreur de choisir une cachette aussi facilement repérable ! contra McPherson. Trouvez cette planque_-_ci a été un vrai coup de chance !  
_-_ Ne vous en faites pas, McPherson ! assura Scrimgeour. Nous n'aurons pas besoin de compulser les archives, ce coup_-_ci. Nous les localiserons dès qu'ils utiliserons la magie. »

Le visage de Scrimgeour se fendit d'un large sourire satisfait. 

« J'ai eu le temps de placer sur eux un sort de pistage… »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sirius s'écroula sur Rogue, qui heurta le sol dans un bruit mat. Ils étaient en rase campagne, dans un endroit qui ne disait strictement rien à Sirius. Au_-_dessus d'eux, le ciel était parfaitement dégagé, et on voyait sans peine briller les étoiles, et il n'y avait plus la moindre menace d'orage dans l'air. Ce qui signifiait qu'ils s'étaient pas mal éloignés.

Rogue repoussa Sirius de ses jambes d'un geste brusque et se releva prestement.

« Espèce de pauvre abruti ! tonna_-_t_-_il aussitôt. Qu'est_-_ce qui t'est passé par la tête ?! Pourquoi tu as commencé à bombarder les Aurors, sombre crétin ?!  
_-_ Ils ont tiré sur Regulus ! s'insurgea Sirius. Ils ont failli blesser Harry !  
_-_ Et tu estimes que balancer des sorts sur tout le monde était une bonne idée ?! répliqua Rogue, blême de rage.  
_-_ De quoi tu te plains, tu es vivant !  
_-_ Et pas grâce à toi !  
_-_ Il fallait peut_-_être trouver une planque plus sûre, pauvre con ! cracha Sirius, les poings serrés. Comment se fait_-_il que McPherson nous ait retrouvé aussi vite ?! A moins que ça n'ait été ton but dès le début… ?! Tu cherchais à me faire reprendre, c'est ça ? Comme au ministère ? Tu pensais pouvoir prendre le portoloin avec Regulus, et tu te serais arrangé pour que je reste en arrière !  
_-_ Oh, quelle brillante déduction, Black ! railla Rogue. Comme si ta capture valait vraiment la peine que je risque ma peau !  
_-_ Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une pourriture de Mangemort, Servilus ! Tu l'as toujours été ! Comment peut_-_on te croire digne de confiance ?! »

Sans répondre, Rogue pointa sa baguette vers Sirius, blême de rage. Celui_-_ci l'imita aussitôt. 

« Je n'attendais pas de gratitude de ta part, Black ! Mais j'avoue avoir sous_-_estimé le degré abyssal de ta sottise ! »

Sirius leva sa baguette… et préféra se jeter sur Rogue de tout son poids, poings en avant. Déséquilibré, Rogue fit un pas en arrière avant de s'effondrer sous le sol, entraînant son agresseur avec lui.

S'il avait accepté de mettre de côté son ressentiment pour le bien de Regulus, Sirius était maintenant bien décidé à laisser libre cours à sa colère. Il lâcha sa baguette pour frapper Rogue qui se protégea le visage tant bien que mal derrière ses bras, désarçonné par la réaction violente du jeune homme. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Scrimgeour s'était assis à la table, tandis que les Aurors passaient la maisonnette au peigne fin. Devant lui était posé un parchemin vierge, sur lequel il donna quelques légers coups du bout de sa baguette. McPherson avait cessé de faire les cents pas pour s'approcher de lui. 

« Ne vous en faites pas, McPherson, il est évident qu'ils vont utiliser la magie… dit Scrimgeour. Dès que leur localisation sera apparue sur ce parchemin, nous transplanerons pour les arrêter.  
_-_ J'ai besoin d'une baguette… marmonna l'inspecteur.  
_-_ Je ne pense pas qu'il soit très judicieux que vous veniez avec nous… annonça calmement le chef des Aurors.  
_-_ Pardon… ? »

McPherson était stupéfait. Cette traque était la sienne depuis le début. Comment Scrimgeour pouvait_-_il l'en écarter maintenant ? 

« S'il le faut, je peux emprunter la baguette de Lowell… avança_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Il ne s'agit pas de votre baguette, McPherson, corrigea Scrimgeour, sans lever les yeux de son parchemin. Mais de votre attitude de tout à l'heure.  
_-_ Mon attitude ?  
_-_ Vous avez usé du sortilège _doloris_. Et vous avez tenté de tuer Sirius Black.  
_-_ Mais…  
_-_ Si Croupton a autorisé les Aurors à le faire, moi, je n'approuve pas ! Et certainement pas dans _ces_ circonstances précises ! »

McPherson serra les poings et devint livide. 

« Black est une pourriture… gronda_-_t_-_il. S'il retrouve le petit maintenant… Oui, j'ai essayé de le tuer ! Et je regrette de ne pas y être parvenu !  
_-_ C'est pour cette raison que vous ne viendrez pas ! Ce n'est pas une opération de vendetta ! Tant que le Ministre et le Magenmagot n'auront pas lancé un arrêt de mort contre Black, il est hors de question que j'approuve votre attitude !

_-_ Monsieur…  
_-_ C'est ferme et définitif, McPherson. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Rogue rua brusquement pour se dégager du poids de Sirius. Celui_-_ci se battait comme un forcené, et Rogue se demandait où il trouvait une telle énergie à déployer, lui qui paraissait si faible, si mal en point.

Dans l'affrontement, il avait laissé échapper sa baguette. S'il parvenait à remettre la main dessus et à lancer un sort à ce fou furieux…

Il esquiva un coup de poing, frappa de toute ses forces sur l'épaule blessée de son adversaire et lança son genou vers l'avant pour le repousser, avant de basculer sur le côté. Sa baguette était sur le sol à quelques centimètres de lui. Il tendit la main pour s'en saisir, mais Sirius le tira brusquement vers l'arrière, par le col de sa robe qui se déchira largement. Il se retourna, plongea ses doigts vers l'avant et les enfonça dans la gorge de Black aussi fermement qu'il le put. Sirius eut un hoquet et le frappa sur le côté de la tête pour le faire lâcher.

Rogue eut l'impression de perdre l'équilibre, sonné. Un nouveau coup l'envoya sur le sol, juste à côté de sa baguette. Dans l'aveuglement de sa colère, apparemment, Black n'avait pas vu la menace. 

Rogue s'en empara vivement et la pointa sur lui. 

« Stupefix ! »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

McPherson allait protester quand il vit le parchemin, devant Scrimgeour, se mettre à briller vivement. Lentement, des mots se formèrent à l'encre violette, donnant l'information tant attendue.

_Campagne irlandaise, sud de Dublin._

L'information était sommaire, mais bien suffisante pour Scrimgeour. « Ça y est ! cria_-_t_-_il à ses hommes. Je les ai repérés, nous partons immédiatement ! »

Aussitôt, les Aurors laissèrent leur fouille en plan pour se regrouper autour de leur chef. Ils s'agrippèrent tous les uns aux autres comme pour un transplanage d'escorte et Scrimgeour pointa sa baguette sur l'inscription apparue sur le parchemin. Ils disparurent aussitôt, laissant McPherson seul devant la table, en proie à une colère sourde.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Rogue se redressa péniblement, sa baguette toujours pointée devant lui. Black gisait sur le dos, absolument immobile. 

« Voilà comment tu me remercies, sale ingrat… marmonna Rogue. Je t'aide à t'enfuir, je prends soin de ton frère et de ce monstre de Lupin, et tu te jettes sur moi comme un sauvage… »

Bien sûr, rien de ce qu'il avait fait n'était vraiment pour Sirius. A choisir, il l'aurait laissé moisir sans hésiter dans sa sordide cellule d'Azkaban. S'il avait sauvé Regulus, c'était dans l'espoir que celui_-_ci lui révèlerait le secret de Voldemort. Quant à Lupin… Il l'avait éloigné pour ne pas avoir de monstre sanguinaire à sa porte.

Il se leva et fit un pas vers Sirius, son visage crispé dans une grimace de dégoût et de colère mêlés.

Le _plop_ lui fit faire volte_-_face immédiatement. Sans réfléchir, d'instinct, il pointa sa baguette sur les nouveaux_-_venus et lança un sort du bouclier, qui dévia le _stupéfix_ qu'on lui lança.

Les Aurors étaient là, à quelques pas de lui, Scrimgeour en tête. 

« Rendez_-_vous, Rogue ! le somma le chef des Aurors. Vous ne vous échapperez pas une seconde fois ! »

Comment ils avaient fait pour retrouver sa trace aussi rapidement, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il n'avait pas le temps d'y songer, tout occupé à détourner la multitude de sorts que les Aurors firent pleuvoir sur lui.

Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps à ce rythme. Les attaques se multipliaient, sans lui laisser l'opportunité de lancer d'autres sorts que des sorts strictement défensifs. Si au moins il obtenait un léger répit, il pourrait transplaner…

Il regretta presque d'avoir stupéfixé Black. Cet idiot lui aurait fourni l'ouverture dont il avait besoin pour s'enfuir, avec sa manie de foncer dans le tas… 

« Vous n'avez aucune chance, Rogue, insista Scrimgeour. Rendez_-_vous immédiatement ! »

Rogue ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il recula d'un pas et réussit finalement à placer un _sectum sempra_ qui obligea les Aurors à desserrer les rangs. Il était à peu près certain d'en avoir touché au moins un, et son attaque impromptue, apparemment, les avait légèrement déstabilisés. Tant mieux. Cela les tiendrait peut_-_être à distance. Si les Aurors se rapprochaient davantage, il n'aurait plus aucune chance de s'enfuir. 

« Vous perdez votre temps, avec moi ! lança_-_t_-_il, alors que les Aurors entamaient une manœuvre subreptice pour l'encercler. Vous feriez mieux de courir derrière Regulus ! Il tient Harry Potter ! Je vous laisse imaginer de quelle manière il va se venger du tort que vous nous avez fait…  
_-_ Espèce de lâches ! Quel genre d'hommes êtes_-_vous, pour vous en prendre ainsi à un enfant ?! »

Une ombre de sourire passa sur les lèvres de Rogue. Les Aurors étaient inquiets, et exaspérés. Leurs attaques n'étaient plus aussi coordonnées qu'à leur arrivée. Une nouvelle ouverture, et il lança le sort d'explosion le plus violent qu'il put. Les Aurors baissèrent la tête d'un même mouvement, et Rogue transplana, sans perdre la moindre précieuse seconde, sans une seule pensée pour celui qu'il laissait derrière lui.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Scrimgeour jura. L'affrontement ayant été immédiat, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de lancer de sorts anti_-_transplanage sur la zone. Et maintenant, Rogue s'était enfui. Encore une fois. 

« Black est toujours là, murmura Pepplewood.  
_-_ Il est stupéfixé », ajouta Baxter.

Scrimgeour s'approcha avec précaution de l'homme qui gisait sur le sol, sa baguette pointée sur lui. Il était effectivement stupéfixé, ce qui était plutôt étrange… Il était à peu près certain que ce n'était pas de leur fait à eux. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivé, Rogue était seul à leur faire face. 

« Rogue aurait essayé de se débarrasser de Black… ? murmura_-_t_-_il pour lui_-_même. Curieux… »

Il se pencha sur Black et lui prit sa baguette. Celle de McPherson était sur le sol, à trois pas de lui. 

« Tenez_-_le en joue, je vais lever le sort, ordonna Scrimgeour à ses Aurors. Ce monsieur va répondre à quelques petites questions… »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Regulus sentait son inquiétude grandir à mesure que le temps passait. Rogue et Sirius ne les rejoignaient pas, ce n'était pas normal.

Quelque chose avait dû mal se passer. Sans doute les Aurors les avaient_-_ils arrêtés. Ou pire. Il n'osait même pas y penser.

Si Severus était vraiment tombé entre les mains de Scrimgeour, le cinéma n'était certainement plus un lieu sûr. Les Aurors avaient bien des méthodes, pour obliger les gens à leur donner les informations qu'ils souhaitaient connaître. Severus serait_-_il assez fort pour leur taire la destination du portoloin ?

Il était urgent qu'il parte.

Mais pour aller où ?

Il fallait qu'il trouve un point de chute que Sirius et Severus connaissaient, un lieu auquel ils penseraient. Il avait bien une idée, mais c'était dangereux.

Il contempla le visage endormi de Harry. Il hésitait à faire quoi que ce soit le mettant en danger. Il était si jeune, si vulnérable… Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Avec précaution, il le souleva du fauteuil dans lequel il était blotti et le cala contre sa poitrine.

Il trouverait bien un moyen. Le plus urgent, pour le moment, était de s'éloigner de cet endroit devenu si dangereux.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Severus arriva sur une plage déserte, lumineuse sous le clair de lune. 

Il se laissa tomber à genoux, haletant, s'attendant presque à voir débarquer les Aurors encore une fois.

Comment avaient_-_ils fait pour retrouver leur trace aussi vite ? Lui_-_même ne savait pas exactement où il comptait atterrir, il s'était laissé porter par l'urgence de la situation. Ce n'était qu'au dernier moment qu'il avait songé à cette campagne.

Il y avait forcément une explication. Et il était capital qu'il la trouve. Il ne pouvait pas vivre avec une telle menace au_-_dessus de la tête.

Il s'assit, ramenant ses jambes contre lui. Le vent chargé d'embruns qui venait de la mer était froid et s'insinuait désagréablement dans le col de sa robe déchirée. Maudit Black…

Le seul point positif, c'était qu'il était bel et bien débarrassé de lui… Bien sûr, cela ne plairait certainement pas à Regulus, mais il lui démontrerait qu'il n'y était pour rien. Il n'avait fait que se défendre, en stupéfixant cet imbécile, et à bien y réfléchir, il aurait pu lui faire bien pire… Il aurait pu lui fendre le visage, le faire se tordre de douleur… Le tuer…

Bah, les Aurors s'en chargeraient ! Après ce qu'il avait fait, Black serait certainement condamné au Baiser du Détraqueur. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils en finissent rapidement avec lui, pour ne pas laisser à Regulus le temps de projeter une nouvelle évasion spectaculaire qui les mettrait de nouveau dans l'embarras… Il était déterminé à ne plus laisser Regulus le mener par le bout du nez.

Regulus… Sans doute était_-_il temps de le rejoindre, maintenant…

Il se releva, épousseta les grains de sable de sa robe, leva sa baguette pour transplaner… Et la rebaissa aussitôt. Non. Il devait d'abord réfléchir. Si les Aurors l'avaient retrouvé aussi facilement, peut_-_être la chose se reproduirait_-_elle encore. Il était hors de question qu'il les mette sur la trace de Regulus.

Cela signifiait qu'il devrait prendre des chemins détournés pour rejoindre le cinéma.

Il réalisa subitement qu'il avait transplané sur la côte, loin de Londres. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il en avait pour des heures de marche… Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive dans un quelconque village. Alors, il pourrait utiliser les moyens de transport moldus pour rejoindre Regulus. 

Il ravala quelques jurons et se mit en route.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sirius s'assit sous la menace d'une demi_-_douzaine de baguettes. Malgré la colère immense qu'il ressentait, il s'efforça de ne pas faire de gestes brusques. Les Aurors n'attendaient qu'une excuse pour l'assommer de sorts, il le voyait parfaitement. Du regard, il chercha McPherson, mais celui_-_ci n'était pas là. C'était surprenant. Il aurait parié qu'il aurait voulu assister à sa capture. 

« Où se trouve Harry Potter ?! demanda Scrimgeour, le visage dur.  
_-_ Vous n'avez pas arrêté la bonne personne, Scrimgeour, répondit Sirius, s'efforçant de conserver son calme. Il fallait attraper ce salaud de Rogue ! »

Scrimgeour lui pointa aussitôt sa baguette au visage, les sourcils froncés, menaçant. 

« Tu as tout intérêt à parler, Black !  
_-_ Pourquoi ? répliqua Sirius. Vous allez me faire croire que ça m'évitera le baiser du Détraqueur ?! Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais ce qui m'attend ! Alors même si je savais quelque chose, je ne dirais rien ! »

Un instant, il fut persuadé que Scrimgeour allait lui lancer quelque maléfice, tant ses doigts étaient crispés sur sa baguette. Pourtant, il se ressaisit et fit signe aux Aurors de le remettre debout. Sirius rua un peu pour la forme, sans se faire d'illusion. S'il avait la chance de faire lâcher prise aux deux hommes qui le tenaient, il n'irait pas bien loin, de toute façon. Il n'avait même plus de baguette.

Il était piégé. 

« Nous trouverons bien un moyen pour te faire parler… grommela Scrimgeour. Dans quelques heures, tu joueras moins les fiers…  
_-_ Je vous l'ai dit, je ne sais rien ! C'était le portoloin de Rogue ! Il n'y a que lui, à savoir où se trouvent mon frère et Harry, maintenant.   
_-_ Tu vas me faire croire que vous n'avez pas convenu d'un lieu de rendez_-_vous entre vous ?!  
_-_ Comme si vous nous aviez laissé le temps de discuter entre nous… ! répliqua Sirius, amer. Vous nous êtes tombés dessus tellement vite ! »

Les deux Aurors qui le tenaient resserrèrent un peu plus leur prise, meurtrissant un peu plus son épaule blessée. Il retint difficilement un cri de douleur. Il n'allait pas leur faire ce plaisir. 

« Au ministère, maintenant », ordonna Scrimgeour.

Sirius sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était fini, il était repris. Il eut une pensée attristée pour Harry, à qui il avait promis de revenir et qu'il allait décevoir. Et il pensa à Remus. Remus qui devrait se relever seul de la pleine lune, Remus qu'il trahissait encore une fois.

Le cauchemar recommençait…


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 :

Isabelle s'était assise sur le bord de sa couchette, secouée de sanglots. Elle avait craqué à peine la porte de sa cellule refermée sur elle, vaincue par la terreur et l'épuisement.

Elle était en très mauvaise posture. McPherson était persuadé qu'elle avait pris activement part à l'évasion des frères Black. Et si elle n'était pas aussi coupable qu'il voulait bien le croire, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait effectivement permis à Regulus de s'enfuir…

Elle le regrettait presque. Presque, parce que McPherson lui faisait tellement peur… Mais pas tout à fait, parce qu'elle était toujours fermement persuadée que sans son intervention, Regulus aurait été tué par les Mangemorts.

Elle essaya de s'accrocher à cette idée : sans ce qu'elle avait fait, Regulus serait peut_-_être mort, à l'heure actuelle. Mais c'était difficile. Elle était en plein cauchemar, et elle ne voyait vraiment pas comment elle pourrait s'en sortir. Le plus dur était qu'elle ne savait absolument pas ce qui l'attendait ensuite. McPherson l'avait faite conduire là, dans cette cellule au fond du quartier des Aurors, et personne n'avait pris la peine de lui expliquer ce qu'on ferait d'elle par la suite.

L'enverrait_-_on à Azkaban ? 

Elle avait vu les conditions de vie des détenus, elle en était même venue à ressentir de la pitié pour ces hommes et ces femmes obligés de subir la présence des Détraqueurs nuit après nuit…

Elle avait vu ce qu'ils devenaient, après quelques jours seulement passés en Haute Sécurité…

Risquait_-_elle un séjour là ? Son crime était_-_il assez odieux pour la condamner à finir ses jours au milieu des Mangemorts ?

Non. Elle s'était contentée de laisser Regulus dormir dans l'infirmerie. Elle n'avait tué personne !

Elle avait permis l'évasion de Sirius Black. Le monstre Sirius Black.

Ce n'était pas un monstre, il était innocent, il n'était même pas un Mangemort, Regulus le lui avait juré…

Regulus Black, lui, était un Mangemort. Il lisait des livres de Magie noire… Sa mère avait confirmé à quel point son rejeton était impliqué dans la lutte contre les Sangs_-_Mêlés et Sang_-_de_-_bourbe…

Elle sursauta lorsque la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit. Elle ravala un sanglot, échoua lamentablement à tarir le flot de larmes qui débordait de ses yeux brûlants, et se rencogna un peu plus contre le mur.

Ce n'était pas McPherson, ce n'était même pas un Auror. C'était son père.

Alors que la porte se refermait, il se précipita vers elle pour la serrer contre lui. Et brusquement, elle redevint l'enfant qu'elle avait été, si faible, si dépendante de son assurance à lui, de son appui.

« Mon petit poussin, ne pleure pas, lui murmura_-_t_-_il. Je vais faire mon possible pour te sortir de là, tout cela ne peut être qu'une affreuse erreur… »

Il ne comprenait pas. McPherson avait vraiment de quoi l'inculper. Et elle n'était même plus sûre de ne pas mériter le châtiment qu'il requerrait contre elle.

« J'ai aidé Regulus Black à fuir d'Azkaban… ! avoua_-_t_-_elle entre deux sanglots.  
_-_ Allons, Isabelle, ressaisis_-_toi !  
_-_ Je t'assure que je l'ai fait, Papa ! Ils allaient le tuer, sinon !  
_-_ Qui ? De quoi parles_-_tu ?  
_-_ Les Mangemorts… ! »

Elle se moucha dans le carré de tissu que lui tendit son père. Celui_-_ci paraissait plutôt perdu.

« Si tu me disais précisément de quoi il retourne ?  
_-_ J'ai entendu ta conversation avec Malefoy… Il voulait venir à Azkaban !  
_-_ Tu as entendu… Et alors ? En quoi cela te concernait_-_il ?  
_-_ C'est un Mangemort !  
_-_ Malefoy ? Enfin, c'est ridicule ! Qui t'a dit une chose pareille ?!  
_-_ Regulus Black… »

Alors qu'elle prononçait son nom, elle s'aperçut subitement de la légèreté dont elle avait fait preuve, en prenant pour argent comptant toutes les assertions de cet homme.

De l'avis de tous, Regulus Black était un Mangemort. Quelle preuve avait_-_elle qu'il avait effectivement trahi son camp ? Quelle preuve avait_-_elle que les Mangemorts voulaient sa mort ? Quelle preuve avait_-_elle que Sirius Black n'était pas la pourriture que tout le monde pensait ? Elle n'avait que sa parole à lui…

« Regulus Black t'a dit que Lucius Malefoy était un Mangemort et qu'il voulait le tuer ? demanda Fudge, les sourcils froncés sous l'effort de sa concentration.  
_-_ Oui… murmura_-_t_-_elle, d'une voix à peine audible.  
_-_ Et tu penses que c'est crédible ? Qui est le plus digne de confiance : Lucius Malefoy, un membre influent de notre société, ou Regulus Black, un Mangemort avéré, condamné pour vol ? »

Isabelle ne répondit pas.

Se pouvait_-_il qu'elle ait simplement été manipulée depuis le début ? Regulus n'avait_-_il fait que lui mentir ?

Son cœur se révoltait à cette idée.

Mais c'était tellement vraisemblable…

« Isabelle… reprit Fudge en soupirant. Lorsque tu m'as posé ces questions sur Sirius Black, je t'avais prévenue que tu devais absolument te protéger de lui… Sirius Black est un homme manipulateur et pervers… Et apparemment, son frère partage ces caractéristiques avec lui. Que t'a_-_t_-_il dit, pour te pousser à agir dans son intérêt ?  
_-_ Que Sirius était innocent… Qu'il n'avait jamais trahi les Potter… renifla Isabelle.  
_-_ Il a avoué lui_-_même l'avoir fait, en plein procès ! Lors de son arrestation, après la mort de tous ces pauvres gens, sa seule réaction a été de rire aux éclats ! Cet homme se nourrit de la souffrance et de la mort des autres, c'est un monstre ! Comment as_-_tu pu le croire innocent ?!  
_-_ Quand je lui ai parlé… »

Elle ne savait pas trop comment exprimer l'étrange sentiment qu'elle avait eu, en parlant à cet homme. Il lui avait semblé être en complet décalage avec l'image que les autres donnaient de lui… et en même temps, il était tellement effrayant, avec sa lucidité extraordinaire, sa force hors du commun…

« Je vais faire l'impossible pour te sortir de là, Isabelle, conclut Fudge. Tu as été abusée, manipulée… Mais il faut absolument que tu montres des remords pour le rôle qu'on t'a fait jouer malgré toi. Tu comprends ? »

Avait_-_elle des remords ? Elle ne savait pas. Mais elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Elle ne voulait pas aller en prison, elle voulait juste rentrer chez elle.

Fudge l'embrassa sur le front, lui demanda d'être forte et quitta la cellule.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Rita Skeeter avait passé la journée entière à battre la semelle dans les couloirs du ministère, passant d'un couloir à l'autre pour être sûre que personne ne la délogerait tant qu'elle n'aurait pas _le_ scoop qu'elle attendait tant.

Elle avait toujours su que son heure finirait par venir, qu'il suffisait de plus d'opiniâtreté. C'était cette volonté de fer qui lui avait permis d'écrire son premier article conséquent, trois mois auparavant. Une histoire de trafic d'objets magiques particulièrement rares et obscurs. Elle avait magnifiquement su retranscrire l'atmosphère glauque des transactions, rendu palpable le danger qu'il y avait à s'immiscer dans ce genre de trafic.

Le directeur de la _gazette_ avait été enchanté par son papier. Il lui avait promis qu'en continuant sur cette lancée, elle ne tarderait pas à se faire un nom dans le milieu du journalisme.

Finis, les concours stupides à couvrir, les potins racoleurs et les manifestations festives de quelque obscure communauté sorcière du fin fond de l'Angleterre ! L'évasion spectaculaire des frères Black lui donnait enfin une occasion de confirmer son talent indéniable dans la traque aux informations décisives !

Lorsque les portes du ministère s'étaient finalement fermées au public, elle avait préféré prendre sa forme animagus, de manière à être parfaitement sûre que _personne_ ne serait en mesure de l'expulser avant qu'elle trouve de quoi écrire son article. Et elle avait ainsi surpris bon nombre de faits croustillants.

D'abord, la fille_-_même de Fudge avait été arrêtée. D'après ce qu'elle avait pu comprendre, elle travaillait à Azkaban – drôle de choix pour une demoiselle dont le père était aussi influent, soit dit en passant – et avait apparemment aidé les frères Black à s'enfuir. Comment, par contre, Rita l'ignorait encore.

Ensuite, les Aurors étaient sur une piste sérieuse. Elle avait assisté à leur branle bas de combat peu après la fermeture. Scrimgeour lui_-_même était de la partie.

Tout laissait augurer que le scoop était là, à portée de main. Elle imaginait déjà le titre : _arrestation spectaculaire des frères Black_. Non, pas assez emphatique. Sirius Black était un monstre qui terrorisait les braves gens à la seule évocation de son nom, elle devrait trouver quelque chose de plus accrocheur. _Un monstre mis en échec_. _Fin de la cavale meurtrière pour les terrifiants frères Black._ Certes, il n'y avait eu aucune mention d'assassinat suspect, depuis leur évasion, _meurtrière_ n'était sans doute pas adapté… Mais c'était pourtant un excellent titre…

Alors qu'elle commençait à penser au contenu_-_même de son futur article, elle entendit une brusque rumeur dans le quartier des Aurors. Sans doute étaient_-_ils revenus de leur expédition mystère.

Tremblante d'excitation sur ses petites pattes agiles, elle se glissa sous la porte pour ne pas perdre une miette de ce qui se dirait.

La stupeur l'envoya presque sous les talons d'un Auror. Elle se réfugia in extremis contre le mur, sur lequel elle grimpa pour mieux voir l'incroyable spectacle qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Sirius Black avait été arrêté. Il était là, entre deux Aurors, affreusement pâle et dépenaillé. Ses vêtements étaient maculés de sang, signe qu'il était blessé. Mais Rita fut surtout impressionnée par son regard. A la fois si féroce et si profond.

Il n'avait rien d'une bête traquée. Même ainsi, sale, étroitement encadré et menotté, il gardait de sa prestance.

« Je te promets que tu vas nous dire où vous cachez Harry Potter ! jura Scrimgeour. Même si nous devons y passer la nuit. »

Ainsi, c'était vrai ! Le Survivant était la proie de ces monstres !

« Vous n'y gagnerez que des cernes sous les yeux, Scrimgeour ! répliqua Black. J'ignore où est Harry. Et le saurais_-_je que je ne vous le dirai pas.  
_-_ Tu crois qu'on ne fera pas tout pour le retrouver ?! coupa un Auror, particulièrement véhément. Qu'on ne te fera pas payer ce que tu lui as fait ?!  
_-_ Oui, à coup de sortilèges impardonnables, c'est ça, McPherson ?! cracha Black. Tu dois regretter d'avoir manqué ton coup, tout à l'heure !  
_-_ Oh oui, je le regrette ! Les monstres comme toi ne méritent même pas la prison ! Prendre un enfant de deux ans en otage…  
_-_ Taisez_-_vous, McPherson ! coupa Scrimgeour. Conduisez_-_le en salle d'interrogatoire tout de suite ! Que personne ne l'approche ! Je dois informer madame la Ministre de son arrestation avant d'attaquer les choses sérieuses ! »

Rita hésita. Elle brûlait d'envie de suivre Black et de se glisser à sa suite dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Mais si elle le faisait, elle courait le risque que l'un des Aurors laisse échapper quelques informations auprès des journalistes toujours à l'affût à l'entrée du Ministère. Et elle perdrait le scoop.

Alors, au lieu de suivre son impulsion première, elle choisit de quitter le Ministère.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Rogue avait mal aux pieds. Et il avait sommeil, aussi, et froid.

Si seulement il avait eu la bonne idée de transplaner plus près de Londres… Bien sûr, il suffirait d'un peu de magie pour que sa situation s'améliore considérablement. Il pourrait raccommoder sa robe déchirée d'un coup de baguette, et l'ensorceler pour qu'elle lui apporte un peu plus de chaleur… Mais ce serait prendre un trop grand risque.

Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir, pendant sa longue marche dans le noir. Il avait repensé à la manière dont les Aurors étaient intervenus, et en était venu à la conclusion que c'était très vraisemblablement lui_-_même, en lançant le _stupéfix_ sur Sirius, qui leur avait permis de les localiser. En utilisant la magie, il devenait détectable par les Aurors, il en était à peu près certain. Il fallait donc rester très prudent.

Il n'avait donc pas d'autre alternative que de marcher à travers la campagne, trébuchant à chaque pas, et maudissant la terre entière.

Il fut presque soulagé, lorsqu'il aperçu au loin les lumières pâlottes des réverbères de ce qui était, apparemment, une petite ville moldue. Une agglomération assez grande, espérait_-_il, pour lui permettre de trouver un moyen de transport efficace. Il avait heureusement de l'argent moldu sur lui.

Il atteignit les premières maisons alors que le ciel s'éclaircissait sur l'horizon. Tant mieux. Avec de la chance, il trouverait de quoi se restaurer un peu. Il avait bien besoin d'un café. Mais avant cela, il devait modifier son apparence. Il était certain que les Aurors avaient diffusé son signalement jusque chez les Moldus, à l'instar de Black.

Il plongea la main dans sa robe et en sortit une petite fiole. Il la déboucha avec un sourire. Il avait bien fait de prendre avec lui une bonne réserve de polynectar…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Remus resta un moment allongé sur le sol, le cœur battant à tout rompre. La douleur lui sciait littéralement les membres, comme si tous ses os avaient été broyés par les horribles mâchoires du loup. Et il était si faible… Comme si son propre corps était un poids trop lourd à porter.

Il ferma les yeux bien fort, pris de vertige. Il savait que lorsqu'il les rouvrirait, la forêt qui l'environnait ne serait plus la même, qu'elle perdrait de sa profondeur, réduite par ses perceptions désormais humaines. Mais cela lui était égal. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, maintenant, c'était pouvoir dormir longuement.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui_-_même. Le petit matin était froid et humide, glaçant sa peau nue, et il se mit à trembler.

Il rouvrit les yeux et se força à se redresser. Il ne pouvait pas rester là, perdu en pleine forêt, à grelotter. Il devait revenir à l'endroit où Rogue et lui avaient transplané. Peut_-_être y retrouverait_-_il sa baguette…

Il étira péniblement ses membres endoloris et s'appuya sur un arbre pour se mettre debout. La douleur s'intensifia tant qu'il fut pris d'un spasme et se courba en deux, pris de nausée. Il s'accrocha au tronc tant bien que mal.

Voilà pourquoi il préférait s'enfermer pendant les pleines lunes, plutôt que parcourir les forêts. Maintenant, il était perdu, vulnérable.

Et si Rogue ne venait pas le récupérer ? Et s'il ne retrouvait pas sa baguette ?

« Pas de panique, pensa_-_t_-_il. Ils viendront. Sirius viendra, il ne permettra pas que Rogue me laisse en plan comme cela… » Il sourit malgré la douleur, en imaginant Sirius contraignant Severus avec toute la force de persuasion dont il était capable, qu'il était dans son intérêt de le retrouver lui, Remus, au plus vite…

Il leva la tête et regarda autour de lui. Sa vision était redevenue totalement humaine, mais il pouvait encore compter sur son nez et ses oreilles. L'acuité de ses sens ne diminuait que progressivement, de la vue à l'odorat, le plus persistant, qui resterait particulièrement développé jusqu'à deux jours après la pleine lune.

Avec de la chance, il retrouverait peut_-_être sa propre odeur – celle du loup – et parviendrait à revenir sur ses pas.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

McPherson faisait les cent pas devant la salle d'interrogatoire de Black. De temps en temps, un éclat de voix retentissait, derrière la porte, mais c'était de plus en plus rare. Apparemment, Scrimgeour était un peu à court d'arguments. Ou de menaces.

Il brûlait d'entrer là, de se planter devant Black. De le forcer à dire ses horribles petits secrets. Scrimgeour prenait trop de gants, avec lui, ce type ne valait pas qu'on le ménage.

Si seulement il pouvait entrer…

« Alors ? demanda Julius en arrivant dans le couloir. Il crache le morceau ?  
_-_ Pas à ce qu'il semble, répondit McPherson, laconique.  
_-_ Il faut que je vois Scrimgeour.  
_-_ Du nouveau ?  
_-_ Le polynectar de Rogue… Tu sais, celui qu'on a trouvé chez lui ? »

Brusquement, l'attention de McPherson se détourna de Black. Julius semblait réjoui, c'était plutôt bon signe.

« Il ne permet pas de prendre l'apparence de Bertha Jorkins, poursuivit Julius. Je l'ai testé. »

McPherson sentit la déception s'abattre sur lui. Ainsi, il n'avait plus aucune preuve que Rogue avait permis à Lupin de se substituer à la fille du directeur. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

« Pas de quoi être satisfait… grommela_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Attends, réfléchis deux minutes ! Pourquoi Rogue aurait_-_il préparé un plein chaudron de polynectar, juste avant l'évasion de ses complices ?  
_-_ Tu veux dire… » Il fronça les sourcils. Le visage de Julius se fendit d'un large sourire.

« Il s'est préparé un camouflage ! Grâce à sa négligence, nous sommes maintenant en mesure de lancer un avis de recherche efficace ! Rogue doit actuellement se promener quelque part sous l'apparence d'un homme blond, rondelet, doté d'une bonne paire de moustaches ! »

McPherson tergiversa moins de deux secondes, avant de décider de lâcher la porte de Black pour lancer l'avis de recherche en question. 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Rarement Albus Dumbledore s'était senti aussi désarçonné. Il avait beau faire, il n'arrivait pas à relier entre eux tous les éléments concernant la disparition de Harry et l'évasion de Sirius Black.

Lupin avait rendu visite à Black peu avant son évasion.

Severus Rogue l'avait secondé dans sa tâche.

Regulus Black s'était fait enfermer à Azkaban et s'était enfui avec son frère.

Rien n'avait de sens. Lupin haïssait maintenant Black de toute son âme. Il les avait trahis, les Potter et lui. Rogue, de son côté, avait toujours profondément détesté Black. Et Regulus ? Albus connaissait peu le jeune homme, il n'avait pas été un élève qu'on remarquait particulièrement, à la différence de son frère aîné. Mais il connaissait les Black de réputation. Seul Sirius avait semblé sortir de la voie suivie par la famille.

Mais il avait trahi James Potter, n'est_-_ce pas ? Peut_-_être s'était_-_il réconcilié avec les siens… Et l'intervention de Regulus n'était rien d'autre qu'un acte de fidélité de Mangemort à Mangemort. De frère à frère.

Quelques coups frappés au carreau le tirèrent de sa réflexion. Un hibou voletait devant sa fenêtre. Il était un peu tôt, pour le courrier… Il ouvrit au messager et prit la lettre qu'il laissa tomber sur le bureau. Elle portait la mention _urgent_, ce qui expliquait que le service de réexpédition du courrier par voie moldue l'ait fait aussitôt suivre. Il s'empressa de l'ouvrir. 

« Professeur Dumbledore,  
Harry est vivant, en bonne santé. Soyez assuré qu'il n'est nullement dans mes intentions de lui faire du mal.  
Les Mangemorts en ont après lui. Ils ont envoyé Greyback pour l'enlever. C'est lui, le responsable de la mort des Dursley. J'ai eu la chance de pouvoir sauver Harry à temps, je regrette de ne pas avoir pu faire de même pour sa famille…  
Je ne pense pas pouvoir venir jusqu'à Poudlard, l'école est certainement surveillée par les Mangemorts. Je vous enverrai des nouvelles dès que je le pourrai.  
Remus J. Lupin »

Dumbledore poussa un soupir de soulagement. Au moins, il avait la certitude que Harry était entre de bonnes mains, sain et sauf.

On frappa à la porte. Il replia la lettre, avant d'inviter son visiteur à entrer. C'était Minerva, légèrement essoufflée, signe qu'elle avait couru.

« Ils ont arrêté Sirius Black ! » lança_-_t_-_elle d'emblée.

Elle lui tendit l'édition « ultra_-_spéciale » de la gazette qu'elle tenait en main.

_Le Monstre réintègre sa cage_, titrait l'article. Dumbledore le parcourut rapidement, grimaçant sur le ton mélodramatique de l'ensemble et le peu de précautions que prenait l'auteur dans ses assertions.

« Pas de trace de Harry… souligna McGonagall, d'une voix légèrement tremblante.  
_-_ J'ai reçu cette lettre de Remus Lupin. Il dit que Harry est avec lui. »

McGonagall lut la lettre, les sourcils froncés.

« Dans l'article, ils disent que Harry était entre les mains des frères Black… Se pourrait_-_il qu'ils l'aient enlevé à Remus ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.  
_-_ Je ne sais pas… Mais Sirius Black me le dira. »

Il se leva, bien décidé à ne laisser personne se mettre entre lui et la vérité.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Fudge n'avait pas dormi. Il avait passé la nuit à prendre des avis de tous côtés. Il était déterminé à ne pas laisser sa fille moisir en prison. Heureusement, il était suffisamment riche et influent pour pouvoir lui assurer une bonne défense. D'ailleurs, il allait solliciter dès à présent le concours de Lucius Malefoy pour cela.

Malefoy avait bien des ressources. S'il y avait un homme capable de lui venir en aide, c'était bien lui…

L'Elfe de maison qui le reçut ne se montra pas très disposé à interrompre le petit_-_déjeuner de son maître, et il dut longuement insister, avant d'être finalement conduit jusqu'à la luxueuse salle à manger du manoir des Malefoy. Lucius terminait sa tasse de thé, drapé dans une robe d'intérieur d'une élégance consommée, le nez plongé dans l'édition ultra_-_spéciale de la _Gazette_.

« Cornelius ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il. Vous êtes bien matinal ! Avez_-_vous lu les dernières nouvelles ? Ce diable de Sirius Black a finalement été capturé !  
_-_ Euh oui… Non… Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps pour cela. Il faut que je vous parle, Lucius !  
_-_ Ah… Asseyez_-_vous donc, je vous en prie. Dobby ? Une tasse de thé pour Mr Fudge !  
_-_ Merci… »

Fudge se laissa tomber sur la chaise capitonnée de velours vert et s'épongea le front.

« Il s'agit de ma fille… Elle est guérisseuse à Azkaban… On l'accuse d'avoir participé à l'évasion des Black… »

Malefoy se redressa sur sa chaise, apparemment intéressé.

« Et ?  
_-_ Elle a été abusée par cet homme, Regulus Black ! Elle n'a que vingt ans !  
_-_ Elle connaît Regulus Black… ? » murmura Malefoy, avec un étrange sourire. Fudge acquiesça de la tête.

« Je pense pouvoir vous aider, Cornelius. Mais pour cela, il faudra deux choses. D'abord, je veux pouvoir parler à votre fille. Elle devra me dire absolument tout ce qu'elle sait sur les frères Black. Ce n'est que de cette façon que je serai en mesure de la sauver. Ensuite… Ensuite, il vous faudra convaincre la Ministre de la nécessité absolue d'éliminer Sirius Black. »


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

Regulus avait passé la nuit caché dans la cave d'un immeuble, à deux pas du cinéma. Il n'avait pas dormi, occupé à guetter les environs depuis l'étroit soupirail qui s'ouvrait à ras de rue, mais sans rien noter de particulier.

Il avait espéré tant qu'il avait pu que Sirius et Severus finiraient par apparaître. Il s'était dit que peut_-_être il leur avait été impossible de transplaner. Peut_-_être Rogue avait_-_il placer des mesures anti_-_transplanage sur le cinéma…

Mais avec le lever du jour, Regulus dut se rendre à l'évidence.

Harry dormait toujours, encore sous le coup de son sortilège. Regulus redoutait le moment où il se réveillerait. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi l'enfant réagissait aussi négativement à sa présence. Le fait qu'il lui soit étranger n'expliquait pas tout. Après tout, Harry ne semblait pas particulièrement effrayé par Rogue, qu'il ne connaissait pas plus. Et pourtant, Rogue n'était pas franchement « avenant »… Non, c'était lui_-_même qui était en cause. Et c'était d'autant plus ennuyeux que Harry était à son entière charge, maintenant.

Comment réagirait Harry, lorsqu'il comprendrait que Sirius ne reviendrait pas – du moins, pas dans l'immédiat ? Lui qui avait dû renoncer à la présence rassurante de Lupin à la tombée de la nuit ?

Lupin… Regulus n'avait pas encore songé à lui. Mais qu'allait_-_il devenir, seul, là où Rogue l'avait laissé la veille ?

Et s'il parvenait à revenir à leur abri, qu'y trouverait_-_il ? 

Severus avait dit qu'il l'avait laissé au nord, dans la forêt où ils avaient trouvé la fleur de sommeil… Même si cela réduisait un peu le champ des recherches, ce n'était pas suffisant pour que Regulus se mette à sa recherche. Surtout avec Harry sur les bras.

Non, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qu'il puisse faire, maintenant. Retourner Place Grimmaurd. Et espérer que Sirius et Rogue le rejoignent là_-_bas.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Scrimgeour referma la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire d'un coup de baguette, allant jusqu'à doubler les sorts de protection. Il était hors de question que Sirius Black s'échappe encore.

« Personne ne doit s'approcher de cette porte, c'est clair ? dit_-_il aux deux Aurors de garde.  
_-_ A_-_t_-_il parlé ? » demanda McPherson.

Il se tourna vers l'inspecteur. Apparemment, celui_-_ci avait dû passer le reste de la nuit à camper devant la porte de Black. Il avait les traits brouillés par la fatigue, et un regard fiévreux que Scrimgeour n'apprécia pas vraiment.

« Non, répondit_-_il cependant. Il affirme qu'il ne sait rien.  
_-_ Toujours le même refrain… marmonna l'inspecteur.  
_-_ Je vais faire une demande pour lui administrer du _veritaserum_.  
_-_ S'il a décidé de se taire, ce n'est pas le _veritaserum_ qui le fera parler, contra McPherson.  
_-_ Je sais que l'usage du _veritaserum_ n'est pas toujours très probant… Mais il est épuisé, et blessé. Sa résistance sera moindre.  
_-_ Vous ne connaissez pas Sirius Black. »

Les yeux de McPherson étaient particulièrement perçants. Pour la première fois, Scrimgeour se demanda vraiment pourquoi l'inspecteur haïssait tant le prisonnier. Sirius Black avait fait des choses monstrueuses, soit… Mais il ne différait pas tant des autres Mangemorts incarcérés à Azkaban. Curieusement, McPherson semblait faire de l'arrestation de Black une affaire personnelle…

Ce n'était pas spécialement la bonne attitude à avoir. Scrimgeour était persuadé que trop d'implication ne pouvait que nuire à la bonne marche des opérations. Et McPherson semblait déjà à la limite de la légalité…

« Black est à peine sorti de prison. En l'occurrence, je pense pouvoir le croire, lorsqu'il dit ignorer où le portoloin a conduit son frère et le petit Harry, déclara_-_t_-_il, d'un ton ferme. Je pense qu'il dit vrai lorsqu'il prétend que seul Rogue sait où ils sont à l'heure actuelle… Où en sont les recherches, concernant Rogue ? »

McPherson soupira, comme s'il abandonnait le sujet _Sirius Black_ à regret. Pourtant, il se résigna à lui parler des découvertes de Julius et des mesures immédiates qu'il avait prises pour retrouver l'homme qui, selon toute vraisemblance, cachait la véritable apparence de Severus Rogue.

Au moins l'inspecteur était_-_il toujours aussi efficace. C'était l'un des Aurors les plus réactifs de toute la brigade, et ses initiatives, comme ses intuitions, étaient bien souvent excellentes. C'était bien là la raison pour laquelle Scrimgeour n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à l'éloigner pour quelque temps du Ministère. Il avait besoin des éclairs de génie de cet homme, de sa pugnacité.

Le tout était de le tenir éloigné de Sirius Black.

« Le portrait a_-_t_-_il été diffusé à la presse ?  
_-_ Non. J'attendais votre feu vert.  
_-_ Je vous le donne. Et informez la presse moldue également. McPherson… Je ne veux plus vous voir dans ce couloir. Suis_-_je clair ? »

Le regard de McPherson brilla soudainement d'un éclat de colère et de sauvagerie qui fit presque peur à Scrimgeour.

Il était dangereux. Cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Peut_-_être, finalement, que si Black se refusait toujours à parler, il pourrait être intéressant – utile – de laisser McPherson discuter un peu avec lui…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Fudge avait décidé de s'en remettre totalement aux avis de Lucius Malefoy. L'homme, après tout, avait avancé des arguments fort convaincants. Et Cornelius n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre d'avoir collaboré avec lui.

N'était_-_ce pas grâce à son appui, qu'il était maintenant si bien placé sur l'échiquier politique ? Et en remerciement de quoi ? Pour lui avoir simplement permis d'échanger quelques mots avec Black avant son procès ?

Il se souvenait encore de ce jour : Malefoy débarquant dans son bureau et lui demandant de lui faciliter l'accès au prisonnier. Après tout, ils étaient parents par alliance, tous les deux, sa propre femme était aussi une Black…

Qu'un homme aussi fortuné et d'aussi bonne famille que Malefoy s'abaisse à lui demander un service avait flatté l'ego de Fudge. Il était prêt à accéder à sa demande, même sans la promesse d'appuis précieux en retour. Mais Malefoy s'était montré reconnaissant, et la cote de popularité de Fudge avait monté en flèche. Après quelques invitations à d'onéreux cocktails donnés au sein du manoir Malefoy, grâce à quelques mots subtilement glissés à telle ou telle personne, Fudge avait vu le regard des sorciers de la haute Société se tourner vers lui avec intérêt.

S'il y avait une seule personne capable de le sauver du déshonneur et de la banqueroute politique inhérente à l'emprisonnement presque inévitable d'Isabelle, c'était bien Malefoy. Il n'avait fallu que bien peu de temps, à Croupton, pour perdre tout crédit, après l'incarcération de son fils. Il n'en serait pas de même pour lui.

Il ne laisserait pas les sottises de sa fille ruiner son avenir.

Il avait fait passer une demande d'audience à la Ministre aussitôt de retour dans son bureau, et il lui fut répondu moins d'une heure plus tard que celle_-_ci l'attendait. Etre pressenti comme le futur Ministre de la Magie ouvrait bien des portes… Y compris celles les plus inaccessibles.

Millicent Bagnold était aussi impeccable que d'ordinaire, et rien, dans sa coiffure ou dans sa mise, n'indiquait qu'elle ait pu passer la nuit à s'inquiéter sur les problèmes posés par les évadés d'Azkaban. Mais Fudge n'était pas dupe. La Ministre s'était toujours montrée extrêmement concernées par tout ce qui touchait à la sécurité des Sorciers qui l'avaient élue. Sans doute ne s'était_-_elle même pas couchée…

« Cornelius… dit_-_elle, l'invitant à s'asseoir. Vous désiriez me voir… A propos de votre fille, je présume ? Scrimgeour m'a fait part de son incarcération. Il semble que les charges retenues contre elle soient vraiment sérieuses… »

Fudge ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il prit place sur la chaise qu'elle lui désignait et s'épongea le front. Il était épuisé, et anxieux. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de flancher.

« Madame la Ministre… Je sais que ma fille s'est mise dans une situation très difficile.  
_-_ Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne suis pas en mesure d'intercéder en sa faveur, de quelque façon que ce soit. »

La Ministre ne s'embarrassait jamais de fausses promesses. C'était cette attitude qui l'avait rendue si populaire, au moment où l'ascension du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait atteint son apogée, poussé par une nuée de mensonges et de trahisons.

« Non, je ne venais pas vous demander de faire libérer Isabelle… Je sais qu'elle a sans doute commis une faute, même si je suis persuadé qu'elle est loin d'être aussi coupable qu'on peut le croire… Mais je laisse ses juges en décider. Non, je venais vous parler de Sirius Black… »

Il laissa le silence s'établir entre eux. Au regard de la Ministre, il comprit qu'il avait réussi à capter son entière attention.

« Cet homme est un véritable danger pour la société, reprit_-_il finalement.  
_-_ Mais il a été repris.  
_-_ Oui. Mais pour combien de temps ? Sirius Black nous a prouvé qu'il était capable de se jouer des mesures les plus strictes prises contre lui, pour la sécurité de tous. J'ai parlé avec les Langues_-_de_-_plomb envoyés à Azkaban pour l'enquête. Apparemment, l'évasion des Black a été rendue possible grâce à un procédé de Magie Noire particulièrement obscur.  
_-_ J'ai eu leur rapport.  
_-_ A l'heure actuelle, il est impossible de garantir la sécurité de nos concitoyens contre la malveillance de Black. L'enfermer de nouveau à Azkaban n'est pas une alternative acceptable. »

La Ministre se pencha légèrement en avant, les sourcils froncés. Et Fudge ne sut pas si son discours lui adhérait ou non. Avait_-_il été assez persuasif ?

« Il n'y a qu'une chose, pour nous protéger tous de Black. Il faut le condamner au Baiser du Détraqueur. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Je dois absolument parler à Sirius Black ! déclara Dumbledore, sans préambule, en refermant la porte du bureau de Scrimgeour.  
_-_ Bien le bonjour également, Dumbledore ! répliqua celui_-_ci, sèchement. C'est incroyable, le nombre de personne qui souhaite approcher ce fou dangereux !  
_-_ J'ai des questions à lui poser.  
_-_ Comme nous tous !  
_-_ Laissez_-_moi lui parler ! » insista Dumbledore.

Scrimgeour ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se leva lentement de son fauteuil, étira ses membres dans un craquement sonore et posa un regard las sur son vis_-_à_-_vis.

« J'ai passé la nuit à l'interroger, dit_-_il finalement. Il prétend ne pas savoir où se trouve Harry Potter, si c'est ce que vous cherchez à obtenir de lui. Je suis presque – presque ! – persuadé qu'il dit la vérité.   
_-_ Il ne s'agit pas que de cela, Scrimgeour…  
_-_ Mmmmhhh… Vous espérez qu'il vous donnera des nouvelles de Lupin ? Vous êtes toujours persuadé de son innocence ?  
_-_ Comment Black a_-_t_-_il récupéré Harry ? Vous l'a_-_t_-_il dit ?  
_-_ Vous pensez qu'il a éliminé le loup_-_garou ? Ils sont de connivence ! Pourquoi ne pouvez_-_vous pas l'admettre ! »

Dumbledore secoua doucement la tête. Comment pouvait_-_il faire comprendre à cet homme qui était vraiment Remus Lupin ?

« Parce que je connais bien Lupin…  
_-_ Nous avons déjà eu une discussion similaire ! coupa Scrimgeour. Vous ne m'avez pas convaincu la dernière fois, et il se trouve que les événements me donnent raison, à ce qu'il semble.  
_-_ Je ne cherche pas à vous convaincre, je souhaite juste que vous permettiez de me rendre dans sa cellule pour l'interroger. En tête_-_à_-_tête.  
_-_ Rien que ça… ! »

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Dumbledore était un homme patient. Mais Harry était perdu, en danger, peut_-_être. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre en palabres inutiles !

« Pourquoi tant de réticences, Scrimgeour ? Laissez_-_moi voir Sirius et prendre l'entière mesure de mes propres erreurs ! Et lorsque j'aurais eu mes réponses, je ne vous ennuierai plus ! »

Il accrocha le regard de l'homme en face de lui, résolu à ne pas le lâcher tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu l'accord demandé.

« Soit. Je vous laisse un quart d'heure. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Regulus repéra immédiatement les Aurors qui discutaient à quelques mètres du perron., et il admira presque avec quel naturel ils se comportaient. Ils pouvaient totalement passer pour des Moldus, contrairement à la sorcière qui les épiait, depuis l'autre côté de la rue.

Jamais une Moldue n'aurait enfilé une robe imitation peau de zèbre sur une paire de bas bleu électrique, et recouvert le tout d'une veste pelucheuse orange… Ni porté ce cabas mauve et ce curieux chapeau mou. Ou alors, elle aurait eu sacrément mauvais goût…

Non, c'était sûrement une sorcière.

Une simple curieuse ?

Plus vraisemblablement une journaliste. Regulus remarqua qu'elle tenait un petit calepin à spirale dans sa main aux longs ongles rouge vif.

Mais ce n'était pas la journaliste, qui inquiétait Regulus. Ni même les Aurors. Il y avait aussi des Mangemorts, qui guettaient sa maison. Il ne les avait pas vus, mais il sentait leur présence. De toute évidence, l'usage qu'il avait fait de la Magie Noire l'avait rendu extrêmement sensible à certaines résonances magiques…

Ce n'était pas spécialement réjouissant. Cela signifiait qu'il avait échoué à reprendre totalement le contrôle de lui_-_même. Une part de lui restait dans les ténèbres, et risquait fort de s'y complaire…

Il n'avait pas le temps pour des questions de cet ordre. Harry, qu'il tenait serré contre sa poitrine, commençait à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Bientôt, le sort qu'il lui avait lancé s'annulerait. Il était plus que conseillé qu'il soit à l'abri, au moment où l'enfant ouvrirait les yeux… et se remettrait à hurler, terrifié. Regulus ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur ce point.

Comment entrer dans la maison ? Il ne pouvait pas transplaner jusqu'à l'intérieur. Père avait garanti l'accès de sa demeure contre les intrusions de ce genre. Et d'ailleurs, il était à peu près sûr que les Aurors sur place avaient dressé leur propre barrière anti_-_transplanage.

En fait, il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen…

« Kreattur ! »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dumbledore adressa un petit signe à l'Auror qui lui tenait la porte et entra dans la cellule de Sirius Black.

Le jeune homme était tassé sur une chaise, apparemment épuisé. Dumbledore ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur, en voyant ce qu'il était devenu. Il avait encore le souvenir du jeune homme séduisant et plein de vie à qui il avait remis son diplôme de fin de cycle. Le meilleur ami de James Potter. Son meurtrier. Il avait encore du mal à s'y faire… Le Sirius Black qui lui faisait face maintenant n'était plus que l'ombre de lui_-_même : pâle, décharné, les traits tirés par la fatigue et quelque chose qui ressemblait fort à de l'angoisse. Dumbledore remarqua qu'il était blessé à une épaule. Personne ne s'était soucié de lui prodiguer quelques soins.

Lorsqu'il entra, Black leva les yeux sur lui et le regarda avec une réelle surprise.

« Professeur Dumbledore… » murmura_-_t_-_il, d'une voix rauque et cassée. Il battit des paupières, comme pour se ressaisir. Mais les mots qu'il prononça ensuite n'étaient pas ceux auxquels Dumbledore s'attendait.

« Les Mangemorts veulent faire du mal à Harry… »

Le tremblement de sa voix trahissait une telle angoisse qu'Albus se sentit désarçonné.

Sirius se souciait donc vraiment du petit… ?

« Où est_-_il, Sirius ? demanda_-_t_-_il simplement.  
_-_ Je ne sais pas. Il est avec Regulus…  
_-_ Que va lui faire Regulus ? »

Sirius fronça les sourcils, comme s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment le sens de la question.

« Est_-_ce que Regulus va lui faire du mal, Sirius ? insista le professeur.  
_-_ Non, bien sûr que non ! répliqua aussitôt le jeune homme.  
_-_ J'ai reçu une lettre de Remus… Où est Remus ? »

Les traits de Sirius s'affaissèrent un peu plus, trahissant subitement un réel chagrin.

« Il ne pouvait pas rester avec nous, à cause de la pleine lune… Je ne sais pas où il est, il n'y a que Rogue, qui sache…   
_-_ Vous ne lui avez pas fait de mal ?  
_-_ A Remus ?! »

Sirius semblait choqué par l'insinuation. Etait_-_il vraiment un aussi bon comédien ? « Mais il a réussi à tous nous duper par le passé… » songea Dumbledore.

« Bon sang, Professeur, comment pouvez_-_vous croire que je puisse faire du mal à Remus… ?! reprit Sirius, avec fougue. Comment pouvez_-_vous penser… »

Il se tut subitement, comme s'il réalisait brusquement quelque chose.

« Je n'ai pas trahi James. »

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Il ne pensait pas que Sirius essayerait de jouer sur ce registre.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit à ton procès, remarqua_-_il simplement.  
_-_ Je ne me souviens pas du procès, lâcha Sirius du bout des lèvres. Bon sang, Professeur, vous me connaissez, non ?! Vous pensez vraiment que je puisse être un Mangemort ?! James… – sa voix s'étrangla – James était mon meilleur ami… Je ne lui aurai jamais fait du mal ! Du moins… Pas de façon consciente…  
_-_ Tu cherches à me faire croire que tu as agi sous imperium ? demanda Dumbledore posément.  
_-_ Non. Ce n'est pas moi, qui ai trahi les Potter… J'ai juste convaincu James de faire confiance au traître qui les a perdu… »

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la table devant lui. Dumbledore pouvait presque sentir la tension dans chacun des muscles du jeune homme, comme s'il se braquait contre une douleur immense qui l'aurait subitement envahi.

« Je suis innocent, Professeur… »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Remus se recroquevilla sur lui_-_même, au pied d'un arbre. Une douleur lancinante parcourait ses membres fatigués et ses pieds étaient en sang. Il avait marché longtemps, courbé en deux, à la recherche de l'odeur familière du loup. Il avait dû à plusieurs reprises revenir sur ses pas, tant la piste était difficile à suivre. Et s'efforcer de ne pas céder au découragement.

C'était difficile. Il était persuadé, maintenant, que quelque chose de terrible avait dû se produire. Sirius ne l'aurait jamais laissé seul dans cette forêt. S'il n'était pas venu le chercher, c'était parce qu'on l'en avait empêché. Qui ? Rogue ? Ou pire ?

Au début, il s'était efforcé de penser que Sirius avait juste du mal à le retrouver. Il avait apparemment parcouru un long chemin à travers la forêt, depuis son transplanage de la veille. Mais à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, l'argument était de moins en moins convaincant. Sous sa forme animagus, Sirius était capable de retrouver sa trace à des kilomètres. S'il ne l'avait pas déjà rejoint, c'était parce qu'il n'était pas là, tout simplement.

Où était_-_il ?

Il se força à se relever. Il fallait absolument qu'il retrouve sa baguette. Sans elle, il n'aurait aucun moyen de quitter cette forêt. Aucun moyen de savoir ce qui était arrivé à Sirius et aux autres. Et à Harry.

Pourvu qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Harry !

Il s'était remis tant bien que mal de la perte des Potter, de celle de Peter, et il avait appris à composer avec la « trahison » de Sirius… Mais il ne supporterait pas la disparition de Harry. Et il savait que Sirius, s'il était encore vivant, ne la supporterait pas non plus.

Non. Il ne devait pas penser à ce genre de chose. Sirius n'était pas mort. Et Harry allait bien. Il _devait_ le croire.

Il se remit en route, péniblement.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dumbledore avec écouté soigneusement chaque mot tombé des lèvres pâles et desséchées de Sirius, traquant le plus petit signe de mensonge ou de duplicité. Mais le jeune homme parlait avec une simplicité déconcertante… touchante…

Sirius Black était innocent. C'était là le paramètre qui lui manquait pour tout comprendre, le seul qu'il n'avait pas osé envisager. Sirius innocent, Regulus cherchant à le sauver d'un sort qu'il ne méritait pas, et Remus… Remus qui courait retrouver son ami, pour lui confier son filleul…

Malgré tout, Dumbledore avait toujours du mal à caser Rogue dans le déroulement des choses. Il semblait tellement impossible que Severus ait tenté quoi que ce soit pour venir en aide à Black…

« Et Rogue a secondé votre évasion ? demanda_-_t_-_il encore.  
_-_ Mmmhhh… » lâcha Sirius du bout des lèvres.Il décroisa ses doigts osseux, balança un instant avant de reprendre la parole…

« Je ne lui fait pas confiance, Professeur… _Lui_ porte la marque de Voldemort !  
_-_ Je sais. Et je sais qu'il n'est plus des leurs _maintenant_.  
_-_ Ah vraiment !  
_-_ Il vous a sortis de prison, Regulus et toi.  
_-_ Il veut savoir ce que cache Regulus. Regulus sait quelque chose à propos de Voldemort. Quelque chose d'important. Professeur, il ne faut pas que les Mangemorts mettent la main sur mon frère ! Et les Aurors… Ils sont prêts à tout pour le reprendre, ils lui ont tiré dessus alors qu'il tenait Harry dans ses bras… »

Dumbledore savait que Sirius avait raison. Les Aurors tireraient à vue plutôt que de laisser à Regulus la moindre possibilité de s'échapper.

Sirius se frotta les yeux. Il semblait sur le point de s'effondrer d'épuisement. Dumbledore savait que Scrimgeour avait passé la nuit à l'interroger, lui reposant sans cesse les mêmes questions…

« Plus que deux minutes, professeur ! lui lança la voix d'un Auror, au travers de la porte toujours fermée.  
_-_ Je vais essayer de faire rouvrir ton dossier, Sirius, déclara Dumbledore. Si tu es innocent, on doit pouvoir le prouver.  
_-_ Sans Peter, c'est inutile… Et apparemment, j'ai fait des aveux. Quoi que je ne m'en souvienne pas. Ce n'est pas _moi_ qui suis important, professeur… Retrouver Regulus et Harry et _protégez-les_ ! »

Les yeux gris du jeune homme s'accrochèrent à ceux du professeur, et celui_-_ci fut frappé d'y lire autant de détermination. Et il n'eut plus aucun doute : Sirius Black se souciait bien moins de lui_-_même que de la sauvegarde de Harry. 


	11. Chapitre 11

Bonne année à tous !  
Un chapitre un peu long à venir, c'est vrai... Mais j'essayerai de me rattraper la prochaine fois !

Chapitre 11 :

Regulus sursauta malgré lui lorsque Kreattur se matérialisa devant lui. Il y eut un moment de flottement pendant lequel l'Elfe le dévora de ses yeux globuleux. « Maître Regulus… hoqueta-t-il.  
- Oui, Kreattur, c'est bien moi » , confirma Regulus. Kreattur se jeta aussitôt à ses pieds, écrasant son groin humide sur ses chaussures. Regulus fit un geste pour le relever, mais s'arrêta aussitôt pour rattraper Harry dont la tête glissait sur son épaule.

« Ma Maîtresse disait que ce n'était pas possible ! disait Kreattur. Que vous étiez mort, que ce ne pouvait pas être vous, que les journaux se trompaient… ! Que jamais, de toute façon, vous ne vous seriez compromis avec… l'autre…  
- L' « autre »… ? nota Regulus, un peu moins attendri par l'attitude de l'Elfe. Tu veux parler de Sirius ? »

Kreattur fit une réponse qui se perdit dans un borborygme incompréhensible. Apparemment, parler de Sirius était toujours tabou. Les retrouvailles promettaient d'être réjouissantes…

« Kreattur, il faut que je rentre à la maison.  
- Bien sûr, Maître ! Ma Maîtresse sera tellement contente de vous voir !  
- Mais il y a des hommes qui attendent là-devant. Il ne faut pas qu'ils me voient. Ils ne doivent pas savoir que je suis là. Tu comprends ? »

Kreattur fit oui d'un signe de tête, prit respectueusement Regulus par le bout de sa manche et transplana au 12 place Grimmaurd.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dumbledore était à la fois soulagé et ennuyé. Soulagé, parce qu'il était à peu près sûr, maintenant, que Harry n'était pas en danger. Mais ennuyé, parce qu'il n'avait strictement aucune idée de la façon dont il allait s'y prendre pour obtenir l'amnistie de Sirius.

Le jeune homme avait raison. La seule manière de le disculper, c'était de retrouver Peter Pettigrow. Dumbledore était prêt à parié que Scrimgeour ne s'arrêterait pas à un simple témoignage pour rouvrir le dossier. Il faudrait reprendre l'enquête à zéro. Et pour cela, admettre que les choses avaient été mal faites la première fois.

« Alors ? demanda le chef des Aurors, à peine fut-il entré dans son bureau. Il vous a parlé ?  
- Il ignore vraiment où se trouve Harry. Mais il assure qu'il n'est pas en danger.  
- Ah oui ! Il n'y a vraiment qu'à vous qu'on puisse tenir des discours pareils ! _Sirius Black_ vous promet que la vie du petit Potter n'est pas en jeu ! La belle affaire ! Vous a-t-il raconté de quelle façon son frère et lui sont sortis de leur cachette, terrés derrière l'enfant ?! Un bouclier humain, voilà tout ce que le petit est pour Black !  
- C'est faux, répliqua posément Dumbledore.  
- Faux ?! »

Scrimgeour se leva de son fauteuil. Le rouge lui était monté aux joues. Il était prêt à s'emporter, une nouvelle fois. Dumbledore trouvait cette attitude plutôt casse-pied, tant elle était improductive.

« Vous allez me dire qu'il tient vraiment au petit Potter, maintenant ?! Que son pote le loup-garou et lui sont les victimes d'une machination ?!  
- Je pense que les choses sont autrement plus compliquées que ce qu'elles paraissent être. J'ai effectivement de sérieux doutes quant à la culpabilité de Sirius Black... Si seulement on m'avait autorisé à le voir lors de sa première arrestation...  
- Il a avoué !  
- Il ne se souvient pas de l'avoir fait.  
- Comme c'est commode ! »

Dumbledore savait qu'il ne convaincraint pas Scrimgeour de cette façon. S'il voulait rouvrir le dossier de Sirius, il lui faudrait s'adresser directement en haut lieu. Parler à Millicent Bagnold.

« De toute façon, la cause de Black est entendue, reprit Scrimgeour, se rasseyant derrière son bureau.  
- Pardon ?  
- Madame le Ministre vient de me signifier sa condamnation. Elle me laisse jusqu'à seize heures pour tenter de lui soutirer les informations qui me manquent, après quoi, il sera livré aux Détraqueurs. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Regulus ne se souvenait pas que la demeure familiale fût si sombre, ni si triste. Bien sûr, la maison n'avait jamais respiré la gaîté… Il n'y avait guère que dans le secret de leurs chambres, à Sirius et lui, que les deux frères se permettaient de rire. Et encore… Père n'aimait pas ces démonstrations vulgaires. Et les deux garçons se gardaient bien de le mécontenter. A l'époque, du moins, parce qu'ensuite... Sirius prenait un malin plaisir à le heurter de front, lui, que ses parents montraient comme un modèle de parfaite éducation... Mais c'était avant que Sirius ne se lie d'amitié avec James Potter.

Le Sirius de Poudlard n'avait plus grand chose de commun avec le Sirius qui était son frère. A l'époque, Regulus en avait été vraiment affecté. Maintenant, il regrettait simplement de ne pas avoir essayé de mieux le comprendre.

Il fit quelques pas dans le hall, tandis que Kreattur disparaissait à la recherche de sa maîtresse. Regulus savait que son père était mort peu de temps après son propre enterrement. Apparemment, la perte de son dernier fils avait achevé de le démolir : il n'avait plus vraiment été le même, depuis le départ de Sirius. Regulus en avait été plus affecté qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il se demanda si Sirius, quant à lui, en avait ressenti du chagrin. Disait-il l'entière vérité, lorsqu'il prétendait que sa famille ne lui était rien ? Et cela l'incluait-il ? Regulus se sentait accablé. Lui-même avait des sentiments ambigus, envers son frère. Il l'aimait, certes... Mais il avait tellement de choses à lui reprocher !

« Où est-il ? demanda une voix chevrotante, dans l'escalier.  
- En bas, Maîtresse, il vous attend... répondit Kreattur.  
- Tu es sûr que c'est lui ? Que c'est _bien_ lui ?!  
- Absolument certain, Maîtresse ! »

Regulus leva les yeux vers sa mère, le coeur battant un peu plus vite.

Elle avait terriblement vieilli. Et elle lui apparut curieusement fragile, à lui qui avait gardé d'elle l'image d'une femme à la volonté de fer. Elle descendait les escaliers en s'accrochant à la rambarde, comme si son propre corps était devenu beaucoup trop lourd pour elle.

« Bonjour, Mère... dit-il simplement.  
- Regulus... »

Mrs Black gagna finalement le palier et resta plantée en bas des marches, hésitante.

« C'est donc bien toi... murmura-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés. Tu es vivant... »

Regulus hocha la tête. Il ne savait pas trop comment se comporter. Qu'était-il censé dire, lui qui avait été enterré en grandes pompes trois ans plus tôt ?

« Cet enfant... reprit Mrs Balck, montrant Harry. C'est le petit Potter... Celui qui est responsable de la chute du Lord Noir...? »

Regulus n'aima absolument pas l'air brusquement suspicieux de sa mère. D'un seul coup, il comprit que sa fragilité n'était qu'apparence : elle était et resterait toujours une _Black_. Avec tout ce que cela impliquait de dureté et d'entêtement. Et il se souvint aussi d'une chose : sa mère croyait fermement à l'idéal du Sang-Pur. Et il était très vraisemblable que la « mort » de son fils n'ait rien changé à cela.

D'un seul coup, il se demanda s'il n'avait pas commis une regrettable erreur, en amenant Harry ici.

Il referma ses bras fermement sur l'enfant, dans un geste instinctif de protection.

« La _Gazette_ disait donc vrai, tu as bien enlevé le petit...?! poursuivit Mrs Black, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même. Pourquoi, Regulus ? »

C'était la question piège, Regulus le sentait bien. Mais il était trop tard pour simplement tourner les talons, maintenant. Et il avait absolument à faire, ici, Place Grimmaurd. Il n'allait pas laisser une vieille femme pleine de préjugés l'effrayer – fût-elle sa propre mère !

« Parce que telle est la volonté du Lord Noir », répondit-il avec assurance.

Mrs Black sembla désarçonnée par la réponse. Regulus en profita pour avancer dans le hall, retrouvant ainsi une contenance. Il devait paraître absolument sûr de lui, pour ne pas laisser le plus petit doute germer dans l'esprit de sa mère.

« Le Lord Noir... a été... murmura-t-elle.  
- Allons donc, Mère ! Comment pouvez-vous prêter foi à une telle rumeur ?! Un enfant, venir à bout du plus grand Sorcier de notre temps ?!  
- Mais...  
- J'ai agi selon les ordres du Seigneur, poursuivit Regulus. Je me suis dissimulé aux yeux de nos ennemis... Pour agir conformément à ses ordres, le moment voulu. »

Si sa mère croyait un mensonge pareil, Regulus était assuré d'avoir la paix pour un moment. Puisqu'elle était toujours aveugle au bon sens, autant que cela lui serve...

« Et le moment est venu, alors...?  
- Exactement. Avez-vous des nouvelles de Sirius ? »

Là, il risquait gros. La simple mention de Sirius fit perdre à Mrs Black les quelques couleurs qui s'attardaient encore sur ses joues fânées.

« Pourquoi me parles-tu de Sirius ?! S'exclama-t-elle.  
- Nous avons absolument besoin de Sirius ! asséna Regulus. Lui seul était dans les derniers secrets du Maître ! »

Le mensonge était énorme. Un instant, il se dit qu'il était allé trop loin, que jamais sa mère, connaissant Sirius comme elle le connaissait, n'adhérerait à cette idée : Sirius était un Mangemort.

Mais après tout, même Lupin avait fini par le croire...

« Ne l'avez-vous pas compris, Mère...? insista Regulus. Sirius n'a jamais fait que tenir le plus dangereux des rôles : celui d'espion. Ne l'a-t-il pas prouvé, en livrant les parents de cet enfant à notre Maître ?! Et n'a-t-il pas été cruellement puni de sa loyauté par la vermine Sang-de-Bourbe, lorsqu'ils l'ont envoyé à Azkaban ? Tout comme ils l'ont fait pour Bellatrix et son époux ? »

Il se tut, scrutant le visage de sa mère avec attention. C'était le moment de vérité. Si sa mère s'avisait d'examiner soigneusement ses assertions, elle s'apercevrait immédiatement que cela ne collait pas : Sirius s'était rebellé contre la famille bien avant l'ascension du Seigneur des Ténèbres, se montrant réticent à la doctrine dès sa seconde année à Poudlard. Mais Regulus comptait sur le désir de sa mère d'accueillir l'enfant prodigue dans le giron familial. Parce qu'il savait qu'au fond, elle n'avait jamais digéré la perte de son fils aîné.

« Sirius ne serait pas un traître à son sang...?  
- Jouer cette comédie lui était parfois très pénible, mère. Mais vous connaissez Sirius, il déteste baisser les bras. »

Cela, au moins, était vrai. Regulus vit sa mère esquisser un sourire.

« Il ne lui était pas facile d'acquiescer au discours de Potter, mais il était impératif que celui-ci lui conserve son amitié... Il était sa couverture, au sein de l'Ordre du Phénix. »

Il y eut un silence indéchiffrable. Regulus retenait son souffle.

« Allons dans le salon, proposa finalement sa mère. Et raconte-moi tout cela dans le détail. Mon fils... »

Un instant, elle flancha et tendit la main pour lui effleurer le coude. Ce serait là la seule manifestation de tendresse qu'elle se permettrait. Les effusions n'étaient pas séantes, chez les Black.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ?! s'exclama Dumbledore.  
- Vous pensiez vraiment que l'on se contenterait de renfermer Black dans sa cellule ? Madame le Ministre a signé sa condamnation il y a quelques minutes.  
- Non... murmura Dumbledore. Il ne faut pas faire cela... Sirius Black est innocent ! »

Scrimgeour ne se donnait même pas la peine de répondre. Il se contenta d'extirper un épais dossier de son bureau et le tendit au vieux sorcier. Dumbledore l'ouvrit machinalement.

« Allez-y, Dumbledore, trouvez là-dedans ce qu'il faut pour étayer vos assertions ! Au point où nous en sommes, il nous faudra bien plus que de vagues soupçons pour rouvrir cette enquête ! Il y a tellement d'éléments qui vont contre lui ! A commencer par ses propres aveux !  
- Et Madame le Ministre a elle-même décrété sa condamnation...  
- A l'instigation de Cornelius Fudge.  
- Ah, je vois... Et le fait que la propre fille de Fudge soit en ce moment-même enfermée dans vos locaux sous l'inculpation de complicité n'a en rien justifié qu'on précipite ainsi le destin de Black ! »

Scrimgeour haussa les épaules.

Dumbledore referma le dossier de Sirius et le cala sous son bras.

« Seize heures, vous dites ? Cela me laisse bien peu de temps...  
- Je ne vous retiens pas, Albus... »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Rogue soupira. Il lui semblait que ce trajet en voiture n'en finissait pas. Le paysage monotone défilait bien trop lentement à son goût, et jamais il n'avait à ce point regretté de ne pas pouvoir transplaner.

Si son intuition était juste, Regulus s'était rendu Place Grimmaurd. N'avait-il pas exprimé son désir d'y retrouner, juste avant l'intervention des Aurors ? C'était sans doute là que Severus le retrouverait.

Si seulement ce taxi voulait bien avancer plus vite !

Après un rapide petit déjeuner, il s'était mis en quête d'un moyen de transport pour se rendre à Londres. Il avait eu bien de la chance, de mettre la main sur ce taxi. Le chauffeur ne s'était pas privé de lui répéter au moins trois ou quatre fois. Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne que tenter d'engager la conversation avec son passager était vain. Rogue n'était pas d'humeur à faire la causette. Il était épuisé, il avait mal aux pieds et sa colère contre Black n'était toujours pas retombée.

Après quelques kilomètres parcourus dans un silence pesant, le chauffeur avait finalement allumé la radio.

Un premier flash-info apprit à Rogue ce qu'il savait déjà : le dangereux Sirius Black avait finalement été appréhendé. Mais le présentateur insistait sur le fait que ses trois complices, eux, couraient toujours. Il y eut ensuite une description précise de Regulus, Remus et lui-même.

Rien de nouveau, donc. Regulus n'avait pas été capturé. De toute façon, Sirius ignorait où conduisait le portoloin. Quant à Lupin, il était sans doute toujours perdu en pleine forêt... Rogue se replongea dans ses pensées, bercé par le ronronnement du moteur.

Un nouveau flash-info le tira de sa somnolence. Une nouvelle description. Toute la police moldue courait désormais après un individu corpulent, aux cheveux blonds, doté de moustaches.

Rogue esquissa un sourire à son reflet dans la vitre, remarquant au passage que sous cette apparence, il valait bien ce bellâtre de Black.

Un rondouillard aux cheveux blonds... Il en était bien loin... !

Rogue eut presque un soupçon de regret, en songeant à l'embarras que sa petite supercherie causerait à son malheureux voisin moldu...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sirius se tortillait sur sa chaise, cherchant tant bien que mal une position plus confortable. On l'avait laissé avec les mains liées dans le dos, d'une telle façon que le dossier bas de la chaise le soutenait sous les aisselles, le plaquant contre son siège. Il n'était pas question, pour lui, de prendre appui sur la table pour soulager son épaule blessée.

Curieuse impression de déjà-vu...

On ne lui avait rien donné à manger, ni à boire, depuis sa capture. On n'avait même pas jeté un coup d'œil sur sa blessure, qui empoissait pourtant sa robe de sang.

Au moins ne l'avait-on pas frappé.

Pas encore.

Le souvenir des interrogatoires de Croupton lui était encore particulièrement désagréable. Comme s'il pouvait confesser des crimes qu'il n'avait pas commis !

L'histoire se répétait cruellement. Finalement, Regulus avait risqué sa vie pour rien, il en était rendu au même point.

Non, pas totalement. Il avait enfin eu l'occasion de parler à Dumbledore. Il avait enfin pu clamer son innocence. Pas que cela fasse grande différence, en définitive... Il y avait trop peu de chance pour que le vieux sorcier parvienne à faire rouvrir son dossier, il ne fallait pas se leurrer. Mais au moins, Dumbledore pourrait peut-être protéger Regulus...

La porte s'ouvrit et Sirius frissonna malgré lui. Dumbledore parti, ce ne pouvait être qu'un Auror venu pour lui reposer sempiternellement les mêmes questions. Avec peut-être moins de patience, cette fois-ci...

L'homme qui entra dans la pièce ne lui était pas inconnu, il faisait partie de ceux qui l'avaient arrêté. Un Auror à peine plus âgé que lui. Une jeune recrue. Il portait un plateau de nourriture.

« Tiens donc ! fit Sirius. Je pensais à croire qu'on allait me laisser mourir de faim...  
- Scrimgeour ne tient pas à ce qu'on l'accuse de mauvais traitements sur ses prisonniers, répondit le jeune homme, circonspect.  
- Au moins, ça change de son prédecesseur... remarqua Sirius. La bonté de Scrimgeour ira-t-elle jusqu'à m'accorder quelques soins pour ma blessure ?  
- Non.  
- C'était trop beau, aussi... » marmonna Sirius.

L'Auror posa le plateau sur la table et d'un coup de baguette, ensorcela la fourchette qui plongea d'elle-même dans l'assiette, avant de s'engouffrer dans la bouche de Sirius, qui faillit s'étrangler.

« Le plus simple serait... tenta-t-il, avant de s'étouffer avec ses grains de riz.  
- Il est hors de question que l'on vous détache, Black. Si vous voulez manger, contentez-vous d'ouvrir la bouche ! »

C'était humiliant. Mais Sirius obtempéra. Il avait trop faim pour risquer que l'Auror ne prenne la mouche et ne remporte le plateau sans qu'il en ait profité. Il mangea donc, sans quitter son vis-à-vis des yeux. Celui-ci le contemplait de même, avec une curiosité vaguement teintée de dégoût.

« Pourquoi avoir enlevé l'enfant ? demanda finalement l'Auror, lorsque Sirius eut terminé son repas. Pourquoi _maintenant, _alors que votre Maître est mort ? »

La question était si sensée que Sirius se demanda même pourquoi Scrimgeour ne la lui avait pas posée.

Pourquoi, en effet, les Mangemorts en avaient-ils après Harry ? Que mijotaient-ils ?

« Cela, j'aimerais bien le savoir... murmura Sirius.  
- Pardon...?  
- Harry est en danger, j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi », répondit Sirius.

L'Auror le dévisagea avec de grands yeux. Sirius tenta de hausser les épaules, mouvement qu'il réprima bien vite devant l'intensité de la douleur qu'il suscita.

« Vous aussi, vous croyez que je veux du mal à Harry... soupira-t-il. Bien sûr, comme tout le monde...  
- Je vous ai vu le menacer ! s'exclama le jeune homme. Comment pouvez-vous être d'aussi mauvaise foi ?!  
- Ce n'est pas moi, qui ai tiré sur lui, en tous cas ! répliqua Sirius, exaspéré. Quel est l'Auror assez stupide pour avoir fait feu sur lui ?!  
- Vous nous avez attaqués...  
- Non, je n'ai fait que répliquer ! protesta Sirius. Vous alliez faire du mal à Harry ! »

L'Auror était profondément décontenancé. Apparemment, le discours de Sirius allait vraiment à l'encontre de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

« Si vous voulez vraiment protéger Harry, reprit Sirius, cherchez ceux qui lui veulent du mal ! Et pas simplement chez les Mangemorts, mais aussi chez les Aurors ! Parce que si je ne me trompe pas, il y a dans vos rangs quelques individus plutôt suspects ! »

Il le pensait réellement. Si les Mangemorts tenaient tellement à capturer Harry, il était très vraisemblable qu'ils aient déjà infiltré les Aurors.

« Vous cherchez à me tromper... murmura le jeune homme.  
- Pourquoi le ferai-je ? Je suis là, prisonnier... Que puis-je attendre de vous, à titre personnel ? Rien... Mais vous avez posé la bonne question, tout à l'heure : pourquoi les Mangemorts cherchent-ils Harry ? Je vous en prie, ayez l'intelligence de creuser un peu plus ! »

L'Auror tergiversait, mal à l'aise. Mais Sirius le sentait intrigué.

« Allez trouver Dumbledore, suggéra-t-il. Si vraiment le sort de Harry est important à vos yeux... Je vous supplie de tout mettre en œuvre pour le sauver...!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Isabelle se redressa sur son lit et dévisagea avec curiosité l'homme qui venait d'entrer. Celui-ci épousseta l'unique chaise de la cellule avant de s'asseoir et lui adressa un léger sourire.

Il était certainement beau. Ses traits étaient fins et réguliers, il avait une belle prestance... mais Isabelle n'aimait pas du tout l'aura qu'il dégageait. Cet homme était... _malsain_. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se rencogna malgré elle contre le mur de sa prison.

« Ma pauvre amie... murmura l'homme, d'un ton franchement condescendant qu'elle trouva détestable. Vous vous êtes mise dans une situation épouvantable, savez-vous ?  
- A qui ai-je l'honneur ? » demanda-t-elle sèchement.

Elle se doutait de l'identité de son visiteur. Elle était presque certaine d'avoir identifié sa voix : c'était celle de l'homme qui parlait avec son père, dans son bureau, la nuit où elle avait permis l'évasion des Black.

« Je suis Lucius Malefoy », répondit l'homme, apparemment un peu surpris qu'elle ne l'ait pas reconnu. Comme si la terre entière se devait de le connaître... L'homme lui parut un peu plus odieux encore...

« Et que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Votre père aimerait que je me charge de votre défense... »

De sa défense ? Lui, qu'elle soupçonnait d'être un Mangemort ?! Lui, qui souhaitait la mort de Finn ?!

Elle allait répliquer, mais Malefoy la fit taire d'un geste de la main.

« Je sais ce que vous allez dire ! Vous êtes innocente, vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher ! Ce n'est pas ce que croient les Aurors, ma chère !  
- On me l'a bien fait comprendre, lâcha-t-elle.  
- Oui, bien sûr... Je suis venu pour mettre en place votre défense.  
- C'est fort aimable à vous, mais je ne tiens pas à...  
- Allons, allons ! Votre père est un bon ami à moi, il est tout naturel que je vienne en aide à sa fille ! »

Isabelle serra les dents. Comment pourrait-elle faire confiance à un homme qu'elle exécrait déjà tellement ?! Rien que son sourire lui donnait envie de s'enfouir sous les draps...

« Commençons par le commencement, voulez-vous ? »

Il se pencha légèrement vers elle. Et il avait tout d'un prédateur.

« Que vous a raconté Regulus Black, au juste ? »


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12 :

Regulus reposa le dernier numéro de la _Gazette_ sur la table devant lui avec l'horrible impression d'avoir reçu un coup violent sur la tête. Ainsi, Sirius avait été arrêté… La nouvelle ne le surprenait pas vraiment, finalement. Mais où était Severus ? Et pourquoi ne l'avait_-_il pas rejoint à la destination de son portoloin ? Etait_-_il blessé ?

Il sentait le regard aigu de sa mère posé sur lui. Il n'était pas totalement sûr d'être parvenu à la convaincre. Surtout lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de cacher à tous son retour Place Grimmaurd, y compris à sa cousine Narcissa… Il ne manquerait plus qu'il voit débouler Lucius Malefoy… Pour le moment, il avait bien d'autres soucis en tête…

Sirius avait été capturé…

Où était_-_il, maintenant ? Etait_-_il toujours au Ministère, dans les locaux des Aurors, ou l'avait_-_on déjà renvoyé à Azkaban ?

« Ils vont l'exécuter, déclara Mrs Black d'une voix plate.  
_-_ Non…  
_-_ Si. Ils le jugent dangereux, ils ne prendront pas le risque de le voir s'échapper une nouvelle fois. Ils vont simplement l'éliminer. »

Regulus fut frappé malgré lui de l'absence totale d'émotion dans la voix de sa mère. Se rendait_-_elle compte qu'elle parlait de son fils ?

« On ne peut pas les laisser faire ! s'exclama Regulus. Non, il faut… »

Que pouvait_-_il faire ? Il lui avait fallu de longs mois pour préparer l'évasion d'Azkaban. Là, le temps jouait contre lui. Si sa mère disait vrai, quel délai avait_-_il, pour passer à l'action ?

« Lucius pourrait peut_-_être intervenir, suggéra Walburga. Il a de bons amis, au Ministère, et beaucoup d'influence ! Il pourrait peut_-_être ajourner une sentence de mort… »

Regulus laissa échapper un soupir. Malefoy, retarder l'exécution de Sirius ?! L'idée l'aurait fait sourire, si la situation n'avait pas été aussi catastrophique.

« Non, il faut absolument laisser Lucius en dehors de ça !  
_-_ Mais pourquoi ?  
_-_ Parce que… ce serait bien trop suspect, s'il se prononçait en faveur de Sirius ! Il ne manquerait plus qu'on le soupçonne lui_-_aussi d'être un Mangemort… Non, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'admettrait pas qu'on use aussi mal à propos de ses ressources…  
_-_ Mais si Sirius est aussi important que tu le dis…  
_-_ Il l'est ! Mais… Il faut trouver un autre moyen… »

Il savait que rien de ce qu'il disait n'était très convaincant. Il lui fallait absolument museler sa mère, cependant…

Un hoquet étranglé, à ses côtés, le fit sursauter. Harry s'était finalement réveillé, l'air désorienté… Et terrifié. Ses yeux se remplissaient déjà de larmes et Regulus tendit la main vers lui pour tenter de l'apaiser. Malheureusement, son geste eut exactement l'effet inverse et l'enfant se remit à pleurer.

« Oh non, Harry ! supplia Regulus. Ne pleure pas, je t'en prie !  
_-_ Remus… » hoqueta l'enfant.

Si seulement Lupin était là… !

« Dès que Severus sera là, il ira chercher Remus. Arrête de pleurer, s'il te plait, Harry ! »

Il s'écarta de l'enfant, dans l'espoir que cela le calmerait. Effectivement, Harry fit un gros effort sur lui_-_même pour ravaler ses sanglots.

« Kreattur, emmène donc cet enfant à la cuisine, prépare_-_lui un petit_-_déjeuner, ordonna Mrs Black. Ses pleurs me tapent sur les nerfs…  
_-_ Je ne crois pas… commença Regulus.  
_-_ Je veux bien qu'il faille le garder vivant pour le Seigneur Noir… Mais cela ne signifie pas que je doive supporter ses humeurs ! »

Avant que Regulus ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, Kreattur saisissait Harry par le bras et transplanait avec lui dans un crac sonore.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Je resterai ferme sur ma décision, Albus, décréta Millicent Bagnold. Sirius Black subira son châtiment cet après_-_midi !  
_-_ Mais cela ne me laisse pas le temps de permettre la réouverture de son dossier ! contra Dumbledore.  
_-_ Allons, nous savons tous ce que vaut Sirius Black ! A quoi bon une réouverture de procès, si ce n'est à faire perdre du temps et de l'argent au Ministère ! Sans compter les répercussions sur l'opinion publique !  
_-_ Quelles répercussions ?!  
_-_ Il n'est pas bon de laisser les gens s'attarder sur toutes ces affaires de procès ! Le souvenir de la guerre est bien trop présent, encore ! A agir ainsi, vous risquez simplement d'attirer la vindicte de nos concitoyens ! S'ils s'imaginent que le Ministère est prêt à reconsidérer les dossiers des Mangemorts et à assouplir leurs condamnations…  
_-_ Mais il ne s'agit pas de cela ! Je vous dit que Sirius Black est innocent ! »

La ministre haussa les épaules.

« Enfin, Millicent !  
_-_ Albus ! Peu importe que Black soit coupable ou non ! Je vous parle de confiance ! Si les Sorciers perdent la confiance qu'ils ont placée en nous, nous allons droit dans le mur ! Notre monde ne se relèvera de la guerre que si les gens ont des certitudes !  
_-_ Même si cela doit passer par le sacrifice d'innocents ?!  
_-_ Je suis désolée, Albus. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry regardait avec une curiosité effrayée l'étrange créature qui s'affairait sous ses yeux. Il ne se souvenait pas d'en avoir déjà vu de semblable, et si son aspect était repoussant, le fait qu'elle ne soit pas hostile le rassurait un peu. Cela, et le fumet appétissant qui montait des victuailles qu'elle entassait sur la table devant lui : il avait faim.

« Ma maîtresse veut que tu manges », décréta l'elfe, lui désignant la table.

Après un bref instant d'hésitation, Harry grimpa sur une chaise et commença son repas. La créature ne le quittait pas des yeux. De gros yeux globuleux qui impressionnaient le petit garçon.

Tout en mangeant, Harry inspectait chaque recoin sombre de la cuisine. Cette pièce ne ressemblait pas à la cuisine de sa tante Pétunia. Mais intuitivement, il savait qu'il n'y avait rien d'anormal à cela. Même cette curieuse petite créature réveillait des échos en lui. Des échos très lointain, de sa vie d'_avant_. Il était revenu dans _son_ monde. Celui qu'il partageait avec ses parents. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment senti à l'aise, chez les Dursley, il avait toujours l'impression d'être _décalé_ par rapport à eux.

Finalement, les hommes qui apparaissaient et disparaissaient instantanément, les éclairs lumineux qui jaillissaient des baguettes de bois brandies… Tout cela était normal, et cela ne l'effrayait pas.

Ce qui l'effrayait, c'était la présence de tous ces inconnus auprès de lui. Il n'avait pas du tout aimé le regard de la vieille dame sur lui. Elle était _méchante_, certainement. Comme les vieilles sorcières du livre de contes de Dudley. Et puis, il y avait l'autre homme, le frère de son parrain… 

Il y avait tant de froideur et de colère, autour de lui… Ne le sentait_-_il pas ?

L'elfe débarrassait la table rapidement, maintenant. Et Harry craignait de devoir revenir dans le salon. Il préférait encore rester ici, dans la cuisine, en compagnie de la petite créature.

« Comment tu t'appelles ? » demanda_-_t_-_il finalement.

L'elfe lui renvoya un regard torve, comme s'il se demandait s'il devait vraiment engager la conversation avec lui. 

« Kreattur, répondit_-_il.  
_-_ C'est de la magie ? Papa et Maman faisaient de la magie… »

Il s'en souvenait très nettement, même s'il avait feint de l'oublier, pour ne pas mécontenter son oncle et sa tante.

« Je suis un elfe de maison, et je fais donc de la magie, répondit Kreattur du bout des lèvres. Mais pas la même magie que les Maîtres… Non, les Maîtres sont des Sorciers, eux ! »

Il y avait une curieuse adoration chez l'elfe, en disant ces mots, et Harry se dit qu'il devait très certainement beaucoup aimer la vieille dame. Peut_-_être était_-_elle plus gentille qu'elle en avait l'air, finalement… Comme son parrain…

Son parrain. Où était_-_il ? Pourquoi n'était_-_il pas avec lui ? Il avait dit qu'il prendrait soin de lui, et il le laissait tout seul dans cette drôle de maison !

« Sirius ? » demanda_-_t_-_il.

Kreattur pinça la bouche d'une drôle de façon. « Ma Maîtresse ne m'autorise pas à parler de… de…  
_-_ De Sirius ? Pourquoi ?  
_-_ C'est interdit, c'est tout. »

Cela, Harry le comprenait. Il y avait plein de choses interdites : jouer avec la télécommande du téléviseur d'Oncle Vernon, entrer dans la maison avec les pieds tout terreux, manger avec les doigts… Cet elfe était comme lui, il devait se contenter d'obéir.

Cela lui rendait Kreattur presque sympathique…

Un brusque coup de sonnette fit sursauter le petit garçon, mais l'Elfe se contenta de lui faire signe de rester assis, avant de disparaître.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Est_-_ce que l'on sait qui a tiré le premier ? »

McPherson fronça les sourcils et dévisagea le jeune Auror d'un air surpris.

« Je ne comprends pas ta question, annonça_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Black dit que c'est nous, qui avons tiré les premiers… Et je crois me souvenir qu'il dit vrai. Mais c'est lequel d'entre nous, qui a fait feu ?  
_-_ Je ne sais pas… »

McPherson se souvenait parfaitement d'avoir été surpris, à ce moment de la bataille. Scrimgeour avait pourtant donné l'ordre formel de ne pas engager les hostilités…

« Pourquoi cette question ? » demanda_-_t_-_il à son interlocuteur.

Il connaissait à peine l'Auror qui lui faisait face. Mais le fait qu'il ait passé quelques instants en la compagnie de Black le poussait à la suspicion. Il savait le Mangemort insidieux, capable de jeter le doute dans l'esprit des gens par la seule force de sa rhétorique. Lui_-_même avait presque failli se laisser avoir, la première fois… Il lui avait joué admirablement la comédie, lorsqu'ils avaient évoqué la mort des Potter…

« C'est juste que celui qui a fait ça aurait pu blesser le petit, c'était extrêmement risqué !  
_-_ Je suis sûr que Scrimgeour va faire sa petite enquête pour punir le responsable comme il se doit.  
_-_ Certainement… »

Le jeune homme tourna les talons. Un instant, McPherson pensa le rappeler, pour le mettre en garde. Mais il s'avisa que le mal était peut_-_être déjà fait, que Black avait peut_-_être déjà semé le doute chez son collègue. Dans ce cas, il était plus judicieux de le tenir à l'œil…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Remus retrouva finalement la clairière dans laquelle Rogue et lui avaient transplané, alors que le soleil atteignait le zénith. Il tomba sur les genoux, s'écorchant un peu plus au passage. Mais ses jambes ne le soutenaient simplement plus. Il n'y avait évidemment pas trace de Sirius, ni de Rogue.

Il se traîna jusqu'au tas de ce qui avait été ses vêtements. Ce n'était plus que des loques qu'il lui faudrait repriser, désormais. Avec la bonne formule, il pourrait en faire quelque chose de mettable. Il chercha sa baguette. Heureusement pour lui, celle_-_ci n'était pas brisée. 

Il dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour prononcer la formule adéquate, sa gorge était trop douloureuse pour lui permettre de laisser passer plus qu'un filet de voix cassée et tremblotante.

Il enfila une à une les pièces de vêtements, mais renonça à se chausser : ses pieds étaient dans un état épouvantable.

Qu'allait_-_il faire, maintenant ? Dans l'état où il était, il était fortement déconseillé de transplaner. D'ailleurs, où irait_-_il ? Il n'était pas judicieux de retourner à la maison de Rogue. Il était à peu près certain qu'un ennemi – Mangemort ou Auror – avait découvert leur asile temporaire. Sinon, Sirius l'aurait rejoint.

Il allait attendre. Se reposer. Lorsqu'il serait sûr de pouvoir de nouveau faire appel à la magie pour se déplacer, il réfléchirait à une nouvelle destination. Pour le moment, il avait trop mal à la tête pour penser efficacement.

Il gagna un buisson touffu à deux pas de lui, s'improvisa un lit de feuilles à peu près confortable qu'il améliora d'un coup de baguette et se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Rogue ne savait absolument pas à quel accueil il devait s'attendre. Mais il avait vraiment hâte que la porte du 12 place Grimmaurd s'ouvre. Il sentait les regards aigus des Aurors sur son dos. Il n'avait pas pu faire autrement que de gravir les marches du perron devant eux. Au moins ne le reconnaîtrait_-_il pas… Il avait eu une bonne idée, de laisser un fond de polynectar chez lui, pour les lancer sur une fausse piste…

Il eut beau tendre l'oreille, il semblait que rien ne bougeât, là_-_dedans…

Peut_-_être s'était_-_il trompé ? Regulus avait peut_-_être choisi un autre point de chute, finalement…

Il tendit la main et actionna la sonnette une nouvelle fois.

« Vous êtes un parent de Mrs Black ? » demanda une voix beaucoup trop près de son oreille pour ne pas le faire sursauter.

Une femme se tenait juste derrière lui, dans un accoutrement absolument ridicule. Au moins, Rogue était sûr que ce n'était pas une Auror.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde ! rétorqua_-_t_-_il sèchement.  
_-_ Je suis Rita Skeeter, journaliste intérimaire à la _Gazette du Sorcier_, cela vous ennuierait_-_il de répondre à quelques_-_unes de mes questions ? »

Une journaliste ? C'était bien sa veine…

« Oui, cela me dérange ! Ecartez_-_vous, je vous prie !  
_-_ Etes_-_vous lié à l'un des deux frères Black ? Venez_-_vous aux nouvelles ? Vous semblez un peu plus âgé que l'aîné, Sirius…  
_-_ Croyez_-_moi quand j'affirme que personne ne déteste davantage Sirius Black que moi sur cette terre ! coupa Rogue vertement. Maintenant, laissez_-_moi !  
_-_ Un instant ! »

Cette intervention_-_là était autrement plus ennuyeuse que celle de la journaliste. L'un des deux Aurors en civil les avaient rejoint sur le perron, tandis que son comparse avait une main négligemment enfoncée dans son veston… sur sa baguette…

« Vous comptez rendre visite à Mrs Black, dit l'Auror.  
_-_ Est_-_ce interdit ?  
_-_ Cela fait de vous un individu particulièrement suspect, monsieur… ?  
_-_ Je n'ai rien de suspect ! Je suis simplement ici à la demande de Mrs Black ! Je suis Mr Horatius Cripers, représentant de l'étude Cripers, Cripers et Chambers ! Mrs Black souhaite mettre ses affaires en ordre. Il est hors de question que ses deux renégats de fils touchent quoi que ce soit de la fortune familiale ! Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excusez… Je suis déjà en retard, et Mrs Black n'est pas femme à supporter le plus petit manquement à l'étiquette !  
_-_ J'aurais quelques questions à vous poser, cependant ! insista l'Auror.  
_-_ Dès que j'en aurais terminé avec ma cliente, je répondrais à toutes les questions que vous le souhaiterez.  
_-_ Oui, bien sûr ! coupa Skeeter. Et vous vous empresserez de quitter la maison par le réseau de cheminette ! »

Rogue laissa échapper un ricanement.

« Parce que le Ministère ne surveille pas étroitement la cheminée de Mrs Black… ? »

L'Auror ne se donna même pas la peine de le détromper. Alors, Rogue lui tourna carrément le dos et se suspendit une nouvelle fois au cordon de la sonnette. En priant pour que la porte s'ouvre. Il en allait de la crédibilité de son mensonge.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Est_-_ce qu'il a un nez crochu et des cheveux gras ? demanda Regulus à Kreattur, perché sur un tabouret et l'œil collé au judas.  
_-_ Non, Maître Regulus. »

Ce n'était pas étonnant, cependant. Rogue ne se serait certainement pas présenté ici sous sa véritable apparence.

« Et que font les Aurors ?  
_-_ Il y en a un qui s'approche, Maître.  
_-_ Peut_-_on entendre ce qu'ils disent ? »

L'Elfe claqua des doigts, et aussitôt, l'écho de la discussion qui se tenait sur le palier se trouva amplifié dans le hall.

« Est_-_ce interdit ? » lança la voix du visiteur impromptu.

Regulus sourit. Il n'y avait que Rogue pour avoir un ton aussi méprisant. Il suivit le reste de l'échange avec attention.

« Kreattur, dit_-_il à l'Elfe lorsque le nouveau coup de sonnette retentit. Tu vas ouvrir la porte, et tu diras à Mr Cripers que Mrs Black l'attend au salon.  
_-_ Mais je ne connais aucun Mr Cripers ! protesta Mrs Black sèchement.  
_-_ Ne vous en faites pas, Mère. Il s'agit d'un ami à moi. »

Du moins, l'espérait_-_il. Il se réfugia dans le salon, sa baguette prête.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Mr Cripers ! fit l'Elfe, en ouvrant la porte. Mrs Black vous attend au salon. »

Rogue réprima un soupir de soulagement, tandis que l'Auror reculait de quelques pas, dans son dos. La journaliste, elle, n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. « Mrs Black compte donc rédiger un testament déshéritant ses deux fils ? Qui serait le nouveau bénéficiaire ?  
_-_ N'avez_-_vous jamais entendu parler de secret professionnel ? » lâcha Rogue avant de lui claquer proprement la porte au nez.

Il s'autorisa enfin à respirer. Puis, il se tourna vers l'Elfe qui le dévisageait de ses yeux globuleux.

« Ton maître est_-_il là ? »

L'Elfe tergiversa un instant de trop, et Rogue comprit qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

« Ma maîtresse vous attend au salon, répondit Kreattur.  
_-_ Allons_-_y, alors ! »

Regulus faisait face à la porte, baguette brandie.

« Regulus…  
_-_ Qui êtes_-_vous ? demanda le jeune homme.  
_-_ Comme si tu l'ignorais ! répliqua Rogue. Je suis l'imbécile qui a risqué sa peau au ministère pour te tirer de l'Arche ! Et qui a désormais les Aurors sur le dos, sans parler d'un fichu sort qui m'empêche d'utiliser ma magie ! »

Regulus abaissa sa baguette et sourit.

« Très flatteuse, ta nouvelle apparence, remarqua_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Mmmppfff… »

Regulus s'assit sur le sofa et lui fit signe de l'imiter. « Maintenant, dis_-_moi ce qui s'est passé. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Faites_-_lui redire tout ce qu'il m'a confessé, sous veritaserum ! » insistait Dumbledore.

Scrimgeour soupira. Mais McPherson s'empourpra. Visiblement, l'insistance du vieux sorcier l'irritait. « Le veritaserum n'est pas une panacée, vous le savez parfaitement, Professeur Dumbledore ! répliqua_-_t_-_il. Et d'ailleurs, il n'a eu aucun effet sur Black, au moment de sa première arrestation !   
_-_ Vous lui avez administré du veritaserum ?! s'étonna Dumbledore. Ce n'est pas mentionné dans son rapport… »

Il feuilleta l'épais dossier que lui avait remis Scrimgeour, captant du coin de l'œil l'échange de regards embarrassés des deux Aurors. Et il se demanda ce qu'on avait encore omis de signaler, dans ce fameux compte_-_rendu… 

« Et vous lui avez demandé d'avouer ses crimes… ? reprit_-_il. Mais s'il est innocent, il est normal qu'il n'ait rien avoué sous veritaserum ! Ce simple fait aurait dû attirer votre attention !  
_-_ C'est un menteur ! s'emporta McPherson. Je suis sûr qu'un homme de sa trempe n'a aucun mal à dissimuler la vérité, quel que soit le moyen employé pour lui extorqué : menace, potion…  
_-_ Torture ? suggéra Dumbledore froidement.  
_-_ Allons, Dumbledore… » intervint Scrimgeour, un peu pâle.

Dumbledore soupira. Il n'y avait plus que le chef des Aurors, pour suspendre la sentence qui menaçait Black. S'il arrivait à lui faire comprendre qu'il était dans l'intérêt de la justice d'ajourner la condamnation… Mais Scrimgeour avait bien d'autres soucis. Il était toujours à la recherche de Harry, et des complices de Sirius. La Salle de réunion, dans laquelle ils se trouvaient à ce moment, était pleine d'Aurors affairés. Certains ne faisaient que passer en coup de vent, d'autres s'attardaient sur l'un ou l'autre des dossiers des recherchés, d'autres, encore, complétaient le grand tableau de synthèse, accroché sur le mur du fond, avec leurs propres annotations, remarques ou comptes_-_rendus. 

Depuis la fin de Voldemort et la vague d'arrestation qui avait suivie, Dumbledore n'avait plus vu pareille effervescence en ces lieux.

Il n'y avait guère qu'un jeune homme, à deux pas d'eux, qui ne partageait pas la frénésie ambiante. Dumbledore le remarqua parce que son air songeur tranchait, dans toute cette agitation. Et il comprit qu'il avait suivi toute la conversation qu'il avait eu avec son supérieur.

« Si Sirius n'est pas le coupable que tout le monde voit en lui, il est urgent de se demander qui est à l'origine de la mort de l'oncle et de la tante de Harry, déclara Dumbledore.  
_-_ Mais nous ne laissons aucune piste de côté ! protesta Scrimgeour, piqué au vif. Bien qu'il soit à peu près entendu que ce soit l'œuvre du loup_-_garou Remus Lupin, j'ai toujours une équipe à Privet Drive qui poursuit l'enquête. Mais tout ce qu'ils ont pu trouver ne fait que conforter notre vision des événements !  
_-_ Sirius Black n'a commandité aucun enlèvement ! Il était en Haute Sécurité, voyons ! Comment aurait_-_il pu s'y prendre ?!  
_-_ Il avait des complices. Dans la place, et au_-_dehors. Bon, ça suffit, maintenant, Dumbledore ! Vous nous faites perdre notre temps à tous ! Et Harry Potter est encore perdu dans la nature, entre les griffes des Mangemorts ! »

Scrimgeour tourna les talons, imité par McPherson.

Dumbledore ne pouvait pas nier que tous les faits allaient contre Sirius et Remus. Si seulement Scrimgeour acceptait de se poser un peu plus de question…

Le jeune Auror qu'il avait remarqué n'avait pas bougé. Alors, il se tourna vers lui.

« Il est du genre borné », lui dit_-_il.

Le jeune homme sursauta, tiré de ses pensées, et leva un regard interrogateur sur Dumbledore, et celui_-_ci le reconnut alors. C'était le jeune homme qui était en faction devant sa porte, lorsqu'il lui avait rendu visite.

« Est_-_ce que Sirius Black est vraiment innocent ? demanda_-_t_-_il à voix basse, comme s'il était indécent de l'envisager tout haut.  
_-_ Je le crois, oui, répondit Dumbledore. C'est un innocent, qui va être condamné tout à l'heure.  
_-_ Mais il a avoué ses crimes…  
_-_ Je crois qu'on l'a poussé à le faire. »

Le jeune Auror fronça les sourcils, l'air ennuyé. « Scrimgeour ne fera rien pour réouvrir son dossier… murmura_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ C'est ce que j'ai compris.  
_-_ Mais si Black est innocent… »

Dumbledore sourit d'un air encourageant. Il avait vraiment besoin de toutes les bonnes volontés, dans la circonstance. Et si cet Auror avait l'intelligence de se poser des questions…

« Quel est votre nom, jeune homme ?  
_-_ Kingsley Shacklebolt. » 


	13. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

Isabelle était complètement perdue. Sa migraine était revenue en force, et le ton employé par Malefoy ne simplifiait pas les choses. Sa voix avait quelque chose de lénifiant, qui endormait ses capacités réflexives. Pas à la façon de McPherson, non. McPherson était agressif, et il la perdait davantage par ses tournures de phrases et sa logique si dangereuse.

« Qu'avez_-_vous à gagner, à protéger les secrets de cet homme ? insistait Malefoy. Vous risquez la prison pour lui. Et lui ? A_-_t_-_il fait le moindre geste pour vous innocenter ? Pensez_-_vous vraiment qu'il fera pour vous ce qu'il a fait pour son frère ? »

Isabelle ne répondit pas. Elle avait décidé une bonne fois pour toute de ne pas répondre à Malefoy. Celui_-_ci ne s'en formalisait pas, apparemment, et continuait ce qui s'apparentait à du lavage de cerveau.

« L'ami de Black, le loup_-_garou, a massacré la famille du petit Harry Potter… Songez donc à ce que fera Black, lorsqu'il aura l'enfant entre les mains ! Et vous protégez ces hommes_-_là ?! »

Isabelle aurait aimé se boucher les oreilles, mais elle n'osait pas esquisser le moindre geste. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était. Comment imaginer que Regulus puisse faire le moindre mal à un enfant ?! Et Sirius ? Etait_-_il vraiment ce monstre_-_là ?

« Confessez votre crime ! plaida Malefoy. Avouez que Regulus Black vous a séduite et manipulée ! Le jury sera plus clément si vous jouez franc jeu !  
_-_ McPherson croit que tout était prémédité… murmura_-_t_-_elle, la bouche sèche.  
_-_ Justement ! Coupez_-_lui l'herbe sous le pied en avouant avoir simplement cédé à une pression de la part de Regulus ! Et surtout – surtout ! – avouez tout ce que vous savez sur les frères Black ! Comme preuve de votre repentir. »

Elle ne savait _rien _! Rien, sinon que Regulus Black n'était pas celui que tout le monde lui dépeignait, sinon que Sirius était innocent… Et que Malefoy, le même Malefoy qui campait dans sa cellule, était un Mangemort !

« Je ne sais absolument rien sur les frères Black, affirma_-_t_-_elle.  
_-_ Mais vous avez permis à Regulus de rester à l'infirmerie.  
_-_ Parce que je pensais… »

Elle avait peur d'en dire trop, de commettre une maladresse.

« Je pensais que c'était le mieux… A cause des Détraqueurs… »

Malefoy hocha la tête, l'air désappointé. Et Isabelle frissonna. Cet homme suait la menace.

« Ecoutez, peut_-_être que j'ai été imprudente… naïve… reprit_-_elle, tentant de maîtriser tant bien que mal son appréhension. Finnigan… Regulus… est beau garçon, et il a du charme, c'est vrai… Il a failli mourir, et je n'avais pas le cœur à le revoir dans cet état, c'est tout… Jamais je n'ai voulu laisser des monstres menacer la vie de qui que ce soit ! »

Elle s'en tiendrait là. Qu'il la croit midinette, c'était le moins dangereux pour elle.

« Je vois… »

Il se leva de la chaise et épousseta sa robe d'un geste désinvolte.

« Nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard. Lorsque j'aurai en ma possession tous les éléments que les Aurors auront pu réunir contre vous. Et nous déciderons alors de la ligne de conduite à tenir lors de votre procès. »

Elle ne voulait pas de lui comme défenseur ! Elle aurait voulu le lui redire, sachant au fond que c'était peine perdue. Mais elle n'osa pas. Elle se contenta de se réjouir de le voir enfin quitter sa cellule. Elle avait besoin d'être seule.

§§§§

Rogue avait été suffisamment évasif pour que Regulus soupçonne qu'il y avait plus à dire, sur l'arrestation de Sirius, qu'il ne le lui avait confié. Mais il était inutile de chercher à en savoir davantage. Severus se fermait comme une huître dès qu'il était question de Sirius.

« Ma mère dit que le Ministère va le condamner… dit Regulus sombrement.  
_-_ Evidemment. Imagines_-_tu qu'ils vont se contenter de le renvoyer dans sa cellule ? Ils vont faire de lui un exemple !  
_-_ Il faut le sortir de là.  
_-_ Regulus… Tu as eu une chance de damné de t'en sortir vivant, la dernière fois que tu t'es mêlé des affaires de ton frère. Tu imagines pouvoir réitérer l'exploit ?  
_-_ Je dois faire quelque chose.  
_-_ Quoi ? Ouvrir un nouveau portail ? Tu penses pouvoir réunir cinq cadavres autour de ton frère, au sein_-_même du Ministère ? Sois réaliste, Regulus ! »

Regulus se leva brusquement du fauteuil. Réaliste ? Il ne voulait pas l'être ! Il n'allait pas laisser Sirius mourir sans réagir !

« Le Ministère n'est pas Azkaban ! Je trouverai bien un moyen de m'y introduire !  
_-_ Tout le monde est à ta recherche, les Aurors comme les Mangemorts…  
_-_ Je peux changer d'apparence !  
_-_ Et tu penses pouvoir approcher de Sirius ?  
_-_ Il le faut ! »

Rogue secoua la tête d'un air dépité. L'effet du polynectar s'était maintenant dissipé, et la fatigue creusait des ombres noires sous ses yeux, accentuant sa pâleur maladive.

« Il y a des Aurors qui campent devant la porte, lui rappela_-_t_-_il. Tu comptes faire comment ?  
_-_ Les Aurors… Je n'en sais rien encore ! Il faut que je réfléchisse… »

Il se rassit dans son fauteuil, la tête entre les mains, sous l'œil torve de Rogue.

Un brusque éclat de voix le tira de ses pensées chaotiques.

« Qu'est_-_ce que c'est ? demanda Severus, nerveux.  
_-_ Ça, c'est ma mère… marmonna Regulus. Toujours aussi aimable… »

Il se leva cependant. Il n'était pas bon signe qu'elle vocifère de la sorte.

Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte du salon, le petit Harry le percuta de plein fouet. « Hé ! s'exclama Regulus. Harry…  
_-_ Je veux pas… sanglota le petit garçon, s'agrippant brusquement à sa jambe. Elle fait peur !  
_-_ Qui ? Ma mère ? Qu'est_-_ce qu'elle te veut ? »

Il se pencha vers l'enfant. Harry sursauta en voyant son visage près du sien, comme si le rapprochement était agressif, mais contrairement à ce que Regulus prévoyait, il ne se recula pas. Apparemment, sa mère l'effrayait plus que lui, et Harry était prêt à quelques concessions dans le choix de ses alliés contre elle.

« Viens ici, petit morveux, graine d'impur ! gronda Mrs Black, curieusement échevelée, suivie d'un Kreattur qui se tordait les mains d'anxiété.  
_-_ Ne lui parlez pas ainsi, Mère ! coupa Regulus, un peu choqué. Que se passe_-_t_-_il donc ?  
_-_ Ce petit sot est d'une saleté repoussante ! lâcha la vieille femme avec une grimace. J'ai juste essayé de le mener à l'étage pour lui donner un bain !  
_-_ C'est tout noir, j'ai peur ! protesta Harry.  
_-_ Mais tu n'as rien à craindre, Harry, assura Regulus. Ma mère veut simplement te laver. »

Un reniflement méprisant indiqua à Regulus que Severus les avait rejoints. Il tourna la tête vers lui. « Il a juste peur, dit_-_il, comme s'il devait justifier l'attitude de l'enfant.  
_-_ Comme si nous avions du temps à perdre avec de pareilles âneries ! railla Rogue.  
_-_ Remus… ? Il est là aussi ? » coupa Harry, d'un ton plein d'espoir qui assécha presque ses larmes.

Il fallut un temps, à Regulus, avant de comprendre ce que voulait dire Harry. « Ah, oui, Remus… murmura_-_t_-_il, embarrassé. Severus, il faut aller chercher Remus. »

Le visage de Rogue s'allongea un peu plus, et Regulus se souvint que l'aversion qu'il avait pour Lupin égalait presque celle qu'il avait pour Sirius.

« Nous avons besoin de Lupin, insista_-_t_-_il. A moins que tu souhaites te charger de Harry ? Il a peur de moi.  
_-_ Certainement pas ! s'exclama Severus, d'un air dégoûté.  
_-_ Où est Remus… ?! piaula le petit garçon, se remettant brusquement à pleurer.  
_-_ Severus va aller le chercher tout de suite ! certifia Regulus. Le temps que tu prennes ton bain, et il sera là !  
_-_ Pas de bain ! contra Harry. Pas elle ! »

Il contourna Regulus pour aller se cacher derrière Severus, qui s'écarta brusquement, comme si l'enfant était porteur de quelque maladie hautement contagieuse.

« Tout ceci est ridicule ! gronda Mrs Black. Comment cette misérable petite créature se permet_-_elle d'être aussi effrontée ?! Kreattur, attrape cet enfant et emmène_-_le en haut tout de suite ! »

Harry poussa un cri lorsque Kreattur apparut juste à ses côtés. « Attends, Kreattur ! ordonna Regulus. Harry, Kreattur ne te fera pas de mal. Tu veux bien le laisser faire ?  
_-_ Mais il n'a pas à donner son accord ! protesta la vieille femme.  
_-_ Il va juste te laver, et tu redescendras après. Et Remus sera là. D'accord ? »

Le petit détailla l'elfe d'un air angoissé, avant d'acquiescer lentement de la tête. Il glissa sa petite main dans la sienne et se laissa mener jusqu'à l'escalier, non sans jeter des regards à Regulus et à sa mère.

Lorsqu'ils eurent disparus en haut des marches, Mrs Black tourna les talons avec un air de dignité blessé assez pitoyable, et Regulus et Severus se retrouvèrent seuls dans le hall.

« Ce gosse est déjà aussi pénible et présomptueux que son père ! remarqua Rogue d'un ton grinçant.  
_-_ Arrête, Severus. Il est juste apeuré. Et toi, tu vas aller chercher Lupin tout de suite. S'il te plait. » Rogue laissa échapper un ricanement sec. " Tu t'imagines vraiment que j'aurais fait le trajet jusque chez toi dans ce taxi moldu affreusement lent, si j'avais pu transplaner ? Le sort de traque.  
_-_ Ah oui…  
_-_ Si je transplane, il y a fort à parier que les Aurors seront sur notre dos, à Lupin et moi, avant même que nous ayons pu sortir nos baguettes !  
_-_ C'est vrai.  
_-_ Tu sais lever ce genre de sort ? » demanda Severus.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était place Grimmaurd, Regulus perçut l'ombre d'une angoisse, chez son compagnon. La peur de se voir privé de ses pouvoirs magiques le rendait plus humain, indubitablement. Ce constat amena un sourire sur les lèvres de Regulus.

« Cela ne prendra que quelques minutes. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Qu'est_-_ce que tu as dit à Shacklebolt ?! demanda McPherson dès qu'il eut mis un pied dans la pièce.  
_-_ Qui ? demanda Sirius avec un soupir désabusé.  
_-_ L'Auror qui t'a apporté un plateau repas !  
_-_ Ah ! Voyons… Je lui ai fait remarqué qu'il n'était pas obligé d'être aussi stupide et borné que toi, McPherson ! répliqua Sirius.  
_-_ Tu lui as fait ton couplet sur l'innocent condamné à tort, c'est ça ?! »

McPherson semblait prêt à mordre. Sirius se dit au fond de lui_-_même qu'il n'était peut_-_être pas très judicieux de le pousser à bout. Mais Sirius n'écoutait à peu près jamais ce qui se disait au fond de lui_-_même…

« De quoi as_-_tu peur, McPherson ? Qu'il se montre plus finaud que toi, en s'apercevant des lacunes dans mon dossier ?!  
_-_ Toujours la même rengaine, Black ! Tu pourrais renouveler tes arguments, il me semble !  
_-_ Comment un homme doté d'une bonne dose d'intelligence peut_-_il se montrer aussi borné et étroit d'esprit que tu l'es, McPherson… ?! »

En faisant cette réflexion, Sirius réalisa qu'il aurait pu tenir le même discours à Rogue. Les deux hommes se ressemblaient, dans le fond. Aussi opiniâtres et obtus l'un que l'autre. Et aussi détestables.

« Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, Black. Provoque_-_moi, c'est inutile. Tu sais que tu es condamné ? Il est 14 heures. Dans deux heures, tu recevras la punition que tu mérites. Un gentil baiser de Détraqueur. »

L'Auror eut un sourire affreux, tandis que l'estomac de Sirius se nouait brusquement.

Les Détraqueurs. Leurs longs doigts plus froids que la glace et leur bouche avide, sous le capuchon crasseux. Et les souvenirs affreux, le désespoir qui vous plongeait dans un gouffre sans fond.

Les hurlements de sa mère, alors qu'elle le maudissait pour ce qu'il était. Jamais une mère ne devrait jeter de telles injures à la chair de sa chair, n'est_-_ce pas ?

Le regard de Remus, trahi. Comme si tous les liens qui les unissaient étaient désormais irrémédiablement brisés.

La tombe de son frère, cernée par ces visages mornes qui ne disaient pas assez leur chagrin.

L'angoisse de Lily, penchée sur un Harry à peine âgé d'un an, si affreuse à voir. Mais qu'il aurait donné cher, dans le fond, pour la voir chez sa propre mère au cœur si froid.

Et le pire. La maison ravagée, le corps de James inerte, ses yeux grands ouverts derrière ses lunettes brisées, et le petit Harry entre les bras massifs d'Hagrid, le front barbouillé de sang. Par sa faute.

Sirius serra les dents et s'efforça d'écarter de sa mémoire ce qui avait fait son quotidien pendant la plus longue année de son existence, à Azkaban. Ainsi, son sort serait scellé l'après_-_midi même ? Il n'avait plus que deux heures devant lui. Deux heures où il ne jouirait que de la vue des quatre murs gris qui le cernaient, étroitement attaché sur son siège. Sans avoir eu la possibilité de dire à Harry combien il regrettait, ni celle de dire à Remus combien il était désolé pour le tort qu'il lui avait fait. Ni celle de parler avec Regulus, à cœur ouvert. Il avait tellement de choses à dire à son frère…

« Tu es perdu, Black, conclut McPherson. Rien de ce que tu pourras dire ou faire n'y changera quoi que ce soit. C'est fini.  
_-_ Je n'ai pas le droit à une dernière volonté ? demanda Sirius d'un ton qu'il essaya de rendre goguenard.  
_-_ Tu n'as plus aucun droit.  
_-_ Je n'ai pas rédigé mon testament… Il faudrait que je vois Dumbledore… »

Il avait longuement pensé à Regulus et à Harry, après le départ du vieux sorcier. Et s'il était vrai qu'il ignorait où menait le portoloin, il y avait une petite chance pour que son frère soit rentré place Grimmaurd. Pour quelque obscure raison, Regulus semblait tenir à retourner là_-_bas.

S'il pouvait prévenir Dumbledore…

« Dumbledore… fit McPherson. Tu lui as monté un sacré bateau, il semble presque prêt à te croire innocent !  
_-_ Si Dumbledore le croit, peut_-_être que tu devrais remettre tes certitudes en question, tu ne crois pas ? lança Sirius, agressif.  
_-_ Ce n'est pas parce que Dumbledore est un sorcier puissant que cela le met à l'abri de l'erreur !  
_-_ Non, il n'y a que toi qui soit infaillible, apparemment !  
_-_ Dumbledore a toujours tendance à trop faire confiance aux gens, à mon sens… poursuivit l'Auror sans l'écouter. N'est_-_il pas allé jusqu'à prendre ce Mangemort dans son école ? Rogue ? »

Sirius ne répondit pas. Rogue était bel et bien un Mangemort, il le savait. Peut_-_être son repentir était_-_il sincère – il espérait qu'il le soit ! – mais il n'avait aucun moyen d'en persuader McPherson.

« Garde tes sales secrets pour toi, Black, conclut McPherson. Nous finirons bien par trouver tes complices. Toi, tu pourriras en enfer ! »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Rogue scruta les arbres qui le cernaient avec suspicion, sa baguette prête. Regulus lui avait assuré que le sort de traque n'était plus sur lui, certes… Mais Rogue ne se fiait jamais qu'à lui_-_même.

Un mouvement dans les broussailles attira immédiatement son attention.

« Rogue ? »

C'était Lupin. Un Lupin hirsute et débraillé, des brindilles dans les cheveux. Il était pitoyable, vraiment. Il se redressa tant bien que mal sous le regard dégoûté de Rogue.

« Enfin, tu es là… !  
_-_ Et ça te met en joie, apparemment ! Tu m'excuseras de ne pas partager ton enthousiasme. Tu es franchement crasseux, Lupin !  
_-_ Et comment tu serais, toi, perdu en pleine forêt ?! répliqua Remus, perdant son sourire. Où est Sirius ?  
_-_ Dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou, comme à son habitude.  
_-_ Explique_-_moi ! »

Rogue haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas le temps de discuter avec Lupin. Il voulait revenir au plus vite Place Grimmaurd. Il était sûr que Regulus allait commettre une autre sottise, et il voulait à toute force l'en empêcher. Mais Remus l'avait agrippé par la manche l'air si anxieux qu'il aurait presque pu avoir pitié de lui.

« Les Aurors l'ont repris. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

McPherson avait l'air d'un halluciné. Scrimgeour l'avait rarement vu aussi fébrile, et cela l'inquiétait. Il n'avait déjà pas apprécié la façon dont l'Auror s'était comporté lors de l'arrestation de Black. Il avait pensé faire retomber son excitation et sa hargne en le tenant à l'écart du prisonnier, mais apparemment, c'était peine perdue.

« Je vous en prie, Monsieur, insista McPherson. Je suis sûr que les complices de Black vont tenter de pénétrer au ministère ! Nous ne pouvons pas prendre ce risque !  
_-_ Sirius Black est étroitement surveillé. Personne ne peut l'approcher.  
_-_ C'est faux ! Il a déjà reçu la visite de Dumbledore !  
_-_ Allons ! Vous n'allez pas suspecter Dumbledore de chercher à faire évader Black ?! C'est ridicule !  
_-_ Mais supposez que quelqu'un prenne l'_apparence_ de Dumbledore !  
_-_ Polynectar ?  
_-_ N'est_-_ce pas de cette façon que Lupin est parvenu à s'introduire auprès de Black à Azkaban ? Je vous en prie, Monsieur, faites fermer le Ministère ! Faites renvoyer tout le monde chez soi et fermez toutes les issues ! »

Scrimgeour s'efforça de ne pas laisser la méfiance que lui inspirait McPherson obscurcir son jugement. Se pouvait_-_il vraiment que Black puisse s'évader une nouvelle fois ? Pourquoi pas, puisqu'il était parvenu à sortir d'Azkaban ! Le Ministère n'avait rien d'une place forte, pas avec toutes ces allées et venues.

McPherson avait raison. Le plus sûr était de fermer la place à toute autre personne que les Aurors. Il faudrait poster des hommes sûrs aux endroits stratégiques et renforcer la garde devant la cellule de Black. D'ailleurs…

« Peut_-_être devrions_-_nous même laisser un homme auprès de Black, afin de surveiller tous ses faits et gestes… murmura_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Non, contra McPherson. Non, il ne faut pas laisser Black parler à qui que ce soit.  
_-_ Mais…  
_-_ Il est capable de semer le doute dans l'esprit de l'homme le plus sûr ! Moi_-_même, à un moment… »

McPherson s'arrêta net, comme s'il s'avisait qu'il s'apprêtait à révéler quelque tare particulièrement honteuse.

Mais il n'avait pas tort, Scrimgeour devait bien le reconnaître. Pourtant, il aurait bien aimé avoir quelqu'un qui tienne Black à l'œil. Un instant, il fut tenté de lui assigner la garde rapprochée de Black. Il était sûr que McPherson resterait sourd à tous les arguments du prisonnier, qu'il n'y aurait aucun risque qu'il se laisse convaincre. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée. L'Auror était bien trop nerveux, il ne supporterait pas la proximité de Black deux heures durant. Pas sans lui arracher la langue, en tous cas…

« D'accord, McPherson. Je pense que vous avez raison. Il vaut mieux fermer le Ministère, je vais de ce pas en référer à Madame le Ministre. Il serait préjudiciable que Black s'évade une nouvelle fois. Et nous ferons en sorte que seuls les Aurors puissent circuler entre ces murs. Je m'assurerai également qu'aucun intrus ne puisse rejoindre Black, même gavé de polynectar. Et vous, McPherson, vous rentrez chez vous. »

L'Auror dévisagea son supérieur avec stupeur.

« Pardon ?!  
_-_ Vous êtes à bout de nerfs, McPherson. Et il n'y a rien de tel que la fatigue pour pousser le meilleur des Aurors à la faute. Rentrez chez vous, prenez un bon bain, une bonne tasse de thé et au lit.  
_-_ Vous plaisantez… ?!  
_-_ Absolument pas ! trancha Scrimgeour, catégorique.  
_-_ Mais j'aimerais… S'il vous plait, monsieur, je voudrais être sûr…  
_-_ Que Black reçoive bien son châtiment ? Il le recevra, soyez sans crainte. En attendant, vous allez faire ce que je vous ordonne. Vous en avez fait plus qu'assez pour votre part, McPherson. »

Et pour bien faire comprendre à l'Auror que sa décision était ferme et définitive, Scrimgeour tourna les talons.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Regulus se leva brusquement de son fauteuil lorsque Rogue entra dans le salon, accompagné d'un Lupin en fort mauvais état.

« Severus, il te reste du polynectar ? » demanda_-_t_-_il aussitôt. Rogue fut aussitôt sur le qui_-_vive. « Pour quoi faire ?  
_-_ Les Aurors, là, dehors, ils voulaient t'interroger…  
_-_ Exact. Il va d'ailleurs falloir trouver un moyen pour nous en débarrasser.  
_-_ Je vais prendre l'apparence du type qui est entré. Ils ne m'interrogeront pas dans la rue, non ? Il y a fort à parier qu'ils le fassent dans les quartier des Aurors, au Ministère… Là où est Sirius…  
_-_ Sirius est au Ministère ? coupa Lupin d'une voix mal assurée. Alors c'est vrai, ils l'ont repris ?  
_-_ Tu croyais que j'avais dit ça pour le simple plaisir de te torturer ? grommela Rogue d'un ton peu amène.  
_-_ Oui. Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Regulus. Les Aurors ont débarqué, et nous avons été séparés.  
_-_ Je me doutais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose… »

Lupin s'accrocha au dossier du canapé, comme si la nouvelle l'avait vidé des quelques forces qui lui restaient encore. Regulus savait que l'amitié qui le liait à son frère était réelle, mais il n'avait jamais vraiment songé à quel point ils comptaient l'un pour l'autre.

« Je vais aller le chercher, certifia_-_t_-_il. Je l'ai sorti d'Azkaban. Je l'ai sauvé une fois déjà. Et je recommencerai. »


	14. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14

Cet homme était décidément suspect. Rita avait un flair infaillible, pour ces choses_-_là. Elle était prête à parier que ce monsieur Cripers était un complice des frères Black. Peut_-_être même Regulus en personne ! Les Aurors n'auraient pas dû le laisser entrer dans cette maison sans vérifier plus avant son identité. En creusant un peu, elle était sûre qu'ils auraient découvert que l'étude _Cripers, Cripers et Chambers_ n'existait pas.

Si seulement elle pouvait entrer dans cette maison… ! Elle était sûre qu'il y avait un scoop à portée de plume. Sauf qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de forcer la porte.

Forcer, non. Mais…

Mais il lui restait toujours la possibilité de se faufiler là_-_dedans, non ? Il devait bien y avoir une fissure dans le mur, une bouche d'aération quelconque, qui lui permettrait d'accéder aux ténébreux secrets de la famille Black…

Elle s'éloigna de la maison d'un pas juste assez rapide pour ne pas paraître suspecte aux yeux des Aurors, contourna l'angle de la rue et se métamorphosa, après un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle pour s'assurer que personne ne la regardait.

Sur ses petites pattes, elle trottina jusqu'au n°12, passa entre les jambes des deux Aurors toujours plantés là et grimpa sur le perron.

A peine eut_-_elle atteint la porte qu'elle sentit les sorts de protection crépiter. Les Black étaient paranoïaques, apparemment, leur demeure suintait la magie défensive. A moins que ce ne soit là la preuve que Regulus était finalement rentré chez lui.

Elle tenta de se glisser sous la porte. En vain. Elle avait beau s'aplatir au maximum, c'était à peine si elle parvenait à y glisser une antenne. Comme si la porte sentait sa tentative d'intrusion et y réagissait en s'enfonçant dans le sol.

Prévoyants, les Black.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à escalader la façade, à la recherche d'une quelconque ouverture.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Remus se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Regulus avait beau se montrer optimiste, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Il était évident que les Aurors ne se contenteraient pas de le renfermer dans sa cellule. Combien de temps restait_-_il à Sirius ?

« Tu as un plan ? demanda_-_t_-_il à Regulus.  
_-_ Il faut que j'entre au Ministère.  
_-_ C'est stupide ! coupa Rogue. Tu penses vraiment pouvoir l'enlever au nez et à la barbe des Aurors ?!  
_-_ Il était aussi impossible de s'évader d'Azkaban, tu te souviens ? trancha Regulus sèchement.  
_-_ A Azkaban, il n'y avait personne pour vous surveiller la nuit ! répliqua Severus.  
_-_ Et puis ? interrompit Remus. Une fois là_-_bas ?  
_-_ J'aviserai sur place.  
_-_ C'est de la folie ! » s'emporta Rogue.

Remus aurait bien aimé le contredire, mais il avait raison. Que pouvait espérer Regulus, d'une entreprise aussi risquée ?

« Je prends ton polynectar, Severus, reprit Regulus, buté. Je suis les deux Aurors jusqu'à leurs quartiers du ministère. Et là, je vois comment les choses se présentent.  
_-_ Et c'est tout ? demanda Rogue, suspicieux.  
_-_ Je doute pouvoir faire plus… Mais il _faut_ que j'en sache plus ! »

Remus le comprenait parfaitement. Lui_-_même bouillait de ne rien savoir.

« J'aimerais venir avec toi… avoua_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Je me doute, Remus. Mais tu n'es certainement pas en état de sortir. Et puis, il y a Harry. Ma mère le terrorise, je préfèrerais que tu t'occupes de lui.  
_-_ Il va bien ?  
_-_ Oui. Il a hâte de te retrouver. Notre elfe de maison est en train de le laver, il ne tardera pas à nous rejoindre, je pense.  
_-_ Ton elfe pourrait laver le loup_-_garou aussi, ce ne serait pas du luxe… remarqua Rogue, grinçant.  
_-_ Tu as besoin de soins, Remus, renchérit Regulus, ignorant manifestement ce que la remarque de son ami pouvait avoir de désobligeant. De nourriture et de sommeil.  
_-_ Comme s'il était possible que je m'endorme… » murmura Remus.

Si l'épuisement avait eu raison de lui dans la forêt, le repos qu'il y avait pris avait été bénéfique. Et maintenant qu'il savait Sirius vraiment en danger, il se sentait incapable de penser à autre chose. Il était utopique de penser qu'il parviendrait à s'endormir…

« Tu es inquiet pour Sirius, dit Regulus, l'air un peu plus calme et posé. Mais il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour lui. S'il y a un moyen, je te jure que je le trouverai. Occupe_-_toi de son filleul, c'est ce que Sirius voudrait. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry trépignait sur place, tandis que Kreattur le frictionnait sans ménagement avec une serviette éponge rêche. Mais le petit garçon ne se plaignait pas : Tante Pétunia l'avait habitué à la rudesse. Et surtout – surtout ! – il savait que plus vite il en aurait fini, plus vite il retrouverait Remus. Il était sûr que Remus était déjà là, en bas, à l'attendre. Le frère de son parrain lui avait promis.

Kreattur l'aida ensuite à enfiler une robe comme celle de son maître. Le vêtement aurait dû lui paraître étrange, sans doute. Il ne ressemblait ni de près ni de loin au pyjama bleu ciel qu'il avait en arrivant, ni à aucun des vêtements qui composaient sa garde_-_robe chez son oncle et sa tante. Mais son père en portait de semblable, il en avait encore le souvenir. Et quoi de plus naturel que de ressembler à son père, n'est_-_ce pas ?

« Te voilà presque présentable… grommela l'elfe, après avoir ajusté le vêtement à sa taille d'un claquement de doigts.  
_-_ Je peux descendre ?  
_-_ Je suppose que oui. »

Harry trottina jusqu'à la porte, qui s'ouvrit sous l'impulsion de Kreattur, mais s'arrêta net sur le seuil.

Le corridor, devant lui, était affreusement obscur. Il avait beau avoir très envie de retrouver, Remus, la perspective d'avancer dans ces ténèbres le terrorisait.

« Qu'est_-_ce que tu attends ? demanda Kreattur, hargneux.  
_-_ … fait tout noir », murmura le petit garçon.

La montée à l'étage l'avait impressionné, même s'il avait été un peu rassuré par le fait que la méchante vieille dame soit restée en bas des escaliers. Il s'était cramponné à la main de l'elfe, effrayé à l'idée qu'il pourrait se perdre en chemin. Il sentait confusément que la maison était _dangereuse_.

« Tu veux de la lumière ? » demanda Kreattur. Harry s'empressa de hocher la tête et tendit la main pour s'accrocher à lui. L'elfe grogna bien un peu, mais accepta de l'escorter jusqu'à l'escalier.

Ils parcoururent le couloir ensemble. Harry tentait d'ignorer les craquements et les grincements qui accompagnaient chacun de leurs pas, mais c'était bien difficile. Cette maison lui rappelait un souvenir particulièrement désagréable. Il sentait là quelque chose qui s'insinuait souvent dans son sommeil, et qui le réveillait en pleurs. Il pressa le pas. Il avait vraiment hâte de retrouver Remus.

Il se résolut à lâcher la main de l'elfe devant l'escalier. Le hall, en bas, était encore bien éclairé. Et il était sûr d'avoir entendu la voix de Remus avec celle des autres, dans le salon du rez_-_de_-_chaussée. Il dévala les marches aussi vite que le lui permettaient ses petites jambes. Arrivé en bas de l'escalier, il prit un court moment pour s'assurer que la méchante femme n'était pas dans les parages, avant de traverser le hall en courant, droit vers le salon. Lorsqu'il déboula dans la pièce, les trois hommes tournèrent la tête vers lui, surpris, mais Harry n'avait d'yeux que pour _lui_.

Il avait tenu sa promesse, il était enfin là.

« Harry… » fit Remus. Son regard se troubla tandis qu'il le détaillait de la tête aux pieds, et le petit garçon se sentit brusquement gêné. Qu'est_-_ce qui n'allait pas ? Avait_-_il commis une faute, en perturbant la discussion des adultes ? Tante Pétunia détestait quand il faisait cela. Remus allait_-_il le gronder, ou le punir ?

Instinctivement, il se tassa sur lui_-_même, tête basse, lorsque Remus s'approcha de lui. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû entrer comme cela dans la pièce… Mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait d'abord pensé, Remus ne fit rien d'autre que de s'agenouiller près de lui, et il avait l'air tellement _gentil_ !

« Si Sirius était là pour te voir… » murmura_-_t_-_il.

Sirius ? C'était donc pour cela, que Remus paraissait si triste ? Parce que Sirius n'était pas là ? Son absence était donc inquiétante ? « Il est où, Sirius ? » demanda Harry.

Le visage de Remus s'assombrit un peu plus, confirmant à Harry que c'était son parrain, le nœud du problème. « Sirius… répondit Remus, cherchant soigneusement ses mots. Il y a des gens qui veulent du mal à Sirius. Mais nous allons tout faire pour l'aider, Harry. »

Harry hocha la tête gravement. Il était tout prêt à croire Remus. Remus l'avait lui_-_même protégé, dans la maison de son oncle, et s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour Sirius, il le ferait certainement. Du moins l'espérait_-_il. Il n'était pas particulièrement attaché à son parrain. Il lui faisait toujours un peu peur. Mais il ne voulait pas que Remus soit triste. Et Harry voyait bien qu'il avait de la peine, que son ami ne soit plus là.

« Harry ? intervint Regulus. Tu veux bien montrer à Remus où est la salle de bain ? Je suis sûr qu'il aimerait se laver, lui_-_aussi.  
_-_ Nous, nous le souhaitons fortement, tout du moins… » remarqua Rogue, avec une grimace.

Harry regarda Remus avec un peu plus d'attention. Et il remarqua subitement que celui_-_ci n'allait pas bien du tout. C'était du sang, sur ses vêtements, n'est_-_ce pas… ?

« Tu as mal ? demanda_-_t_-_il d'une toute petite voix.  
_-_ Oh… Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ce n'est rien ! lui assura Remus, lui souriant gentiment. Mais Regulus a raison, je prendrais bien un bain… Tu me montres le chemin ? »

Harry hésita un court moment. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'enfoncer de nouveau dans les entrailles de la maison. Mais il ne risquait rien, accompagné de Remus, n'est_-_ce pas ? Il mit sa main dans la sienne, toute terreuse et un peu froide, mais incroyablement réconfortante, et l'entraîna hors du salon.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Regulus attendit que Remus et Harry aient monté les escaliers pour refermer soigneusement la porte du salon. Il était plus que temps qu'il passe aux choses sérieuses. Aussi attaqua_-_t_-_il Rogue d'emblée.

« Bon, donne_-_moi le polynectar, Severus.  
_-_ Regulus…  
_-_ Non, ça suffit. J'ai assez perdu de temps comme cela. A ce train_-_là, ils auront exécuté Sirius avant mon arrivée au ministère… »

Sa voix s'étrangla malgré lui sur la fin de sa phrase. Si seulement il savait de combien de temps il disposait… Severus sortit une fiole de sa poche, mais la garda soigneusement serrée dans sa main.

« Tu as conscience, au moins, que tu ne le sauveras pas ? demanda_-_t_-_il d'un ton si catégorique que cela fit mal à Regulus.   
_-_ Comment peux_-_tu dire ça… ? protesta_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Tu le sais, non ? insista Rogue.  
_-_ Mais il faut… il faut… »

Il était troublé. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il allait procéder. L'évasion d'Azkaban avait été minutieusement organisée. Là, il lui faudrait improviser. Il n'était pas sûr d'y arriver. Pas sûr du tout.

« Tu vas risquer ta vie, Regulus. Que crois_-_tu qu'ils te feront, s'ils mettent la main sur toi ? Penses_-_tu que tu auras droit à leur indulgence ?! Ils savent déjà que tu es un mage noir ! Combien de temps faudra_-_t_-_il aux Aurors pour comprendre de quelle façon tu t'es évadé de la prison la première fois ? Un procédé qui soulèvera le cœur de tous les sorciers bien pensant du Ministère ! Si les Mangemorts sont si détestés, imagine comment ils traiteront un nécromancien de ta trempe !  
_-_ Je ne suis pas…  
_-_ Quoi ? coupa Rogue sèchement. Un nécromancien ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu n'aimes pas user de ces pouvoirs_-_là que cela change ce que tu es, Regulus ! »

Peut_-_être Rogue avait_-_il raison. Regulus ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question de ce qu'il faisait, lorsqu'il avait commencé à étudier cette branche particulièrement obscure de la Magie. Parce qu'il ne faisait alors que répondre à un besoin fondamental pour lui : chercher à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il n'avait pas _choisi_ ces dons_-_là, à la différence des Mangemorts qui avaient sciemment opté pour le camp de la Magie Noire.

_Mais tu as accepté la marque…_ pensa_-_t_-_il. _Cela, tu l'as fait au mépris de ce que cela impliquait…_

Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment pour ce genre d'introspection.

« Sirius a besoin de moi. Il a besoin de moi _maintenant_. Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis, Severus, alors ne me fais pas perdre mon temps !  
_-_ Réponds d'abord à cette question, Regulus ! _Pourquoi_ ?! Pourquoi t'obstiner à sauver ton frère ?! »

La question lui parut tellement aberrante qu'elle le prit complètement au dépourvu.

« C'est mon frère…  
_-_ Ton frère, oui. Un type qui n'a jamais eu que du mépris pour toi ! Qui n'a jamais hésité à clamer haut et fort que sa propre famille ne comptait pour rien à ses yeux ! Qui t'a rayé de sa vie au profit de James Potter, son seul et unique _frère_, ainsi qu'il l'a répété tant de fois, depuis qu'il a quitté cette maison ! Etait_-_il là, lui, lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres a lancé sa sentence de mort contre toi ?! A_-_t_-_il tenté quoi que ce soit, pour te venir en aide à toi, menacé par ses propres ennemis ?! »

Regulus lui tourna le dos. Il ne voulait pas entendre. Il ne voulait pas laisser ce venin_-_là s'insinuer dans son cœur.

Il en voulait tellement à Sirius, d'avoir été absent. Absent pour lui.

« Qu'est_-_ce qui vous lie l'un à l'autre, si ce n'est un sang que Sirius honnit de tout son être ?! poursuivait Rogue, implacable. Y a_-_t_-_il jamais eu de l'amour entre vous ?! Honnêtement, Regulus ! Peux_-_tu prétendre que vos liens fraternels aient été autre chose qu'une ligne vous reliant aux deux mêmes parents sur votre fichu arbre généalogique ?!  
_-_ Tais_-_toi ! Tu ne sais rien du tout ! Sirius…  
_-_ Sirius ne t'aimera pas plus parce que tu risques ta vie pour lui ! Et ce n'est que ça, Regulus, que tu cherches réellement ! Te réhabiliter aux yeux de ton propre frère ! Mais tu te trompes ! Sirius ne fera que t'en vouloir davantage !  
_-_ Comment peux_-_tu prétendre… s'insurgea Regulus.  
_-_ Que pense_-_t_-_il de la manière dont tu t'y es pris, pour sortir d'Azkaban ?! A_-_t_-_il vraiment apprécié d'être libéré grâce à la Magie noire ?! Il t'en veut déjà, Regulus ! Il t'en veut parce que tu l'as forcé à recourir à des moyens qu'il n'aurait jamais usé de lui_-_même ! Des moyens qu'il abhorre ! »

Regulus se mordit les lèvres, au sang.

« Si tu sais vraiment quelque chose de capital, pour venir définitivement à bout du Lord Noir, Regulus, il _faut_ que tu restes en vie ! Tu tiens vraiment à mettre en balance ton frère avec le reste de la communauté magique ?! Tu tiens à tout compromettre pour un homme qui n'est, profondément, rien pour toi ?!  
_-_ Je l'aime ! Et je lui en veux, c'est vrai, terriblement ! J'en suis presque à le détester aussi pour ses manquements ! Pour tout ce qu'il n'a pas voulu me donner ! Mais tu auras beau dire et faire, Severus, tu ne changeras rien à ça : j'aime mon frère ! Et si ce n'est pas le cas pour lui, eh bien… eh bien… »

Il haussa les épaules, accablé.

« C'est égal, conclut_-_il tristement. Je ne veux pas qu'il meure. »

Il tendit la main, paume en l'air, vers Severus.

Alors, celui_-_ci y déposa la fiole de polynectar sans un mot de plus.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Rita avait eu beau parcourir des mètres et des mètres sur ses six pattes, visitant avec soin chaque recoin de la façade de la maison, elle n'avait rien trouvé. Pas la moindre fissure, pas le moindre conduit. La maison était hermétiquement close à tout visiteur indésirable.

Si elle voulait entrer, il lui fallait trouver autre chose.

Alors qu'elle redescendait, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, livrant le passage à ce fameux Mr Cripers qu'elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à revoir. Il fut aussitôt encadré par les deux Aurors.

« Vous vous êtes fait attendre, remarqua l'un d'eux.  
_-_ Mrs Black a tenu à ce que je partage son déjeuner. Elle manque terriblement de visiteurs, la pauvre femme… Je suis prêt à répondre à toutes vos questions, quoi qu'il en soit ! Je n'ai pas de rendez_-_vous avant 15h.  
_-_ Dans ce cas, je vous propose de transplaner jusqu'au Ministère. Ce ne sera pas long. Juste le temps d'effectuer quelques vérifications. La routine…  
_-_ Oui, je comprends parfaitement, acquiesça Mr Cripers. Avec des criminels aussi dangereux que Sirius et Regulus Black… Avez_-_vous des nouvelles du petit Potter ?  
_-_ Aucune.  
_-_ C'est tragique, vraiment ! »

L'homme soupira d'un air navré que Rita jugea faux, avec sa perspicacité de journaliste rompue aux mensonges.

Elle finit de dévaler le mur et grimpa dans le revers du pantalon de l'Auror juste avant que celui_-_ci ne prenne Mr Cripers par le bras pour transplaner.

Si elle ne pouvait pas s'introduire au sein du 12 place Grimmaurd pour obtenir quelques réponses, il lui fallait trouver une nouvelle piste à suivre. Et elle était persuadée que cet homme, Cripers, avait des choses intéressantes à révéler.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Regulus était calme, confiant. Comme si son affrontement avec Rogue l'avait vidé de toutes les émotions qui auraient pu l'envahir là, maintenant, alors qu'il suivait l'Auror jusqu'au Ministère. Il avait une tâche à accomplir, et il focalisait maintenant toutes les ressources de son esprit sur cet unique but : trouver un moyen de sortir Sirius de sa prison.

Il avait songé à ce qu'il dirait aux Aurors. Broder sur le mensonge de Severus ne serait pas si malaisé que cela. Il savait qu'elle était la réputation de sa propre famille, il allait utiliser ces données_-_là pour construire une histoire cohérente.

Il était plutôt confiant.

Pourtant, il déchanta dès son arrivée devant le Ministère. Il y avait là bien trop de monde. Apparemment, les Aurors s'étaient entendus avec la police moldue pour boucler le quartier entier.

« Que se passe_-_t_-_il ? demanda_-_t_-_il à l'Auror qui l'escortait.  
_-_ Je l'ignore… J'ai passé la matinée place Grimmaurd… »

L'homme accosta un policeman, lui montra un insigne et lui murmura quelques mots. Celui_-_ci s'écarta pour les laisser passer.

« A ce qu'il semble, aucun moldu n'est autorisé dans ce quartier, remarqua l'Auror à voix haute, tandis qu'ils remontaient la rue jusqu'à l'entrée des visiteurs.  
_-_ Mais ce policeman nous a laissé passer, remarqua Regulus.  
_-_ Les Aurors passent pour être une sorte de police secrète. Alors oui, ils nous laissent passer. Je me demande ce qui peut bien se passer… »

Regulus se posait la même question. Et il était maintenant plus inquiet qu'il ne l'avait été depuis qu'il avait appris l'arrestation de Sirius.

Devant la cabine téléphonique, ils furent interceptés par trois Aurors. Ceux_-_ci ne s'étaient même pas donnés la peine d'endosser une tenue moldue. Ils arboraient leurs robes d'Auror et une mine stricte qui fit froid dans le dos de Regulus.

« Désolé, mais le ministère est fermé, déclara l'un d'eux.  
_-_ Fermé ?! s'exclama le gardien de Regulus. Mais il faut que j'accède aux bureaux ! J'ai quelques questions à poser à ce monsieur ! »

Trois paires d'yeux acérés se posèrent sur Regulus. Celui_-_ci sourit, affectant une nonchalance qu'il était loin d'avoir.

« On ne passe pas, c'est tout, répondit l'Auror, catégorique.  
_-_ Pourquoi ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ?  
_-_ Non. Ordre de Scrimgeour. Il a obtenu de Madame le Ministre la fermeture intégrale du Ministère, jusqu'à l'exécution de la sentence de Sirius Black. »

Regulus sentit son sourire se faner sur son visage. Subitement, son propre corps lui parut bien trop lourd pour ses jambes et il dut mobiliser toute son énergie pour ne pas flancher. Non. Ce n'était pas le moment.

« Sirius Black va être… ? » commença_-_t_-_il. Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase. Sa bouche était trop sèche, et les mots refusaient simplement de sortir. « Condamné au baiser du Détraqueur. A 16h. Le temps de remplir la paperasse nécessaire, expliqua l'Auror. Jusque là, Scrimgeour exige une vigilance maximum. Il n'est pas impossible que les complices de Black cherchent à le faire évader une nouvelle fois. »

En disant ses mots, il loucha sur Regulus avec une insistance particulièrement dérangeante.

« D'accord, reprit l'homme qui conduisait Regulus. Mais qu'est_-_ce que je fais, moi, alors ?  
_-_ L'audition de ce… témoin ? ne peut_-_elle pas attendre deux heures ?  
_-_ C'est que je suis attendu ensuite, réussit à balbutier Regulus.  
_-_ Et j'aimerais moi_-_même en finir au plus vite ! » renchérit l'Auror, avec un regard si appuyé en direction de son collègue que Regulus sentit son malaise s'accroître d'un cran. Comment avait_-_il pu oublier qu'il était lui_-_même suspect ?!

« Il y a une permanence des Aurors à Scotland Yard, intervint l'un des trois gardes. Interrogez votre témoin là_-_bas.  
_-_ Il n'y a vraiment pas moyen de faire autrement ?  
_-_ Absolument pas. _Personne_ ne rentre au Ministère. Albus Dumbledore lui_-_même a été raccompagné à la porte. Il ne reste plus, là_-_dedans, que les Aurors qui étaient dans les bureaux au moment de la décision de la fermeture. Scrimgeour ne veut même pas permettre l'entrée aux collègues. Trop de risques. Le coup du loup_-_garou qui s'est introduit à Azkaban grâce au polynectar nous aura servi de leçon. Il est impossible d'accéder à Black. Maintenant, je vous demanderai de circuler. »

Regulus se laissa entraîner à l'écart, complètement anéanti. Il n'avait aucun moyen d'atteindre Sirius. Personne ne le pouvait.

Sirius était condamné.


	15. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15

Scrimgeour était plutôt satisfait des mesures qu'il avait prises. Bien sûr, évacuer le Ministère n'avait pas été une mince affaire, surtout lorsqu'il avait fallu obliger les Langues_-_de_-_Plomb à quitter le département des Mystères. Apparemment, ceux_-_ci étaient grandement passionnés par les recherches concernant l'évasion d'Azkaban. Ils n'avaient toujours pas remis leur rapport officiel à Madame le Ministre, mais il semblait se confirmer que les sorts utilisés faisaient bien appel aux forces les plus obscures qui soient.

Raison de plus pour fermer hermétiquement leurs locaux ! Scrimgeour se défiait de tous les artefacts entassés là_-_bas. Quelle certitude pouvait_-_il avoir que Regulus Black n'allait pas utiliser cette magie latente pour percer les défenses érigées autour de Sirius ?

Il avait donc usé de toute ses ressources – de la courtoisie à la menace pure et simple – pour contraindre les Langues_-_de_-_plomb à quitter eux_-_aussi le Ministère. Et cela fait, il avait multiplié les barrières magiques autour des accès au neuvième niveau. Il était tout simplement impossible que quoi que ce soit puisse se faufiler par là.

Oui, Scrimgeour était vraiment satisfait.

Il y avait tant d'Aurors, entre Sirius Black et la sortie, qu'il était impensable que quiconque puisse l'approcher sans se voir aussitôt arrêté et soumis à un interrogatoire aussi complet que possible – histoire de s'assurer que la personne en question était bien _qui_ elle prétendait être, et pas un usurpateur gavé de polynectar. Pas que cela soit possible. Scrimgeour s'était assuré de rendre le Ministère aussi impénétrable que possible, activant les mesures de défense extrêmes mis en place lors de la dernière guerre contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Une fois rassuré sur la situation, Scrimgeour avait rendu une petite visite à Black.

Le jeune homme était tassé sur sa chaise, l'air si misérable que l'Auror aurait presque pu avoir pitié de lui. Il y avait une telle angoisse, dans le regard qu'il lui renvoya alors…

Scrimgeour avait préféré tourner les talons. A quoi bon discuter encore avec lui ? Il était condamné. Mais il s'était assuré que les deux Aurors en faction devant la porte étaient bien sur leurs gardes. Deux hommes irréprochables, dont il connaissait à fond les dossiers. Ni Shacklebolt, ni Graham ne pouvaient être suspectés d'une quelconque sympathie à la cause des Mangemorts.

Scrimgeour était satisfait, mais c'était aussi un homme prudent. Il savait qu'il était dangereux de se laisser bercer par un tel sentiment de sécurité. Il avait donc ordonné des rondes dans le Ministère, et lui_-_même parcourait les couloirs l'un après l'autre. Autant pour s'occuper que pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, d'ailleurs. Attendre dans de telles conditions était épuisant pour les nerfs.

Il regretta presque d'avoir renvoyé McPherson chez lui : il aurait ressenti un indéniable plaisir à lui démontrer à quel point il savait être efficace. _Lui_ qui avait osé suggérer que Black pouvait encore lui filer entre les doigts !

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre gousset. Plus qu'une heure trente, avant l'exécution de Black…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La mort dans l'âme, Regulus s'assit sur la chaise que lui désignait l'Auror – un dénommé Williamson – dans le petit bureau que les policemen de Scotland Yard avaient mis à la disposition de leurs étranges collègues de la _Section Secrète_.

Williamson sortit une feuille de parchemin d'un tiroir et une plume, avec des gestes d'une lenteur catastrophique.

« Je suis attendu ailleurs, remarqua Regulus, dans l'espoir de gagner un peu de temps.  
_-_ A trois heures, si je ne m'abuse… Et il n'est encore que 14h30. Ce ne sera pas long, Mr Cripers. Alors… Vos noms et prénoms ? »

Regulus s'exécuta, s'efforçant d'être aussi précis et concis que possible. Non, il ne devait pas penser à Sirius, à l'heure qui tournait inéluctablement, à sa condamnation toujours plus proche. Il devait aussi oublier la quantité ahurissante d'obstacles qu'on avait dressés entre son frère et lui. Et il devait mettre de côté la pensée que le polynectar cesserait bien à un moment de faire effet, et qu'il était cerné par les Aurors et la police moldue… Il devait simplement s'efforcer de paraître aussi sincère que possible. Le fait qu'ils ne soient pas dans les locaux du Ministère lui donnait tout de même un avantage : les Aurors n'avaient pas accès à leurs fichiers, et ils étaient bien en peine, pour le moment, de s'assurer qu'il existait vraiment une étude notariale référencée sous le nom _Cripers, Cripers et Chambers_.

« Mrs Black a fait appel à notre office pour la qualité de ses prestations, prétendit_-_il, de l'air le plus professionnel qu'il put prendre. Nous avons une réputation de sérieux qui n'a jamais failli.  
_-_ Pourtant… ça ne me dit rien…  
_-_ Seules les Grandes Familles ont recours à nos services ! Pensez donc, une firme qui trouve ses racines à la fin du Moyen_-_Age !  
_-_ Oui, je vois… marmonna l'Auror, avec un air de grande réticence. Vous avez beaucoup de Mangemorts, dans vos clients ?  
_-_ Nous ne nous préoccupons pas d'affaires politiques, coupa Regulus avec suffisance.  
_-_ Vous devriez peut_-_être, non ? objecta Williamson.  
_-_ Assurément non ! La Maison _Cripers, Cripers et Chambers_ se targue justement de ne pas s'abaisser à ce genre de considérations ! Ce qui fait de nous l'office la plus sérieuse qui soit ! »

Regulus jouait serré, et il le savait. Il lui fallait à tout prix inscrire l'hypothétique Mr Cripers dans un cadre vraisemblable, en regard de la réputation des Black. Mais ce faisant, il risquait fort de s'attirer l'animosité de l'Auror.

Et il ne pouvait certainement pas se payer le luxe d'irriter Williamson au point d'étirer l'interrogatoire plus que nécessaire.

« Mrs Black est profondément affligée par l'attitude de ses deux fils. Elle assure leur avoir transmis la meilleure des éducations, mais vous savez ce que c'est…  
_-_ Depuis quand êtes_-_vous en relation avec la famille Black ? »

Regulus retint un soupir. Plus vite il aurait répondu à toutes ces questions, plus vite il aurait une chance d'intervenir pour sauver son frère.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Tout repose sur vos épaules, la vie d'un innocent est entre vos mains…_

Les mots de Dumbledore résonnaient encore dans les pensées de Kingsley. Et ils le perturbaient toujours autant.  
_  
_Que devait_-_il faire ? Faire confiance au vieux sorcier et trahir ses propres collègues, son chef ? Permettre au condamné d'échapper à la sentence décidée pour lui par des personnes plus sages et plus compétentes que lui_-_même ?  
_  
Il n'agit pas comme un coupable, peut-être – oui peut-être ! – qu'il y a vraiment une part de réel, dans tout ceci. __Sirius Black, innocent…_

Il jeta un regard machinal à sa montre. Le moment fatidique était tout proche, maintenant. S'il voulait agir, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

Il n'arrivait pas à se décider.

Et si Dumbledore se trompait… Qu'arriverait_-_il, s'il laissait fuir Black, celui qu'on décrivait comme le bras droit de Celui_-_dont_-_on_-_doit_-_taire_-_le_-_nom ? N'allait_-_il pas rallier ce qui restait de Mangemorts sous sa bannière et reprendre la guerre ? Kingsley frissonna malgré lui. La guerre. Il ne voulait plus en entendre parler.  
_  
Sirius Black est tombé dans un piège, il a été victime d'une trahison, comme son ami James Potter,_ lui avait dit Dumbledore._ Et nous, nous tous, nous avons été aveugle ! Mais j'aurais dû savoir… Ils étaient tellement proches_…

Kingsley avait été frappé par l'amertume de Dumbledore. Cela, plus que ses paroles, l'avait presque convaincu de l'innocence de Black. Un homme de la trempe du vieux sorcier ne se serait pas laissé abattre ainsi, s'il n'avait l'entière certitude d'avoir commis une erreur. Erreur tragique, et lourde de conséquences, en la circonstance, même si objectivement, on ne pouvait incriminer Dumbledore seul, dans l'épouvantable erreur judiciaire dont été victime Sirius Black_._

En admettant, encore une fois, que ce soit vraiment une erreur.  
_  
Si Sirius reçoit le baiser du Détraqueur maintenant, c'est la vérité qui disparaîtra avec son âme_, avait argué le vieux Sorcier.  
_  
_Kingsley croisa les bras, étouffant un soupir.

« C'est stressant, non ? fit Graham à son intention.  
_-_ Oui », répondit Kingsley avec un sourire amer. Graham ne savait pas à quel point !

« Dans une heure, tout sera fini, ajouta l'Auror. Et nous serons définitivement débarrassé de ce monstre. »

Kingsley se tourna vers la porte et jeta un coup d'œil par la petite ouverture vitrée. Black n'avait pas bougé. Son bras était toujours maculé de sang, ses vêtements sales et dépenaillés pendaient lamentablement sur son corps trop maigre. De là où il était, Kingsley ne distinguait pas son visage, mais il revoyait en pensée ses traits émaciés, tirés par l'épuisement. Et ses yeux. Brûlants de colère.

Une colère légitime, non, s'il était effectivement innocent ?

Il devait prendre une décision. Maintenant, ou jamais.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

McPherson était rentré chez lui.

Il avait refermé sa porte d'un claquement rageur, et s'était affalé sur son fauteuil – la seule pièce de mobilier qui soit un tant soit peu confortable, à défaut d'être élégant. Mais McPherson passait fort peu de temps chez lui. Trop peu pour se soucier de décoration, trop peu pour rendre l'endroit _douillet_.

Il était sur les nerfs. L'adrénaline n'avait pas encore déserté son corps, et il était toujours sous tension, malgré la nuit passé debout au Ministère. Et puis, il y avait Black…

McPherson était _persuadé_ que Black allait s'enfuir. Scrimgeour avait beau prétendre ce qu'il voulait, l'Auror avait la certitude qu'il allait encore leur échapper. Un pressentiment, tenace. Et qui le mettait en rage.

Il se frotta les yeux d'un geste nerveux. Il devait se raisonner à tout prix. Scrimgeour était compétent. Et ses collègues n'étaient pas des imbéciles. Si le Ministère était effectivement fermé, il y avait très peu de chance pour que quiconque parvienne à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à Black et le sorte de sa cellule. 

Mais McPherson n'arrivait pas à s'en convaincre. Il restait sur la désagréable impression que _quelque chose_ allait se produire.

Et si les amis Mangemorts de Black se mettaient tous de la partie ? Si elle avait finalement lieu, cette bataille du Ministère que tout le monde avait craint, un peu plus d'un an plus tôt ?

Non. Black n'était pas le Lord Noir. Ce qu'il imaginait n'avait aucun caractère réaliste.

Il devait à tout prix se calmer. Garder la tête froide.

Il allongea la main jusqu'au premier tiroir de son bureau, et en sortit une petite fiole pleine d'un liquide incarnat. Il se mordit les lèvres, pris d'un assaut de remords. Il ne devait pas le faire. Il le savait. Ce n'était pas bien.

Il fit rouler la petite fiole entre ses doigts fébriles.

Rien que cette fois encore. Il en avait tellement besoin. Une goutte, et il retrouverait sa tranquillité d'esprit. Une goutte, et il pourrait envisager la situation avec calme et lucidité. Juste encore une fois.

Il déboucha la fiole et la porta à ses lèvres. La potion lui brûla la langue, avant de se diffuser dans son sang. Immédiatement, son mal de tête s'apaisa, son rythme cardiaque ralentit. Il se sentait enfin _bien_. Et il sut ce qu'il devait faire.

Peu importaient les directives de Scrimgeour. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était que Sirius Black ne puisse pas s'évader une fois de plus.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Il ne bouge plus… remarqua Shacklebolt, les sourcils froncés.  
_-_ Black ? demanda Graham.  
_-_ Il était blessé… Peut_-_être a_-_t_-_il fait un malaise ?  
_-_ Et quand bien même ? Il ne sera bientôt plus qu'un légume, de toute façon !  
_-_ Ce n'est pas une raison, protesta Kingsley. Il faudrait peut_-_être aller voir ?  
_-_ Scrimgeour a dit non. Personne d'autre que lui n'a le droit d'accéder au prisonnier.  
_-_ Je sais, mais imagine qu'il claque avant l'arrivée du Détraqueur ? »

Graham ne releva pas, mais Kingsley le vit hésiter. C'était le moment ou jamais.

« Viens le voir ! insista_-_t_-_il, désignant la petite fenêtre vitrée. Il n'a vraiment pas l'air bien ! »

Avec un soupir, Graham obtempéra. Il fit les quelques pas qui le séparaient encore de la porte, passa devant Kingsley… et s'affala contre le montant de bois, stupéfixé par l'injonction muette de son collègue.

« Désolé, mon vieux… » murmura Kingsley, déjà pris de remords.

Il n'avait que peu de temps pour agir. Il leva sa baguette et supprima les sorts de défense sur la porte, avant d'entrer prestement dans la pièce.

Black leva à peine le nez de la table sur laquelle son visage reposait. « C'est l'heure ? demanda_-_t_-_il d'une voix lasse.  
_-_ Oui, l'heure. L'heure de partir d'ici… répondit Shacklebolt, refermant soigneusement derrière lui. Vite. »

Black releva la tête pour de bon, vaguement surpris.

« Je ne suis pas absolument certain d'avoir raison de faire ce que je fais ! reprit Kingsley, pointant sa baguette sur les mains liées du prisonnier. Mais j'ai confiance en Dumbledore. Et s'il dit que vous êtes innocent… »

Sirius massa ses poignets d'un geste absent. Il semblait vraiment stupéfait, maintenant. « Dumbledore… ?  
_-_ Il a essayé d'intercéder en votre faveur, mais en vain. Quand il a vu que c'était une cause perdue, il m'a demandé… enfin… Il m'a demandé de vous venir en aide. Et de vous donner ceci. »

Il sortit un paquet de la poche intérieure de sa robe, un paquet informe, enveloppé dans du papier kraft, et le posa sur la table devant lui.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Regulus avait finalement réussi à se débarrasser de Williamson. Celui_-_ci l'avait laissé repartir, n'ayant, en définitive, rien à lui reprocher, à part sa condescendance pour les sangs_-_purs.

Il ne lui restait plus que trois quart d'heures, avant l'exécution de la sentence. Trois quart d'heure pour percer les défenses des Aurors, pénétrer dans le Ministère, trouver Sirius, et l'en faire sortir.

Il avait beau refuser l'inévitable, il avait beau prétendre être capable de tout...

C'était perdu.

Le corps tendu par le stress et l'appréhension, il trouva une ruelle déserte pour transplaner au plus près du quartier du Ministère. Il voulait être là_-_bas, près de Sirius. Même s'il ne pouvait plus faire grand chose pour lui.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sirius tendit la main vers le paquet et l'ouvrit. Ce qu'il contenait lui donna un nouveau coup au cœur.

La cape d'invisibilité de James.

Il laissa glisser ses doigts dans le tissu fluide, la gorge serrée par l'émotion. Il y avait tant et tant de souvenirs dans cette cape… « Comment… ? demanda_-_t_-_il dans un murmure.  
_-_ Le professeur McGonagall l'a apporté à Dumbledore, à sa demande… C'est bien ce que je crois ? »

Il y avait une trace d'excitation, dans la voix de l'Auror. Sirius esquissa un sourire. Il avait eu la même réaction, lorsque James l'avait sortie de sa malle, la première fois. Il y avait si longtemps de cela… Il la déplia d'un coup sec et se drapa dedans. Les yeux de l'Auror s'écarquillèrent franchement.

« Dumbledore vous a demandé de me donner cette cape… ? demanda Sirius.  
_-_ Il ne m'a pas dit ce que contenait le paquet, juste que si j'étais disposé à vous aider, je devais vous le faire parvenir… Apparemment, il savait qu'il n'arriverait à rien par la voie légale…  
_-_ J'ai été jugé et déclaré coupable. Et je n'ai que ma bonne foi pour le prouver… »

L'Auror ne releva pas. Il sortit un petit boîtier de métal de sa poche et le posa sur la table, devant Sirius. « Vous voulez bien reprendre la position que vous aviez tout à l'heure ? lui demanda_-_t_-_il. J'ai besoin d'une image. »

Sirius retira la cape et se rassit sur sa chaise. L'Auror appuya sur le boîtier. Un halo bleuté enveloppa Sirius, et fixa son image, alors même que le jeune homme s'écartait. « C'est un_ projecteur d'illusions_, expliqua l'Auror. Quiconque jettera un coup d'œil dans la pièce aura la certitude que vous êtes toujours là. Du moins, tant qu'il ne s'approchera pas. L'illusion n'est pas parfaite. » Il regarda sa montre une nouvelle fois. « Vous devriez y aller, maintenant.  
_-_ Et vous ?  
_-_ Ne vous en faites pas. Mettez la cape, et partez. Le Ministère est bouclé, et je suppose qu'il sera difficile de sortir… Bonne chance. »

Sirius jeta la cape sur ses épaules. Comment Dumbledore était parvenu à convaincre ce jeune homme de lui faire confiance, c'était un mystère. Mais il se sentait éperdu de reconnaissance envers le vieux Sorcier. Il serra brièvement le bras de l'Auror. « Merci pour tout… Et votre nom ?  
_-_ Sans doute serait_-_il mieux que vous l'ignoriez. Dépêchez_-_vous ! »

Sirius rabattit la cape sur sa tête et sortit de sa cellule.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Rita risqua une antenne hors de la poche du dénommé Cripers. Grimper le long de la jambe de l'homme et se glisser dans son manteau n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Bien sûr, même si elle s'était faite remarquer, jamais personne n'aurait pu soupçonner sa véritable nature. Mais elle préférait grandement qu'on l'ignore.

Cripers marchait d'un pas rapide. Tellement rapide qu'il en courait presque. Il lui apparut évident qu'il n'avait aucun rendez_-_vous professionnel. Elle n'avait pas cru un traître mot de ce qu'il avait raconté aux Aurors. Aussi ne fut_-_elle pas autrement surprise, lorsqu'elle reconnut le quartier du Ministère.

Voilà qui risquait fort d'être intéressant.

Ils dépassèrent un attroupement de badauds, tous moldus, qui discutaient à grand bruit des événements qui avaient conduit la police à évacuer les maisons alentours. Oh, Scrimgeour n'y allait pas de main morte, il craignait vraiment que Black lui file encore entre les doigts ! Et Rita avait l'intuition que si quelque chose devait se produire, elle serait alors aux premières loges. Elle en était convaincue.

Les rues étaient désertes, au_-_delà du périmètre cerné par les policemen, mais l'air y était saturé de magie, elle le sentait du bout de ses antennes fébriles. Personne ne pouvait transplaner dans la zone.

« Je ne sais pas, ils disent que c'est une fuite de gaz... disait un vieil homme à sa voisine.  
_-_ Ils ont évacué tout le quartier sur quatre pâtés de maison ! renchérit celle_-_ci.  
_-_ S'il y a explosion, tout saute !  
_-_ Mais ils ne peuvent pas fermer les conduits ? »

Tous les deux étaient appuyés contre les barrières métalliques qui fermaient la rue. Cripers les dépassa, et se pencha vers l'avant.

_Il cherche un moyen de passer le barrage_, songea Skeeter, tout excitée. Mais il y avait fort à parier qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Tout le monde n'avait pas la chance de pouvoir se faire plus petit qu'une souris !

« Foutu Scrimgeour... » marmonna Cripers, enfilant une autre rue, tout aussi barrée.

Rita en aurait presque voulu elle_-_même au chef des Aurors, d'avoir été aussi prévoyant...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sirius longea le couloir, laissant derrière lui l'Auror stupéfixé par son sauveteur providentiel. Il devait se montrer excessivement prudent. Après tout, Scrimgeour avait peut_-_être mis en place des sorts de détection à tous les tournants, histoire d'être sûr que personne n'emprunterait un couloir sans qu'il en soit averti... La cape le rendait certes invisible à tous les yeux, mais elle ne le protègerait pas des sorts anti_-_intrusion...

Il lui fallait trouver une sortie au plus vite. Avant l'arrivée du Détraqueur, qui marquerait certainement la découverte de son évasion.

Un groupe d'Aurors marcha à sa rencontre, et il se rencogna contre le mur, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Ne pas se faire repérer...

« McPherson doit être vert de rage, d'avoir été écarté de cette façon ! disait l'un d'eux.  
_-_ Il a carrément pété les plombs, oui... A coup d'impardonnables, qu'il s'est battu !  
_-_ Et Scrimgeour ? Qu'est_-_ce qu'il a dit ?  
_-_ Il n'était pas content. Pas content du tout.  
_-_ Et la petite Fudge ? McPherson n'y est pas allé de main morte, avec elle ! »

Sirius sursauta. Fudge ? C'était la guérisseuse d'Azkaban, n'est_-_ce pas ? La jeune femme qui avait pris soin de Regulus...

Sirius revit son joli visage, et se sentit subitement profondément peiné pour elle. Ainsi, les Aurors l'avaient arrêtée… La pensait_-_il complice ? Que risquait_-_elle, pour les avoir aidés ?

« Scrimgeour aussi, est persuadé de sa culpabilité. Fudge aura fort à faire, s'il veut éviter un procès. T'imagine déjà le scandale ? Lui qui se voyait déjà Ministre de la Magie… »

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Si les Aurors soupçonnaient la jeune femme de complicité, peut_-_être risquait_-_elle d'avoir des ennuis encore plus sérieux qu'un procès… Et si les Mangemorts mettaient la main sur elle ?

Il se glissa le long du mur et poursuivit sa route le long du couloir. Sans parvenir à se sortir la jeune femme de la tête. Elle était là, tout près, sans doute. Enfermée dans une cellule comme lui_-_même l'avait été quelques minutes auparavant. En danger.

Si seulement il avait plus de temps devant lui… Peut_-_être pourrait_-_il la retrouver, lui parler ? Mais ne risquait_-_il pas de la mettre plus en danger encore, s'il venait à être découvert à ses côtés ? Comment convaincre Scrimgeour de son innocence, dans de telles conditions ?

La mort dans l'âme, il accéléra le pas. Il devait quitter les quartiers des Aurors au plus vite, avant d'être tenté de faire une autre bêtise lourde de conséquence.

Mais il se promit qu'il ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour réparer le préjudice subit par la malheureuse jeune femme, dès qu'il aurait retrouvé une plus grande liberté d'action.


	16. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16

Regulus avait parcouru le quartier en tous sens, et il dut bien finir par l'admettre : s'il pensait passer outre le barrage des policemen, il perdait son temps. Quoi que leur aient dit les Aurors, les autorités moldues avaient pris les menaces suffisamment au sérieux pour se montrer vraiment efficaces.

Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Sirius était si proche… et tellement inaccessible ! Même s'il passait les barrières en force, il serait rattrapé avant d'avoir pu atteindre le Ministère.

Il était presque 15h30, maintenant. Le Détraqueur allait arriver, vraisemblablement en empruntant la cheminée du bureau de Jorkins, à Azkaban. Et on le conduirait jusqu'à Sirius…

Regulus se mordit les lèvres. Songer à cela ne servait à rien, n'est_-_ce pas ? Rien, si ce n'était à attiser son désespoir, son sentiment d'impuissance. Sa colère. D'ordinaire, Regulus ne se laissait pas facilement aller à la colère, c'était plus la façon d'être de son frère. Pourtant, il la sentait gronder au fond de lui, enfler, jusqu'à prendre le pas sur tout autre sentiment.

Il devait absolument se calmer. Maîtriser les tremblements convulsifs de ses mains, la sensation de pesanteur dans ses jambes, et la douleur sourde qui lui enserrait la tête comme dans un étau.

Pourquoi se sentait_-_il si mal ?! Il s'écarta des barrières, bousculant quelques personnes au passage. « Qu'est_-_ce qu'il a, le monsieur ? » s'exclama une voix d'enfant tout près de lui. Il baissa les yeux sur lui et nota le regard dégoûté et vaguement horrifié que le petit garçon posait sur lui. Sa mère reculait déjà, l'attirant contre elle, et il comprit. Le polynectar ne faisait plus effet, il reprenait sa véritable apparence. Il porta une main à son visage et sentit sa peau se distendre sous ses doigts, pour reprendre ses traits originels.

Autour de lui, il y eut des cris de stupeur, et un brusque mouvement de foule le laissa seul au milieu de la rue, juste sous le regard ahuri des policemen.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sirius avait finalement trouvé l'escalier qui le mènerait loin du quartier des Aurors. Mais la main sur la poignée, il hésitait. Il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête l'image de la jeune guérisseuse penchée sur son frère, si manifestement inquiète pour lui qu'il en avait été touché. Elle aimait Regulus, n'est_-_ce pas ? C'était pour cela qu'elle prenait tant soin de lui, pour cela qu'elle avait accepté de le rencontrer _lui_, Sirius, qui faisait figure de monstre, malgré la peur qu'il lui inspirait manifestement.

« C'est stupide, pensa_-_t_-_il. Même si je trouve sa cellule, si j'arrive à l'en faire sortir… Ce serait un véritable coup de chance si nous parvenions à quitter le Ministère ! Et là encore, dehors, avec les Aurors et les Mangemorts à nos trousses… »

Sans vraiment réaliser ce qu'il faisait, il rebroussait déjà chemin dans le couloir. Oui, c'était déraisonnable… Mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Si Isabelle était bien sous le contrôle des Aurors, elle devait certainement être là, à ce même étage, dans une pièce ressemblant à celle qu'il venait de quitter. Il longea des portes aveugles, jusqu'à revenir dangereusement près de l'endroit qu'il devait pourtant fuir au plus vite. Là, les portes présentaient toutes une partie vitrée. Vraisemblablement des cellules. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur des premières. Vides.

« Bon sang, Sirius, pesta_-_t_-_il intérieurement. Tire_-_toi d'ici au plus vite ! A quoi cela te mènera_-_t_-_il, hein ? Le Détraqueur va arriver, et il te trouvera, cape d'invisibilité ou pas ! »

S'il poursuivait dans cette direction, il reviendrait à sa cellule. Sa cellule devant laquelle stationnaient les Aurors. Il devait s'arrêter avant de tourner l'angle du couloir, qu'il trouve Isabelle ou pas.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce suivante et son cœur frémit de joie. Elle était là, il l'avait trouvée. Il actionna la poignée, en vain évidemment. Et il n'avait pas de baguette pour venir à bout de la serrure, et pas le temps nécessaire pour la forcer.

« Qui est_-_là ? » demanda la jeune femme, au travers du battant.

Elle s'était levée de sa couchette lorsqu'il avait touché à la poignée et elle fixait la porte d'un air vaguement effrayé.

« Ne craignez rien », chuchota Sirius.

Isabelle écarquilla les yeux et fit quelques pas vers la porte. Sans doute n'avait_-_elle pas entendu ce qu'il disait, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de parler plus fort. Au moins se doutait_-_elle maintenant que quelqu'un était derrière la porte.

« Qui est_-_ce ? répéta_-_t_-_elle avec insistance, cherchant à raffermir sa voix. Votre manière de faire est déplorable, mon père le saura !  
_-_ C'est moi, Sirius », coupa le jeune homme.

Il la vit sursauter et comprit qu'elle avait entendu.

« Je suis désolé, tellement désolé de ce qui vous arrive… poursuivit_-_il aussitôt, de peur qu'elle réagisse mal. Vous n'auriez jamais dû être mêlée à tout ceci ! Est_-_ce que vous allez bien ? »

L'œil fixé sur la petite ouverture vitrée, il vit la jeune femme pâlir, et prendre appui sur le dossier de la chaise près d'elle.

« J'aimerais tellement vous aider ! insista Sirius, la gorge serrée. Vous avez été bonne pour nous, vous avez sauver mon frère… Et voilà comment vous en êtes récompensée ! Je suis désolé…  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que vous faites ici ? demanda_-_t_-_elle d'une vois blanche.  
_-_ J'ai été arrêté. Ils m'ont condamné au baiser du Détraqueur… Je ne peux pas rester ici plus longtemps, il faut que je sorte… J'aimerais vous emmener avec moi. »

La jeune femme fit les quelques pas qui la séparaient de la porte d'une démarche incertaine.

« Malefoy se propose de me tirer d'affaire, il dit qu'il faut que je vous charge au procès », murmura_-_t_-_elle contre le battant. Elle chercha à l'apercevoir par la fenêtre vitrée. Il dégagea son visage de la cape qui le recouvrait. « Malefoy est venu vous voir ? demanda_-_t_-_il, inquiet.  
_-_ Il m'a posé des questions sur votre frère et vous… Je… Je ne sais plus où j'en suis ! »

Sirius s'escrima sur la porte, en vain. Si seulement il avait une baguette… De colère, il balança un coup de pied dans le montant, et le regretta aussitôt lorsque le son se répercuta dans le couloir, de façon bien trop forte à son goût.

« Méfiez_-_vous de lui ! reprit_-_il. Il vous fera du mal, s'il pense que vous êtes de notre côté. Bon sang, si seulement… ! Protégez_-_vous, Miss. Prétendez que nous vous avons menacé s'il le faut, faites en sorte que tout le monde s'aperçoive que vous n'avez été qu'une victime malheureuse dans toute cette histoire… Parce que c'est ce que vous êtes, hélas ! Nous ne voulions pas cela… Quand Regulus saura cela… »

Regulus n'apprécierait pas. Et Sirius n'était pas sûr du tout de la réaction de son frère. Il le connaissait bien mal, finalement…

« Partez, Sirius, murmura la jeune femme. Si vous êtes en danger… Je sais que Malefoy est dangereux, je sais que je ne dois pas lui faire confiance… Ne vous en faites pas pour moi…  
_-_ Nous trouverons une solution, promit Sirius. Nous ne les laisserons pas vous enfermer à Azkaban. »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Hé, ce type ! s'exclama l'un des policemen. C'est Regulus Black !  
_-_ Bon sang, tu as raison ! Vous, là, ne bougez pas ! »

Regulus brandit aussitôt sa baguette devant lui, alors que des armes moldues étaient pointées sur lui.

« Baissez ce truc et levez les mains en l'air ! commanda l'un des hommes, tandis que les autres contournaient la barrière pour avancer vers lui. Tout de suite ! » Le policeman avait à peine finit sa phrase qu'un éclair lumineux jaillit et le projeta contre ses collègues. Un coup de feu parti, il y eut des hurlements, une bousculade générale. Regulus leva une nouvelle fois sa baguette et d'un sort muet, envoya valdinguer toutes les barrières métalliques. L'un des policemen se rua vers lui, sur sa droite, un stupefix le cloua sur place. Et il se mit à avancer.

Il n'avait plus aussi mal à la tête, maintenant, et il se sentait étrangement détaché de la scène de panique qu'il avait sous les yeux, comme s'il n'était pas, _lui_, à l'origine de ces cris, de ces regards affolés qu'il interceptait.

« Arrêtez_-_le ! hurla une voix. Il va finir par tuer quelqu'un ! »

D'un nouveau coup de baguette, il imposa le silence à l'impudent. C'était tellement facile, de combattre les moldus… Ils n'avaient pour arme que ces stupides revolvers qu'il avait balayés en même temps que les hommes qui les maniaient. Tellement facile, et si… grisant ? Pauvres choses, qui avaient pensé se mettre entre son frère et lui !

Il perçut un mouvement, plus loin, dans la rue devant lui. D'autres moldus, ou les Aurors qui venaient à la rescousse ?

_C'est égal, _pensa Regulus. _Je vais percer leurs défenses, je vais entrer dans le ministère et en sortir Sirius…_

Et pourquoi pas ? Il se sentait tellement puissant ! Il sentait la force irradier en lui, se concentrer au bout de sa baguette, un flot d'énergie pure. Il n'avait même pas besoin de se concentrer, ses pensées à peine formulées trouvaient seules le moyen de se concrétiser.

Les vitrines de la boutique de lingerie, sur sa gauche vola brusquement en éclat, provoquant un long hurlement affolé de la part des passants qui s'étaient réfugiés là. Une alarme de voiture retentit lorsque son sort ricocha contre un mur de briques et la percuta dans un flot d'étincelles.

« Abaissez votre baguette immédiatement ! » hurla un homme en robe d'Auror qui surgit brusquement à deux pas de lui.

_Transplanage_, pensa Regulus avec détachement. Il n'était pas encore entré dans la zone protégée qui entrait dans le périmètre du Ministère. Faisant fi de l'avertissement qui lui était donné, Regulus lança un sort contre l'Auror qui le repoussa aussitôt. Mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de placer la moindre contre_-_attaque, Regulus disparut pour réapparaître sur sa droite, protégé par une rangée de poubelles.

« Impero ! » 

L'Auror s'était baissé instinctivement pour parer le sort, mais celui_-_ci ne lui était pas destiné. Alors qu'il relevait la tête, il vit un policeman foncer sur lui. Un instant, un court instant, il hésita à user de sa baguette contre lui. Et ce fut suffisant pour que l'homme le projette sur le sol, emporté par son élan, et ils roulèrent tous les deux sur le trottoir.

Regulus s'était déjà détourné. Les Aurors n'hésiteraient pas à le bombarder de sorts, mais il était certain qu'ils n'oseraient pas s'en prendre à leurs collègues moldus. Alors il concentra ses attaques sur les policemen qui tentaient de gérer tant bien que mal le flot de badauds devenu incontrôlable, à coup d'imperium. Il allait utiliser les forces mobilisées contre lui à son avantage.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Ils sont passés à l'attaque ! déclara l'Auror essoufflé à Scrimgeour. Là, dehors ! »

Scrimgeour se mordit les lèvres et fronça les sourcils. Il avait fini par ne presque plus croire à l'attaque. Le Détraqueur allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Et c'en serait fini de Sirius Black.

« Renforcer la sécurité aux accès, il est vital qu'ils ne s'introduisent pas dans l'enceinte du Ministère ! ordonna_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Nous n'opérons pas une sortie ?  
_-_ Certainement pas ! La pire des choses que nous puissions faire, c'est d'ouvrir les issues ! Tant que les portes seront fermement closes, nous aurons une chance d'empêcher les complices de Black d'accéder jusqu'à lui !  
_-_ Mais dehors… »

L'Auror n'acheva même pas sa phrase. Le regard de son chef était catégorique. Le monde pouvait bien s'écrouler, là, dehors, il n'esquisserait pas le moindre geste pour envoyer des renforts aux troupes mobilisées devant le Ministère.

« Gardez vos positions. Brown, Collins, allez renforcer la garde devant la cellule de Black ! »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sirius ne s'était écarté de la cellule d'Isabelle qu'à contre_-_cœur. Mais il était au moins rassuré sur un point : elle ne ferait pas confiance à Malefoy.

Il montait les escaliers qui l'éloignaient du quartier des Aurors lorsqu'il perçut une cavalcade à l'étage supérieur. Il se drapa correctement dans la cape et se cala contre le mur.

« C'est la guerre, là_-_haut ! Les policemen ont donné l'alerte ! dit un homme, dévalant les marches quatre à quatre.  
_-_ Scrimgeour ne veut pas qu'on sorte ! J'espère qu'ils tiendront le coup ! »

Le cœur de Sirius se mit à bondir plus vite dans sa poitrine. Ainsi, il y avait quelqu'un là, dehors, qui tentait de parvenir jusqu'à lui ? Regulus ? Ou Remus ? A moins que ce soit Dumbledore, qui ait fini par choisir ce moyen_-_là pour lui éviter le pire… Après tout, le vieux sorcier lui avait bien envoyé un moyen de s'évader…

« Mais qu'est_-_ce qu'on attend pour en finir ?! s'exclama l'Auror, apparaissant devant Sirius. On ne peut pas hâter la procédure et éliminer Black tout de suite ?!  
_-_ Ce serait une bonne idée, en effet… » acquiesça son compagnon.

Sirius se serra davantage contre le mur. Les deux hommes descendaient de front, et l'escalier n'était pas bien large…

« Si le Détraqueur avalait l'âme de Black, on aurait les mains libres pour aller écraser son fichu frangin ! »

L'Auror le frôla. Son bras s'empêtra dans la cape, tira légèrement... Sirius réagit immédiatement. Il projeta un pied dans les jambes de l'homme et le poussa en avant. Avec un cri, l'Auror s'affala sur les marches, sous le regard stupéfait de son co_-_équipier. Mais avant que celui_-_ci n'ait réalisé ce qui venait de se passer, Sirius lui tomba dessus, frappant de toutes ses forces sur l'arrière de son crâne, avant de se saisir de sa baguette pour les stupéfixer tous les deux.

Essoufflé, Sirius regarda les deux corps avachis sur l'escalier. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps d'avoir peur… Mais l'attaque, pour aussi soudaine qu'elle ait été, l'avait vidé de ses forces. Il s'assura d'un regard que les deux hommes étaient bel et bien hors de combat, ramassa sa cape et s'assit sur les marches pour reprendre son souffle.

Au moins était_-_il armé, maintenant.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

McPherson remonta la marée humaine au pas de course, écartant sans ménagement les Moldus qui le percutaient. Son intuition avait été juste, les complices de Black avaient lancé l'attaque. Il espérait simplement que Scrimgeour avait vraiment pris toutes les mesures nécessaires pour les empêcher de s'introduire dans le Ministère.

Il tourna le pâté de maisons et s'arrêta un bref instant pour détailler la scène qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Ses collègues Aurors semblaient débordés. Ils étaient assaillis de toutes parts par des Moldus enragés, au milieu de la rue dévastée, et tentaient de les contenir sans leur faire de mal. Des débris de verre jonchaient le sol, les barrières avaient été projetées contre les murs, de larges crevasses s'ouvraient dans le bitume, éventrant la chaussée.

McPherson regarda autour de lui, cherchant ses adversaires des yeux. Il ne vit que Regulus Black, loin devant lui.

Comment un homme seul pouvait_-_il être responsable d'un tel carnage ?! Un flot de souvenirs désagréables remonta à la mémoire de McPherson : une rue moldue, littéralement soufflée par un sort trop violent, et des cadavres…

Apparemment, la férocité de Regulus Black ne cédait en rien à celle de son frère…

Il dépassa un Auror aux prises avec trois Moldus. Il avait perdu sa baguette, apparemment. Avant de s'éloigner, McPherson lança quelques sorts pour lui permettre de se dégager. « Merci ! » souffla l'Auror. Sans répondre, McPherson dépassa l'amas de barrières tordues rejeté sur le côté de la route et se lança à la poursuite de Regulus Black. Il devait l'arrêter avant qu'il n'atteigne le Ministère.

« Impedimenta ! »

Regulus esquiva au dernier moment et jeta un coup d'œil par_-_dessus son épaule. « Stupéfix ! » cria McPherson, à bout de souffle. Il le manqua une nouvelle fois, sa course effrénée l'empêchant de viser correctement. Alors, il tourna sa baguette vers le bâtiment devant le jeune homme, concentrant le summum de sa puissance dans un sort destructeur qui pulvérisa le béton. Regulus se couvrit la tête d'instinct, tandis que l'immeuble s'affaissait brusquement dans un craquement sinistre, jonchant la rue de débris et de poussière.

McPherson laissa échapper un éclat de rire jubilatoire. Il avait réussi à ralentir Regulus, il allait bientôt le rattraper…

Un sort de mort lui frôla presque la joue et il ravala son rire.

Black lui faisait face, maintenant, baguette brandie et une lueur assassine au fond des yeux.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Scrimgeour faisait les cent pas dans son bureau, comme un lion en cage. Le fait de ne pas savoir combien d'ennemis devaient affronter ses hommes, ni de quelle façon s'étaient engagées les hostilités le rendait malade. Il brûlait de sortir du Ministère et de rejoindre ses troupes, baguette au poing. Histoire d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec la famille Black.

Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa montre. Le Détraqueur serait là dans moins d'une vingtaine de minutes.

Vingt minutes de trop. Vingt minutes pendant lesquelles les alliés de Black pouvaient percer les défenses externes du Ministère. Abattre ses hommes. Massacrer les Moldus qui se dresseraient malgré eux entre eux et leur objectif. Scrimgeour ne se faisait aucune illusion, il avait affaire à des Mangemorts. Il savait de quelles atrocités ces hommes étaient capables.

Non, décidément, c'était trop. Il fallait en finir immédiatement.

Il quitta son bureau et courut jusqu'à la cheminée que devait emprunter le Détraqueur. La seule qui n'était pas condamnée. Quatre de ses hommes montaient la garde devant.

« Beckerman, allez à Azkaban ! Tout de suite ! On doit hâter la procédure ! Jorkins doit envoyer le Détraqueur dès maintenant. »

Il y eut un flottement, mais l'Auror acquiesça, prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette et disparut dans l'âtre.

« Quand le Détraqueur sera là, conduisez_-_le immédiatement à la cellule de Black ! »

Il tourna les talons, revint en trombe dans son bureau pour prendre les formulaires adéquats, et se rendit au pas de course jusqu'à la cellule occupée par Sirius Black. Là, Scrimgeour eut l'impression que quelque_-_chose clochait, sans parvenir à déterminer quoi.

« Il n'est pas 16 heures… remarqua Shacklebolt, vaguement surpris.  
_-_ Le Ministère est attaqué. Je refuse d'attendre davantage et de prendre le risque que Sirius Black s'échappe de nouveau. Le Détraqueur arrive. »

Shacklebolt et Graham s'écartèrent de la porte. Scrimgeour jeta un coup d'œil par l'ouverture vitrée. Black était absolument immobile, fixant d'un regard vide la table devant lui.

« Il n'a pas bougé ?  
_-_ Non, répondit Graham.  
_-_ Il ne s'est pas manifesté ? A aucun moment ? Il n'a pas tenté d'attirer votre attention ?  
_-_ Non, Monsieur », confirma Shacklebolt.

Scrimgeour fronça les sourcils. Il avait du mal à croire que Black se soit simplement résigné à sa condamnation. Ne serait_-_ce que par provocation, il _aurait dû_ au moins donner de la voix.

Il leva les sorts de protection de la porte et entra dans la cellule.

Le prisonnier ne fit pas l'ombre d'un mouvement. Il ne cilla même pas.

« Black ? C'est l'heure ! Le Détraqueur quitte Azkaban à l'instant même ! »

L'absence totale de réaction du prisonnier précipita un peu plus les battements déjà désordonnés du cœur de Scrimgeour. Alors, il se rua vers la table et tendit la main pour saisir le bras de Black. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur du vide. Scrimgeour jura. « Monsieur ? fit Graham, pointant son visage à la porte.  
_-_ Sirius Black ! Il n'est plus là ! Il s'est enfui, encore, nom de… ! Donnez l'alerte ! Immédiatement ! Je veux tous les Aurors en bas, dans le hall ! Vite ! »

Graham se retira précipitamment pour obéir aux ordres, pendant que Scrimgeour retournait la table, dans un geste de rage pure. Après lui avoir jeté un regard inquiet, Shacklebolt allait imiter son collègue, mais Scrimgeour l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Qui est venu ?!  
_-_ Personne, Monsieur… répondit l'Auror, l'air déconfit.  
_-_ J'avais envoyé des renforts pour garder la porte ! se souvint brusquement Scrimgeour. Ils devraient être là ! »

C'était cela, qui l'avait fait tiquer, en arrivant devant la cellule. Il aurait dû y avoir quatre Aurors, et pas deux.

« Personne n'est venu, Monsieur, répéta Shacklebolt, embarrassé.  
_-_ Comment Sirius Black a_-_t_-_il pu sortir de cette pièce sans passer devant vous ?!  
_-_ Je ne sais pas… Absolument pas… Nous étions là, dehors, devant la porte, avec Graham, et… nous n'avons rien vu. »

C'était impossible. Tout comme il était impossible de s'évader d'Azkaban…

« Je saurais ce qui s'est passé ! promit Scrimgeour, avec un regard venimeux en direction du jeune Auror. Je le saurais. Et s'il s'avère que Graham ou vous aient quoi que ce soit avec cette évasion… »

Shacklebolt eut le bon goût de baisser les yeux d'un air gêné.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sirius s'était remis en route. Maintenant qu'il laissait derrière lui deux hommes hors de combat, il n'était plus question, pour lui, de s'attarder davantage au Ministère. N'importe qui pouvait les découvrir et donner l'alerte. Et il avait beau être armé, maintenant, il doutait fort de pouvoir faire le poids si la totalité des Aurors restés au Ministère se lançait à sa poursuite.

Il arriva finalement au dernier étage. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à traverser le grand Hall. Et ensuite ? Il était certain que les issues seraient bloquées. Mais s'il parvenait à se glisser jusqu'à l'une d'elle, peut_-_être qu'il pourrait lever les sorts de protection et gagner l'extérieur…

Il entrebâilla doucement la porte des escaliers. Il n'y avait que quelques Aurors en faction, devant les portes des ascenseurs. Il lui serait assez facile d'arriver jusque là, grâce à la cape, mais ce n'était certainement pas la meilleure des sorties. Il était impossible d'actionner les ascenseurs sans se faire repérer. Il devait trouver une autre issue.

Alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, une puissante sirène retentit dans tout le Ministère, faisant frémir ses murs épais et résonner ses allées désertes. Un groupe d'Auror surgit brusquement dans le hall, criant à leurs collègues médusés de serrer les rangs.

Sirius comprit aussitôt. La ruse de Shacklebolt était éventée, sa fuite était découverte.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Je vais mourir, je vais mourir, je vais mourir… !_ se répétait Rita en boucles, enfoncée au plus profond de la poche du manteau de Regulus Black.

Elle ne voyait pas ce qui se passait, mais les sorts crépitaient autour d'elle et Regulus Black en avait bien essuyé quelques_-_uns. Le dernier, un sort cuisant, avait tellement fait augmenter la température de son abri qu'elle avait bien cru finir rôtie.

Oh, bien sûr, elle s'était montrée plus maligne que les Aurors, elle avait démasqué Regulus Black ! Mais pour quel bénéfice, hein, si elle venait à trouver la mort en pleine bataille, avant d'avoir pu écrire le moindre article ?!

Un brusque mouvement du Sorcier la fit rouler sur le dos, et elle s'agrippa de toutes ses pattes pour se rétablir. Si seulement elle pouvait reprendre sa forme humaine, elle serait tellement plus rassurée ! Non, mauvaise idée ! Comment se garantir des sorts, si elle apparaissait comme cela, en pleine bataille, sans espoir de pouvoir transplaner à l'abri ?

Une sirène rugit, quelque part, sous elle. Si seulement cela pouvait signifier l'arrivée de renforts et l'arrestation définitive de Regulus Black !

A moins que les Aurors n'usent du sort de la mort sur lui… ? Risquait_-_elle quelque chose, dans ce cas ? Mourrait_-_elle en même temps que Regulus ?

« Rends_-_toi, Black ! hurla un Auror. C'est fini, ton frère est mort ! Qu'est_-_ce que tu crois ? Que tu réussiras tout seul à entrer dans le Ministère ?! Que tu trouveras sa cellule sans obstacles sur ton chemin ?!  
_-_ Je ferai sauter le Ministère s'il le faut ! » répliqua le jeune homme d'une voix vibrante.

Rita en aurait eu la chair de poule, si elle avait encore disposé de sa peau… Car elle comprit une chose : Regulus Black irait jusqu'au bout, quoi qu'il arrive.


	17. Chapitre 17

Pour les traits d'union manquants, c'est le site qui me les a avalés ! J'espère que ça ira cette fois_-_ci !

Chapitre 17

Sirius devait lutter de toutes ses forces pour ne pas céder à son impulsion naturelle. Alors qu'il brûlait de foncer en avant, de balayer les Aurors qui lui barraient le passage à coups de baguette, il avançait pas à pas, glissant sur le sol du hall principal tel un fantôme. Ne pas se faire repérer. Etre parfaitement silencieux. Rester totalement invisible.

« Dis_-_toi que tu es à Poudlard, se répétait_-_il. Dis_-_toi que tu te glisses hors de l'école pour rejoindre Remus dans la cabane hurlante, et que Rusard traîne dans les parages… »

Il avait utilisé cette cape tant de fois, avec James… Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il devait se faufiler de la sorte. Mais il n'était pas à l'aise. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde pouvait entendre les battements précipités de son cœur, que ses pas étaient bien trop pesants. Et puis, l'enjeu était énorme. S'il se faisait reprendre, il serait exécuté immédiatement. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.

« Restez sur vos gardes ! lança Scrimgeour, en déboulant subitement dans le hall. Sirius Black va chercher à sortir, il passera forcément devant nous !  
_-_ Est_-_il armé ? demanda un Auror.  
_-_ Je suppose qu'il n'attaquera pas sans baguette ! Il a dû trouver une façon de s'en procurer une.  
_-_ Mais comment a_-_t_-_il fait pour quitter sa cellule… ? Il a forcément un complice ! »

Sirius vit Scrimgeour acquiescer d'un air grave. Et il se surprit à s'inquiéter pour le jeune Auror qui lui avait remis la cape et ouvert la porte de la liberté. La dernière chose que voulait Sirius, c'était bien de voir encore quelqu'un souffrir par sa faute. Sa dernière rencontre avec la jeune guérisseuse d'Azkaban lui avait laissé un goût de cendre des plus désagréables.

« Mais Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas compromis sans s'assurer qu'il ne risquait rien… »essaya_-_t_-_il de se persuader. Mais il avait bien du mal à croire à l'argument. Dumbledore ne l'avait pas protéger _lui _d'Azkaban. Pas plus qu'il n'avait pu déceler la traîtrise de Peter… Le vieux Sorcier n'était pas tout puissant.

Les Aurors s'étaient déployés dans le hall, tous tournés vers les ouvertures conduisant dans les entrailles du Ministère. Sirius avait l'impression que Scrimgeour avait concentré ses forces là, sur le dernier rempart qu'il pouvait dresser entre lui et la liberté. S'il parvenait à passer outre, il était sauvé.

Il contourna prudemment les hommes devant lui et longea le mur. A petits pas, tel un fantôme. Ne pas faire de bruit. Ne pas foncer stupidement dans le tas. Il savait qu'il ne ferait pas le poids, face à tous ces hommes armés, même en bénéficiant de l'effet de surprise. Non, ce qu'il fallait faire, c'était rester le plus loin possible d'eux, se glisser derrière leur défense et gagner l'une des issues qu'ils gardaient avec tant de soin.

Il y avait une porte, dans un coin, qui lui semblait pleine de promesses. Sans doute une porte de service, qui pouvait aussi bien l'entraîner dans les entrailles du Ministère qu'à l'extérieur, mais Sirius avait décidé de rester optimiste. Le fait que les trois hommes postés devant elle lui _tournaient le dos_ était également de bon augure. Ils semblaient s'attendre à ce que quelqu'un cherche à l'emprunter venant du hall, et non le contraire.

Si Sirius parvenait à l'atteindre…

Il lui resterait encore à affronter les forces de l'ordre postées devant le Ministère… La partie était loin d'être gagnée.

XXXXXXX

Rogue tournait en rond. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus le loup_-_garou et le gamin dans les pattes, il lui était extrêmement difficile de ne pas penser à Regulus. A ce que cet imbécile était en train de faire. A ce qu'il risquait.

Y avait_-_il vraiment la plus petite chance qu'il parvienne effectivement à sortir Sirius du Ministère ? Non, sûrement que non.

Il l'avait sorti d'Azkaban.

Ce n'était pas pareil. Personne ne s'attendait à ce que Sirius Black s'évade d'Azkaban, Regulus avait bénéficié de l'effet de surprise. Mais là, avec tous les Aurors sur le pied de guerre…

Regulus ne s'en sortirait pas, cette fois_-_ci.

Comment avait_-_il pu le laisser partir ?! Il aurait dû le retenir. L'assommer, si nécessaire. Ne pas lui permettre de mettre un pied hors de la maison jusqu'à ce que son frère reçoive le Baiser du Détraqueur. Et non, cela n'avait définitivement rien à voir avec le fond de jubilation qu'il ressentait, à l'idée que Sirius allait finalement recevoir ce qu'il méritait. Il était au_-_dessus de ça.

Un instant, l'image d'un Sirius aux yeux dénués de vie gisant sur le sol crasseux d'une cellule le détourna de son inquiétude pour Regulus. Il se demanda si les journalistes auraient le droit de photographier le corps sans âme du condamné. Ce serait la moindre des choses, considérant l'angoisse que Black suscitait chez les sorciers du commun… Et ce serait tout bonnement jouissif.

Il n'avait aucun moyen de venir en aide à Regulus. Celui_-_ci avait pris le polynectar qui lui restait. Il lui était maintenant impossible de quitter la maison sans se faire repérer. Et quand bien même il y parviendrait, que ferait_-_il ensuite ? Se ruer à son tour au Ministère ? C'était ridicule.

Il restait tout de même une toute petite chance pour que Regulus reprenne ses esprits devant le Ministère, en voyant de ses yeux qu'il se battait pour une cause perdue.

« Ma Maîtresse demande si vous avez besoin de quelque chose… »

Severus se tourna vers la porte, où l'Elfe de maison attendait sa réponse d'un air peu amène.

« Non… fit_-_il, par automatisme.  
_-_ Je peux vous préparer une collation, si vous avez faim. »

S'il avait faim ? Severus avait l'estomac tellement noué qu'il aurait bien été en peine d'avaler quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait pas besoin de manger. Il avait juste besoin de savoir que Regulus allait revenir vite.

XXXXXXX

« Qu'est_-_ce que tu t'imagines, Black ! cria McPherson. Que tu réussiras à t'en sortir ?! Tu es fini ! Même si tu me tues, tu auras encore une douzaine d'Aurors à affronter ! »

Regulus Black laissa échapper un rire sinistre. S'il avait espéré l'impressionner, il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Regulus était décidément aussi dingue que son frère…

« Ah oui ?! Et où sont_-_ils, vos vaillants Aurors ?! répliqua le jeune homme. Vous êtes tout seul ! »

McPherson jeta un très bref coup d'œil derrière lui. Les renforts n'arrivaient pas, coincés à un pâté de maisons de là par les Moldus placés sous imperium.

« Dès que Sirius aura reçu le Baiser, les Aurors sortiront du Ministère pour te tomber dessus !  
_-_ Peut_-_être… admit le jeune homme. Mais vous, vous serez mort ! »

Il y eut un craquement sinistre, presque au_-_dessus de sa tête, et McPherson se rua brusquement vers l'avant, sans se donner le temps d'identifier la menace. Il roula sur lui_-_même et se réfugia derrière une voiture, alors que le balcon qui surplombait la rue s'écrasait juste à l'endroit qu'il occupait précédemment, dans un fracas épouvantable.

Il serra les dents. Regulus faisait preuve d'une puissance qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée. Qu'il trouve encore la force de pulvériser les bâtiments autour de lui était simplement terrifiant. Lui_-_même sentait les premiers effets de la lassitude, ses sorts étaient moins précis, et ses mouvements, ralentis.

Si les renforts n'arrivaient pas très vite, il allait finir par y laisser sa peau.

XXXXXXX

Sirius avait finalement atteint la porte. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à tenter sa chance et à l'ouvrir. Il dégagea légèrement sa baguette de sous la cape et la dirigea vers un coin du hall. S'il espérait ouvrir la porte sans alerter les hommes devant, il lui fallait les distraire. Attirer l'attention de tous loin de lui.

La détonation parut étonnamment sonore, au milieu du silence pesant qui étouffait le hall. Tendus comme des arcs, les Aurors se tournèrent tous en direction du sort, baguette prête, et Sirius en profita pour actionner la poignée de la porte.

Elle était fermée.

Sirius sentit son front se mouiller de sueur, ses doigts devenir glissants sur sa baguette. Les Aurors allaient faire le tour de la salle pour le trouver, il n'avait pas une minute à perdre. Il essaya un sortilège d'ouverture, priant pour que Scrimgeour n'ait pas poussé le zèle jusqu'à barder chaque porte d'une batterie de défenses infranchissables.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, et il entrebâilla rapidement le battant pour se glisser hors de portée des Aurors.

Etait_-_il passé inaperçu ? Il ne l'aurait pas juré. Et il n'avait de toute façon pas le temps de s'en inquiéter davantage. Il referma la porte aussitôt, replaçant le sort de fermeture adéquat, avant d'examiner les lieux.

Il était dans un grand placard. Evidemment. Sinon, la porte aurait été autrement protégée.

Décidément, songea Sirius avec ironie, Scrimgeour méritait presque qu'il ne parvienne pas à s'échapper, tant il avait érigé ses défenses avec minutie…

Mais Sirius refusait de se laisser abattre. Il y avait de la lumière, dans le placard. Une faible lueur qui filtrait de derrière l'étagère appuyée contre le mur du fond. Une fenêtre, peut_-_être ?

Il écarta les seaux et les produits ménagers des rayonnages et découvrit un soupirail. Il y avait donc effectivement une sortie… Impraticable pour son gabarit. C'était décourageant.

Mais le découragement était un luxe que Sirius ne pouvait pas se permettre. S'il baissait les bras, autant rebrousser chemin et se livrer à Scrimgeour !

Prenant appui sur l'étagère, il se hissa jusqu'à l'ouverture. Trop petite pour sa taille, effectivement. Mais il avait bien réussi à passer au travers des barreaux de sa cellule à Azkaban, non ? Sous sa forme canine, il parviendrait peut_-_être à sortir par là.

Il se débarrassa de la cape de James, la plia et la glissa dans sa ceinture, avant de revenir au soupirail. Il était à peu près certain que Scrimgeour avait placé un sort de détection d'ouverture sur toutes les issues menant à l'extérieur du Ministère. Il était très vraisemblable qu'une alarme se mette à hurler aussitôt qu'il aurait touché à la vitre. Ce qui signifiait qu'il aurait très peu de temps pour sortir et se mettre à l'abri, surtout sous sa forme canine. Il lui faudrait reprendre forme humaine, revêtir la cape…

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se jucha tant bien que mal sur l'étagère. Il lui fallait être au plus près de l'ouverture, pour permettre au chien de passer. D'un coup de baguette, il pulvérisa la vitre. La sirène qui hulula brusquement ne le surprit même pas. Il se métamorphosa aussitôt et se jeta par l'ouverture. Etroite, tellement étroite ! Il battit furieusement des pattes pour se dégager, portant tout son poids vers l'avant. Et soudain, il se sentit tomber, brusquement libre.

Le souffle un peu court, il inversa aussitôt la métamorphose. Il était sûr que les Aurors se ruaient à l'instant même dans le placard. Dans quelques secondes, ils apparaîtraient au soupirail. Et les hommes placés devant le Ministère interviendraient. Il ne leur faudrait pas longtemps pour le localiser.

Il déplia la cape d'un mouvement sec et s'en couvrit fébrilement.

XXXXXXX

« Il est sorti ! s'exclama Scrimgeour, furieux. Il a trouvé un moyen de sortir… ! »

Il contempla le soupirail ouvert d'un œil incrédule. Comment un homme de la taille de Sirius Black était_-_il parvenu à passer par là ?!

« Mais nous n'avons vu passé personne… remarqua l'un de ses hommes à voix haute, profondément perplexe.  
_-_ C'est peut_-_être un piège pour nous attirer dehors ? suggéra un autre. Peut_-_être que c'est son frère qui a fait ça… ? »

C'était une éventualité. Il était possible, effectivement, que tout ceci ne soit qu'une diversion, Scrimgeour ne devait pas le perdre de vue.

Il devait prendre une décision, maintenant. Rester campé sur ses positions en maintenant le Ministère complètement clos, ou en ouvrir les portes pour envoyer des troupes à l'extérieur. Les alliés de Black n'attendaient peut_-_être que cette occasion pour se ruer à son secours. Mais si Sirius était effectivement sorti…

« Que fait_-_on, Monsieur ? demanda Smithers.  
_-_ Ce qu'on fait… »

Sirius n'était plus dans sa cellule. Il avait vraisemblablement un allié au moins dans la place. Il pouvait se cacher n'importe où dans le Ministère. A moins qu'il ne l'ait déjà quitté.

A l'extérieur, ses hommes affrontaient les Mangemorts venus le libérer. Peut_-_être même juste devant les portes.

« Je veux quinze hommes dehors. Cinq sous ce soupirail et dix devant l'entrée principale. Et surtout, je veux que personne ne soit en mesure de mettre ne serait_-_ce qu'un orteil dans l'enceinte du Ministère ! »

XXXXXXX

Sirius s'éloigna du Ministère à grands pas, soigneusement caché sous la cape d'invisibilité. Il devait sortir de la zone de protection au plus vite et transplaner à l'abri. Où, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Un bruit d'explosion lui rappela subitement qu'on se battait sans doute, là, devant lui. Les Aurors avaient dit que Regulus les attaquait. Tout seul ? Si tel était le cas, c'était une vraie folie ! Il se mit à courir, sa baguette prête.

La rue était saturée de poussière. Stupéfait, Sirius constata que le sol était jonché de gravats, comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à pulvériser les murs des bâtiments alentour. « Bon sang… » murmura_-_t_-_il. Où étaient les belligérants ? Ceux qui avaient transformé ce coin de Londres en véritable champ de bataille ?

Il repéra son frère. Tout seul, au milieu des décombres, baguette brandie devant lui. Il semblait sain et sauf, et pourtant, Sirius se sentit frissonner en le regardant. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal. De _malsain_. Où étaient les Aurors ? Regulus n'était tout de même pas responsable de ces dégâts à lui tout seul… si ?

Un rai de lumière rouge jaillit de derrière une voiture, devant le jeune homme. Il avait donc au moins un adversaire. En se penchant légèrement, Sirius reconnut McPherson – _encore lui ! _La riposte de Regulus vint immédiatement, et Sirius frémit en voyant la voiture brutalement repoussée sur le côté, mettant l'Auror à découvert. McPherson se redressa prestement et recula, manquant de peu le sort de mort qui suivit.

Sirius sentit une vague de dégoût l'envahir. Cela ne devrait pas l'étonner, pourtant, il s'agissait de Regulus… Regulus, le partisan de Voldemort… Il avait changé de camp ? Mais jusqu'à quel point s'était_-_il enfoncé du mauvais côté ? Ce qu'il avait vu à Azkaban en disait long sur son appétence pour la magie noire.

Sirius se remit à courir, vers son frère. Il devait l'arrêter. Le sortir de là, avant qu'il ne cause davantage de dégâts.

XXXXXXX

« Regulus ! »

L'appel claqua si près de lui que le jeune homme sursauta. « Qui… » murmura_-_t_-_il. Il aurait juré que c'était la voix de Sirius. Mais c'était impossible, n'est_-_ce pas ? Sirius était enfermé dans le Ministère… Et d'ailleurs, il était seul, dans la rue, avec McPherson.

« Regulus, baisse_-_toi ! » insista la voix.

Regulus sentit ses bras se couvrir de chair de poule. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entendait la voix de personnes absentes… Mais si tel était le cas, cela ne pouvait que signifier que Sirius était mort. Sa gorge se serra douloureusement. « Sirius…  
_-_ Baisse_-_toi ! »

Quelque chose l'attrapa par la manche et le tira impérieusement vers le sol. Un instant après, il avait devant lui le visage pâle de Sirius, comme s'il s'était brusquement matérialisé devant lui. « Mais que… bredouilla_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Il faut arrêter ça tout de suite ! lâcha Sirius d'une voix impérieuse. Tu vas finir par tuer quelqu'un ! »

Tuer quelqu'un ? C'était bien le dernier de ses soucis, en cet instant. Il tendit la main pour effleurer le visage de son frère. Bien réel. Vivant. « Comment… ?  
_-_ Viens sous la cape, vite ! »

D'un geste vif, Sirius le recouvrit du fin tissu qui lui dissimulait les épaules. Une cape d'invisibilité, comprit_-_il, sans qu'il puisse expliquer comment elle était venue en la possession de son frère.

« On va courir, dépasser McPherson, et quitter la zone de protection, lui dit celui_-_ci. Ensuite, on transplanera. »

Transplaner… Oui, bien sûr. Pourtant, l'idée ne plaisait pas à Regulus, et il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir pourquoi.

« Tu es tout seul ? demanda Sirius.  
_-_ Oui.  
_-_ Où sont les autres ? Où est Harry ?  
_-_ En sécurité.  
_-_ Alors on y va ! »

Il sentit le bras de son frère encercler sa taille et tous deux se mirent à courir, trébuchant sur les gravats qui encombraient le trottoir, dépassèrent un McPherson hébété et se ruèrent vers l'angle de la rue. Le cœur de Regulus battait la chamade, maintenant, et il était épuisé, comme si son énergie s'était évaporée en même temps que son inquiétude.

XXXXXXX

Sirius devait presque soutenir son frère, tant celui_-_ci avançait d'un pas incertain. Il s'en serait vraiment inquiété s'il n'était pas aussi horrifié par ce qu'il avait vu. Il était clair que l'état de Regulus venait essentiellement de l'usage particulièrement violent qu'il avait fait de la magie. Et Sirius était loin d'être à l'aise avec cette pensée.

Ce fut pire lorsqu'ils tournèrent l'angle de la rue. Ils débouchèrent en plein chaos. Des Aurors débordés cherchaient tant bien que mal à contenir des Moldus fous furieux, à les repousser loin de la zone de sécurité, visiblement démunis. Ils n'osaient pas faire usage de leur magie, comprit Sirius.

« Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe, ici… murmura Sirius.  
_-_ Ils sont sous imperium, expliqua Regulus laconiquement.  
_-_ Sous imperium… répéta Sirius. Et c'est toi qui a fait ça ? »

Il avait l'impression d'avoir avalé des litres d'eau glacée tant il se sentait gelé à l'intérieur. Regulus ne répondit pas. Il ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de la gravité de ce qu'il avait fait. Sirius se sentit prit d'une furieuse envie de le secouer, de lui crier à quel point il désapprouvait tout ce qu'il voyait, à quel point cela le révoltait. Mais ce n'était ni le moment, ni le lieu. Les explications viendraient plus tard.

Il serra le coude de Regulus – un peu trop fort – et l'entraîna à sa suite. A une distance raisonnable de la foule, il s'arrêta de nouveau pour regarder derrière lui. « Tu peux lever les sorts que tu as placés ? demanda_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Ce n'est pas prudent. Autant laisser les Aurors s'en charger, contra Regulus.  
_-_ Quelqu'un va finir par être blessé, Regulus ! gronda Sirius d'un ton menaçant. Un Auror ou un Moldu ! Alors arrête_-_ça tout de suite !  
_-_ Je… »

Sirius se donna un instant pour regarder Regulus. Pour le regarder _vraiment_.

Il semblait réellement à bout. Aussi épuisé que lorsqu'il avait ouvert ce passage qui leur avait permis de quitter Azkaban. Et son visage était comme… brouillé. Comme si quelque chose s'était glissé sous sa peau, compromettant l'intégrité de ses traits.

Sirius se sentit frissonner.

« D'accord… murmura_-_t_-_il. Allons_-_nous_-_en… »

Une partie de lui avait acquis l'affreuse impression que Regulus n'était plus vraiment lui_-_même. Qu'il était désormais quelque chose d'autre, une chose terrifiante. Dangereuse.

Il était devenu urgent qu'ils s'éloignent au plus vite, maintenant. Sirius en était persuadé.

« Nous allons transplaner, ajouta_-_t_-_il. Où devons_-_nous aller ? Où est Harry ?  
_-_ En fait… Je crois que ça ne va pas te plaire, Sirius, répondit Regulus, la mine sombre.  
_-_ Pourquoi ?! Tu as dit qu'il était en sécurité !  
_-_ Il l'est ! Remus est avec lui, de toute façon.  
_-_ Alors ? »

Regulus se força à croiser son regard. Et ce qu'il vit le troubla, apparemment. Sirius n'en était pas particulièrement surpris. Il était tellement en colère contre lui !

« Il est à la maison. Place Grimmaurd. »


	18. Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18

McPherson avait beau écarquiller les yeux, il n'y avait plus personne, dans la rue. Regulus s'était évaporé. Un instant, il avait cru qu'il avait mis à profit l'instant fugace où lui_-_même s'était mis à couvert pour faire de même. Mais il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : Regulus n'était plus là.

Alors où était_-_il ?

Il était impossible qu'il ait transplané. Il sentait encore les barrières anti_-_transplanage mises en place par Scrimgeour, toujours aussi actives. Il était également impossible qu'il ait pu gagner l'une des rues transversales. Il l'aurait vu.

Non, Regulus avait tout simplement disparu.

McPherson jura et se remit prestement debout. Il avait un pressentiment particulièrement désagréable. Parce que si Regulus avait si subitement renoncé à se battre, lui qui se montrait si déterminé à le tuer un instant avant, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : sa présence en cet endroit n'était plus nécessaire. Ce qui voulait dire que les événements avaient dû se précipiter au Ministère.

Il devait se rendre compte par lui_-_même.

Devant le Ministère, il croisa une escouade de cinq Aurors, qui venaient à sa rencontre au pas de course. L'un d'eux l'interpella.

« Où en sommes_-_nous ? lui demanda celui_-_ci. Comment cela se présente ?  
_-_ Regulus Black… Il est parti, répondit_-_il, reprenant son souffle.  
_-_ Parti ?! s'exclama l'Auror, sans comprendre.  
_-_ Nous étions en plein affrontement. Et d'un seul coup, plus rien ! Il n'était plus là !  
_-_ Il a transplané…  
_-_ Impossible, nous étions dans la zone de sécurité, juste là_-_bas ! protesta McPherson, désignant la rue derrière lui du doigt. Est_-_il possible qu'il soit dans le Ministère ?  
_-_ Non. Nous venons juste d'en sortir, toutes les issues sont sécurisées.  
_-_ Et Sirius Black ? »

Il suffit à McPherson d'intercepter le regard qu'échangèrent ses collègues pour voir ses pires angoisses se cristalliser brusquement. « Bon sang ! cracha_-_t_-_il, reprenant sa course vers le Ministère.

XXXXXXX

« Tu as laissé Harry avec Mère ?! s'exclama Sirius, à la fois choqué et abasourdi.  
_-_ C'est l'endroit le plus sûr que je connaisse ! protesta Regulus.  
_-_ Et si elle appelle Malefoy pour lui dire qu'elle a mis la main sur le petit ?! riposta Sirius, furieux.  
_-_ Elle ne le fera pas. Et d'ailleurs, Severus et Remus sont avec elle, ils ne la laisseront pas faire. »

A la simple mention du prénom de son ennemi, Sirius sentit la rage bouillonner avec plus de force en lui.

« Il a donc réussi à s'en tirer, ce sale traître ! gronda_-_t_-_il. Très bien, allons Place Grimmaurd, que je lui troue la peau ! »

Il leva sa baguette, prêt à transplaner, mais Regulus lui saisit aussitôt le bras. « Non ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il. Attends, Sirius ! » Sirius se dégagea d'un coup sec. « Sirius ! insista le jeune homme. Tu ne peux pas transplaner ! Les Aurors ont lancé un sort de traçage sur toi !  
_-_ Quoi… ?  
_-_ Laisse_-_moi faire ! »

Sirius hésita. Sans doute aurait_-_il été plus enclin à faire confiance à Regulus, s'il n'était pas si profondément en colère contre lui. « Allez, Sirius ! » insista celui_-_ci.

Sirius lui prit le bras, et ils transplanèrent.

XXXXXXX

McPherson eut le plus grand mal à convaincre les Aurors en faction devant la porte du Ministère de le laisser passer. Lorsqu'il déboucha finalement dans le hall, il fut aussitôt entouré par quatre de ses pairs, son co_-_équipier Smithers en tête.

« Black s'est encore échappé ? lui demanda_-_t_-_il sans préambule.  
_-_ Difficile de savoir, lui confia l'Auror. Il n'est plus dans sa cellule, c'est tout ce dont nous sommes certain.  
_-_ Regulus a levé le camp, lui_-_aussi. Ils sont _partis_, Smithers ! Ils nous ont encore glissé entre les doigts !  
_-_ McPherson… intervint Scrimgeour, les rejoignant. Vous devriez être chez vous.  
_-_ J'étais dehors, aux prises avec Regulus Black, expliqua l'Auror. Et il est parti ! Simplement évanoui dans les airs ! »

Scrimgeour ne releva pas, mais il était évident qu'il prenait la bonne mesure de l'information. Subitement, il eut l'air très las.

« Monsieur ? demanda Smithers. Nous restons sur nos positions ?  
_-_ Inutile, soupira Scrimgeour. McPherson a raison, ils nous ont encore filé entre les doigts. Bons sang de bonsoir ! Nous n'en aurons donc jamais terminé avec eux ?! »

Il tourna les talons, se ravisa, et lança un dernier ordre à ses hommes.

« Passez le Ministère au peigne fin. Je veux le moindre indice ! Et dites à la police moldue de quadriller Londres. Je veux que chaque citoyen de cette ville, Sorcier ou non, soit alerté sur le danger que représentent les frères Black. Nous allons faire appel à toutes les bonnes volontés. Peut_-_être quelqu'un les dénoncera_-_t_-_il… McPherson ? Puisque vous n'êtes décidément pas prêt à raccrocher, suivez_-_moi. »

McPherson lui emboîta le pas aussitôt, tandis que les autres s'organisaient pour obéir aux dernières directives.

XXXXXXX

Sirius était si tendu, si nerveux, que Regulus était mal à l'aise. Le jeune homme semblait prêt à exploser dans une de ses colères dont il avait le secret. Et il ne se sentait absolument pas en mesure de le contenir.

Pourtant, il allait bien devoir le calmer, s'il ne voulait pas que la situation s'envenime un peu plus. Dans quelques instants, ils allaient affronter à la fois leur mère et Severus.

« Sirius, je t'en prie… tenta_-_t_-_il, alors que le jeune homme le foudroyait du regard. Essaye de te calmer, tu veux ? Tu n'aideras personne, en débarquant à la maison en colère…  
_-_ Je vais juste entrer là, et emmener Harry avec moi, répliqua Sirius. Qui sont ces hommes ? Des Aurors ou des Mangemorts ?! »

Il désigna les trois hommes en faction devant la porte du domicile familial, à une distance raisonnable d'eux.

« Des Aurors, répondit Regulus. La maison est sous surveillance.  
_-_ Parfait ! L'endroit rêvé, en effet !  
_-_ Père a bardé la maison de sorts anti_-_intrusion ! protesta Regulus. C'est la place la plus sûre qui soit !  
_-_ Mère ouvrirait grand sa porte au premier Mangemort qui s'aviserait de se montrer !  
_-_ Les Mangemorts ne sont pas assez stupides pour passer sous le nez des Aurors ! contra Regulus, cherchant à adopter le ton le plus raisonnable qu'il put, malgré sa lassitude.  
_-_ Et les cheminées ?  
_-_ Severus les a toutes condamnées lorsque je suis parti te retrouver. »

Du moins, il espérait qu'il l'avait fait. Severus était tellement furieux de le voir partir au secours de Sirius qu'il doutait un peu que ses dernières recommandations aient eu le moindre poids sur le jeune homme.

« Ecoute, Sirius, il faut absolument que tu joues le jeu… insista Regulus. J'ai dit à Mère que tu étais bien le bras droit de Voldemort. » Il essaya d'ignorer le regard dégoûté de son frère, de se concentrer sur l'argumentation. C'était difficile, tant il sentait d'hostilité chez Sirius. « Elle croit que tu as épousé la cause… Ce n'est qu'une vieille femme pleine de préjugés, Sirius… !  
_-_ De préjugés meurtriers ! contra Sirius, blême de rage.  
_-_ Si tu pars avec Harry, où irez_-_vous ? Poudlard est sous surveillance ! Et pense à Remus ! Il a besoin de se reposer, il était épuisé, lorsqu'il nous a rejoints ! »

La mâchoire de Sirius se crispa, mais Regulus comprit qu'il venait de marquer un point.

« Accepte le mensonge, Sirius ! Reprenons des forces, et quand nous aurons l'esprit plus clair, nous trouverons une meilleure solution en remplacement.  
_-_ Depuis le début, tu voulais revenir là, n'est_-_ce pas ? demanda Sirius, froidement. Pourquoi ? »

Regulus jeta un coup d'œil aux Aurors, loin devant. Hors de portée. Et de toute façon, la cape leur garantissait une discrétion absolue. Mais ce coin de rue était loin d'être l'endroit le plus sûr pour déballer ses secrets !

« Je te dirais tout ce que tu voudras savoir, mais à l'intérieur, promit_-_il.  
_-_ Y compris quel sort tu as utilisé exactement pour nous sortir d'Azkaban ? Tu me diras aussi jusqu'à quel point tu t'es enfoncé dans la Magie Noire ? »

Regulus savait que son frère finirait par lui demander des comptes. Tout ce qu'il espérait maintenant, c'était qu'il lui laisse au moins le temps de se ressaisir. Il n'était pas en mesure de l'affronter sur ce terrain_-_là maintenant.

« Nous parlerons de tout ceci à tête reposée, Sirius. S'il te plaît… »

Le regard que lui renvoya Sirius n'avait plus rien de compatissant, ni d'affectueux. Regulus s'en sentit blessé, même s'il savait depuis le premier moment de leurs retrouvailles qu'on ne balayait pas quinze ans d'inimité et de rancœur d'un simple revers de la main.

Pourtant, Sirius acquiesça lentement de la tête. Regulus lui prit le bras pour transplaner sur le seuil de la maison.

XXXXXXX

Scrimgeour avait fait venir les deux Aurors qui gardaient la porte de la cellule de Black dans son bureau pour les interroger. McPherson ne quitta pas Shacklebolt des yeux tout le temps que dura l'interrogatoire. Cet homme, qui avait parlé à Sirius Black… Qui s'était peut_-_être laissé monter la tête, jusqu'à commettre l'impardonnable…

« Donc, vous maintenez que personne ne s'est approché de la cellule, disait Scrimgeour.  
_-_ Pas que je m'en souvienne, monsieur… répondit Graham, visiblement mal à l'aise.  
_-_ Et vous n'êtes pas entrés vous_-_même dans la cellule ? » intervint McPherson, tourné vers Shacklebolt.

Le jeune Auror se contenta d'un hochement de tête négatif.

« Vous en êtes absolument certain ? insista l'Inspecteur.  
_-_ Comme vous l'avez dit vous_-_même, fréquenter Sirius Black n'apporte rien de bon, répondit Kingsley. Et d'ailleurs, les ordres étaient formels…  
_-_ Alors comment expliquez_-_vous la disparition de Black ? demanda Scrimgeour en soupirant.  
_-_ N'importe qui aurait pu nous mettre hors course, avança Graham du bout des lèvres. Et nous en faire perdre le souvenir après coup…  
_-_ Un sortilège d'Oubliette… murmura McPherson.  
_-_ Rien ne nous prouve que les Mangemorts n'ont pas infiltré nos rangs, Monsieur, renchérit Shacklebolt. D'ailleurs… Qui a tiré sur le petit Potter ? Nous avions pourtant ordre de ne pas le faire… L'Auror qui a fait cela aurait pu blesser le petit, ou même le tuer. N'était_-_ce pas son intention véritable ? »

McPherson s'abîma dans ses pensées. Le fait l'avait chiffonné. Et ce que disait Shacklebolt était tout bonnement sensé.

« Des traîtres dans nos rangs… grommela Scrimgeour. N'en aurons_-_nous donc jamais terminé, avec tout ceci ?! Quoi qu'il en soit… Je veux que vous alliez voir Julius. Tous les deux. Si l'on vous a effectivement soumis à un sort d'Oubliette, il en trouvera la trace, et vous serez mis hors de cause. En attendant, veuillez me laisser vos baguettes, messieurs. »

Graham et Shacklebolt échangèrent un regard ennuyé, mais s'exécutèrent, avant de quitter le bureau.

« S'ils sont responsables de l'évasion de Black, Julius devrait être capable de les démasquer, déclara Scrimgeour.  
_-_ Et s'il y a effectivement des traîtres dans nos rangs ? demanda McPherson.  
_-_ Je vais lancer une enquête interne. En commençant par là : qui a initié l'affrontement avec les frères Black la nuit dernière ?  
_-_ Puis_-_je m'en charger, Monsieur ? »

Scrimgeour ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Il faut alerter Madame le Ministre… murmura_-_t_-_il, comme pour lui_-_même. Et chercher. Chercher encore. Vous n'avez pas de sublime intuition, McPherson ?  
_-_ Pour le moment ? Non. Il manque trop d'éléments.  
_-_ D'accord. Occupez_-_vous donc d'interroger les Aurors qui ont participé au raid sur la maison de Rogue. Et si vous avez la moindre idée… »

McPherson acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

XXXXXXX

Sirius replia la cape d'invisibilité tandis que Regulus refermait la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Les Aurors avaient peut_-_être remarqué le mouvement du battant, mais Sirius était bien trop énervé pour se demander ce qui pouvait s'ensuivre.

« Regulus ?! s'exclama Rogue, déboulant subitement dans le hall. Bon sang, tu… »

Il s'arrêta net, en voyant Sirius.

« Servilus ! Charmé de te revoir ! lança Sirius, grinçant. Les Aurors ne t'ont pas trop inquiété à ce que je vois !  
_-_ Tu as réussi… ? commença Rogue, tourné vers Regulus.  
_-_ Non. Non, il n'a pas réussi ! Je suis sorti du Ministère tout seul. Enfin, presque… Regulus n'a rien fait d'autre que de mettre une sacré pagaille dans les rues de Londres ! Pas vrai, Regulus ?! »

La mine de Regulus s'assombrit un peu plus. Mais Sirius n'en avait cure. Il était bien trop en colère pour cela. Et voir la tête de Rogue ne l'aidait pas.

« Est_-_ce que tu vas bien ? demanda Rogue, les yeux posés sur Regulus.  
_-_ Il est fatigué ! répliqua Sirius, exaspéré par… l'inquiétude ? qu'il décela dans sa voix. On le serait à moins ! Il a explosé la moitié des bâtiments autour du Ministère !  
_-_ Regulus ? »

Rogue fit les quelques pas qui le séparait de Regulus et tendit la main pour lui effleurer le bras. Sirius préféra tourner les talons. Que Regulus trouve du réconfort auprès de son copain Mangemort ! Lui, il avait mieux à faire !

La gorge serrée, il avança jusqu'à l'escalier.

« Sirius… commença Regulus.  
_-_ Fous_-_moi la paix ! coupa_-_t_-_il. Pas maintenant ! Je veux voir Harry. Il est là_-_haut ? »

Il avait besoin de se calmer. Il ne voulait pas parler à Regulus, pas dans cet état_-_là.

« Oui, il est en haut », répondit une voix, sur sa droite.

Il sursauta malgré lui.

Sa mère.

Elle se tenait tout près de lui, maintenant.

S'il y avait bien une personne qu'il ne tenait pas à revoir, c'était bien elle. Mais il se força à lui faire face. A la détailler.

Une vieille sorcière aigrie. Mais n'était_-_ce pas ainsi, qu'il l'avait toujours vue ?

« Mère.  
_-_ Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour entre ces murs. » La voix était sèche, emplie de suspicion.

« Je ne pensais pas, moi non plus », répliqua Sirius du tac au tac.

Elle fronça les sourcils, apparemment peu satisfaite par la réponse. Ou peut_-_être du ton qu'il avait employé. Mais cela lui était parfaitement égal. Elle n'était qu'une vieille femme. Elle ne l'impressionnait déjà plus lorsqu'il n'avait que seize ans, il n'allait pas se laisser intimider maintenant.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait d'autres desseins… intervint Regulus, cherchant à se placer entre eux.  
_-_ Sûr ! acquiesça Sirius. Il n'était certainement pas dans ses projets de se voir défait par un bébé ! Harry est en haut ? »

Walburga avait pâli, et ses lèvres se pincèrent davantage.

« Mère ? insista Sirius. Je dois d'abord m'assurer que l'enfant est en bonne santé !  
_-_ Pourquoi ? demanda_-_t_-_elle.  
_-_ Parce qu'il est nécessaire qu'il le soit ! répliqua Sirius vertement.  
_-_ Il va bien, et oui, il est en haut », répondit Rogue, du ton exaspéré qu'il avait toujours lorsqu'il s'adressait à lui.

Sans un regard de plus pour sa mère, Sirius gravit l'escalier quatre à quatre.

XXXXXXX

Après son bain, Remus s'était rendu dans la chambre qui lui était destinée et s'était allongé sur le lit, Harry blotti contre lui. Il n'avait pas l'intention de dormir, mais ses jambes avaient encore du mal à le soutenir. Et l'enfant, lui, avait besoin de sommeil.

Harry s'était assoupi quelques minutes plus tard et Remus était resté seul avec ses pensées. Des pensées bien peu joyeuses.

Regulus avait beau être déterminé, Remus ne voyait vraiment pas comment il pourrait venir en aide à Sirius, cette fois_-_ci. C'était si cruel, de perdre encore une fois Sirius… Ils n'avaient même pas eu vraiment le temps de se retrouver, et maintenant…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, et il sursauta.

C'était Sirius. Sirius qui le regardait avec un large sourire.

Remus se redressa vivement, se leva un peu trop vite et chancela. Alors que la chambre tanguait devant ses yeux, il sentit la poigne ferme de son ami se refermer sur ses bras. Il s'agrippa à lui pour retrouver son aplomb.

« Est_-_ce que tu vas bien ? demanda Sirius avec inquiétude.  
_-_ Oui … C'est juste la fatigue. Et un peu trop d'émotion, je crois… »

Il lui sourit. Il ne fallait pas que Sirius s'inquiète, non. Tout allait bien, maintenant !

Alors pourquoi Sirius paraissait_-_il si sombre ?

« Et toi ? demanda_-_t_-_il. Est_-_ce que ça va ?  
_-_ Si on met de côté que je suis de retour dans cette foutue maison, et que Rogue est en bas ? Oui, ça va. Je suis tellement content de te revoir, Remus ! »

Il le serra contre lui, si fort que Remus fut à peu près persuadé qu'il allait lui casser une ou deux côtes. « Moi_-_aussi, je suis content… souffla Remus. Tu m'étouffes…  
_-_ Ah, pardon ! » Il le relâcha et resta planté devant lui, un peu gauche, comme s'il ne savait plus comment gérer émotionnellement la situation.

« Je suis désolé, tu sais… murmura Remus.  
_-_ Pourquoi ?  
_-_ De t'avoir cru coupable… »

Sirius haussa les épaules et s'assit sur le lit, près d'Harry.

« J'aurais dû savoir que c'était impossible… poursuivit Remus. Et faire en sorte que les autres le sachent aussi… Chercher la vérité…  
_-_ C'est du passé, Remus, coupa Sirius. Harry ? »

Le petit garçon s'était réveillé et regardait Sirius avec curiosité.

« Tu vois, Remus est là, comme il te l'avait promis ! poursuivit Sirius. Et je suis là aussi. Nous nous occuperons de toi, maintenant. »

Le petit garçon se redressa, parut balancer un court moment, avant de s'enfouir dans les bras de son parrain. Visiblement ému, Sirius le serra contre lui.

XXXXXXX

Rita risqua une antenne prudente hors de la poche de Regulus. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à se contraindre à rester cachée, alors que son bon sens lui hurlait de décamper au plus vite, maintenant qu'elle était loin des combats. Seule la perspective d'obtenir _le_ scoop du siècle l'avait décidée à poursuivre l'aventure au fond de la poche de Black.

Elle était finalement parvenue à entrer dans la maison des Black, elle était en première ligne pour découvrir les plans macabres de toute cette clique de Mangemort. Et surtout – surtout ! – elle avait retrouvé Harry Potter !

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espionner tout le monde, qu'à prendre le maximum d'informations, avant de courir prévenir Scrimgeour.

Non seulement elle aurait de quoi écrire son scoop, mais en plus, elle serait _celle qui a sauvé Harry Potter_ !

Elle se demanda si elle ne devait pas trouver quelqu'un pour l'interviewer… Histoire de donner plus de poids au rôle qu'elle avait joué dans cette affaire.

Sirius Black était monté pour rejoindre Harry. Il était hors de question qu'elle manque les premiers mots que ce monstre dirait à l'enfant ! Elle prit le risque de se faufiler le long du manteau de Regulus, jusqu'à gagner la rambarde. Elle grimpa à l'étage à toute vitesse.

Elle arriva sur un palier sinistre. Le cadre idéal pour une famille de Mages Noirs, vraiment ! Elle allait particulièrement s'appliquer à la description de tout ceci – elle était douée pour les descriptions – pour que les sorciers du commun se rendent bien compte à quel point les Black étaient dérangés ! Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de détailler les lieux davantage. Elle aurait bien l'occasion de le faire plus tard. Elle remonta le couloir, à la recherche de Sirius.

Des bruits de voix devant elle attirèrent son attention. Elle accéléra. Une petite voix au fond d'elle lui demanda quelle serait sa réaction, si elle voyait Black s'en prendre physiquement à Harry. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser maltraiter l'enfant, non ? « Tu ne ferais pas le poids contre lui, de toute façon », décréta_-_t_-_elle.

Elle entra dans la chambre. Et ce qu'elle vit la cloua sur place.

Black ne maltraitait pas Harry, non. Il le serrait dans ses bras, apparemment au bord des larmes. C'était tellement inattendu que cela en était presque choquant ! Le monstrueux Sirius Black, responsable de la mort de tant de gens, le bras droit de Celui_-_dont_-_on_-_doit_-_taire_-_le_-_nom, berçant l'enfant avec une douceur que Rita n'aurait même pas pu imaginée !

« Non, plus personne ne te fera de mal, Harry, murmurait Black à l'oreille du petit garçon.  
_-_ La vieille dame ? fit Harry, d'une toute petite voix.  
_-_ Ma mère ? Elle te fait peur ? Oh, oui, je suppose qu'elle doit te faire peur… Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle ne te touchera pas, je ne le permettrai pas. Ni elle, ni Rogue, et aucun Mangemort. »

« Ce n'est pas possible, j'entends mal ! pensa Rita, traversant la chambre pour se dissimuler sous le lit. Black, promettant à Harry de le protéger des Mangemorts ?! »

Bien sûr, ce n'était peut_-_être qu'une manœuvre pour apaiser l'enfant… Une façon de s'assurer de sa docilité.

Parce que si tel n'était pas le cas, si Sirius ne mentait pas, cela signifiait que tout le monde s'était trompé sur lui. Et Rita ne savait pas comment composer avec ce fait_-_là : Sirius aimant l'enfant.

Son cœur de journaliste se mit à exulter. Le scoop risquait d'être plus énorme encore que ce qu'elle avait imaginé. 


	19. Chapitre 19

Chapitre 19

Regulus regarda son frère gravir les escaliers quatre à quatre avec l'envie terrible de le rappeler. Sirius était fâché contre lui, terriblement fâché. Et c'était injuste. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était pour lui, pour le sauver d'un sort affreux. Cela n'entrait_-_il pas en ligne de compte ? Et puis, personne n'avait été blessé ! Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait tué quelqu'un !

« Cet enfant est donc tellement plus important que nous ? lâcha sa mère du bout des lèvres. Après toutes ses années… »

Regulus se tourna vers elle. Que pouvait_-_il dire ? Sa mère n'était pas dupe, il en était certain. Sirius n'avait pas joué le jeu, il s'était comporté comme un imbécile.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a besoin de l'enfant vivant et en bonne santé », avança Regulus, sans conviction. Il se força à ignorer le ricanement de Rogue. « Sirius ne fait que s'assurer que nous avons bien exécuté les ordres. »

Le regard que Walburga posa sur lui était si lourd qu'il peina à le soutenir. _Comment oses-tu me sortir un mensonge pareil ?!_ semblait_-_il dire…

Il tourna les talons. Que pouvait_-_il faire de plus ? Si Sirius n'y mettait pas du sien, ils allaient droit dans le mur. Et il n'avait plus du tout envie de porter le tout sur ses épaules. Il était bien trop fatigué pour cela. Fatigué, mais aussi irrité. Désabusé. Que Sirius se débrouille avec Mère, qu'il se batte avec Rogue, il n'en avait plus rien à faire.

Il se réfugia dans le salon. Ce ne fut qu'au moment de fermer la porte derrière lui qu'il réalisa que Severus l'avait suivi. Il soupira. « Tu veux bien me laisser seul ? demanda_-_t_-_il, sachant par avance qu'il parlait en vain. Je suis fatigué…  
_-_ Plus que fatigué, nota Severus.  
_-_ C'est vrai. Alors, laisse_-_moi me reposer. »

Le regard de Severus était aussi dérangeant que celui de sa mère. Bien trop inquisiteur.

« Cela te réjouit, n'est_-_ce pas ?! fit Regulus, sentant ses nerfs céder. Que Sirius soit tellement en colère contre moi !  
_-_ Je t'avais prévenu.  
_-_ Evidemment, tu m'avais prévenu ! Ce n'était pas très difficile ! Sirius est… »

Il balaya le reste de sa phrase d'un geste de la main et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, crispé.

« J'aurais juste pensé qu'il montrerait un peu plus de compréhension… » murmura_-_t_-_il. Une vague de tristesse l'envahit, dominant presque sa colère et son ressentiment. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était bien de se mettre à pleurer devant Rogue. Celui_-_ci se délecterait bien trop de son chagrin… Non, il ne se laisserait pas aller. Il fit un gros effort pour refouler ses sentiments.

« Qu'est_-_ce que tu as fait, Regulus ? » demanda Severus. Sa voix manquait curieusement de son mordant habituel. Regulus leva les yeux vers lui, un peu surpris. Severus le détaillait avec moins de curiosité que… d'inquiétude ? Etait_-_cela ? De l'inquiétude ?

« Les Aurors avaient fait évacuer la population des abords directs du Ministère, tout était cerné par la police moldue… Il n'y avait pas moyen de passer, je ne savais pas quoi faire… »

Severus l'écoutait sans un mot, sans un geste, apparemment impassible. Mais c'était presque réconfortant.

« J'ai mis les Moldus qui étaient là sous imperium, pour les pousser contre les barrières des policemen. Pour déborder les Aurors. Pour les occuper. Mais McPherson m'a attaqué devant le Ministère, je n'ai pas réussi à m'en dépêtrer avant que Sirius ne me rejoigne… »

Il y eut un silence. Rogue le fixait à s'en brûler les yeux, comme s'il essayait de se figurer la scène et de voir ce que Regulus lui cachait. Celui_-_ci baissa la tête, vaguement gêné.

« Et c'est tout ? demanda finalement Severus.  
_-_ Oui. Sirius m'a surpris en plein combat.  
_-_ Tu as utilisé des _impardonnables_.  
_-_ Evidemment ! Mettre les Moldus sous imperium…  
_-_ Des doloris ?  
_-_ Je ne sais plus… Peut_-_être. »

Il ne gardait qu'un souvenir très flou de la bataille, comme s'il l'avait plus rêvée que vécue.

« Et tu dis que tu n'as blessé personne ? demanda encore Severus.  
_-_ Pas que je sache… »

Bien sûr, il était toujours possible que l'un des Moldus ait été blessé par les Aurors… Mais il en doutait. Les Aurors, apparemment, n'avaient même pas osé lever leurs baguettes contre eux.

Severus prit une chaise et la tira près de lui. Il lissa sa robe sur ses genoux maigres, plongé dans ses pensées. Quelque chose semblait le chiffonner, mais Regulus n'arrivait pas à se figurer quoi.

XXXXXXX

« Regulus a réussi, en fin de compte… dit Remus, une fois que Sirius eut relâché son étreinte sur Harry.  
_-_ Non. Regulus n'a rien fait de bien, en l'occurrence. »

Remus fronça les sourcils, interrogatif. Le ton de Sirius disait assez clairement qu'il en voulait à son frère, sans qu'il puisse s'expliquer pourquoi.

« Il n'a pas franchi le seuil du Ministère, poursuivit Sirius. Je suis sorti par moi_-_même.  
_-_ Comment ?  
_-_ Dumbledore. »

Le visage de Remus s'illumina d'un sourire. « Tu as vu Dumbledore… Et il sait que tu es innocent, maintenant… ?  
_-_ Oui. Nous avons eu un peu de temps pour parler, tous les deux. Je lui ai tout dit. Comment James et moi avons finalement décidé de faire de Peter le Gardien du Secret, et comment il nous a trahi… »

Remus perdit son sourire.

« Qui l'aurait cru, hein, Lunard, poursuivit Sirius avec amertume. Le petit Peter, nous doubler… Je pensais vraiment que c'était le meilleur choix, pourtant. Parce que personne n'aurait pu soupçonner Peter de protéger les Potter… Cela les mettait tous à l'abri. »

Sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots, et il serra Harry contre lui, presque sans y penser. Le visage de Remus s'était assombri, et Sirius réalisa soudainement qu'il était blessé. « Je suis désolé, Remus… murmura_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Pourquoi ? demanda celui_-_ci, s'efforçant visiblement de dompter ses sentiments.  
_-_ D'avoir cru que tu pouvais être l'espion… »

Combien de fois s'en était_-_il fait le reproche, dans sa cellule ! Il comprenait à quel point Remus devait se sentir blessé. Il ne lui avait pas fait confiance. Parce qu'il était un loup_-_garou. Rien ne pouvait mortifier Remus davantage.

« J'aurais dû savoir, pourtant, poursuivit Sirius. Ne pas…  
_-_ Je t'ai cru coupable aussi, Sirius… coupa Remus. N'en parlons plus. »

Ils échangèrent un regard. Remus avait raison. Se répandre en excuses ne changerait rien. Ils devaient simplement tourner la page. « Mais cela m'aura servi de leçon, dit cependant Sirius. Je ne douterai plus de toi, plus jamais. » Remus lui sourit.

Harry se tortilla pour se libérer des bras de Sirius. « Ta mère lui fait vraiment peur, tu sais ? remarqua Remus.  
_-_ Oh, ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment ! Et toi ? Elle n'a rien dit de désobligeant pour toi ?  
_-_ Je n'ai fait que la croiser. Et toi ? Qu'est_-_ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Elle doit trouver bizarre de te voir débarquer ici, non ?  
_-_ Regulus lui a dit que j'étais un Mangemort…  
_-_ Et elle le croit ? demanda Remus, dubitatif.  
_-_ Je n'en sais rien, et ça m'est égal.  
_-_ Sirius… » soupira Remus.

Sirius haussa les épaules et se leva. « Harry ? Tu veux bien venir avec moi ? Il doit rester quelques photos de tes parents, dans ma chambre, tu veux les voir ? »

Le petit garçon le regarda d'un air hésitant. Sirius s'accroupit devant lui. « Tu te souviens de ton papa et de ta maman ?  
_-_ Un peu…  
_-_ Peut_-_être que tu te souviendrais mieux avec une photo, non ?  
_-_ Sirius… intervint Remus.  
_-_ Viens, Harry ! »

Il attrapa la main du petit garçon et l'entraîna à sa suite.

XXXXXXX

Rita regarda Sirius et Harry sortir de la chambre, encore sous le choc. Sirius Black innocent. Sirius Black se comportant avec le petit Harry comme un oncle bienveillant. C'était complètement inattendu. Et Rita ne savait pas quoi faire de l'information.

Bien sûr, c'était un scoop en puissance.

Mais qui le croirait ?

Si elle débarquait à la _gazette_ avec, sous le bras, un article clamant que Sirius Black n'était pas responsable de la mort des Potter et qu'il ne voulait certainement pas de mal à Harry, on risquait tout simplement de lui rire au nez. Parce que c'était tellement incroyable… !

Et elle n'avait pas de preuves. Absolument aucune, pour étayer son article. Rien pour prouver qu'elle n'était pas simplement en pleine élucubration.

Alors, qu'allait_-_elle faire de l'information ?

Machinalement, elle suivit Black et le petit Harry.

XXXXXXX

Severus ne parvenait pas à cerner ce qui le mettait si mal à l'aise. Il fixait toujours Regulus, conscient que la réponse ne pouvait venir que de lui, mais sans savoir comment s'y prendre. Il répugnait à tenter la legilimancie… Pas parce qu'il trouvait choquant de s'immiscer dans la tête du jeune homme, mais bien parce qu'il avait peur de ce qu'il y découvrirait. Parce qu'il avait peur de la fascination qu'il pourrait ressentir. La Magie Noire avait une aura incomparable. Et Regulus s'était enfoncé bien plus loin que lui dans ses arcanes…

Mais il savait que la puissance qu'on ressentait à utiliser cette magie_-_là était illusoire. Il avait fini par le comprendre. Et il ne voulait certainement pas risquer d'y replonger de nouveau. Ouvrir le passage au Département des Mystères avait été suffisamment éprouvant…

« Ton frère est furieux, Regulus… reprit_-_il finalement. Même si cet idiot semble incapable de dominer ses nerfs, je pense que tu as dû faire quelque chose en particulier qui l'a fait sortir de ses gonds, non… ?  
_-_ Je ne sais pas. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment de ce que j'ai fait, Severus. » Il croisa son regard, l'air tellement perdu et ennuyé que Severus en fut presque gêné. « Il y avait beaucoup de Moldus ? Ceux que tu as mis sous imperium…  
_-_ Je crois… Ils étaient tous là, à regarder, contre les barrières. Et puis, le polynectar a cessé de faire effet, et l'un des policeman m'a reconnu. J'ai dû réagir vite. J'étais à peu près sûr que les Aurors n'utiliseraient pas leurs baguettes sur les Moldus.  
_-_ Combien de Moldus ? répéta Severus, dardant sur lui un regard un peu plus aigu encore.  
_-_ Une quinzaine, peut_-_être… »

Severus sentit un frisson désagréable lui parcourir l'échine.

« Tu as mis une quinzaine de Moldus sous imperium, comme ça, d'un seul coup… ? »

Le ton de sa voix suffit à embarrasser Regulus un peu plus. Il détourna le regard.

« Depuis quand possèdes_-_tu une puissance pareille, Regulus ? » demanda Severus.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, la referma aussitôt. Ses mains s'étaient crispées sur ses genoux, et il paraissait maintenant en proie à une tension extraordinaire. Severus n'aimait pas du tout cela.

Peut_-_être Sirius avait_-_il une bonne raison d'en vouloir à son frère, finalement…

Severus se pencha légèrement vers lui. Il devait se montrer circonspect, maintenant.

« Tu es sûr que tu as bien fait ce que je t'ai demandé ? demanda_-_t_-_il. Tu as bien refermé ton esprit, Regulus ?  
_-_ Je… Je l'ai fait, oui, affirma Regulus.  
_-_ Vraiment ? »

Il fixa Regulus, le forçant à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Celui_-_ci cilla plusieurs fois, mal à l'aise.

« Je l'ai fait, réafirma le jeune homme. Et vous avez commencé à crier, Sirius et toi… Alors je vous ai rejoints.  
_-_ Et ?  
_-_ Les Aurors ont attaqué. »

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux. Regulus finit par se lever et lui tourner le dos.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, honnêtement, conclut_-_il, à mi_-_voix.  
_-_ _Vraiment_ honnêtement ? Ou cela t'arrangeait_-_il, de fermer les yeux sur la source de cette énergie que tu sens au fond de toi ? » lâcha Severus, implacable.

Il vit très nettement le frisson parcourir les épaules et le dos du jeune homme. Il touchait juste, il en était persuadé.

« Les choses se sont enchaînées tellement vite… Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais pu réellement penser aux conséquences ! protesta Regulus.  
_-_ C'est faux ! répliqua Severus. Parce que les conséquences, tu les connaissais déjà ! Je t'avais mis en garde !  
_-_ Et qu'est_-_ce que je pouvais faire, hein ?! s'exclama Regulus, se retournant vers lui avec colère. Vous ne m'avez pas facilité la tâche, Sirius et toi !  
_-_ Rejette la faute sur nous, Regulus, c'est si facile !  
_-_ Oh, tais_-_toi ! »

Severus croisa les bras. Renvoyer Regulus à ses responsabilités n'arrangerait pas la situation. Le plus urgent, c'était de mettre fin à tout ça. L'obliger à se débarrasser de… De quoi, au juste ? Si Severus se doutait que le jeune homme puisait sa force dans les puissances occultes qu'il avait sans doute côtoyées sur cet autre plan qu'il avait traversé, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que celles_-_ci pouvaient être. Ses connaissances en magie noire ne s'étendaient pas jusque là.

« Et tu comptes réagir ? demanda_-_t_-_il, d'un ton presque détaché.  
_-_ Réagir ? répéta Regulus, sur la défensive.  
_-_ Tu comptes reprendre le contrôle, ou laisser cette force_-_là s'installer, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne fasse plus qu'un avec toi ? »

La mâchoire de Regulus se crispa, comme ses poings. Severus l'avait rarement vu en colère. Mais ainsi, il ressemblait de façon plus frappante encore à Sirius.

Raison de plus pour qu'il reprenne le contrôle de lui_-_même au plus vite.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu racontes, affirma_-_t_-_il. Toute cette discussion…  
_-_ Arrête_-_ça, Regulus ! Tu sais _très bien_ de quoi je veux parler ! Comme tu sais _très bien_ ce qui se passe précisément au fond de toi, lorsque tu utilises certains sorts ! »

Il se leva à son tour. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses prendre une telle tournure. Sinon, Regulus était perdu. Et qui pouvait l'aider ? Son frère ? Sirius était prompt à juger, mais il était certainement incapable de _comprendre_. Non, il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Il n'avait jamais fait usage de la magie noire, lui.

« Laisse_-_moi t'aider, Regulus… »

XXXXXXX

Remus soupira profondément. L'attitude de Sirius lui faisait l'effet d'une fuite en avant. Sirius préférait tourner le dos à sa mère plutôt que de l'affronter. Sans doute était_-_ce encore douloureux, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait prétendre. Le simple fait d'être revenu dans cette maison devait lui peser effroyablement. Cela, Remus pouvait le comprendre. Mais leur situation était précaire. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de se mettre Mrs Black à dos.

Il se leva du lit, étira ses membres encore douloureux, et partit à la recherche de Sirius. Ils n'avaient pas fini leur discussion, après tout. Il brûlait aussi d'envie de savoir de quelle façon Dumbledore avait pu aider à son évasion.

Il trouva Sirius dans sa chambre. Assis sur son lit, il montrait quelques photos à Harry, installé sur ses genoux. Le petit garçon était absorbé par la contemplation de ses parents, et un léger sourire errait sur son petit visage bien trop sérieux.

En voyant Sirius parler doucement à l'enfant, Remus comprit subitement ce qu'il cherchait à faire. Apprivoiser Harry. Et se calmer. Sirius puisait dans l'enfant et dans ses souvenirs la force nécessaire pour se rasséréner, avant d'affronter les autres. Sa mère. Son frère. Sirius en voulait à Regulus, il en était persuadé, même s'il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi.

Le Sirius qu'il connaissait aurait depuis longtemps déversé sa colère sur Regulus. Il ne savait pas prendre de recul par rapport à ses sentiments, il avait toujours une fâcheuse tendance à lâcher ses mots « à chaud ».

Pour la première fois, Remus réalisa que le jeune homme qu'il avait devant lui n'était plus tout à fait le même, qu'il avait changé. Et cela le mit mal à l'aise. Il était illusoire de penser qu'ils pourraient se contenter d'ignorer l'année qui les avait séparés. Les épreuves qu'ils avaient enduré les avaient profondément marqués l'un et l'autre, et il leur faudrait apprendre aussi à composer avec.

« Tiens, regarde, il y a aussi Remus, avec ton père, sur celle_-_ci », disait Sirius, désignant une photo à Harry. L'enfant s'empara de celle_-_ci, et son sourire s'élargit franchement, dissipant momentanément les angoisses subites de Remus.

« Je me souviens de ce jour_-_là, dit_-_il, avançant jusqu'à eux. C'était le jour où nous avons gagné le match contre les Poufsouffles…  
_-_ Et nous avons fêté ça en vidant une caisse de confiseries de chez Honeydukes…  
_-_ Que tu étais allé piquer en douce dans les réserves du magasin, compléta Remus.  
_-_ C'était sacrément dur, de traîner ça tout seul dans le passage secret jusqu'à l'école ! » rit Sirius.

Harry se mit à rire aussi. C'était la première fois que Remus l'entendait rire. Mais il était prêt à prendre le pari que ce ne serait pas la dernière. Sirius avait toujours amusé l'enfant.

« Tiens, garde cette photo_-_là, Harry, proposa Sirius. Et celle_-_ci, avec ta mère. Je suis désolé de ne pas en avoir de meilleur d'elle, mais j'ai quitté cette maison avant que nous soyons en suffisamment bons termes, elle et nous, pour qu'elle se laisse dûment photographier. J'ai de meilleurs clichés dans mon appartement… »

Il avait perdu son sourire. Remus estima qu'il était tant de revenir à des considérations plus pratiques. Laisser Sirius s'enliser dans ses regrets n'était certainement pas une bonne chose.

« Harry ? Va donc ranger ces photos dans la chambre que Kreattur a préparée pour toi, tu veux ? proposa_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Oui ! » acquiesça l'enfant, se dégageant des bras de son parrain.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Sirius s'accorda un long soupir, avant d'interroger Remus du regard. « Qu'est_-_ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? demanda_-_t_-_il. Je ne tiens pas à rester ici.  
_-_ Où pouvons_-_nous aller, Sirius ? A Poudlard ? Dumbledore t'a dit quelque chose ?  
_-_ Il veut faire rouvrir mon dossier, pour prouver mon innocence. Mais Poudlard est certainement surveillé.  
_-_ Comment s'y est_-_il pris, pour ton évasion ?  
_-_ Il m'a fait parvenir la cape de James. L'un des Aurors m'a aidé à quitter ma cellule. Dumbledore l'a convaincu de mon innocence, apparemment.  
_-_ Il ne t'a pas dit comment le retrouver en toute sécurité ?  
_-_ Non. »

Remus hésitait à poser la question suivante. Mais mieux valait percer l'abcès tout de suite, non ?

« Et Regulus ? demanda_-_t_-_il. Tu es fâché contre lui… »

Sirius s'assombrit. Il ne restait plus aucune trace de gaîté, sur son visage.

« Regulus fait un usage un peu trop intensif de la magie noire, répondit_-_il, laconiquement.  
_-_ Il a tué quelqu'un ?  
_-_ Non. Remus… La rue était dans un tel état qu'on avait l'impression que deux armées s'étaient affrontées là ! Et il était tout seul, avec McPherson ! Les bâtiments étaient pulvérisés, il y avait des gravats partout ! Et tous ces Moldus qu'il a mis sous imperium… Et il faisait tout ça sans comme s'il ne s'en rendait même pas compte ! Il me fait peur, Remus… »

Remus ne répondit pas. Il connaissait peu Regulus, Sirius avait toujours mis un point d'honneur à ne pas le fréquenter, à Poudlard.

« Et ce qu'il a fait, pour nous sortir d'Azkaban, poursuivit Sirius d'une vois sourde. Les morts sont sortis des tombes… ! Qu'est_-_ce que je dois penser de lui, qui est capable de prendre possession de cinq cadavres en même temps ! Je pensais qu'il n'y avait que Voldemort qui soit capable de telles horreurs…  
_-_ Il a fait quoi… ? demanda Remus, désorienté.  
_-_ Il a conjuré cinq inferi. Et ensuite… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait, exactement. Apparemment, il nous a fait changer de plan. Nous sommes passés dans le monde des morts. Cinq morts dans le monde des vivants pour deux vivants dans le monde des morts. C'est ce que j'ai lu dans son fichu bouquin… Nous avons fini au Ministère, et Rogue était là. Rogue… Même lui, il ne comprend pas exactement ce que Regulus a fait ! »

L'angoisse de Sirius était presque palpable.

« Est_-_ce que tu en as parlé avec lui ?  
_-_ Avec Rogue ? Il s'est contenté de me repasser le bouquin de Regulus ! Et de se moquer de moi, évidemment… Il était tellement content de me démontrer à quel point mon frère était mauvais ! Si ravi de me notifier que je devais ma liberté à la magie noire !  
_-_ Non, je parlais de Regulus. Tu en as parlé avec lui ?  
_-_ Comme si nous avions eu le temps de parler… !  
_-_ Alors, tu devrais peut_-_être commencer par là, Sirius. Lui parler. Et prendre le temps de l'écouter. »

Sirius passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Evidemment, c'était ce qu'il devait faire, il le savait. Mais Remus était sûr qu'il avait besoin de se l'entendre dire.

« Tu as raison… J'y vais. »


	20. Chapitre 20

Chapitre 20 :

Sirius quitta la chambre d'un pas décidé, et gagna les escaliers. Il devait absolument parler à son frère, il aurait dû le faire dès le moment où ils s'étaient retrouvés hors d'Azkaban. Bien sûr, Regulus avait été éprouvé par ce qu'il avait fait pour permettre leur évasion. Mais justement. Ils auraient dû mettre tout cela à plat tout de suite. Regulus aurait peut_-_être réfléchi à deux fois, avant d'utiliser de nouveau la magie noire…

A mesure qu'il descendait les marches, il sentait l'adrénaline accélérer les battements de son cœur et sa bouche s'assécher. Ce n'était pas particulièrement bon signe. Sirius savait qu'il était important qu'il maîtrise sa colère, s'il souhaitait vraiment faire comprendre à son frère à quel point le chemin qu'il avait choisi d'emprunter était mauvais. Regulus ne l'écouterait pas s'il se mettait à crier et à s'emporter contre lui. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie que les choses dégénèrent entre eux.

Dans le hall, il percuta presque sa mère, qui venait à sa rencontre, le visage sévère et aussi peu avenant que dans ses souvenirs.

« Maintenant que tu es rassuré sur la façon dont nous avons traité ce sale petit vermisseau, dit_-_elle de but en blanc, peut_-_être auras_-_tu la courtoisie de t'expliquer… ? »

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment ! S'il y avait une chose que Sirius était incapable de faire, en ce moment précis, c'était bien de se montrer conciliant avec cette harpie de Walburga !

« Mère… lâcha_-_t_-_il du bout des lèvres. Il faudrait que je vois Regulus. J'ai à lui parler.  
_-_ Ah, bien sûr ! répliqua_-_t_-_elle, son regard aigu posé sur lui. Tu dois parler à Regulus. Et moi, on me laisse dans l'ombre, évidemment ! Mais cette maison est encore la mienne et j'entends savoir précisément ce qui s'y passe ! »

Sirius retint un soupir d'exaspération et obliqua vers le petit salon.

« Sirius ! appela Walburga d'une voix sèche.  
_-_ Où est Regulus ? Dans le salon ? Dans sa chambre ?  
_-_ Reviens ici tout de suite ! »

Ignorant sa mère, il ouvrit la porte du salon. Regulus était là, debout au milieu de la pièce, les bras étroitement croisés sur sa poitrine. Toute sa physionomie reflétait une tension rendue plus frappante encore par son évident épuisement. Un bref instant, Sirius sentit sa colère céder le pas à l'inquiétude. Cette même inquiétude qui l'avait empêché de crever l'abcès dès le début.

Regulus n'était pas seul. Rogue était là également. A la crispation de sa mâchoire, Sirius comprit que celui_-_ci était aussi peu ravi de le voir que lui.

« Regulus, il faut que je te parle, annonça_-_t_-_il d'emblée.  
_-_ Plus tard, Sirius, je suis occupé… soupira Regulus.  
_-_ Servilus attendra son tour ! coupa Sirius, se plantant devant son frère sans même accorder un regard de plus à son ennemi.  
_-_ Tu ne veux pas parler, intervint Rogue froidement. Tu viens juste régler tes comptes, Black. Ce qui est loin d'être sensé, en la circonstance…  
_-_ Tais_-_toi ! C'est à mon frère, que je m'adresse ! »

La porte se rouvrit brusquement sur une Walburga aux joues empourprées et à l'œil passablement mauvais. Sirius, cette fois_-_ci, ne retint pas le soupir d'exaspération qui lui monta aux lèvres.

« Belle réunion de famille ! commenta Rogue, sarcastique. Qui s'annonce des plus intéressantes !  
_-_ Vous l'avez dit, _Monsieur_ ! déclara Mrs Black, hautaine. Il s'agit_-_là d'une réunion _de famille_ ! A laquelle vous n'avez pas à assister ! Veuillez nous laisser seuls, mes fils et moi ! »

Jamais Sirius n'aurait pensé trouver un point d'accord avec sa mère. Même s'il était par ailleurs fermement décidé à ne pas laisser sa mère s'immiscer entre Regulus et lui.

« Et moi, je préfère que Severus reste, intervint Regulus d'une voix presque trop calme.  
_-_ Tu sais très bien que sa présence ne fera que rendre la discussion plus difficile encore ! protesta Sirius. Il passe son temps à me provoquer !  
_-_ C'est toi, qui utilise des sobriquets ridicules, pas moi ! remarqua Severus, acerbe. Tu dis que je te provoque, mais tu es incapable de rabattre ton vilain caquet ! »

Sirius allait répliquer, mais sa mère choisit ce moment précis pour se glisser entre eux, sa baguette à la main. Une baguette qu'elle pointa directement sur lui. Elle n'hésiterait certainement pas à s'en servir, il en était sûr.

Comment réagir ? Devait_-_il tirer sa baguette lui_-_aussi ? S'il le faisait, il ne valait pas mieux qu'elle. Il répugnait à le faire.

« Mère… intervint Regulus. Rangez votre baguette…  
_-_ Non non non ! coupa Walburga. Il vient dans cette maison avec ses airs de conquérant ! Comme s'il y avait été toujours le bienvenu ! Et moi, je le regarde, et je ne vois rien d'autre que l'ingrat qui nous a reniés pour une poignée de sang_-_de_-_bourbe !  
_-_ N'utilise pas ce mot_-_là ! gronda Sirius malgré lui.  
_-_ Tu vois bien, Regulus ! Il est égal à lui_-_même ! Un traître à son sang ! Je m'en doutais, pourtant ! La pourriture a corrompu son cœur, bien trop profondément ! Il n'y a aucun remède ! »

Regulus tendit la main pour effleurer son poignet, mais la vieille femme s'écarta brusquement.

« Et toi, Regulus ! poursuivit_-_elle sèchement. Comment as_-_tu pu te laisser abuser ?! Tu viens m'affirmer qu'il n'a pas trahi la Famille ! Qu'il partage nos idéaux ! Comment n'as_-_tu donc pas vu le mensonge ?! Ne connais_-_tu donc pas ton frère ?! »

Son regard se mit à briller d'une lueur inquiétante. Elle était âgée, certes, mais elle n'en était pas moins dangereuse. Et à moitié folle.

« A moins que tu n'ais cherché à me leurrer consciemment, Regulus ? suggéra_-_t_-_elle d'une voix lourde de menaces.  
_-_ Pourquoi l'aurait_-_il fait ? demanda Rogue, comme si l'assertion frôlait l'ineptie.  
_-_ As_-_tu trahi la cause, toi_-_aussi, Regulus ? continua Walburga, les doigts crispés sur sa baguette. Lorsqu'ils sont venus me dire que les Mangemorts t'avaient éliminé parce que tu t'étais retourné contre eux, je n'ai pas voulu le croire… »

Elle se retourna brusquement vers Sirius qui fit instinctivement un pas en arrière.

« C'est de ta faute ! cracha_-_t_-_elle, avec toute la violence dont elle était capable. Tu as perverti ton frère ! Tu l'as détourné de nous ! J'aurais dû le prévoir et t'éliminer moi_-_même, au lieu de te laisser simplement quitter mon toit ! »

La situation dégénérait franchement. Sirius approchera lentement sa main de sa ceinture, dans laquelle il avait passé sa baguette. Il entendit la porte du salon s'ouvrir une nouvelle fois, au milieu du silence tendu qui avait suivi la dernière menace de sa mère.

« Sirius… ? fit la voix de Remus, incertaine.  
_-_ Ah, très bien, il ne manquait plus que le loup_-_garou ! s'exclama Rogue, sarcastique.  
_-_ Loup_-_garou ?! releva aussitôt Walburga, son visage passant de la fureur au dégoût. Vous avez permis à un _loup-garou_ de pénétrer dans ma demeure ?!  
_-_ Et après, il prétendra que c'est moi qui ne sais pas la fermer ! s'exclama Sirius, furibond, en direction de Severus.  
_-_ Un loup_-_garou ! répéta Walburga, dont l'hystérie haussa encore d'un cran. Je veux qu'il sorte de ma maison tout de suite ! Je ne veux pas d'un de ces ignobles hybrides chez moi ! Faites_-_le sortir !! »

Elle pointa sa baguette droit sur Remus qui se figea sur le pas de la porte, pâlissant.

« Ne menace pas mes amis ! s'écria Sirius, s'interposant aussitôt.  
_-_ Amis ?! Comment peux_-_tu prétendre être ami avec un monstre ?! As_-_tu donc vraiment perdu l'esprit, Sirius ?!  
_-_ Et ne le traite pas de monstre !  
_-_ Ecarte_-_toi de mon chemin tout de suite ! hurla Walburga. Et toi, créature dégénérée, sors de ma maison immédiatement, ou je t'abats sur le champ ! »

Il y eut quelques secondes d'intense tension. Remus était visiblement prêt à effectuer une prudente retraite hors du salon, Regulus semblait sur le point de fondre sur sa mère pour la maîtriser, et Sirius lui_-_même était à deux doigts de tirer sa propre baguette pour en faire usage contre elle.

Mais ce fut Severus qui réagit le premier.

« Imperio ! »

XXXXXXXX

Le bruit était assourdissant, dans la salle de conférence du Ministère, et Millicent Bagnold n'avait plus qu'une envie : se soustraire à la masse écrasante des journalistes pour se réfugier dans son bureau.

Elle était plus qu'épuisée. Depuis l'évasion des frères Black d'Azkaban, elle n'avait pas connu une seule minute de répit. Et si elle avait cru, un moment, pouvoir se détendre un peu, la nouvelle évasion de Sirius avait balayé ses minces espoirs.

Elle avait aussitôt demandé des comptes à Scrimgeour. Comment un homme blessé et épuisé comme l'était Sirius Black avait_-_il pu s'échapper du Ministère malgré toutes les précautions prises ?

La réponse de Scrimgeour l'avait plus qu'ennuyée : Sirius bénéficiait nécessairement d'un appui au sein du Ministère. Vraisemblablement parmi les Aurors. Millicent savait que Scrimgeour avait lancé une enquête interne. Mais elle n'aurait pas ses conclusions avant deux_-_trois jours.

Or, elle devait affronter les journalistes _maintenant_. Et elle n'avait pas l'ombre d'une réponse à leur avancer.

Elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'estrade, au fond de la pièce. Le chef des Aurors était déjà là, ainsi que le chef du Département des Mystères, Fudge, qui représentait le département des catastrophes magiques, et Amelia Bones pour la justice. Alors qu'elle prenait place au centre de la longue table de conférence qui la séparait des journalistes, elle aperçut du coin de l'œil ce parvenu de Malefoy faire un léger signe de tête en direction de Fudge. Cela n'augurait rien de bon. Millicent se défiait des Malefoy. Elle était à peu près persuadée que Lucius était un Mangemort. Malheureusement, le bonhomme était prudent et malin. Malgré toutes les enquêtes qu'elle avait ordonnées, elle n'avait jamais rien pu prouver.

Par contre, elle trouvait étrange de le voir de connivence avec Fudge. Fudge était ambitieux, certes, mais il n'avait pas d'accointance avec les Mangemorts, elle en était certaine.

Elle coula un regard en direction du petit homme. Il transpirait abondamment et paraissait trop crispé à son goût.

Ce n'était pas bon signe.

« Un peu de silence, s'il vous plait, lança_-_t_-_elle à l'assemblée. S'il vous plait, Mesdames et Messieurs. Nous allons commencer. »

Les rumeurs de voix s'estompèrent et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'estrade. Millicent s'éclaircit la gorge avant de commencer.

« Comme vous le savez certainement déjà, l'assassin Sirius Black, qui s'était évadé il y a trois jours d'Azkaban en compagnie de son frère Regulus, et que nous avions réussi à appréhender la nuit passée, Sirius Black, disais_-_je, s'est une fois de plus enfui. Pour le moment, malheureusement, nous ne sommes guère en mesure de vous fournir de plus amples informations, l'enquête n'en est encore qu'au stade préliminaire. »

Il y eut un brusque brouhaha, sur ses derniers mots. Millicent posa ses mains à plat sur la table, déterminée à ne pas se laisser déborder. Elle avait la nette impression de jouer sa tête sur cette seule conférence de presse. Que les journalistes aient le moindre doute sur son efficacité, et l'opinion publique oublierait aussitôt tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour la société des Sorciers il y avait moins d'un an, avant la défaite du Lord Noir.

Il suffisait de voir avec quelle promptitude Bartemius Croupton était passé de l'encensement à la déchéance…

« S'il vous plaît ! intima_-_t_-_elle encore. Tout ce que je puis vous dire à l'heure actuelle, c'est que Sirius Black a effectivement bel et bien quitté le Ministère, alors que celui_-_ci était sous l'étroite surveillance des Aurors, et interdit d'accès à toute personne venant de l'extérieur. Regulus Black a bien tenté de percer le barrage des policemen moldus qui cernait le périmètre du Ministère, mais nous sommes sûrs qu'il n'a pas mis un pied dans notre enceinte.  
_-_ Madame le Ministre ! l'interpella un journaliste. Se pourrait_-_il que l'attaque de Regulus Black n'ait été qu'une diversion, destinée à concentrer la défense des Aurors sur lui, pendant qu'un autre complice pénétrait de son côté dans le Ministère ? »

Millicent hocha la tête.

« Tout est possible, Monsieur. Comme je vous l'ai dit, l'enquête vient tout juste de débuter. Pour le moment, ce dont nous sommes sûrs, c'est qu'il n'y a pas eu d'effraction de l'extérieur vers l'intérieur des bâtiments. Apparemment, Sirius Black est passé par l'un des soupiraux du rez_-_de_-_chaussée pour s'enfuir.  
_-_ Il est passé par _un soupirail_ ?! s'exclama une rouquine au premier rang. A_-_t_-_il fait usage d'une potion quelconque ou d'un sortilège pour réduire sa taille ?  
_-_ Nous l'ignorons.  
_-_ En sait_-_on plus, sur la manière dont les frères Black se sont enfuis d'Azkaban ? Doit_-_on craindre une nouvelle évasion de Mangemorts ?  
_-_ Pour ce dernier point, soyez assurés que nous avons pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires pour prévenir toute nouvelle fuite d'Azkaban. Les gardes ont été doublées, les Détraqueurs ont désormais un libre accès à l'intégralité de la prison, au lieu de se cantonner comme avant dans les quartiers de Haute Sécurité. J'ai alloué des crédits exceptionnels destinés à la réfection des locaux d'Azkaban, qui selon toutes les enquêtes préliminaires, sont apparus comme trop vétustes. Une équipe d'entretien est d'ores et déjà au travail. »

Elle fit une pause. Il était vital que toutes ces personnes soient rassurées. Qu'elles sachent que toutes les dispositions avaient été prises.

« Les frères Black ont fait appel à des procédés de Magie Noire particulièrement pointus, ajouta_-_t_-_elle. Je doute qu'il y ait parmi la population carcérale d'autres Sorciers capables d'une telle maîtrise. Y compris chez les Mangemorts.  
_-_ Les Mangemorts ont pourtant fait preuve de leur inventivité en la matière, il me semble… intervint un autre journaliste.  
_-_ Sirius Black n'a pu s'évader qu'avec la complicité de son frère. Si celui_-_ci avait été enfermé dans le quartier de Haute Sécurité, l'évasion aurait été impossible. J'ai demandé personnellement au directeur Jorkins de passer en revue les dossiers de chacun des prisonniers communs de la prison, afin de détecter d'éventuelles connivences avec les Mangemorts. De plus, tous les détenus sont confinés dans leurs cellules. Ils n'ont plus accès à la cour, ni au réfectoire, et les promenades dans les couloirs ne sont plus non plus autorisées. »

Il y eut de nouveaux murmures, trop confus pour que Millicent puisse déterminer qu'elle était la tendance : confiance ou défiance ? Avait_-_elle convaincu ?

« Avez_-_vous la moindre piste, pour retrouver les frères Black ? demanda une voix au fond de la salle.  
_-_ Nous y travaillons, intervint Scrimgeour.  
_-_ La population est_-_elle en danger ?  
_-_ Nous ferons notre possible pour que les frères Black ne commettent pas de nouvelles horreurs. Je vous demanderai à tous d'insister sur ce point dans vos articles : la population doit se tenir sur ses gardes. J'ai fait rappeler tous les Aurors ici, afin de les mettre au service de notre communauté. Ils sont prêts à intervenir à la moindre alerte. La police moldue est également sur le pied de guerre.  
_-_ Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de danger immédiat pour notre Communauté, reprit Millicent. Selon toute vraisemblance, les frères Black et leurs acolytes vont avant tout chercher à se cacher. Ils vont faire leur possible pour disparaître de la circulation. Il n'y a que peu de probabilités qu'ils prennent le risque de se démasquer par un nouvel acte de violence ! »

Elle vit quelques têtes acquiescer, dans les premiers rangs. Elle esquissa un sourire encourageant.

« Et qu'en est_-_il du petit Potter ? » demanda quelqu'un.

Le sourire de Millicent s'effaça malgré elle. Le _sujet Potter_ était celui qu'elle craignait le plus d'aborder. Prétendre que l'enfant était sans doute en sécurité n'était certainement pas crédible.

« Les Aurors ont fait montre d'une incroyable incapacité, en ce qui concerne cet enfant ! appuya la voix. Comment a_-_t_-_on pu laisser sa famille se faire massacrer de la sorte ?! N'était_-_il pas gardé en sécurité ?!  
_-_ L'enfant était sous la garde d'Albus Dumbledore », nota Millicent. Il lui était désagréable de mêler le vieux Sorcier à cette interview. Elle savait mieux que personne ce que la société des Sorciers lui devait, et elle ne voulait certainement pas suggérer une quelconque incompétence de sa part. Mais elle devait également s'assurer que la population ne perdrait pas la confiance qu'elle plaçait dans les Aurors. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, avant de poursuivre :

« Il semblerait que nous ayons, une fois de plus, affaire à une trahison… Albus Dumbledore s'est assuré de la protection de Harry Potter, certes… En le soustrayant aux recherches des Mangemorts. Malheureusement, il paraît de plus en plus indiscutable que l'enlèvement de l'enfant ne soit pas dû à un Mangemort, mais à un individu du nom de Remus Lupin, un autre sois_-_disant ami des Potter, tout comme Sirius Black. Nous savons que Black a trouvé le moyen de communiquer avec Lupin après son incarcération. Ils étaient de connivence. »

L'annonce plomba un peu plus l'atmosphère pesante de la salle de conférence.

« Ainsi, à vous entendre, personne n'est responsable de la disparition du petit Potter… reprit la voix, pernicieuse. Vraisemblablement, vous nous direz aussi que personne n'est responsable de l'évasion des Black ! Tout ce déploiement de forces que vous nous présentez n'est donc que poudre aux yeux ?! Quand les Aurors feront_-_ils quelque chose de vraiment efficace ?! »

D'un seul coup, tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps. Millicent échangea un regard avec Scrimgeour.

« S'il vous plait ! s'exclama le chef des Aurors. Calmez_-_vous ! Nous comprenons parfaitement vos inquiétudes, mais soyez assurés que nous faisons notre possible pour assurer la sécurité de tous… !  
_-_ Votre _possible_ ?! C'est là la réponse que vous nous faites ! Sirius Black est un dangereux criminel ! Et il a le petit Potter entre les mains !  
_-_ De cela, nous n'avons aucune certitude !  
_-_ Et comment se fait_-_il ?! Avec tous les moyens dont vous disposez… ?! »

Millicent finit par repérer le sorcier à la voix dissidente. L'homme ne lui disait rien, mais elle ne put retenir un frisson en voyant la silhouette qui le flanquait. Lucius Malefoy.

Ainsi, elle avait eu raison, de s'inquiéter. Malefoy croisa son regard, esquissa un rictus particulièrement déplaisant, et prit la parole, d'une voix assez haute et claire pour couvrir le bruit ambiant.

« A la vérité, dit_-_il, nous retrouvons ici les mêmes disfonctionnements flagrants que nous constations déjà l'année dernière… Toute cette débauche de moyens, et pour quels effets ? Vous n'avez jamais fait qu'entretenir l'illusion d'une parfaite sécurité, Madame le Ministre… Tous les Sorciers qui ont perdu des êtres chers contre les Mangemorts savent à quoi s'en tenir, sur l'efficacité de vos services ! »

Millicent vit tous les regards converger vers Malefoy, et Scrimgeour se renfrogner très nettement.

« Qu'est_-_ce que vous racontez_-_là, Malefoy ?! gronda celui_-_ci.  
_-_ Les Aurors n'ont eu une efficacité que très relative, contre les Mangemorts ! Et ils n'ont eu aucune part dans la défaite de Celui_-_dont_-_on_-_doit_-_taire_-_le_-_nom. Toutes les mesures que vous annoncez maintenant à grand renfort de conférences… Ce n'est que du vent, Scrimgeour, et vous le savez parfaitement bien ! Vous ne mettrez jamais la main sur les Black. Et je vous l'annonce d'ores et déjà : cette première évasion ne fait qu'annoncer des événements pires encore ! »

Il y eut des murmures tendus. Millicent savait qu'elle se devait de réagir, mais quels arguments pouvait_-_elle avancer, qui n'avaient pas déjà été dits ?!

« Vous nous promettez que tout ira bien, Madame le Ministre, j'aimerais avoir votre optimisme… Pour ma part, je crois qu'il serait bon d'envisager une prise en charge plus… énergique… des problèmes qui minent notre communauté depuis bien trop longtemps, maintenant. Moins de discours et de promesses, plus d'action. »

Il fit une pause calculée, de façon à s'assurer que tous, dans la salle, l'écoutaient avec attention. Et de fait, toutes les conversations privées s'étaient brusquement tues. Et les mots qu'il prononça ensuite le furent dans un silence de mort.

« Sans doute est_-_il temps de placer une personne plus apte et plus ferme à la tête de notre gouvernement. »

XXXXXXX

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Severus, stupéfaits.

« Très bien, dit_-_celui, d'un air parfaitement sûr de lui. Maintenant, Mrs Black, vous allez retrouner dans votre chambre et y rester bien sagement. Vous n'en sortirez que lorsque nous vous le demanderons, bien évidemment. »

Walburga tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas raide. Remus s'écarta pour la laisser passer.

« Bon… Maintenant que nous avons l'assurance que la vieille restera sagement à sa place, reprenons cette charmante discussion ! dit Rogue.  
_-_ Tu l'as mise sous imperium ! s'exclama Regulus, sonné.  
_-_ Tu aurais préféré qu'elle sorte dans la rue en hurlant qu'un loup_-_garou a investi sa maison ?  
_-_ Si tu avais tenu un peu mieux ta langue… ! lâcha Regulus, froidement.  
_-_ Si Sirius avait eu deux sous de jugeote… ! répliqua Severus, se tournant vers celui_-_ci. Tu ne pouvais pas simplement jouer le jeu ?! Mais non, il faut toujours que tu fasses ton intéressant ! »

Sirius se trouva sans réponse. Rogue venait de sauver la mise à Remus. Il avait réussi à écarter son embarrassante mère, et à s'assurer qu'elle les laisserait tranquilles. Il l'avait mise sous imperium.

Et Sirius ne savait plus s'il devait partager la désapprobation de Regulus ou embrasser Rogue pour son initiative. Avant de grimacer à cette dernière pensée.

« Imagine qu'elle soit allée trouver ta cousine ! poursuivit Rogue en direction de Regulus. Je t'assure que je ne tiens pas à une visite de courtoisie des Malefoy ! Il sait maintenant de façon certaine que je ne t'ai pas abattu comme j'ai prétendu le faire. Ce qui veut dire clairement que je suis ton complice. Et le sien… »

Il lança un coup d'œil vaguement dégoûté à Sirius.

« Je ne tiens pas à passer les jours suivants à me demander quand ta mère contactera le reste de votre charmante petite famille. Maintenant, je suis sûr qu'elle ne fera rien dans notre dos !  
_-_ Je pouvais la convaincre sans avoir à la mettre sous imperium ! protesta Regulus. Je suis sûr qu'elle m'écouterait, si je pouvais lui parler calmement… Sirius… ? »

Le regard de Regulus quêtait son approbation. Et Sirius ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Lui qui venait faire la morale à son frère sur l'usage qu'il faisait de la magie noire, voilà qu'il avait presque envie de remercier Rogue d'en avoir usé contre sa propre mère !

Non. Il ne pouvait pas cautionner ce qui venait de se produire. C'était contre ses principes !

« Je trouve qu'on fait un peu trop usage de la mauvaise magie à mon goût, ces derniers temps… »


	21. Chapitre 21

Chapitre 21

Regulus s'attendait évidemment à ce que Sirius engage la discussion sur le terrain glissant de la magie noire… Et il était même légitime qu'il le fasse. Regulus était parfaitement conscient que les moyens qu'il avait utilisés pour les sortir d'Azkaban étaient parfaitement discutables. Pires que discutables. Severus lui_-_même s'était montré réticent. Plus que réticent.

« Ce qui me dérange le plus, Regulus, dit Sirius, le regard dur, c'est que tu ne sembles même pas te rendre compte de la gravité de tes actes…  
_-_ Personne n'a été blessé, Sirius », rétorqua_-_t_-_il.

Il avait la bouche désagréablement sèche. Il n'avait pas envie de se justifier, pas maintenant. Il était fatigué. Perturbé. Il ne savait pas vraiment lui_-_même ce qui s'était passé, tout à l'heure, devant le ministère. Oh, il en avait bien une petite idée… Mais ce n'était certainement pas le genre de chose dont il allait débattre maintenant avec Sirius !

Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, maintenant, c'était que Sirius s'en aille. Qu'il remonte dans sa chambre s'occuper de Harry.

Il lança un coup d'œil à la dérobée à Severus. Celui_-_ci n'avait pas bougé, apparemment impassible. Mais Regulus le connaissait suffisamment pour percevoir sa tension. La simple présence de son frère dans la même pièce que lui le hérissait. Et pour une fois, il ressentait presque la même chose.

A cet instant, il se sentait infiniment plus proche de Severus que de Sirius. Sirius le regardait avec cet air implacable qu'il avait parfois, qui disait tout le mal qu'il pensait de lui… Il pouvait être si dur, parfois, lorsqu'il se prenait à jouer les censeurs !

« Il ne s'agit pas de cela, et tu le sais très bien ! coupa Sirius. On ne peut pas utiliser la magie noire comme ça !  
_-_ Mais il fallait que j'arrive jusqu'au Ministère ! Il y avait tellement de monde…  
_-_ Et ensuite ? C'est l'escalade, Regulus, c'est toujours comme ça que ça se passe ! Les Aurors qui se seraient dressés devant toi, qu'est_-_ce que tu leur aurais fait ?! Ne prétends pas que tu n'étais pas à deux doigts de les tuer ! Je t'ai vu, avec McPherson ! »

Mais McPherson était aussi prêt à tuer que lui_-_même l'avait été, non ? Il ne faisait que défendre sa propre vie… Comment Sirius ne voyait_-_il pas cela ?!

« McPherson nous éliminerait sans la moindre hésitation ! contra Regulus. Il s'agit de se battre pour notre propre survie ! Et la magie noire n'est qu'une arme parmi d'autre ! J'utilise ce que je maîtrise !  
_-_ _On ne maîtrise pas la magie noire_ ! asséna Sirius, cassant. Ce n'est qu'une illusion ! Elle te pourrit de l'intérieur et finit toujours par se retourner contre toi !  
_-_ Je n'avais pas le choix !  
_-_ Si, tu l'avais ! Tu as _choisi_, Regulus ! Le jour où tu as ouvert ton premier livre de nécromancie, tu as choisi ! Et c'était mal ! »

Il se tut, le souffle un peu court. Regulus sentit ses joues s'enflammer désagréablement, son cœur battre trop vite, dans un mélange de colère et de tristesse.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas faire l'effort d'essayer de comprendre… ? murmura_-_t_-_il, la voix tremblante d'émotion.  
_-_ Comprendre quoi ? répliqua Sirius, implacable. Que tu as laissé les sornettes de nos parents te monter à la tête ? Que tu t'es réjoui du pouvoir à portée de ta main ?  
_-_ Non…  
_-_ Ce pouvoir qui te mettait dans les bonnes grâces de la famille, n'est_-_ce pas ? poursuivit Sirius, criant presque. Cette puissance qui te permettrait de faire oublier l'enfant médiocre que tu étais ?! Père aurait été si fier, de te savoir capable de lever les morts de leur tombe ! Même lui n'est jamais allé aussi loin ! Dommage qu'il soit mort, n'est_-_ce pas ? Il t'aurait sans doute félicité !  
_-_ Tais_-_toi ! »

S'il pouvait se taire… ! Il ne comprenait rien ! Il n'y avait pas la moindre parcelle de vérité dans ce qu'il lui crachait maintenant au visage !

N'est_-_ce pas… ?

Alors pourquoi se sentait_-_il si mal, si blessé ?

« Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ces choses_-_là ! protesta_-_t_-_il. Tu te trompes, tu n'étais pas là, comment peux_-_tu prétendre… »

Sa voix était à deux doigts de se briser pour de bon.

« Je t'ai vu faire, Regulus ! coupa Sirius. Plus tu grandissais, et plus tu devenais détestable ! Les choses que tu disais, celles que tu faisais… ! Combien de personnes as_-_tu tuées, avec tes amis Mangemorts ?! Et là, tu viens en prétendant t'être amendé… Et tu uses des mêmes procédés ignobles que mes ennemis !  
_-_ Je l'ai fait pour te sauver ! s'exclama Regulus, révolté.  
_-_ Pour me sauver… Ces Moldus que tu as ensorcelés auraient pu payer mon évasion de leur vie ! Tu t'imagines vraiment que ma peau vaut ce sacrifice_-_là ?! Il y a des limites qu'il ne faut pas franchir, Regulus, jamais !  
_-_ Tu me reproches de t'avoir sauvé ?! hoqueta Regulus, à bout de nerfs. Tu aurais préféré moisir plus longtemps dans ta cellule ?! »

Un instant, Sirius resta sans réponse, comme s'il réfléchissait vraiment à ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Pourquoi l'as_-_tu fait, Regulus ? demanda_-_t_-_il plutôt.  
_-_ Tu es mon frère !  
_-_ Alors, tu l'as fait pour de mauvaises raisons ! Encore une fois, tu n'as rien compris ! Je me fiche que nous soyons frères, ça ne compte pas, Regulus ! Malgré toutes tes dénégations, tu n'as pas changé ! Tu es toujours le même, le fils de nos parents, à croire que les liens du sang et ta seule volonté sont les conditions suffisantes pour faire usage de la pire des magies qui soit ! Mais tu te trompes !  
_-_ Tu es injuste… »

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux malgré lui et il fit un gros effort pour les refouler. Comment Sirius pouvait_-_il lui parler ainsi ?! Comment pouvait_-_il insinuer qu'il avait pris tous ces risques pour sa seule satisfaction ?! Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester encore, mais resta muet. Que pouvait_-_il répondre, de toute façon ? Sirius ne l'écouterait pas. Lorsqu'il s'était fait une opinion bien arrêtée sur quelque chose, rien ne pouvait l'en faire démordre.

« Je suis stupéfait par ta subtilité, Black… »

Regulus tourna la tête vers Severus, secoué. Le jeune homme regardait Sirius avec un air de souverain mépris.

« J'avais bien dit à Regulus que tu ne méritais certainement pas les risques qu'il prenait pour toi, poursuivit Severus, glacial. Je pensais que tu aurais au moins la décence de le remercier d'avoir songé à sauver ta misérable peau ! L'ingratitude poussée à de pareils sommets, c'est presque inconcevable !  
_-_ Je me fiche profondément de ton avis, Servilus ! répliqua Sirius, sans même daigner le regarder.  
_-_ Est_-_ce que tu te rends compte à quel point ça a été dur, pour moi, de faire ce que j'ai fait ?! intervint Regulus, retrouvant sa voix d'un coup.  
_-_ Et tu attends donc de moi que je te remercie ? Je n'avais rien demandé, Regulus ! Certainement pas que tu risques ta peau… ton âme… pour moi ! Qu'est_-_ce que tu t'imaginais ? Que j'allais oublier tout ce qui nous a toujours séparés uniquement parce que tu as choisi de me faire évader ?! »

Regulus tourna les talons, très pâle. Severus l'avait bien prévenu que les réactions de Sirius risquaient d'être violentes, son frère n'était pas du genre à faire des concessions. Mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que cela fasse tellement mal… Pourquoi Sirius refusait_-_il de seulement envisagé qu'il ait pu faire ce qu'il avait fait uniquement parce qu'il l'aimait vraiment, malgré tout ce qui les avait séparés ?

_Il me hait, _pensa Regulus. _Il me hait comme il hait notre mère… Parce que nous sommes du même sang…_

C'était profondément ironique… Si les liens du sang n'avaient vraiment aucune importance, pourquoi Sirius le détestait_-_il uniquement parce qu'ils étaient de la même famille ?!

_Non, ce n'est pas exactement ça, _se reprit_-_il. _Il me déteste parce que j'agis comme on a toujours agi chez les Black… En ayant recours à n'importe quel procédé pour parvenir à mes fins…_

Peu importait que le but à atteindre soit honorable. Sirius lui en voudrait toujours. Et il ne pouvait rien faire contre cela.

Brusquement, il traversa le salon pour gagner la porte, bousculant presque Sirius au passage.

XXXXXXX

La colère que ressentait Rufus Scrimgeour se doublait désagréablement d'inquiétude. Une inquiétude que partageait visiblement Millicent Bagnold. La Ministre n'avait pas dit un mot, depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la conférence de presse sous les interjections de la foule des journalistes.

Lucius Malefoy avait mis le feu aux poudres. Rien de bon n'en sortirait. Scrimgeour connaissait assez le personnage pour savoir que les prochains jours seraient éprouvants – et décisifs. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'une arrestation inespérée des frères Black puisse sauver la situation.

« Maudit Malefoy… grommela_-_t_-_il, après avoir soigneusement refermé la porte du bureau de la Ministre derrière eux.  
_-_ Il fallait s'y attendre… soupira Millicent, en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil. Malefoy a les dents longues… Il manœuvre depuis la fin de la guerre pour gagner de l'influence au sein du Ministère…  
_-_ Vous pensez qu'il va briguer le poste de Premier Ministre ?  
_-_ Non… Il est plus subtil que cela. »

Elle se frotta les yeux d'une main lasse.

« La situation est trop explosive, en ce moment, pour qu'il se risque à se mettre en avant… S'il ne parvient pas à remettre Sirius Black en prison, l'opinion publique se retournera contre lui, et il le sait…  
_-_ Alors ?  
_-_ Il va mettre en avant un homme de paille. Quelqu'un sous sa coupe, qu'il pourra manœuvrer à sa guise… Et qu'il éliminera à la première difficulté. Ou lorsqu'il sera finalement prêt à reprendre le flambeau. »

Scrimgeour réfléchit un instant. C'était effectivement bien dans le caractère de Malefoy, d'agir de la sorte…

« Qui ? demanda_-_t_-_il. Qui poussera_-_t_-_il sur le devant de la scène ?  
_-_ Fudge.  
_-_ Cornelius Fudge ?!  
_-_ Ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble. Et Fudge a déjà un pied dans le Ministère. Mieux : Fudge est totalement inoffensif, et blanc comme neige. C'est un ambitieux, mais personne ne pourra jamais l'accuser de connivence avec les Mangemorts. »

Scrimgeour acquiesça lentement de la tête. C'était plausible. Fudge avait un aspect débonnaire qui rassurerait certainement la communauté des Sorciers. Mais pour ce qui était de la compétence…

« Je suis sûre, poursuivit Millicent, que dès demain, nous verrons fleurir des propositions relatives à des élections anticipées dans tous les journaux. Et je parie que nous aurons aussi droit à nombre d'interviews de ce cher Lucius. Et que le nom de Fudge apparaîtra curieusement un peu partout…  
_-_ Ce serait ridicule… murmura Scrimgeour. Fudge n'a pas les reins pour supporter une situation de crise.  
_-_ Il a régulé bon nombre d'incidents liés aux Mangemorts…  
_-_ Dissimuler les exactions de ces criminels aux yeux de la population moldue ne le rend pas particulièrement apte à gérer notre communauté ! D'autant que… »

Il s'arrêta, pris par une pensée soudaine. Millicent lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Sa fille, expliqua Scrimgeour. Nous tenons sa fille !  
_-_ Pardon ? demanda Millicent.  
_-_ Sa fille Isabelle ! Elle est accusée d'avoir comploté avec les frères Black !  
_-_ Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai lu votre rapport…  
_-_ Un rapport solide, et plausible, Madame le Ministre. Si nous parvenons à la faire inculper, Malefoy aura le plus grand mal à imposer son poulain à notre communauté !  
_-_ A moins que ce procès ne devienne un argument de plus contre nous ! souligna la Ministre. Si nous l'inculpons, nous devons être sûrs de nous ! Sinon, Fudge se fera un plaisir de souligner les failles de notre système. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre le plus petit disfonctionnement. Isabelle est_-_elle vraiment coupable ?  
_-_ L'Inspecteur McPherson pense qu'elle a vraiment joué un rôle. Mais pour ce qui est de son degré d'implication dans l'affaire… Je pense que cette cruche s'est simplement entichée de Regulus Black.  
_-_ Interrogez_-_la encore. Et si c'est concluant, je veux qu'elle soit inculpée avant demain matin. »

XXXXXXX

Sirius tendit la main pour retenir Regulus, mais celui_-_ci lui fila littéralement entre les doigts. « Regulus ! appela_-_t_-_il. Attends, je n'ai pas fini ! »

Regulus accéléra, et quitta le salon sans un mot. Aussitôt, Sirius fit mine de lui emboîter le pas. « Sirius… intervint Remus, s'interposant entre la porte et lui. Laisse_-_le.  
_-_ Non, Remus ! trancha Sirius, lui jetant un regard noir. Il faut qu'il comprenne !  
_-_ Et tu penses que c'est en le blessant comme tu le fais que le message passera ? » demanda Remus posément.

Sirius hésita. Le regard de Remus ne le lâchait pas. Remus, la voix de la raison…

« Si au moins il avait fait tout cela pour de bonnes raisons… ! s'exclama Sirius, tendu.  
Mais qu'est ce qui le motive ? Que nous soyons de la même famille ! Comme si cela avait la moindre importance !  
_-_ Tu es tellement stupide, Black, que c'en est pathétique ! lâcha Rogue.  
_-_ Oh, toi, ferme_-_la !  
_-_ Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que ça a pu lui coûter, de te sortir de ta cellule ! s'entêta Rogue, les lèvres pincées. Tu te sens tellement fort, tellement supérieur, n'est_-_ce pas ?! Tu n'es qu'un minable ! Tu lui balances tes leçons de morale au visage, comme si toi_-_même, tu étais irréprochable ! Laisse_-_moi rire ! »

Sirius fit un pas vers lui, les poings serrés. Il avait parfaitement conscience d'avoir blessé Regulus, peut_-_être même s'en voulait_-_il pour cela… Mais il lui était tout simplement insupportable d'entendre les commentaires de Rogue. Rogue ! Comme s'il avait le moindre droit de lui faire la morale, lui, le Mangemort !

Il sentit la main de Remus l'attraper par la manche.

« Car bien sûr, poursuivait Rogue, il ne t'est jamais arrivé, à toi, de faire quoi que ce soit de _mal_, n'est_-_ce pas ?! Oh, évidemment, tu n'as jamais touché à la magie noire !! Mais ce n'est pas comme si tu avais besoin de ça pour tuer les gens, n'est_-_ce pas ?!  
_-_ Quoi ?! Je n'ai tué personne ! protesta Sirius, rougissant de colère.  
_-_ Non, bien sûr ! On se demande bien ce que tu comptais faire à ton petit copain Peter ! »

Sirius se jeta en avant, décidé à l'étrangler de ses propres mains. Meurtrier, lui ? Eh bien, il allait lui donner raison de ce pas !

Entendre Rogue évoquer Pettigrow là, maintenant, c'était plus qu'il n'en pouvait supporter.

Peter. La plus grosse erreur qu'il avait jamais faite. Combien de fois avait_-_il repensé à cela, dans sa cellule à Azkaban ! La trahison de Peter. La façon dont il l'avait traqué, puis acculé, dans cette rue moldue… Oui, il voulait le tuer. Il était fermement décidé à le faire. Et il avait hésité. Une simple petite seconde. Qui avait suffi à Peter pour retourner la situation à son avantage.

Cette fois_-_ci, Remus ne se contenta pas de le tenir par la manche. Il le saisit tout bonnement à bras le corps pour le maintenir en arrière.

« Arrête Sirius ! s'exclama_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Il fait la morale à son frère, lui qui a été incarcéré pour meurtre ! poursuivait Rogue, avec un horrible sourire sur le visage. Lui qui était prêt à assassiner son ami ! Il ose faire la morale à son frère pour avoir utilisé quelques cadavres pour son propre bien ! Ce serait risible si ce n'était pas aussi pathétique, Black !  
_-_ Il ne s'agit pas de cela ! s'emporta Sirius. Il s'agit du coût de ce qu'il a fait ! Et ça, tu le sais, toi, l'expert en magie noire ! Lâche_-_moi, Remus !  
_-_ C'est hors de question ! répliqua Remus. Tu vas d'abord te calmer !  
_-_ Qu'il arrête de se mêler de nos affaires ! Tu n'as absolument rien à faire ici, Rogue ! Dégage ! Sors de cette maison et laisse_-_moi régler mes problèmes comme je l'entends avec mon frère ! »

Rogue croisa ses bras osseux, apparemment déterminé à camper sur place.

« Ah oui ! ricana_-_t_-_il. _Régler vos problèmes_ ! Tu m'as l'air bien parti pour, en effet ! Tant que tu n'auras pas compris que le monde n'est pas tout noir ou tout blanc… ! Tu as jugé ton frère il y a bien longtemps, sans chercher à le comprendre !  
_-_ Oh, mais j'ai très bien compris ! J'ai vécu dans cette baraque de dingues ! Je l'ai vu soupirer après la reconnaissance de nos parents ! Pas facile, d'être le second fils, je veux bien le reconnaître ! Mais de là à verser dans la nécromancie… ! Devenir Mangemort ! Servir un malade de la trempe de Voldemort ! »

Les traits de Rogue s'altérèrent subitement, et Sirius pensa qu'il l'avait blessé. Curieux, qu'il semble prendre tant les choses à cœur. Ou Rogue était bien plus attaché à Regulus qu'il ne le pensait possible, ou bien ses paroles trouvaient un écho chez lui. Peut_-_être un peu des deux, en définitive…

« Tu es définitivement plus idiot que ce que je pensais… fit Rogue vertement. Et pourtant, crois_-_moi, je ne te tenais déjà pas en bien haute estime !  
_-_ Comme si je me souciais de ça ! » répliqua Sirius avec dédain.

Il rua une nouvelle fois pour se dégager de l'étreinte de Remus. « Lâche_-_moi, ça va ! s'emporta_-_t_-_il. Je promets de ne pas lui démolir le portrait !  
_-_ Je ne partirai pas d'ici, Black ! Regulus a besoin d'aide, et comme, apparemment, tu ne sembles pas t'en soucier…  
_-_ Stupide abruti borné ! s'emporta une nouvelle fois Sirius. Tu ne comprends rien ! Tu crois que je ne vois pas dans quel état il est ?! Tu n'étais pas là, devant le Ministère ! Moi, si ! Et ce n'était pas _Regulus_, qui se battait là_-_bas ! Il a joué avec le feu, et maintenant, il… »

Sa voix le trahit. Une émotion plus profonde que la colère le submergea brusquement. Et il réalisa subitement qu'il n'avait fait que se mentir à lui_-_même. Il en voulait à Regulus, certes… Mais il y avait tellement plus, que ce qu'il lui avait jeté au visage !

« Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive de mal… » murmura_-_t_-_il.

La prise de Remus sur lui se relâcha légèrement. Son ami le tenait moins pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise que pour le soutenir, maintenant. Et de soutien, il en avait vraiment besoin. Remus était assez fin pour le comprendre. « C'était cela, que tu aurais dû dire à Regulus, Sirius », lui dit Remus.

Evidemment. Mais il avait été tellement plus simple de laisser parler son irritation que ses sentiments de tendresse ! Et voilà que maintenant il faisait étalage de son inquiétude pour Regulus devant Rogue ! C'était pourtant bien la dernière personne qu'il aurait prise pour confident !

« Ce que je voulais lui dire, c'était que je ne voulais plus qu'il risque sa vie pour moi… Et que je ne supporterais pas qu'il paye le prix pour avoir utilisé la magie noire… confia_-_t_-_il à Remus d'une voix à peine audible.  
_-_ Alors qu'est_-_ce que tu attends pour le faire ? » demanda le jeune homme gentiment.

Sirius hocha la tête d'un mouvement un peu gauche et tourna le dos à Rogue. Il ne voulait pas croiser son regard. Il était bien trop gêné de s'être livré de cette manière. Si seulement il n'avait pas été dans la pièce… Il aurait pu parler à Regulus à cœur ouvert, sans prendre tous ces détours qui avaient si fort blessé son frère… Il se dégagea pour de bon des bras de Remus et quitta le salon, à la recherche de Regulus.

XXXXXXX

McPherson croisa les bras et poussa un soupir. Ce que venait de lui dire Scrimgeour était loin de lui plaire. Mais d'un autre côté, il était parfaitement sûr de ce qu'il avançait.

« Elle est coupable, je vous l'assure ! répéta_-_t_-_il à son chef. Inculpez_-_la sans inquiétude !  
_-_ Vous avez vraiment compris ce qui est en jeu, McPherson ? insista Scrimgeour.  
_-_ Fudge n'a rien pour prouver que sa fille n'était pas de connivence avec les Black. Tout au plus pourra_-_t_-_il arguer qu'elle s'est laissée abuser par Regulus.  
_-_ J'ai appris que Lucius Malefoy voulait se charger de sa défense.  
_-_ Grand bien lui fasse ! répliqua l'Inspecteur avec dédain.  
_-_ Madame le Ministre est sûre que Fudge fera campagne contre elle, si nous sommes obligés d'en passer par des élections anticipées…  
_-_ Si nous montons un dossier suffisamment solide contre elle, nous pourrons le tenir comme ça… Imaginez donc : nous pourrions laisser entendre que la peine de sa fille serait allégée, s'il acceptait de rester sagement en retrait…  
_-_ A moins qu'il ne se serve de sa fille justement pour affirmer sa volonté d'en finir pour de bon avec les Mangemorts ! S'il la fait incarcérer… »

Les deux hommes se turent. Ils étaient finalement arrivés jusqu'au bureau de Julius. McPherson tenait à avoir le rapport de son collègue au plus tôt. Il était persuadé qu'il fallait creuser du côté de l'Auror qui était en poste devant la cellule de Black, Shacklebolt. Il n'avait pas du tout aimé les questions que le jeune homme lui avait posées…

« Je ne pense pas qu'il irait jusque là… murmura Scrimgeour, songeur. Il est ambitieux, certes… Mais je crois qu'il aime sincèrement sa fille…  
_-_ Oui. Mais si Lucius parvient à le convaincre ? »

McPherson savait quel genre d'homme était Malefoy. Du genre qu'il aurait volontiers traqué, comme il traquait maintenant Sirius Black. Il était persuadé qu'il traficotait avec les Mangemorts, même si rien n'avait jamais pu être prouvé…

Le fait que Malefoy se soucie maintenant de politique, alors que Sirius Black – le cousin de sa femme ! – venait de s'évader… !

Décidément, McPherson avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

« Nous allons devoir jouer serré, McPherson, reprit Scrimgeour. Si les choses se présentent mal pour Millicent Bagnold, je proposerai ma démission. Peut_-_être un changement à la tête des Aurors calmerait l'opinion publique. Dans ce cas, je compte sur vous pour prendre entièrement en charge l'enquête concernant les Black. Vous êtes plus que compétent, McPherson. Et j'ai confiance en vous. »


	22. Chapitre 22

Chapitre 22

Remus avait la désagréable impression d'avoir assisté à un immense gâchis. Il avait suffi à Sirius d'un mot mal choisi pour envenimer un peu plus la situation. Et bien sûr, Rogue n'avait rien fait pour simplifier les choses…

« Vous vous comportez vraiment comme des gamins, tous les deux… soupira_-_t_-_il. Nous n'en sommes plus aux querelles de collégiens, si ?  
_-_ Dis ça à ton copain ! répliqua Rogue, acerbe. A croire que la prison ne lui a pas remis la tête en place !  
_-_ Je ne pense pas qu'une prison soit l'endroit idéal, pour mûrir… murmura Remus. Tu n'étais pas obligé d'en rajouter, la situation est assez tendue comme cela !  
_-_ Regulus a pris des risques pour lui. La seule chose qu'il aurait dû lui dire, c'est « merci » ! Mais évidemment, Sirius Black est trop au_-_dessus du commun des mortels pour condescendre à remercier !  
_-_ Non, c'est faux. »

Il s'assit sur le canapé. Il se sentait plus épuisé, encore, qu'à son arrivée. Comme si l'état de tension de Sirius avait des répercussions sur lui_-_même…

« Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe, au juste, avec Regulus ? » demanda_-_t_-_il.

Si Sirius n'arrivait pas à s'entendre avec son frère, il jouerait les médiateurs entre eux. Il était à peu près sûr que Regulus ne refuserait pas de lui parler, à lui. Encore fallait_-_il qu'il ait une vision globale de la situation… Et Rogue semblait en savoir assez pour lui expliquer.

Rogue le dévisagea un long moment, comme s'il tergiversait. Et sans doute était_-_ce le cas… Remus savait qu'il ne le tenait pas en grande estime, même s'il ne le détestait probablement pas autant qu'il pouvait détester Sirius.

« Severus ! insista_-_t_-_il. Nous sommes tous coincés ici, dans cette maison lugubre, avec à la fois les Aurors et les Mangemorts aux trousses… Si Regulus va mal, si vraiment il constitue un risque pour nous, pour Harry, dis_-_le moi ! Et je ferai entendre raison à Sirius. Qu'est_-_ce que Sirius voulait dire, tout à l'heure, par « _ce n'était pas Regulus_ » ?  
_-_ Regulus… » commença Rogue.

Il hésita encore, avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise, loin de Remus.

« Regulus a fait appel à la nécromancie, pour sortir son frère d'Azkaban », lâcha_-_t_-_il finalement.

Aussi choqué que puisse être Remus, il s'efforça de ne rien en laisser paraître.

« Ils sont passés sur un autre plan d'existence, pour abolir l'espace physique. Ils ont donc pu quitter l'île, via le Département des Mystères, au Ministère.  
_-_ Regulus sait faire ça… ? murmura Remus.  
_-_ Mais il y a toutes sortes de créatures, qui vivent dans cet autre plan… Certaines, particulièrement puissantes. »

Le cerveau de Remus fonctionnait à toute vitesse, maintenant, effectuant les connexions nécessaires.

« Regulus a ouvert une porte, c'est cela ? Une porte qu'il n'a pas refermée derrière lui ? Et ces… créatures… en ont profité pour investir notre monde ? »

Rogue le regarda, visiblement surpris qu'il soit parvenu si vite à une telle conclusion. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Quel est le lien entre ces créatures et Regulus ? demanda Remus.  
_-_ Elles n'ont qu'un pouvoir extrêmement limité sur notre plan physique. Je pense qu'elles utilisent Regulus comme catalyseur.  
_-_ Et il en est conscient ?  
_-_ Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il mesure vraiment à quel point ces entités l'influencent… »

Il y eut un silence. Remus comprenait parfaitement ce que voulait dire Severus. Et il se sentait plus proche de Regulus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé de prime abord… Lui_-_aussi avait à combattre des forces qui le dépassaient, lui_-_aussi devait se battre à chaque instant pour l'intégrité de son âme…

« Est_-_ce que nous pouvons faire quelque chose pour lui ? demanda_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Oui. A condition qu'il joue le jeu. Ce qui veut dire qu'il faut que Sirius arrête de le provoquer comme il le fait ! Honnêtement… Je pense que la colère de Regulus est le meilleur vecteur qui soit pour ces entités_-_là… Et si elles prennent plus de pouvoir, Regulus risque fort de ne plus rien contrôler du tout !  
_-_ Je vois.  
_-_ Je peux aider Regulus à faire ce qu'il faut, ajouta Severus. A condition qu'il veuille bien me laisser faire. »

Remus se leva, s'efforçant de ne pas penser à la douleur qui martyrisait ses membres. Se reposer maintenant était un luxe qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre…

« Je vais retrouver Sirius avant que les choses n'empirent… » dit_-_il, avant de quitter le salon.

XXXXXXX

McPherson relut une troisième fois le rapport de Julius, incrédule. Apparemment, son collègue n'avait rien trouvé de suspect chez les deux Aurors qu'il avait examinés. Ils avaient été soumis au sortilège d'_oubliette_, il en était persuadé.

L'Inspecteur laissa tomber la liasse de parchemin sur son bureau avec un soupir. Encore une piste qui s'avérait caduque. Il se sentait découragé.

Scrimgeour s'était décidé à aller interroger Isabelle Fudge lui_-_même. C'était une bonne chose. McPherson avait fait sa part du travail, estimait_-_il. Il lui livrait la demoiselle sur un plateau. A lui, maintenant, de manœuvrer la barque dans le bon sens.

Regulus Black avait disparu subitement devant ses yeux. Mais il n'avait pas transplané – c'était impossible – et il n'avait pas usé du même sort qu'à Azkaban. De cela, il était certain. Il se souvenait encore de la charge de magie particulièrement forte qui saturait l'air, dans le cimetière de la prison, et cela n'avait pas été le cas devant le Ministère.

Non, décidément, toutes ces pensées ne menaient à rien… Aurait_-_il le rapport détaillé des Langues de Plomb qu'il ne serait pas plus avancé, d'ailleurs. Peu lui importait les moyens utilisés par les Black, finalement. Cela ne lui indiquerait pas où ils se cachaient à l'heure actuelle.

Non, il devait trouver autre chose…

La solution ne viendrait pas d'Isabelle Fudge non plus. Il doutait que Regulus Black soit allé jusqu'à lui indiquer où il comptait se cacher.

Il sortit l'épais dossier dans lequel il avait réuni toutes les information dont il disposait, pour y ranger la copie du rapport de Julius, et le feuilleta machinalement.

Il avait peut_-_être laissé passer quelque chose ?

Il reprit ses parchemins depuis le début, relut quelques une de ses notes… et décida qu'il était plus que temps qu'il retourne faire un saut à Azkaban.

XXXXXXX

Regulus était assis sur son lit, se massant les tempes nerveusement, lorsque Sirius entra dans sa chambre. Il hésita un court instant. Il pouvait presque sentir physiquement le désir de son frère de ne pas lui parler. Il y avait comme de l'électricité dans l'air. Cela acheva de le calmer.

« Excuse_-_moi, Regulus, dit_-_il le plus posément possible.  
_-_ Tu n'es qu'un salaud, Sirius, répliqua Regulus, tendu. Tu t'imagines toujours savoir mieux que tout le monde…  
_-_ Ne me dis pas que tu ne sens pas à quel point la magie que tu utilises a de répercussions négatives sur toi ! Regulus… Je t'ai vu te battre avec McPherson, tout à l'heure… Et j'ai eu peur ! Vraiment peur !  
_-_ Je voulais vraiment te sauver ! poursuivit Regulus d'une voix tremblante. Tu n'as pas le droit de me retirer ça !  
_-_ Je sais. J'ai été maladroit. Ecoute… Peut_-_être que nous pourrions parler de tout cela calmement ?  
_-_ Tu n'écouteras pas ! Tu n'as jamais su écouter ! Si tu l'avais fait, peut_-_être que les choses auraient été différentes dès le départ ! Si tu avais été là… »

Regulus se tut, hésitant à poursuivre. Sirius croisa les bras, attendant qu'il veuille bien préciser sa pensée. Même s'il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'avoir envie d'entendre ce que son frère pensait devoir lui dire.

« Tu as décrété que cette famille était la pire des choses qui soit, et tu es parti. Tout simplement, murmura Regulus.  
_-_ Il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire d'autre, il me semble ! répliqua Sirius, sur la défensive. La vie, ici, était devenue infernale !  
_-_ Parce que tu t'ingéniais à faire en sorte que cela le soit ! Tu ne manquais pas une occasion de provoquer nos parents ! Tu te plaisais à afficher tes convictions, que tu savais si contraires aux leurs, uniquement dans le but de les blesser !  
_-_ Et eux ?! Se souciaient_-_ils de mes opinions, pour les déclarer ineptes ?! Pourquoi aurais_-_je fait des concessions lorsqu'ils n'en faisaient aucune ?! Pourquoi aurais_-_je dû continuer à les écouter dénigrer mes amis, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas d'aussi bonne famille que la nôtre ?!  
_-_ Tu aurais pu tout aussi bien les ignorer !  
_-_ Et je me serais retrouvé Mangemort moi_-_aussi ?! Ils m'auraient embringué dans je ne sais quelle alliance sans m'en avertir ?! Non ! Je ne suis pas comme toi, Regulus !  
_-_ _Comme moi_ ?! répéta Regulus, les yeux brillants de colère. Et qu'est_-_ce que tu sais, de ce que je suis, Sirius ?! Tu m'as tourné le dos aussitôt après avoir mis un pied à Poudlard ! Il n'y en avait plus que pour ton cher James Potter ! »

Sirius pâlit brusquement. Il était prêt à entendre ce que son frère avait à lui dire… à la condition qu'il ne touche pas à la mémoire de James !

« Ne mêle pas James à ça ! gronda_-_t_-_il. Il n'a rien à voir avec les décisions que _toi_ tu as prises !  
_-_ Du jour au lendemain, tu as fait comme si je n'existais plus ! continua Regulus, sans l'écouter. Je me suis retrouvé à passer mes journées seul dans cette maison ! Seul avec… Tu ne sais rien, Sirius ! Tu n'as jamais pris le temps de m'écouter !  
_-_ Mais ce n'était pas à moi de le faire ! protesta Sirius. Quand ai_-_je été responsable de toi, Regulus ?!  
_-_ Il ne s'agit pas de responsabilité, mais d'intérêt ! Pourquoi n'as_-_tu pas vu que j'avais besoin de toi ?! »

Regulus se tut, le souffle court. Il tremblait, remarqua Sirius, mal à l'aise. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment demandé comment Regulus avait pris son départ de la maison. Qu'il ait pu lui manquer lui semblait même incongru… Ils s'étaient si fort éloignés l'un de l'autre, au fil des ans !

« J'ai fait comme j'ai pu… tout seul… murmura le jeune homme.  
_-_ Tu penses vraiment que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose, si j'étais resté… ? Regulus… Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir à moi pour avoir versé dans la nécromancie !  
_-_ Ce n'est pas ça ! répliqua Regulus. Ce que je ne supporte pas, c'est que tu te permettes de juger, alors que tu ne sais rien ! Tu n'as jamais eu à affronter les voix des morts, toi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, de sentir leur énergie tourbillonner autour de toi, chercher à se raccrocher à toi parce que tu es simplement vivant ! Il _fallait_ que je comprenne ce qui m'arrivait ! Et ce n'est certainement pas avec l'enseignement qu'on nous dispensait à Poudlard que cela était possible ! La magie blanche ne s'intéresse pas à ces questions ! Qu'est_-_ce que j'étais censé faire… ? »

Il y eut un silence. Sirius se souvenait maintenant des étranges accès de frayeur de son frère, lorsqu'il le rejoignait la nuit dans sa chambre… Ce n'était certainement que des cauchemars, pensait_-_il alors. Comment aurait_-_il pu savoir que des choses bien plus sombres tourmentaient déjà le petit garçon ?

Regulus voyait les esprits, d'accord… Mais il y avait une grande différence entre les _voir_ et les _utiliser_, non ? Rien ne justifiait que Regulus ait usé de ses dons pour maîtriser cette énergie_-_là. Une énergie que Sirius sentait mauvaise…

« Je veux bien croire que tu ais été poussé par une curiosité naturelle, reprit_-_il. Et peut_-_être légitime… Mais de là à créer des _inferi_ ! C'est du domaine de Voldemort, cela ! Est_-_ce que tu en es conscient ?  
_-_ Oui.  
_-_ Mais tu le fais quand même ! C'est _ça_, que je trouve insupportable, Regulus ! Que tu ais recours à des procédés que tu sais condamnables ! Et que moi, en tout état de cause, je ne peux pas cautionner ! Et puis, c'est dangereux, Regulus ! Vraiment dangereux ! La puissance est grisante ! Je ne veux pas que tu finisses comme ces Mangemorts que j'ai affrontés, sans plus aucun sens moral, pas toi ! Je ne supporterais pas de te voir devenir ce que Voldemort est devenu… »

Regulus ne répondit pas, mais il semblait plus calme. Prêt à se fissurer, en fait… Il y avait de la douleur, dans son regard.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, Sirius… murmura_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Est_-_ce que tu peux me promettre de ne plus faire ce genre de trucs… ? avança Sirius avec précaution.  
_-_ Je… Non. Je ne peux pas te promettre ça. Parce que je sais que si je n'ai pas le choix, je serais prêt à utiliser ces armes_-_là _aussi_. Tu es persuadé que c'est mal, mais je t'assure que tu te trompes ! C'est la finalité, qui importe ! Pour te sauver toi, pour sauver les gens…  
_-_ Regulus…  
_-_ Tu ne me convaincras pas, Sirius. Grâce à la nécromancie, j'ai compris les desseins de Voldemort. J'ai pénétré son secret… Et j'ai commencé à défaire ce qu'il avait fait !  
_-_ Quoi ?  
_-_ Si tu voulais bien seulement laisser tes préjugés de côté et m'écouter… Nous ne serons jamais d'accord, Sirius… Cela veut_-_il dire que nous restons ennemis ? »

Ils se regardèrent un long moment. Sirius savait qu'il leur faudrait certainement bien plus de temps pour renouer de vrais liens. Mais il y avait un premier pas à faire : commencer par ne plus accuser. Et cela, il pouvait le faire, bien sûr… Il ne supportait pas de voir son frère si manifestement malheureux.

« Non, nous ne sommes pas ennemis… Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir blessé, Regulus… Et je te remercie de m'avoir libéré. Ce que je voulais dire, c'était… Enfin… Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal, tu sais… Comme à l'infirmerie, à Azkaban, tu étais mourant… Ne risque plus ta vie pour moi, tu veux ? »

Il était vraiment embarrassé. Il était tellement plus facile de se mettre en colère que d'exprimer sa tendresse… ! Il se sentait effroyablement gauche. Stupide.

Alors, peu désireux de verser dans la mièvrerie, il attrapa son frère par le cou et le serra contre lui, espérant que le geste aurait autant de valeur que tous les mots qu'il pourrait prononcer.

« Essaye de ne plus te mettre bêtement en danger, alors… ! » suggéra Regulus, au creux de son cou. Sirius sourit. Et se sentit subitement plus à l'aise qu'il l'avait été avec son frère depuis bien longtemps.

« Bon, je vois que vous avez fait la paix… »

Il tourna la tête vers la porte et Remus qui venait d'entrer. Regulus se dégagea de son étreinte. « Severus aimerait finir la discussion qu'il a commencé avec toi, reprit Remus, dans sa direction.  
_-_ Rogue… grogna Sirius. Il va encore remuer la merde…  
_-_ Non, Sirius, coupa Remus, catégorique. Même si cela te dépasse, il est clair qu'il veut vraiment aider ton frère. Tu devrais le laisser faire, Regulus. Vraiment.  
_-_ Je sais. »

Regulus se leva de son lit. « Garde un œil sur mon frère, hein, Remus ?  
_-_ Promis ! »

XXXXXXX

Fudge était incroyablement excité. _Plutôt bon signe_, pensa Malefoy. Il n'en serait que plus facile à manipuler…

« Tout de même, mon cher Lucius… ! s'exclama Fudge. Réclamer des élections anticipées…  
_-_ Il n'y a pas de moment plus approprié, pourtant ! certifia Malefoy. L'incapacité du gouvernement à mettre la main sur les frères Black est un signe qu'il y a quelque chose de pourri au sein du Ministère ! Comment Sirius aurait_-_il pu s'évader, s'il n'avait eu des connivences ici_-_même ?! C'est l'évidence même ! Cela, Millicent Bagnold ne le sait que trop bien. Et il est temps que l'opinion publique en soit elle_-_aussi avisée !  
_-_ Et vous allez vous présenter comme candidat… ? » demanda Fudge, les yeux brillants de convoitise.

Malefoy esquissa un sourire. Mûr à point…

« Moi ?! Vous n'y pensez pas, mon cher ! Mon nom a malheureusement été trop cité à mon goût lors des procès contre les Mangemorts…  
_-_ Ridicule… !  
_-_ Preuve de l'aveuglement du gouvernement ! Je pourrais même parler de discrimination ! Sous prétexte que ma famille est de sang_-_pur… !  
_-_ Mais rien n'a jamais été retenu contre vous…  
_-_ Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à trouver ! s'exclama Malefoy, avec un air de vertu outragée particulièrement bien rendu. Diffamation, que tout cela ! Mais hélas, nos concitoyens risquent de ne pas être aussi clairvoyants ! Je refuse de gâcher l'opportunité qui est la nôtre de changer le gouvernement pour un mieux en me présentant. J'ai peur de ne pas être _crédible_…  
_-_ A tort, cependant !  
_-_ Oui, à tort ! Mais que voulez_-_vous… Non, ce qu'il nous faut, c'est un candidat à la réputation irréprochable, proche des citoyens, intelligent, et doté de bons appuis… »

L'envie qui se lisait maintenant sur le visage de Fudge était presque risible. Malefoy le sentait pendu à ses lèvres, frémissant de l'entendre prononcer les mots fatidiques… Il allait bien sûr lui faire ce plaisir… !

« Quelqu'un comme vous, mon cher Cornelius ! »

Le bonhomme rosit de plaisir et sourit de toutes ces dents. « Moi ?! protesta_-_t_-_il pourtant, sans mettre la moindre conviction dans sa voix. Vous n'y pensez pas, Lucius ! Moi, Premier Ministre ?!  
_-_ Les gens ont confiance en vous, Cornelius… Ils savent que vous ne leur avez jamais fait défaut ! Vous êtes le candidat idéal, vraiment ! »

Fudge était aux anges… Maintenant que le poisson était vraiment ferré, Malefoy devait s'astreindre à la plus grande vigilance. Il n'allait pas risquer de tout gâcher par un mot mal venu…

« La seule chose qui pourrait compromettre vos chances de réussite, pourtant… Eh bien… Votre fille, Cornelius… »

Fudge se raidit brusquement, et son visage passa du rose à l'écarlate.

« Ma fille ?!  
_-_ Elle va passer en jugement pour complicité dans l'évasion des frères Black… Cela risquerait sérieusement de nuire à vos chances… Souvenez_-_vous de ce qui est arrivé à ce pauvre Croupton. La condamnation de son fils a signé sa mort politique…  
_-_ Pourtant, il l'avait fait incarcéré lui_-_même… » murmura Fudge, soudain désemparé.

Il sortit son mouchoir et s'épongea le front, mouillé de sueur. Sa belle humeur s'était brusquement volatilisée.

« Je ne ferai pas cela, Lucius… Je ne pourrai pas m'en prendre à elle… Isabelle est… Non, je ne pourrai pas…  
_-_ Je comprends… De toute façon, je ne pense pas que charger votre fille outre mesure facilitera votre élection. Cela n'a pas été le cas, pour Croupton… Non, il faut trouver une autre parade. Je vous ai déjà dit que je m'occuperai personnellement de sa défense, lors de son procès…  
_-_ Oui, et je vous en remercie.  
_-_ Il faut faire d'elle un symbole. Montrer comment le gouvernement actuel s'est si peu montré capable, dans le traitement des Mangemorts, qu'une jeune femme aussi douce et innocente que votre fille en a fait les frais… »

Le regard hagard de Fudge fit presque pitié à Malefoy. Pauvre homme, qui n'entendait rien aux subtilités des arcanes du pouvoir…

« Vous allez faire campagne, Fudge. En réclamant que les Mangemorts reçoivent finalement le traitement qu'ils méritent…  
_-_ Que pourrait_-_il y avoir de pire qu'Azkaban… ? murmura Fudge, déboussolé.  
_-_ Nous trouverons quelque chose ! assura Malefoy. L'important, c'est que les citoyens en soient persuadés… Et pour bien marquer le coup, vous allez commencé par exiger la destitution de Jorkins. Il est temps d'avoir un homme à nous à la tête d'Azkaban… »


	23. Chapitre 23

Chapitre 23

Rita ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser… Comme tout le monde, elle avait fermement cru en la culpabilité de Sirius Black. N'avait_-_il pas avoué, au procès ? Et qui d'autre que lui aurait pu trahir les Potter ? N'était_-_il pas leur Gardien du Secret ?

Pourtant…

Pourtant, tout ce qu'elle voyait et entendait maintenant ne faisait que confirmer que Sirius Black était simplement victime d'une énorme erreur judiciaire !

Son attitude avec l'enfant, d'abord ! Il était indubitablement attaché à Harry. Cette façon qu'il avait eu de lui parler de ses parents ! Cette tendresse si perceptible, lorsqu'il lui s'adressait à lui, lorsqu'il le prenait dans ses bras ! Lui, un monstre ? C'était aussi aberrant qu'imaginer Remus Lupin massacrer la famille Dursley et enlever Harry pour se livrer sur lui à des actes abominables ! Rita ne connaissait pas Lupin. Il n'avait même pas été cité au procès de Black. Mais là encore, en le voyant prendre soin du petit Harry, il était simplement impensable qu'il ait pu lui vouloir du mal.

Non, ces deux hommes étaient trop attachés à l'enfant pour le blesser. C'était une évidence.

Et il y avait le comportement de Black vis_-_à_-_vis de son frère. Rita n'avait manqué aucun des mots échangés entre les deux hommes, les rangeant soigneusement dans sa mémoire – une mémoire prodigieuse ! – pour les examiner encore et encore. Et absolument _rien_ dans les propos de Sirius ne laissait supposer qu'il ait pu être attiré d'une manière ou d'une autre par la magie noire ! C'était même le contraire ! Le jeune homme semblait trouver ces procédés tellement ignobles qu'il lui apparaissait maintenant clairement que lui_-_même n'y avait pas recours.

Contrairement à Regulus Black.

S'il y avait un mage noir dans la famille, c'était de son côté à lui qu'il fallait chercher, c'était évident.

Rita hésita un moment, alors que Regulus quittait sa chambre, laissant Sirius et Lupin derrière lui. Que devait_-_elle faire ? Le suivre, et tenter d'en apprendre un peu plus sur ces choses dont parlait Sirius et qui semblait tant l'inquiéter ? Ou rester là, en espérant que les deux amis finiraient par évoquer les événements qui avaient conduits à la mort des Potter ?

_Tu pourrais aussi reprendre ta forme humaine et les interroger directement, _songea_-_t_-_elle. _Si tu leur fais prendre conscience du bénéfice qu'ils pourraient en tirer pour eux-mêmes… _

Ce qui signifierait qu'elle prendrait le parti de réhabiliter Sirius Black… Mais ce n'était pas une décision à prendre à la légère. Elle risquait sa carrière sur un seul papier.

_Et si tu te montres, ils te fermeront certainement certaines portes…_

Regulus Black avait des choses à cacher. Des choses palpitantes, pariait_-_elle. Des choses qu'elle pourrait découvrir en toute discrétion, si elle restait sous sa forme animagus. A elle, ensuite, de voir comment exploiter ce qu'elle aurait découvert…

Il lui fallait prendre une décision. Sirius ou Regulus ?

Sirius, elle pourrait toujours l'interroger plus tard, une fois qu'elle aurait percé les sombres secrets de son frère.

Elle choisit de suivre le cadet.

XXXXXXX

« Une audience exceptionnelle au Magenmagot aura lieu dès demain soir, dit Scrimgeour, l'air totalement impassible. Nous vous y ferons lecture de vos chefs d'accusation. »

Isabelle s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître de l'effroi qu'elle ressentait à ces mots. Un procès… Jusqu'à la dernière minute, elle avait espéré que son père interviendrait, que grâce à son influence, elle serait libérée.

« Vous aurez droit à une visite de votre avocat demain matin, continua Scrimgeour. A ce que j'ai cru comprendre, Lucius Malefoy vous représentera, n'est_-_ce pas ? »

Isabelle se mordit les lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas de Malefoy. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi celui_-_ci se chargeait_-_il de sa défense ? Quel était son but ? C'était un _Mangemort_, Regulus le lui avait certifié.

_Il cherche à atteindre Regulus à travers moi, _songea_-_t_-_elle. _Ou il pense que Regulus m'a fait des confidences… Peut-être même qu'il soupçonne que je sais qu'il est un Mangemort…_

Ce qui la mettait dans une position particulièrement délicate. Malefoy était dangereux, et rien de ce qu'il faisait n'était pour son bien à _elle_. A sa place, elle ferait tout pour la museler, s'assurer qu'elle ne parlerait pas. En sabordant son propre procès pour faire en sorte qu'elle finisse à Azkaban ? C'était plus que probable…

« Je n'ai jamais demandé que Malefoy se charge de ma défense… avança_-_t_-_elle à mi_-_voix.  
_-_ Il s'est spontanément proposé, répondit Scrimgeour. Votre père et lui sont très liés, apparemment ! »

Son ton s'était refroidi, et Isabelle compris qu'il y avait là quelque chose qui le gênait particulièrement. Et après tout, ce n'était pas si surprenant. Si Malefoy était effectivement un Mangemort, Scrimgeour devait bien l'avoir soupçonné à un moment ou à un autre. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il n'avait pas été inquiété qu'il n'y avait pas eu d'enquête à la base…

« Il me fait peur ! avoua_-_t_-_elle. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'occupe de mon procès ! »

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa robe. Si seulement cet homme voulait bien l'écouter ! L'écouter _vraiment_ au lieu d'essayer de lui faire dire ce qu'il attendait d'elle ! Peut_-_être serait_-_il en mesure de l'aider ? Peut_-_être même arriverait_-_elle à lui faire comprendre qu'il se trompait, en considérant les Black comme des ennemis à abattre !

Scrimgeour fronça les sourcils et la considéra avec curiosité. Très bien, elle avait réussi à attirer son attention…

« Je n'ai pas confiance en lui, insista_-_t_-_elle. Il ne cherche pas à m'aider !  
_-_ Pourquoi dites_-_vous cela ? »

Isabelle se mordit les lèvres, hésitante. C'était le moment de décider si oui ou non elle allait lui faire confiance…

_C'est le chef des Aurors, c'est un homme bien…Il déteste les Mangemorts, il n'a pas pu ne pas soupçonner Malefoy d'en être un… _

Mais il lui faisait peur. La façon dont il l'avait interrogée… Il y avait eu une absence totale de compassion, chez lui.

« C'est un Mangemort… » avoua_-_t_-_elle pourtant à mi_-_voix. Parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix, dans le fond.

Scrimgeour ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se contenta de prendre l'unique chaise de la cellule et de s'asseoir dessus, tourné vers elle. Puis, il se pencha en avant, les coudes posés sur les genoux.

« Intéressant, ce que vous dites là… » avança_-_t_-_il finalement.

Il avait des airs de gros chat matois, pensa Isabelle. Sans être aussi sournois que Malefoy, c'était vraisemblablement un homme avait lequel il fallait soigneusement peser ses mots…

« Et d'où tenez_-_vous cela ? Malefoy a été écarté de la liste des suspects bien avant les premiers procès des Mangemorts…  
_-_ Mais cela ne veut rien dire, n'est_-_ce pas ?! répliqua Isabelle bravement. Il a suffisamment d'influence pour garantir sa tranquillité ! »

Scrimgeour haussa un sourcil broussailleux et se fendit d'un léger sourire.

« Alors ? insista_-_t_-_il. D'où tenez_-_vous qu'il est un Mangemort ?  
_-_ De Regulus Black , répondit_-_elle franchement.  
_-_ De Regulus Black… Il vous dit que Malefoy est un Mangemort, et vous le croyez comme cela, sur parole ?  
_-_ Regulus Black était aussi un Mangemort, il doit bien savoir de quoi il parle ! » répliqua_-_t_-_elle.

En se lançant ainsi, elle prenait des risques, elle en était parfaitement consciente. Elle avouait du même coup qu'elle connaissait la réelle identité de Finnigan Fox, qu'elle savait qu'il appartenait aux Mangemorts… Et de fait, elle risquait de compromettre sa propre défense…

« Tiens donc ! Vous êtes au courant de cela !  
_-_ Oui.  
_-_ Depuis quand savez_-_vous que Finnigan Fox était en réalité Regulus Black ? » demanda_-_t_-_il encore.

Il n'avait pas élevé la voix, mais son ton était pourtant maintenant singulièrement menaçant. Mais Isabelle était lancée.

« Je l'ai su après avoir vu Sirius Black. Lorsque je les ai vu tous les deux à l'infirmerie, pendant que j'effectuais la transfusion sanguine. »

Elle avait été frappée par leur ressemblance physique, se souvenait_-_elle. Mais plus encore par l'évidente inquiétude de Sirius. Une inquiétude qui n'avait rien à voir avec la pitié qu'on pourrait ressentir devant un inconnu sur le point de mourir…

« J'ignorais totalement qu'ils étaient frères, mais il y avait cette anomalie sanguine… C'est pour cela que j'ai demandé à faire venir Sirius Black à l'infirmerie. Parce que son sang était le seul compatible. Pas parce que je voulais les mettre en rapport, ni soutenir je ne sais quel plan d'évasion dont votre inspecteur veut me rendre responsable ! »

Elle avait dit ces derniers mots sur un air de défi. Elle n'avait que trop tremblé devant les menaces qu'on faisait planer sur sa tête. Elle n'allait plus se laisser faire. Elle ne laisserait plus McPherson lui lancer ses élucubrations au visage sans réagir, ni Malefoy la manipuler. C'était fini.

Scrimgeour était plus attentif, maintenant, visiblement intrigué.

« Mais ensuite ? Quand vous avez compris qu'ils étaient frères… ?  
_-_ Ce n'était pas de mon ressort, non ? Je me suis contentée de sauver la vie de Regulus Black grâce au sang de son frère. Je n'ai rien planifié du tout !  
_-_ Mais en sachant que ce Finnigan Fox était en fait Regulus Black, vous n'avez pas jugé bon d'en avertir Mr Jorkins ?  
_-_ Et pour quel motif l'aurais_-_je fait ?  
_-_ Regulus Black est un Mangemort !  
_-_ _Etait_, corrigea Isabelle. Il a été déclaré mort. Assassiné par les sbires de Voldemort, n'est_-_ce pas ? Il a renié les Mangemorts et Celui_-_dont_-_on_-_doit_-_taire_-_le_-_nom a voulu l'éliminer pour cela.  
_-_ C'est ce qu'il vous a dit ?  
_-_ Oui.  
_-_ Et vous l'avez cru ?!  
_-_ Pourquoi pas ? Oui, je l'ai cru. »

Elle baissa les yeux. Elle n'avait toujours aucune certitude que Regulus lui ait bien dit la vérité. Aucune si ce n'était qu'elle avait été profondément touchée par le jeune homme, par la simplicité de ses aveux. Il y avait eu un tel accent de sincérité, dans ses mots !

Mais évidemment, cet homme devant elle ne se contenterait pas de cela. Le terrain était bien trop glissant, mieux valait en revenir au sujet initial…

« J'ai surpris une conversation entre mon père et Malefoy, reprit_-_elle, plantant son regard dans celui de Scrimgeour. Malefoy voulait s'introduire à Azkaban. Il disait savoir que Regulus Black y était enfermé. »

Elle vit avec un réel plaisir la surprise s'afficher sur le visage du chef des Aurors. Peut_-_être arriverait_-_elle à quelque chose, finalement…

« Je vous jure que c'est vrai ! insista_-_t_-_elle. Je suis prête à vous le redire sous _veritaserum_ ! Il disait savoir de source sûre que Regulus Black était vivant, et enfermé à Azkaban ! Pourquoi tenait_-_il tant à le voir, à votre avis ?  
_-_ Comment aurait_-_il pu… Et puis… murmura Scrimgeour, fronçant les sourcils.  
_-_ Regulus avait peur de Malefoy. Il pensait vraiment être en danger. Les Mangemorts ont essayé de le tuer, vous vous souvenez ?  
_-_ Si Malefoy est un Mangemort… Il aurait pu souhaiter libérer Regulus, non ?  
_-_ Vous croyez ? Vous imaginez vraiment Lucius Malefoy risquer de se compromettre pour libérer un prisonnier suspecté de connivence avec les Mangemorts ?! »

Elle croisa les bras, laissant l'idée faire son chemin dans l'esprit de Scrimgeour. Peut_-_être l'homme n'arriverait_-_il pas spontanément à la conclusion que Regulus Black n'était pas le monstre qu'il imaginait… Mais au moins espérait_-_elle avoir réussi à éveiller suffisamment son intérêt pour qu'il creuse un peu plus autour de l'histoire des frères Black.

« Etes_-_vous prête à coopérer avec nous, Miss Fudge ? demanda Scrimgeour.  
_-_ Protégez_-_moi de Malefoy. Ne le laissez pas prendre part à mon procès. Il ne me veut aucun bien… Regulus Black n'est pas celui que vous croyez. Et Sirius... J'ai parlé à Sirius. Et je pense que vous avez fait une erreur, en ce qui le concerne. »

XXXXXXX

Rogue était nerveux. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la présence de Sirius sous le même toit que lui. Enfin presque. Il ne serait jamais à l'aise, avec lui dans les parages… Mais Lupin avait promis de le tempérer, et bien qu'il n'ait qu'une faible estime pour lui, il était tout de même enclin à lui faire confiance sur ce chapitre.

Non, ce qui le rendait si nerveux, c'était l'idée que Regulus allait le rejoindre d'un instant à l'autre. Et il avait beau avoir promis de faire son possible pour lui venir en aide, ce qu'il allait devoir faire lui donnait la chair de poule.

Il s'assit dans un fauteuil, les mains bien à plat sur les accoudoirs, et inspira profondément.

Comment Regulus avait_-_il manœuvré pour qu'il se sente maintenant si concerné par son sort ?!

_Il t'intrigue_, pensa_-_t_-_il. _Il t'a toujours intrigué…_

Et ce, dès Poudlard.

Alors que ses condisciples le regardaient avec dédain – il n'avait jamais su s'attirer la sympathie des autres… – Regulus, lui, ne cachait pas une certaine curiosité à son égard. Au début, il avait pensé que cette curiosité venait de l'animosité que Sirius éprouvait pour lui : Regulus cherchait seulement à comprendre pourquoi son frère l'avait autant pris en grippe. Mais alors que les années passaient, il avait bien dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'il y avait autre chose. Regulus n'avait pas de contacts avec Sirius, ils s'ignoraient royalement. Et l'ayant finalement remarqué, Severus s'était senti moins sur la défensive, lorsqu'il croisait le regard du cadet des Black.

Et puis, un soir, alors qu'il était en sixième année, Regulus l'avait finalement abordé. Il avait attendu que la salle commune des Serpentards soit à peu près vide pour le rejoindre dans le coin où il s'était installé pour lire et s'était planté devant lui jusqu'à ce qu'il lève les yeux sur lui, vaguement agacé.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! Tu t'ennuies ?! Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour faire la conversation ?! Trouve quelqu'un d'autre pour ça !  
- Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu es doué en magie noire ? »_

La question l'avait pris au dépourvu. Il savait qu'il avait cette réputation, même chez les Serpentards. Et même s'il était loin d'être aussi calé que ce qu'on pouvait supposer, il s'était bien gardé de mettre fin aux rumeurs le concernant. Il y gagnait indubitablement une certaine tranquillité. Tant qu'il ne croisait pas les imbéciles de Gryffondor.

_« C'est ton frère, qui t'a raconté ça ?!  
- Tout le monde le dit, pas seulement Sirius. Est-ce que c'est vrai ?  
- Je n'ai pas envie de discuter le sujet avec toi. Pas du tout ! Laisse-moi finir ma lecture, tu veux ? »_

Regulus ne s'était pas laissé démonter. Il avait tiré un fauteuil jusqu'à lui et s'était assis sous son nez.

Severus avait bien cherché à l'ignorer. D'ordinaire, cela suffisait à décourager les meilleures volontés. Mais il avait bien dû se rendre à l'évidence que Regulus, contrairement à Sirius, était d'une patience d'ange.

Après une heure de ce petit jeu, il avait fini par refermer son livre. Regulus n'avait pas bougé.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu attends, au juste ?!_ avait_-_il soupiré.  
_- Est-ce que tu connais quelque chose à la nécromancie ?  
- La nécromancie ! Rien que ça !  
- Si c'est vrai que tu consultes des ouvrages de Magie noire, tu as dû lire des articles qui en parlent !  
- Oui… »_

Le sujet n'était vraiment pas de celui qu'il avait envie d'aborder. Surtout que la nécromancie et tout ce qui s'y rapportait le mettaient en général mal à l'aise.

_« Est-ce qu'ils parlent des esprits ?  
- Des esprits ?  
- Les esprits des morts… Est-ce que tu connais des ouvrages qui en font mention ?  
- Je croyais que la bibliothèque des Black était particulièrement bien fournie, côté livres défendus… !  
- Mon Père ne m'en permet pas l'accès…  
- Ah ? Etonnant… A en croire ton frère, vous êtes tous des mages noirs en puissance, dans votre famille !  
- Toi plus que quiconque tu devrais savoir ce que valent les grandes phrases de Sirius ! »_

Regulus avait esquissé un sourire… qu'il lui avait rendu.

Une sorte de connivence s'était installée entre eux, depuis lors. Sans parler de réelle amitié, ni de confiance, ils arrivaient à s'entendre, à parler ensemble. Et à mesure que le temps passait, Severus avait fini par réalisé à quel point Regulus et lui partageaient de points communs. Un même goût pour la solitude et l'étude, une curiosité intellectuelle indéniable, doublée d'un même désintérêt pour ce qui faisait le quotidien des jeunes gens de leur âge. Regulus, comme lui_-_même, ne se souciait pas d'être _populaire_, comme s'il avait d'ores et déjà compris que ce désir_-_là ne pouvait entraîner que des désillusions.

Et comment aurait_-_il pu en être autrement, lorsqu'on avait été élevé dans l'ombre de Sirius… ?

Severus avait fini par ressentir quelque sympathie pour ce garçon sans cesse ramené et comparé à son brillant aîné.

« Severus ? »

La voix de Regulus le tira brusquement de ses souvenirs. Il tourna la tête vers lui, inspira profondément pour calmer l'emballement subit de son cœur, et lui fit signe de fermer la porte derrière lui.

« Lupin dit que tu veux me voir…  
_-_ Tu sais pourquoi, non ?  
_-_ J'ai vraiment essayé de refermer la porte, Severus, je te le jure… Mais j'ai été interrompu…  
_-_ N'en parlons plus. Assieds_-_toi. »

Sans un mot, Regulus obtempéra. Et Severus se demanda si c'était vraiment une bonne idée, de se lancer dans une entreprise pareille maintenant. Regulus était visiblement épuisé. Ces _choses_ drainaient son énergie plus que de raison, et l'affrontement avec Sirius n'avait rien fait pour arranger les choses…

« Peut_-_être que tu devrais dormir un peu avant… avança_-_t_-_il, maintenant hésitant.  
_-_ Non, tu as raison. Il faut en finir.  
_-_ En finir… parce que tu en ressens le besoin ou parce que c'est ce que veut ton frère ?  
_-_ Est_-_ce que c'est important ? soupira Regulus.  
_-_ Peut_-_être que non…  
_-_ Je ne me contrôle plus, Severus… Je ne veux pas risquer de devenir un menace pour vous. Nous avons un peu de temps devant nous, cela ne durera peut_-_être pas. Il ne faut pas laisser passer l'occasion.  
_-_ Tu as raison… Je peux te seconder, mais tu auras l'essentiel du travail à faire, tu sais…  
_-_ Si tu es avec moi, ça ira. Guide_-_moi, Severus… »

Quand en étaient_-_ils arrivés à un tel degré de confiance, tous les deux… ?

Il déplaça son fauteuil pour faire parfaitement face à Regulus et sortit sa baguette.

« On y va ? » Il s'aperçut d'un seul coup qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de le faire… Ses doigts se crispèrent sur sa baguette, et il fut tenté de la ranger. De laisser tomber. Mais Regulus acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Déterminé.

« Alors allons_-_y… » soupira Severus, résigné.

Il se concentra un court instant avant de lever sa baguette. Et il projeta son esprit dans celui du jeune homme.

Regulus se crispa brusquement et tendit la main vers lui comme pour le repousser. Severus l'arrêta. _Non !_ lui intima_-_t_-_il mentalement, s'accrochant à lui.

Il sentait un déferlement d'énergie incontrôlable autour de l'esprit de Regulus, quelque chose d'absolument sauvage, qui prenait pourtant racine au fond du jeune homme. Une force terrifiante, obscure et éblouissante à la fois, et un instant, il fut furieusement tenté de se fondre lui_-_même dans cette énergie, de sentir cette puissance le traverser et l'emplir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se heurte à la conscience de Regulus.

Au milieu de ce maelström se dressait Regulus. Son _essence_, composée de sa personnalité, de ses souvenirs, de tout ce qui l'ancrait dans sa propre existence. Et tout convergeait vers lui. Il était la source et le pilier autour duquel se déroulait ce déferlement sauvage de magie. Il était la porte.

_Ferme-toi, Regulus_ ! supplia_-_t_-_il de toute la force de sa pensée. _Reprends le contrôle_ !

Il porta son esprit vers le jeune homme et il le sentit se tendre vers lui, s'appuyer sur lui. Et toute l'énergie se rassembla d'un seul coup, se concentra, se comprima, contrainte par la volonté de Regulus.

_C'est trop dur !_

La pensée fusa vers l'esprit de Severus, pleine de panique, et celui_-_ci se sentait à deux doigts de céder lui_-_aussi. Ce qui possédait Regulus était trop grand, trop sombre… Et Severus pensa irrésistiblement au Seigneur Noir, à la sensation que lui_-_même éprouvait lorsqu'il cherchait à bloquer son esprit aux intrusions intempestives de son Maître…

_Tu vas y arriver, Regulus ! _affirma_-_t_-_il, pris d'un regain de courage à ce souvenir.

Et il projeta sa propre expérience au fond de la mémoire de Regulus, lui fit partager d'une pensée sa maîtrise et sa détermination. Un instant, leurs esprits se confondirent pour faire front ensemble.

Regulus reprenait finalement le contrôle.

Severus le sentit dominer le flux d'énergie qui les enveloppait et quelque chose s'_éteignit_ d'un seul coup.

Il ne restait plus, maintenant, que Regulus. Regulus et sa seule dimension humaine, faite de sentiments, de désirs et de souvenirs.

Et Severus. Severus qui était là, au fond de son esprit, un esprit totalement ouvert, vulnérable.

_Tes secrets sont miens, maintenant, Regulus_, réalisa_-_t_-_il subitement. Il avait une occasion unique d'obtenir les questions à ses réponses… Et il n'hésita pas une seconde. Il plongea au fond des souvenirs du jeune homme, pénétrant son esprit plus profondément qu'il n'avait jamais osé le faire avec quiconque, chose d'autant plus facile que Regulus était maintenant trop faible pour repousser son intrusion. Il survola ses souvenirs d'enfance, ignora la souffrance latente qui les entourait, chercha encore, passa sur la cérémonie d'intronisation des Mangemorts. Il ressentit un sursaut de la part de Regulus, comme si celui_-_ci, comprenant brusquement ce qu'il cherchait à faire, tentait de l'expulser de son esprit. Mais Regulus était trop faible, et lui_-_même, trop profondément ancré en lui, et il poursuivit sa lecture compulsive, jusqu'à atteindre, enfin, le secret que Regulus avait protégé avec tant de force.

Stupéfait, Severus quitta brusquement les pensées de Regulus, tremblant, le souffle coupé par ce qu'il avait découvert.

« Des Horcruxes… » murmura_-_t_-_il, consterné.


	24. Chapitre 24

Après un épique retour de vacances et les ennuis inévitables de PC qui plante... voici finalement le chapitre 24 !

Chapitre 24

Regulus avait le cœur au bord des lèvres, et ses tempes martelaient douloureusement. Il se laissa aller en arrière, au fond du divan, à bout de souffle. Il se sentait vide. Mal. Il déglutit péniblement, pour refouler sa nausée.

Il ne comprenait pas exactement ce qui se passait. Il avait simplement l'impression que quelque chose de blessant venait d'avoir lieu. Quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec les forces maléfiques qui se disputaient ses pouvoirs magiques quelques instants plus tôt. Il leva une tête deux fois trop lourde pour lui vers le jeune homme devant lui.

Qu'est_-_ce que Rogue avait fait… ?

Il avait la question au bord des lèvres. Mais le mot qui fusa de celles de Severus l'arrêta net.

« Des horcruxes… ! »

Regulus fut pris d'un long frisson glacé. Une vague de panique supplanta le malaise qui l'oppressait. Comment Severus était_-_il au courant… ?! _Il l'a vu, il était dans ta tête !_ La pièce se mit à tanguer autour de lui et son estomac se révolta une nouvelle fois. Comment avait_-_il pu lui faire cela ?! Il appuya une main tremblante sur ses lèvres, partagé entre l'envie de hurler et l'envie de vomir. Il battit des paupières et se concentra une nouvelle fois sur Severus. Et il fut choqué par sa pâleur mortelle et la _peur_ indubitable qu'il vit dans son regard.

Oui, Severus avait peur. Pire, il semblait même terrifié.

« Il a créé des horcruxes… ?! » murmura_-_t_-_il, le souffle court.

Regulus acquiesça d'un vague signe de tête, assailli par un flot de souvenirs désagréables et douloureux. Des souvenirs ravivés par l'intrusion de Rogue dans son esprit… Il sentit la bile lui remonter au fond de la gorge. La main de Severus fusa brusquement vers lui et se referma sur son bras. Une prise ferme, _douloureuse_. Regulus tenta de se dégager, vainement, et d'un seul coup, il trouva simplement insupportable le regard noir vissé sur lui. « Severus… murmura_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Et tu as caché un truc pareil ! s'exclama Severus, accentuant la pression sur son bras. Est_-_ce que tu as conscience de ce que ça veut dire ?!  
_-_ Je…  
_-_ Combien y en a_-_t_-_il ?! Où sont_-_ils ?! »

Il ne voulait pas répondre. Pas comme ça, alors qu'il se sentait si mal. Pas sans Sirius à ses côtés. Il ne savait même plus s'il devait ou non faire confiance à Severus.

« Je te répondrai… tenta_-_t_-_il d'une voix qui manquait de force. Mais pas maintenant… S'il te plait…  
_-_ Et quand ?! répliqua Rogue. Quand il sera trop tard ?! Tu sais quel danger pèse sur nos têtes ?! Bon sang… Malefoy qui s'agite, qui cherche à capturer le fils Potter… Qui va jusqu'à recruter un _loup-garou_ pour cela… ! Il est peut_-_être déjà trop tard, Regulus ! »

Regulus frémit. Le regard de Severus ne le lâchait pas, si profond, si inquisiteur… _Il cherche à accéder à tes souvenirs !_ réalisa_-_t_-_il subitement. Il se sentait trop faible pour le contrer, comme si les entités qui le possédaient avaient emporté sa magie lorsqu'il les avaient refoulées. Il détourna la tête. « Je suis épuisé, Severus ! supplia_-_t_-_il. Laisse_-_moi un peu de temps…  
_-_ Du temps, nous n'en avons peut_-_être pas ! répliqua le jeune homme, se levant brusquement pour le dominer de sa taille. Les Aurors peuvent débarquer d'un instant à l'autre, nous pouvons être encore tous séparés, tu peux être renvoyé en prison… ou tué… Et comment ferons_-_nous, alors, si tu gardes pour toi tes petits secrets ?! Qu'est_-_ce que tu sais ?! Qu'est_-_ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a fait ?! »

XXXXXXX

Le cœur de Rita manqua plusieurs battements. _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres_ ?! Elle ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce que ces deux hommes se disaient.

Elle avait suivi Regulus avec curiosité, persuadée de découvrir un nouveau scoop croustillant… Mais c'était apparemment plus gros, encore, que ce à quoi elle était en droit de s'attendre ! Elle grimpa sur le divan, aussi près des deux hommes qu'elle l'osait. « Allez_-_y, Mr Black, pensa_-_t_-_elle très fort. Révélez_-_nous vos petits secrets ! En quoi cela concerne_-_t_-_il _Celui-dont-on-doit-taire-le-nom_ ?! »

Et quel était ce mot qu'avait dit l'affreux sorcier au grand nez ? Elle ne le connaissait pas, et elle regrettait vraiment de n'avoir pas eu de quoi le noter – histoire de faire quelques recherches là_-_dessus par la suite…

Regulus Black semblait affreusement mal à l'aise. Son visage avait viré au gris, et Rita se demandait si c'était à cause de l'insistance de son ami à le faire parler ou si cela avait un rapport avec l'étrange échange muet que les deux hommes avaient eu un instant plus tôt. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui s'était passé entre eux, mais elle s'était senti environnée par un brusque afflux de forces magiques qui l'avaient mise très mal à l'aise.

« Je te dirai ce que je sais, Severus… promit Regulus d'une voix prête à se briser. Mais pas sans Sirius… Je veux que Sirius soit là… »

L'autre sorcier accueillit sa requête avec un grognement de réprobation. « Sirius ne te sera d'aucune aide, Regulus ! Selon son habitude, il foncera dans le tas sitôt que tu auras évoqué le danger devant lui !  
_-_ Tu es injuste, Severus !  
_-_ Combien y a_-_t_-_il d'horcruxes, Regulus ?! Et sais_-_tu où ils sont ?! »

Un pâle sourire étira les lèvres décolorées du jeune homme. Et pour le coup, il ressemblait vraiment à son grand frère, en cet instant.

« Kreattur ! » appela_-_t_-_il, faisant sursauter Rita du même coup.

L'Elfe de maison des Black se matérialisa instantanément devant son maître.

« Kreattur… Il faut que Sirius descende me rejoindre tout de suite. Et le médaillon que je t'avais demandé de garder pour moi… Tu l'as toujours ?  
_-_ Bien sûr, Maître ! Maître Regulus a ordonné que Kreattur le garde en sûreté, et c'est ce que Kreattur a fait ! Personne n'y a touché, Maître !  
_-_ Tu veux bien me l'apporter maintenant ? »

XXXXXXX

_Un médaillon_ _?_ pensa Severus, frémissant d'excitation. _Un horcruxe_ _?!_ Regulus avait_-_il été assez habile pour soustraire un trésor pareil au nez et à la barbe du Seigneur des Ténèbres ?!

Si Severus avait d'abord ressenti une réelle frayeur, en découvrant ce que Regulus lui avait si soigneusement caché pendant tout ce temps, l'idée de se trouver maintenant devant l'opportunité d'examiner un objet aussi exceptionnel qu'un horcruxe l'avait rapidement étouffée.

Des horcruxes. Le Lord Noir avait poussé la perversité jusqu'à créer des horcruxes… Combien ? Sous quelles formes ? Et surtout, où étaient_-_ils ? Si Regulus était capable de répondre à ces questions, peut_-_être était_-_il prématuré de s'inquiéter d'un éventuel retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Mais il fallait agir. Et le plus vite serait le mieux.

Ce ne serait pas facile, avec les Aurors et les Mangemorts aux trousses… Si seulement Regulus avait eu le bon sens de lui faire part de tout cela avant qu'il se trouve lui_-_même compromis… ! Il aurait pu commencer les recherches de son côté en toute tranquillité. Maintenant, il devait partager le sort des frères Black et se terrer comme un criminel dans cette maison sordide… Encore heureux qu'il se soit débarrassé de la matriarche ! Il n'osait même pas penser à la façon dont elle l'aurait traité, si elle était venue à apprendre que lui_-_même n'était qu'un sang_-_mêlé !

L'Elfe de maison disparut dans un crac sonore. Quelques instants plus tard, un Sirius suspicieux déboulait à son tour dans le salon. Il semblait un peu moins revêche, maintenant, Lupin avait apparemment réussi à le calmer. Lupin qui entra à son tour, à la suite de son ami.

« Regulus ? Tout va bien ? demanda Sirius, embrassant son frère du regard.  
_-_ Oui, ça va… Je suis juste… » Il balaya le reste de sa phrase d'un geste de la main. Sirius fronça les sourcils et coula vers Severus un regard aigu. « Tu voulais me voir… ? poursuivit_-_il.  
_-_ Oui. Je crois que vous devriez vous asseoir, tous. Ça risque d'être un peu long…  
_-_ Moi_-_aussi ? demanda Lupin, avec son agaçante discrétion.  
_-_ Oui, toi_-_aussi. Severus a raison, plus il y aura de personnes au courant, plus nous aurons de chances de notre côté… Même si j'aurais préféré aborder le sujet plus tard, avec l'esprit au repos… Mais j'ai confiance en vous. Alors, autant le faire maintenant. »

Severus se rassit dans son fauteuil, qu'il écarta un peu sur le côté pour permettre à Remus de tirer un siège vers eux. Sirius s'assit sur le divan, près de son frère.

« Vas_-_y, Regulus, l'invita Severus, apprends_-_leur la bonne nouvelle ! »

Regulus inspira profondément, et regarda tour à tour Lupin et Sirius.

« Voldemort n'est pas mort. »

XXXXXXX

Tout d'abord, Sirius crut qu'il avait mal entendu. Puis, il pensa que Regulus se moquait de lui, qu'il avait lancé cela pour lui faire peur. Mais ce n'était pas le genre de Regulus. De Rogue ? C'était bien le genre de puérilité qu'il pouvait attendre de lui. Il scruta attentivement le visage du jeune homme. Non, ce n'était pas cela non plus. Rogue ne _jubilait _pas. Il était même mortellement sérieux.

Alors, Sirius considéra finalement la déclaration de son frère. Et il sentit ses cheveux se hérisser sur sa nuque. « Qu'est_-_ce que tu as dit ? demanda_-_t_-_il d'une voix blanche.  
_-_ Voldemort n'est pas mort. Pas vraiment.  
_-_ C'est impossible ! Il a été tué ! Harry… Harry… » Les mots se bousculaient dans sa gorge, à mesure qu'il prenait la pleine ampleur de l'information. Voldemort n'était pas mort. Harry ne l'avait pas détruit comme tout le monde l'avait cru… Cette monstruosité était encore là, quelque part, prête à menacer le petit garçon, vivante alors que James et Lily étaient dans la tombe… « Non, tu dois te tromper, Regulus ! trancha Sirius d'une voix tremblante. J'ai vu la maison de James et Lily, j'étais là quand Hagrid a trouvé Harry… Si Voldemort avait survécu, il aurait laissé des traces ! Et puis, Dumbledore a dit…  
_-_ Dumbledore ne savait pas tout, Sirius, coupa Regulus d'une voix douce – compatissante.  
_-_ La prophétie ! s'obstina Sirius. La prophétie désignait Harry comme celui qui viendrait à bout de Voldemort ! »

Remus tourna la tête vers lui, surpris. « De quelle prophétie parles_-_tu, Patmol ? »

Sirius se mordit les lèvres. Bien sûr, Remus n'était pas au courant. James lui avait fait jurer le secret, lorsqu'il lui avait révélé le contenu de la prophétie, avant de lui demander d'être son gardien du secret. Tout ce que savait Remus, c'était que Voldemort en avait après les Potter, sans plus de précision.

« C'était Harry, que Voldemort voulait tuer… murmura_-_t_-_il. A cause d'une prophétie. Pas James, ni Lily…  
_-_ Tu sais ce que valent les prophéties, Sirius, intervint Regulus.  
_-_ Oh, très bien ! s'emporta le jeune homme. Et maintenant, tu vas me dire que mon meilleur ami et sa femme sont morts pour rien, hein ?! Que leur sacrifice n'aura même pas permis qu'on soit définitivement débarrassé de cette horreur ! »

Il se tut. S'emporter contre Regulus ne servait pas plus que de se laisser aller maintenant au chagrin.

« Tu veux bien nous expliquer, Regulus ? » demanda Remus. Comment faisait_-_il donc, pour se maîtriser aussi bien ? se demanda Sirius. A peine avait_-_il bronché, lorsque Regulus leur avait annoncé la nouvelle. Et là… Etait_-_ce qu'il ne réalisait pas la portée de l'information ? James et Lily morts pour rien, et Harry, toujours menacé par le monstre qui lui avait pris ses parents…

« Harry est en danger ! déclara Sirius, se levant brusquement du divan. Les Mangemorts… Ils ont tué son oncle et sa tante, non ? Ils voulaient s'emparer de lui, lui faire du mal… ! Je ne les laisserai pas faire !  
_-_ Sirius… fit Regulus, levant la main vers lui.  
_-_ Il faut que je trouve un endroit sûr ! Un endroit auquel les Mangemorts ne penseront pas…  
_-_ Sirius, assieds_-_toi ! insista Regulus. Pour le moment, Harry ne risque rien.  
_-_ Ah, vraiment ?! Tu serais prêt à jurer que Malefoy ne viendra pas jusqu'ici rendre une petite visite à notre mère, juste au cas où ?!  
_-_ Même s'il le faisait, il trouverait porte close.  
_-_ Et cela ne ferait que trahir notre présence ici ! Tu crois pouvoir tenir le siège combien de temps ?!  
_-_ Les Mangemorts ne risqueront rien tant que les Aurors campent devant la porte, intervint Rogue. Ils ne sont pas stupides !  
_-_ Ah ouais… ?! » renifla Sirius avec mépris.

Le regard noir que lui lança Rogue ne l'impressionna absolument pas. Et ne le calma pas non plus. Comment ne voyaient_-_ils pas le danger ?! Oh, évidemment, ni Rogue, ni Regulus n'avaient vraiment de raisons de s'inquiéter pour Harry, il ne leur était rien, à eux… Il tourna la tête vers Remus. Remus, au moins, devait comprendre !

Remus croisa son regard, et comme souvent, il eut l'impression que celui_-_ci lisait en lui à livre ouvert.

« Tu as raison, Sirius, fit Remus d'une voix apaisante. Harry est en danger, ici comme partout ailleurs… Greyback… C'était Fenrir Greyback, à Privet Drive… Et crois_-_moi, je sais de quoi il est capable… » Remus déglutit péniblement et Sirius sentit l'assurance du jeune homme se fissurer malgré toute sa maîtrise. Greyback… Remus avait eu à affronter Greyback… Une nouvelle fois, il se sentit mortifié de ne pas avoir été là.

« Je comprends que tu sois inquiet, et effectivement, cette maison n'est sans doute pas le meilleur endroit où cacher Harry, poursuivit Remus. Mais il serait plus dangereux encore de partir d'ici maintenant, sans savoir ce qui risque de nous tomber dessus. Si Voldemort est effectivement toujours là, quelque part, dehors…  
_-_ Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu avais un autre trou où te cacher ! souligna Rogue, avec son amabilité coutumière. Tu ferais mieux d'écouter ce que ton frère a à dire ! »

Sirius se rassit lentement. Ils avaient raison, évidemment. Même Rogue. Il ne voyait qu'un seul endroit au monde où Harry serait en sécurité : auprès de Dumbledore. Qui était, pour le moment, hors de sa portée.

Il sursauta brusquement, lorsque Kreattur se matérialisa au milieu du salon. « Je l'ai, Maître Regulus ! annonça l'Elfe, apparemment content de lui.  
_-_ Merci, Kreattur. »

Regulus tendit la main, et l'Elfe déposa un bijou que Sirius ne connaissait pas au milieu de sa paume. Aussitôt, Rogue se pencha en avant, avec un air d'avidité absolument effrayant.

« Qu'est_-_ce que c'est ? demanda Remus, les sourcils froncés.  
_-_ Ceci… Ceci est un Horcruxe. »

XXXXXXX

Regulus passa en revue les trois hommes assis autour de lui d'un bref regard. De toute évidence, ni Sirius ni Remus n'avaient jamais entendu parlé des horcruxes. Et cela ne l'étonnait guère… Mais il nota le vif intérêt de Severus. Toute peur semblait l'avoir désertée, maintenant qu'il avait l'objet sous les yeux. Et cela ne plut pas du tout à Regulus. Il connaissait la curiosité de son ex_-_condisciple pour la magie noire. Un horcruxe ne risquait_-_il pas d'attiser sa convoitise ?

Si seulement il connaissait mieux Rogue… Quelles étaient ses motivations, lorsqu'il était devenu Mangemort ?

Et avait_-_il vraiment trahi Voldemort ? Ou restait_-_il l'homme du Seigneur des Ténèbres, qui ne l'avait épargné que dans le dessein de recouvrer l'objet dérobé ?

Voldemort s'était_-_il rendu compte qu'il lui manquait cet horcruxe ?

Instinctivement, Regulus resserra les doigts sur le médaillon, alors que Severus se penchait en avant pour le détailler plus à son aise. Peut-être avait-il eu tort, finalement, de leur montrer le médaillon… Peut-être aurait-il dû se contenter de leur parler des horcruxes… Mais il ne savait pas précisément jusqu'à quel point Rogue avait pénétré son esprit. Peut-être l'avait-il vu s'emparer de celui-ci dans ses souvenirs…

« Comment l'as_-_tu trouvé ? demanda Rogue, apparemment sans avoir noté sa brusque réticence. Es_-_tu sûr que c'est un horcruxe ?  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que c'est, un _horcruxe_ ? demanda Sirius, d'un ton exaspéré.  
_-_ Un morceau d'âme conservé dans un objet, répondit Severus distraitement, les yeux toujours rivé sur le médaillon.  
_-_ _D'âme_… ?! murmura Lupin. Ce bijou contiendrait un morceau de l'âme de Voldemort… ? »

Regulus acquiesça d'un hochement de tête.

Le silence devenait pesant. Maintenant qu'il se trouvait près de dévoiler ce secret qu'il avait si soigneusement gardé, Regulus se sentait très mal à l'aise. Il avait la désagréable impression de ne rien maîtriser. Et il était si fatigué ! Si seulement il avait pu repousser ces révélations au lendemain ! Là, il ne savait même plus par quel bout commencer ! Devait_-_il leur dire comment il s'était emparé de l'objet ? Comment il l'avait découvert ? Comment il avait fini par comprendre ce que Voldemort avait fait ?

Et s'exposer une nouvelle fois au dégoût de Sirius…

« Tu dis que Voldemort n'est pas mort… parce que son âme lui a survécu ? Dans cet objet ? dit finalement celui_-_ci.  
_-_ En quelque sorte.  
_-_ C'est à cela que servent les horcruxes ! » coupa Severus, apparemment irrité par le temps que mettait Sirius à comprendre de quoi il était question. Ou irrité simplement parce qu'il ouvrait la bouche, en fait… « Oh, un truc de magie noire, bien sûr ! répartit Sirius. Excuse_-_moi de ne pas aussi bien maîtriser le sujet que toi !  
_-_ On peut s'en débarrasser ? Le détruire ? » coupa Remus.

Regulus esquissa un sourire. Un précieux ami, que son frère avait là, prompt à se poser les bonnes questions, sans perdre de temps en vaines querelles… Si seulement Sirius l'écoutait plus souvent…

« Ils sont très difficiles à détruire, répondit_-_il.  
_-_ Mais si on y arrive, alors Voldemort sera mort pour de bon ? » insista Lupin.

Regulus se rembrunit. Il aurait aimé que les choses soient aussi simples, bien sûr…

« Non… avoua_-_t_-_il. Non. Pour cela, il faudrait détruire _tous_ les horcruxes. »

Regulus dévisagea tour à tour Sirius, Remus et Severus. Il aurait donné cher, pour être dans leur tête à cet instant précis. Pour savoir comment il devait avancer dans ses révélations. Il craignait de trop en dire, il n'avait pas suffisamment confiance en Severus, et Sirius… Sirius risquait de commettre quelque imprudence, dans son besoin irrépressible d'agir au plus vite. Et il connaissait trop peu Remus, même si son impression générale à son égard était plutôt favorable.

« Combien ? demanda Sirius, tendu.  
_-_ Je ne sais pas au juste… Au moins trois. J'en connais trois.  
_-_ Et tu sais où les trouver ? demanda Severus, s'efforçant visiblement de dominer son excitation.  
_-_ Non. Pas vraiment.  
_-_ Où as_-_tu trouvé celui_-_ci ? le pressa Sirius. Comment est_-_il venu en ta possession ?  
_-_ C'est une longue histoire, Sirius… murmura Regulus. Et ce n'est pas le plus important, pour le moment. » Sirius fronça les sourcils. « Voldemort savait_-_il que tu lui avais volé cet objet ? demanda_-_t_-_il d'une voix lente. Est_-_ce pour cette raison qu'il voulait ta mort ?  
_-_ Non, intervint Severus. Il n'était pas au courant. S'il avait su que Regulus était en possession de son médaillon, il aurait tenté de le récupérer avant tout. Ces objets_-_là sont trop précieux pour les laisser perdre dans la nature !  
_-_ Précieux… fit Sirius, méprisant.  
_-_ Il s'agit d'un morceau de son _âme_, crétin !  
_-_ Oh, oui, et quelle âme, en effet ! Une âme morcelée, enfermée dans de stupides objets éparpillés un peu partout !  
_-_ Un moyen de vaincre la mort ! répliqua Severus.  
_-_ C'est monstrueux ! Oh, mais je suis sûr que toi, tu trouves ça…_ fascinant_ ?! »

Le teint de Severus vira du gris cendreux au cramoisi en quelques secondes. Sirius avait dû toucher juste…

« Je ne sais pas au juste ce que Voldemort a découvert à mon propos, coupa Regulus, avant que les choses ne se remettent à dégénérer.  
_-_ Il voulait ta mort, déclara Severus. Il avait découvert que tu avais fouillé dans ses affaires. Et que tu étais au courant pour la prophétie.  
_-_ Tu étais au courant ?! s'exclama Sirius, se tournant vers son frère.  
_-_ Il craignait que tu ailles trouver Dumbledore, poursuivit Severus, et que tu lui révèles qu'il comptait s'en prendre aux Potter. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait été au courant, pour les horcruxes… Je te l'ai dit, il voulait absolument ta mort, il ne m'aurait pas demandé de te tuer, autrement, mais de te ramener à lui ! »

Regulus vit les yeux de Sirius s'arrondir de stupeur.

« Quoi… ? souffla_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Oui, Sirius, fit Regulus gravement. L'homme chargé de m'éliminer, celui qui m'a laissé finalement la vie sauve, c'était Severus Rogue. »


	25. Chapitre 25

Chapitre 25

Sirius avait beau être épuisé, il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Les révélations de la soirée avaient achevé de le bouleverser : l'esprit de Voldemort qui errait là, dehors, et ces fichus horcruxes qu'il fallait maintenant trouver et détruire… D'autant plus qu'apparemment, la chose était loin d'être aisée. Regulus avait avoué avoir tenté de venir à bout du médaillon, en vain… Aucun des sorts qu'il maîtrisait ne s'était montré assez puissant pour cela…

Sirius se retourna une nouvelle fois et posa les yeux sur le petit lit de Harry, à ses côtés. Le petit garçon avait semblé un peu perdu, à l'idée d'être séparé de Remus pour la nuit, mais Sirius avait fait de son mieux pour le rassurer. Leurs relations étaient encore loin d'être faciles… Mais Harry semblait avoir intégré qu'il était là pour le _protéger_, aussi effrayant qu'il puisse être à ses yeux.

Se lancer à la chasse aux horcruxes, c'était bien beau… Mais Harry passait avant tout. Il faudrait bien que Regulus finisse par le comprendre.

« Il lui faudrait un endroit plus sûr, avait admis Remus. Mais avec tout le monde à nos trousses, ça risque d'être difficile !  
_-_ N'y a_-_t_-_il personne en qui tu ais parfaitement confiance, pour t'occuper de Harry ? lui avait demandé Regulus.  
_-_ Tu veux dire, quelqu'un qui soit prêt à mourir pour le protéger, comme Remus serait mort pour lui, si Greyback l'avait attrapé ? Quelqu'un qui ait encore suffisamment foi en _moi_ pour accepter de m'écouter sans se précipiter sur sa cheminée pour alerter les Aurors ?  
_-_ Sûr, que des gens qui ont confiance en toi, il ne doit pas y en avoir beaucoup… » avait remarqué Rogue, avec son habituelle condescendance.

Rogue… qui avait épargné son frère… Il avait toujours du mal à l'admettre. A le _comprendre_. Rogue n'était certainement pas altruiste, et il n'avait absolument aucun sens de l'amitié.

Sauf qu'il avait risqué sa propre sécurité pour sortir Regulus d'Azkaban. Et qu'il était manifestement _inquiet_ pour lui…

Rogue, l'ami de Regulus…

A cette pensée, Sirius étouffa un grognement mécontent dans son oreiller. De tous les amis que Regulus aurait pu se choisir, pourquoi avait_-_il fallu que ce soit justement ce type_-_là ! Si détestable, si hargneux… Il fallait voir son regard posé sur le médaillon, cette affreuse avidité…

Peut_-_être n'était_-_ce que cela, après tout ? Peut_-_être que Rogue n'avait jamais été intéressé que par les horcruxes…

« Je te garderais à l'œil, Rogue, sois_-_en persuadé ! » se promit_-_il en lui_-_même.

Harry poussa un soupir et s'agita dans son lit, et Sirius reprit le fil de ses pensées.

Qui pourrait prendre soin de Harry… ?

A la vérité, Sirius n'avait absolument aucune envie de se séparer de l'enfant, et pas seulement parce qu'il voulait être en mesure de le protéger lui_-_même. Il aimait Harry. Il l'avait aimé dès qu'il avait croisé le regard fier de James, alors qu'il lui déposait son filleul entre les bras, avec des airs gauches de nouveau papa. Il l'avait aimé avant même de le connaître, parce qu'il était le fils de James… Et tout ce qui restait de lui, désormais…

Mais Regulus avait raison. Garder Harry auprès de lui ne ferait que l'exposer à de nouveaux dangers. Les Aurors eux_-_mêmes n'avaient pas hésité à lancer des sorts sur eux, au mépris de la sécurité de l'enfant…

« Poudlard, avait dit Remus. Le seul endroit sur terre où Harry serait en sécurité, c'est Poudlard. Et Dumbledore, la seule personne au monde à pouvoir s'en occuper. »

Et Remus avait raison, bien entendu. Dumbledore était le meilleur choix. A condition qu'il garde Harry auprès de lui. Mais comment faire pour l'atteindre ?

Encore un problème à résoudre… Comme si se préserver de toutes les personnes lancées à ses trousses n'était pas suffisant ! Et ces fichus horcruxes…

Regulus avait refusé d'en dire davantage. Il disait qu'il était bien trop fatigué pour cela. Cela, Sirius le croyait sans peine. Il n'avait jamais vu son frère aussi épuisé. Mais il y avait aussi autre chose. Il était réticent. Evidemment ! Avec un sujet aussi brûlant, il valait mieux être prudent ! Peut_-_être Regulus se confierait_-_il plus facilement à lui seul.

Demain. Il verrait demain. Pour le moment, il lui fallait absolument se reposer. Profiter du calme de la maison. S'il ne détestait pas si absolument Rogue, il le remercierait certainement pour l'avoir débarrasser des jérémiades de sa mère…

Il tendit la main pour la poser sur le dos de Harry et se laissa bercer par la respiration régulière de l'enfant.

XXXXXXX

Il savait qu'il devrait dormir, profiter de la sécurité de sa maison pour reprendre des forces dans le sommeil. Mais Regulus ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à monter dans sa chambre. Pourtant, la fatigue l'agitait de tremblements et il tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Mais lorsqu'il se contraignit à quitter le salon, ce fut pour gagner la bibliothèque plutôt que son lit.

Il fut à peine surpris d'y trouver Rogue, plongé dans l'un des livres particulièrement rare et particulièrement _interdit_ de son père.

« Tu devrais monter te coucher, lui dit celui_-_ci, levant son nez crochu des pages.  
_-_ Je sais, murmura_-_t_-_il. C'est juste que… » Il passa une main sur ses yeux. Sa vision n'était plus très nette. Pourquoi donc s'entêtait_-_il à rester debout ! Il était parfaitement en sécurité, ici ! La maison était si bien protégée que personne, que ce soit un Mangemort ou un Auror, ne pouvait y mettre un pied. Et certainement pas à leur insu.

Sauf que rien ne le protégeait des doutes affreux qui le tarabustaient depuis le début de la soirée…

« Qu'est_-_ce que tu lis ? demanda_-_t_-_il plutôt à Rogue.  
_-_ Je cherche… répondit celui_-_ci, avec un haussement d'épaules. Je cherche un moyen de détruire les horcruxes…  
_-_ Tu veux vraiment les détruire, alors… ? »

La question lui avait échappé. Il n'était définitivement pas bon pour lui, de s'obstiner à rester éveillé. Maintenant, Rogue se douterait nécessairement qu'il avait des doutes sérieux sur ses motivations.

« Evidemment ! lâcha Severus froidement. Qu'est_-_ce que tu imagines ?  
_-_ Rien… »

Il était trop las, et pourtant, sa langue le brûlait. Il avait été si profondément déçu par l'attitude du jeune homme ! Alors, malgré lui, il enchaîna.

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça… ?  
_-_ Fait quoi ? demanda Severus, en refermant le livre qu'il tenait toujours entre les mains.  
_-_ Tu as pénétré dans ma tête ! Tu… Tu as profité de ma faiblesse pour prendre avantage sur moi ! »

Rogue ne répondit pas, mais le regard qu'il lui renvoya lui parut absolument dénué de remords.

« Je te faisais confiance… murmura Regulus, en désespoir de cause.  
_-_ Ah oui ! fit Rogue, un rien méprisant. Tu me faisais confiance ! Pas suffisamment pour me parler de la menace qui pèse sur ma tête !  
_-_ Sur _ta_ tête ?!  
_-_ Sur _ma_ tête, et sur celle des autres, bien sûr… Mais le sort de ton frère et de son copain monstrueux ne m'importe pas vraiment, vois_-_tu…  
_-_ Il ne s'agit pas que de nous, tout le monde est en danger !  
_-_ Mais je n'ai aucune vocation de héros, Regulus.  
_-_ Peut_-_être que tu aurais dû y songer avant de me sauver la vie, alors ! » riposta Regulus.

Il n'aurait pas dû aborder le sujet comme ça, et certainement pas alors qu'il avait encore les nerfs aussi à vif. Parfois, il n'avait pas plus de jugeote que Sirius, songea_-_t_-_il.

Le regard de Rogue sur lui était si lourd que Regulus finit par détourner les yeux.

« Va te coucher, Regulus.  
_-_ Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas ! répliqua Regulus d'une voix tremblante. Tu as peur que je découvre quelles étaient tes motivations profondes lorsque tu m'as laissé la vie sauve ?!  
_-_ Tu n'es pas en état de discuter ! Regarde_-_toi, tu ne tiens même pas sur tes jambes ! Va te coucher !  
_-_ J'ai _besoin _que tu me répondes, Severus !  
_-_ Oh, très bien ! Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Eh bien, je n'en sais rien ! Ce n'était pas prémédité, c'est juste… Que je n'ai pas _pu_ te tuer… »

XXXXXXX

Rita s'était réfugiée sous le divan pour faire le point. Elle n'avait pas exactement tout compris ce qui s'était dit, mais comme elle avait beaucoup d'imagination, elle parvenait sans mal à compléter les blancs. Ce qui définissait la situation ainsi :

Celui_-_dont_-_on_-_doit_-_taire_-_le_-_nom n'était pas mort  
Il pouvait revenir d'un instant à l'autre  
Les Mangemorts étaient bel et bien à la recherche d'Harry Potter  
Les frères Black n'étaient pas les monstres qu'ils semblaient être.

Chacune de ces informations était un véritable scoop !

Mentalement, elle commença à hiérarchiser ses révélations, et à penser à la meilleure façon de les asséner à la communauté sorcière. Bien sûr, mieux valait commencer par parler des Mangemorts, puisque tout le monde soupçonnait déjà qu'ils avaient enlevé Harry. Mais _elle_ savait que ce n'était pas Remus Lupin, le coupable de l'assassinat de la famille du petit Potter. Non, c'était Fenrir Greyback. Un horrible personnage, celui_-_ci, qui tenait plus certainement du monstre que ce pauvre Lupin. Rita avait été… attendrie ? par la douceur manifeste du jeune homme, par l'intérêt qu'il montrait pour les gens autour de lui. Avant de se morigéner pour avoir regardé un loup_-_garou avec indulgence.

Une révélation en entraînant une autre, il lui suffirait de poursuivre avec la cruelle erreur judiciaire dont étaient victimes Lupin, et surtout, les deux Black.

Et de finir en enchaînant avec le plus terrible : le retour potentiel du Lord Noir.

Le tout sur trois articles. Voire quatre. En édition spéciale.

Rita exultait. Avec cela, son avenir était bel et bien assuré ! Sauf que…

Sauf qu'elle n'avait toujours pas l'ombre d'une preuve… N'importe quel confrère jaloux pouvait avancer qu'elle ne faisait que spéculer.

_Il faudrait pousser les frères Black à redire devant témoins ce qu'ils ont dit ce soir_, songea_-_t_-_elle. Certes, elle pouvait toujours les interviewer. Mais qui croirait Sirius Black sur parole ?! Et puis, elle se voyait vraiment mal reprendre forme humaine devant eux pour leur demander de répondre à ses questions !

Une preuve de l'innocence de Sirius Black… A vrai dire, elle ne voyait vraiment pas. Tout ce qu'elle avait, c'était l'attitude du jeune homme envers l'enfant. Son affection si évidente, son désir si fort de le préserver. Et son dégoût affirmé envers la magie noire.

Pas de quoi rouvrir son dossier.

Regulus Black ?

Son cas à lui était encore plus compliqué. D'après ce qu'avait compris Rita, il était bel et bien un Mangemort, et il avait plus qu'un pied dans la magie noire. Elle avait encore les poils des pattes qui se hérissaient, au souvenir de la scène dont elle avait été témoin – cet étrange échange muet entre Regulus et l'autre sorcier, où l'air avait été comme saturé d'ondes néfastes.

C'était un mage noir… mais qui aurait dû mourir selon la volonté de Celui_-_dont_-_on_-_doit_-_taire_-_le_-_nom. Parce qu'il avait pénétré les secrets de son maître.

Elle laissa le cas _Regulus _de côté pour le moment, découragée.

Que lui restait_-_il ? _Le_ scoop du siècle. Celui qui bouleverserait le monde magique tout entier. L'ennemi public numéro 1 bientôt de retour ! L'information allait créer très certainement un vent de panique parmi ses concitoyens, tout autant, sans doute, qu'un déni en bloc. Les Sorciers se remettaient à peine des procès des Mangemorts et de toute l'horreur qui les avaient accompagnés. Comment allaient_-_ils prendre que rien n'était fini, qu'ils n'avaient eu tout au plus le droit qu'à un répit ?

_Ils ne me croiront pas_, réalisa Rita. _Ils préfèreront s'aveugler eux-mêmes, plutôt que d'affronter cela encore une fois._

Sauf si elle pouvait prouver ce qu'elle avançait. On en revenait au point de départ.

Mais sur ce point précis, elle avait quelque chose, n'est_-_ce pas ?! Sa preuve, elle l'avait eu devant les yeux, brillant d'un éclat sombre entre les doigts de Regulus Black…

Le médaillon.

Si elle parvenait à mettre la main sur ce médaillon, à faire la preuve qu'il contenait vraiment un morceau de l'âme de Celui_-_dont_-_on_-_doit_-_taire_-_le_-_nom, personne ne pourrait l'accuser d'affabuler ! Mieux, elle serait montrée comme le Sauveur du monde Sorcier !

Il devait certainement y avoir des gens, au Ministère ou dans leur fichu Département des Mystères, pour certifier de la nature de l'objet… un expert quelconque… Ou même, elle pourrait demander à Dumbledore ! Le vieux Sorcier était très populaire, auprès du public, s'il y avait quelqu'un capable de relayer l'information qu'elle donnerait, c'était bien lui !

C'était parfait !

Encore lui fallait_-_il mettre la main sur ce médaillon…

Lorsque Regulus Black avait décrété qu'il avait assez parlé, il avait aussitôt demandé à son Elfe de maison de remettre l'objet en sécurité. Et celui_-_ci avait immédiatement disparu, sans lui laisser l'opportunité de découvrir sa cachette. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Elle avait la nuit devant elle ! Elle fouillerait chaque recoin de cette maison s'il le fallait, mais elle mettrait la main sur le bijou.

XXXXXXX

Regulus s'était laissé entraîner jusqu'à sa chambre sans protester. Il n'avait pas davantage cherché à pousser plus avant la conversation, et Severus lui en était reconnaissant.

Il n'avait pas voulu désobéir à son maître. Il avait bel et bien eu l'intention de tuer Regulus, lorsqu'il l'avait attraper. Même maintenant, avec le recul, il avait du mal à comprendre ce qui lui était passé par la tête, à ce moment_-_là. Il aurait été si facile de lever sa baguette et d'en finir !

Bien sûr, il voulait savoir. Comprendre comment ce jeune homme effacé avait réussi à susciter la colère d'un Sorcier aussi puissant que le Lord Noir. Mais la curiosité justifiait_-_elle vraiment à elle seule qu'il ait pris le risque de voir les Mangemorts se retourner contre _lui_ ? Si sa trahison avait été découverte, il l'aurait payé de sa vie, et il en était parfaitement conscient, alors qu'il abaissait sa baguette au lieu de lancer le sort fatal à Regulus. Pourtant, cela ne l'avait pas arrêté.

_Je ne pouvais pas te tuer_… avait_-_il avoué à Regulus. Et c'était vrai. Pourquoi ne pas le reconnaître ? Il avait comme une espèce… d'_affection_ pour lui. De tous les Serpentards avec qui il avait partagé le quotidien à Poudlard, Regulus avait été le seul dont les conversations avaient été intéressantes. Le garçon montrait une ouverture d'esprit qui faisait défaut chez ces adeptes de la puissance et du sang_-_pur qui deviendraient bientôt la fine fleur des Mangemorts.

Severus était lui_-_aussi fasciné par la puissance. Il avait toujours caressé secrètement l'idée de développer suffisamment ses propres dons magiques pour se mettre au_-_dessus des autres. Au_-_dessus de la masse de moutons imbéciles qui composaient le corps de la communauté des Sorciers. Au_-_dessus de prétentieux tels que James Potter…

Hors de portée de tous ces idiots…

Mais lui_-_même n'était pas de sang_-_pur. Et il avait suffisamment foi en ses propres capacités magiques pour rester réticent à l'idée qu'un Rosier ou un Wilkes puisse lui être supérieur uniquement parce que ses _deux_ parents étaient sorciers.

Regulus affichait la même croyance en la suprématie des Sang_-_pur. En apparence. Parce qu'en discutant plus profondément avec lui, Severus s'était vite rendu compte que le garçon n'attachait pas vraiment d'importance à cela. Il ne faisait que débiter la leçon apprise chez lui, sans conviction personnelle. Regulus avait l'esprit tout occupé par des intérêts bien plus particuliers.

La mort. La seule chose qui passionnait Regulus, c'était la mort. Ou plutôt, la survie de l'âme après la mort. Et il s'investissait dans ses recherches avec la ferveur d'un authentique mystique. Et une part de Severus l'appréciait pour cela. Pour sa profondeur, qui contrastait si singulièrement avec la superficialité de l'_autre_ Black, Sirius. Sirius fanfaronnait, papillonnait, ne pensait qu'à s'amuser – ce qui impliquait beaucoup de souffrance infligée à ses têtes de Turc – et se révélait être une véritable tête à claques. Severus détestait Sirius. Et il le détestait d'autant plus fort qu'il snobait son propre frère, qui était pourtant un garçon si intéressant à connaître !

Severus aida Regulus à s'allonger sur son lit et le déchaussa. Le jeune homme s'endormait déjà. Même s'il brûlait d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire concernant les horcruxes, Severus devait bien reconnaître qu'il lui était nécessaire de se reposer. Et puis, maintenant qu'il savait, il pouvait bien lui accorder un peu de répit. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne pouvait pas reprendre son harcèlement dès le lendemain…

Il rabattit une couverture sur les épaules de Regulus et sortit de la chambre.

Au moins trois horcruxes.

Il était absolument nécessaire de mettre la main dessus. Et de les détruire. Regulus avait l'air de penser que ses motivations étaient troubles. Il allait devoir lui prouver qu'il se trompait. Severus n'avait pas d'autre désir que celui de débarrasser le monde de ces objets. Et de leur légitime propriétaire.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte de la chambre de Sirius, en face de celle de Regulus. Le petit Harry dormait là, avec son parrain. A l'abri, pour le moment. Mais pour combien de temps ? Combien de temps avaient_-_ils, tous, avant que le Seigneur Noir ne reprenne corps et ne se mettent à leur recherche ? Les Mangemorts ne préparaient_-_ils pas d'ores et déjà son retour ? Malefoy avait_-_il trouver un moyen de ramener son maître à la vie ?

Severus reprit le chemin de la bibliothèque. Il n'avait pas fini de compulser le livre qu'il avait déniché plus tôt. Il avait à peine entamé le paragraphe traitant des horcruxes et il était possible qu'il y ait là_-_dedans quelque chose d'utile.

Sirius n'était qu'un imbécile. Il s'imaginait vraiment être le seul à s'inquiéter pour le gosse… Pourquoi pensait_-_il qu'il avait accepter de faire le pied de grue devant la maison de Privet Drive ?

Peut_-_être devrait_-_il lui dire, que c'était grâce à lui qu'ils avaient pu intervenir à temps ! Que c'était lui, qui avait découvert que les Mangemorts allaient s'en prendre au petit ! Oui, il devrait le lui dire… Rien que pour voir sa tête déconfite en l'apprenant ! Cela avait été une telle jouissance, de voir sa stupéfaction, lorsqu'il avait appris que Regulus lui devait la vie également !

Sauf que… Sauf que Sirius chercherait le pourquoi du comment. Il voudrait savoir ce qui l'avait motivé pour prendre soin du fils de son pire ennemi. Et Severus ne voulait pas parler d'_elle_.

Il était plus simple de se taire, finalement.

XXXXXXX

Malefoy était fatigué. Convaincre Fudge avait été non seulement long, mais également bien plus ardu que prévu. Fudge était du genre frileux, à ne s'engager que s'il était parfaitement sûr de ne pas se compromettre. Et puis, il y avait sa fille, qui entrait dans l'équation. Fudge n'était pas prêt à faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse la mettre en danger.

« Mon père n'a pas eu les mêmes scrupules, remarqua Barty Croupton Jr, du fond du fauteuil où il s'était enfoui.  
_-_ Tout le monde n'a pas sa rigueur morale, souligna Malefoy. Des nouvelles de Greyback ?  
_-_ Aucune. Franchement, Lucius, faire confiance à un pareil dégénéré…  
_-_ Je n'ai pas confiance en lui ! Mais s'il y a quelqu'un de suffisamment motivé pour retrouver Lupin, c'est lui !  
_-_ Oui… Et s'il se paye le petit Potter en casse_-_croûte ?  
_-_ Il ne le fera pas. Il n'osera pas.  
_-_ Il y a tout intérêt, Malefoy… » fit une voix froide, dans l'angle du mur.

Malefoy frissonna malgré lui. Il n'y avait pas de quoi, pourtant, s'efforçait_-_il de se convaincre, tout était sous contrôle. Il n'était pas le seul à se sentir mal à l'aise, apparemment, car Croupton Jr rectifia sa position dans le fauteuil.

« Fudge agira conformément à nos plans, assura Malefoy après s'être éclairci la voix. Ensuite, nous limogerons Jorkins de son poste et Azkaban sera à nous. Et nous trouverons Harry Potter. Très bientôt.  
_-_ Je l'espère, Lucius… Dois_-_je te rappeler ce que tu risques ? La perte tragique de ton unique héritier. Ton cher petit Drago… »


	26. Chapitre 26

Chapitre 26

Dumbledore se faufila avec une étonnante agilité au milieu des journalistes massés devant le Ministère de la Magie. Quelques_-_uns tentèrent de le retenir, on le héla plus d'une fois, mais le vieux sorcier ne comptait pas perdre davantage de temps. Il lui fallait parler à Cornelius Fudge au plus vite, avant que celui_-_ci ne commette _la_ sottise irréparable.

Il aurait préféré lui parler la veille, après la conférence de presse de Millicent Bagnold. Mais Fudge s'était aussitôt éclipsé, suivi de près par Lucius Malefoy. Ce qui n'avait fait que confirmer ce qu'il soupçonnait déjà.

Malefoy allait propulser Fudge sur le devant de la scène, tirant les ficelles dans l'ombre.

L'Auror à qui il se présenta le laissa aussitôt passer. Il accéléra le pas jusqu'aux ascenseurs. D'un instant à l'autre, Fudge risquait de faire entrer tous les journalistes massés dehors, et il n'aurait alors plus aucune chance de lui faire entendre raison…

Fudge était nerveux. Il arpentait son bureau à grands pas et sursauta violemment lorsque Dumbledore referma la porte derrière lui. «Oh, c'est vous… lâcha_-_t_-_il du bout des lèvres. Evidemment, j'aurais dû savoir que vous viendriez…  
_-_ Vous attendiez quelqu'un d'autre, je présume? supposa le vieux sorcier sans sourire. Lucius Malefoy?  
_-_ Mmmpppfff…  
_-_ Je sais ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire, Cornelius.  
_-_ Ah oui? Et quoi donc?  
_-_ Vous allez ébranler notre communauté. Et ouvrir la brèche à de nouveaux conflits.  
_-_ De nouveaux conflits?!répéta Fudge, s'essuyant le front avec son mouchoir, apparemment mal à l'aise. Dumbledore… Ouvrez les yeux et regardez autour de vous! Les Mangemorts s'évadent d'Azkaban, ils enlèvent – font enlever par des loups_-_garous – le petit Potter, et qu'a fait Millicent? Rien!»

Dumbledore traversa le bureau et se planta devant le petit sorcier, accentuant de fait son malaise de façon sensible.

«Franchement, Cornelius! _Lucius Malefoy_?! Etes_-_vous conscient de l'énormité de ce que vous vous préparez à faire?» Fudge se tendit un peu plus. «Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez! répliqua_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Malefoy va vous mener exactement là où vous lui serez le plus utile, et ensuite? Qu'arrivera_-_t_-_il?»

Fudge cilla plusieurs fois, le front mouillé de sueur, et finit par détourner le regard.

«Revenez à la raison, Cornelius. Ne laissez pas Malefoy prendre les rênes de notre pays!  
_-_ Mais ce n'est pas son intention! protesta Fudge, étourdiment. C'est juste que… Maintenant que Vous_-_Savez_-_Qui est mort, nous avons besoin de tourner la page…  
_-_ En sacrifiant le gouvernement de Millicent?  
_-_ Cela aurait dû être fait dès la fin des procès des Mangemorts! Du sang neuf, pour permettre à tous de tourner la page!»

Fudge fit quelques pas de côté pour s'éloigner de l'ombre menaçante de Dumbledore. La discussion le mettait de toute évidence au supplice. _Tant mieux_, songea Dumbledore. _Si cela peut l'amener à réfléchir!_

«Que vous a fait miroiter Malefoy, Cornelius? Le poste de Ministre de la Magie? Avec l'appui inconditionnel de ses précieux amis fortunés? Et à quelles conditions?  
_-_ Il n'a posé aucune condition! protesta Fudge. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous imaginez, Dumbledore! Il m'a juste fait part du ras_-_le_-_bol de certains de nos concitoyens devant la politique de Millicent, et a suggéré qu'il était grand temps de changer… pour quelqu'un comme moi…  
_-_ Je vois…  
_-_ Non, vous ne voyez pas! explosa Fudge. Ils tiennent ma fille! Ils vont lui faire payer l'évasion des frères Black uniquement parce qu'ils ne sont pas fichus de garder quelques Mangemorts dans leur prison! Si je prends les choses en main, alors je serai sûr qu'ils ne feront pas de mal à Isabelle…!»

Dumbledore haussa les sourcils, surpris. Il savait Fudge arriviste, et cela faisait un certain temps déjà qu'il le soupçonnait de vouloir accéder aux plus hautes fonctions… mais qu'il soit prêt à tout pour sa fille…

«Je suis certain que personne ne fera de mal à votre fille, Cornelius.  
_-_ Ils sont persuadés qu'elle est coupable… Vous ne me convaincrez pas, Dumbledore. Je vais faire ce que j'estime être le mieux.»

XXXXXXX

Regulus prit tout son temps pour se préparer, avant de descendre jusqu'à la cuisine pour le petit_-_déjeuner. Il se sentait nettement mieux, mais la perspective d'avoir à répondre aux questions des autres ne l'enchantait guère. Severus ne le lâcherait pas tant qu'il ne saurait pas où et quels étaient les horcruxes restants. Sirius devait très certainement se demander comment son frère en était arrivé à percer ce secret_-_là. Et Remus? Regulus ne connaissait pas suffisamment Remus pour que celui_-_ci aille jusqu'à lui poser directement des questions… sauf si Sirius l'envoyait en médiateur.

Dans le hall, il croisa sa mère, qui lui adressa un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, avant de monter l'escalier d'un pas mécanique. Il fronça les sourcils. Encore une chose qu'il aurait à régler avec les autres…

«Ah, Regulus! fit Sirius, en le voyant entrer dans la cuisine. Bien dormi?  
_-_ J'ai croisé Mère…  
_-_ Oh… Rogue a eu la _bonté_ de lui permettre de descendre prendre son petit_-_déjeuner. Avant de la renvoyé illico dans sa chambre…»

Sirius adressa un sourire faux à Severus, assis à l'autre bout de la table. Celui_-_ci ne leva même pas les yeux, plongé dans le livre posé près de sa tasse de thé.

Sirius et Severus, attablés ensemble… et sans se disputer! Voilà bien quelque chose que Regulus aurait juré ne jamais voir…

Entre eux, Remus s'occupait du petit déjeuner d'un Harry aux yeux lourds de sommeil. Quelle que soit la direction qu'ils choisiraient de prendre, ils devraient tous compter avec l'enfant. Sirius avait raison.

«Assieds_-_toi et mange un peu, dit Sirius, avant d'engloutir un toast.  
_-_ Je n'ai pas très faim…  
_-_ Mange, Regulus! lâcha Severus. Tu vas avoir besoin de toute ton énergie sous peu.» Il poussa son livre vers lui et lui indiqua quelques lignes du doigt. «C'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver, sur les Horcruxes, indiqua_-_t_-_il. Apparemment, les détruire ne sera pas une partie de plaisir!  
_-_ Mmmhhh… fit Sirius. Encore faut_-_il les trouver, ces horcruxes!  
_-_ Ne parle pas la bouche pleine, le morigéna Rogue, c'est répugnant! Et puis, tu es vraiment obligé de te goinfrer de la sorte?!  
_-_ Va faire un séjour à Azkaban, goûte à leur cuisine, et on verra! répliqua Sirius.  
_-_ Sûr que Sirius a besoin de manger… intervint Remus. Il n'a plus que la peau sur les os!  
_-_ Tu n'es pas bien gras non plus, Lunard.»

Regulus se versa une tasse de thé. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se pencher maintenant sur le livre de Rogue. Que les horcruxes soient difficiles à détruire, il le savait déjà, de toute façon. Mais le regard de Severus restait posé sur lui, perçant.

«Je vais aller fouiller un peu plus dans votre bibliothèque, reprit_-_il. Je trouverai peut_-_être quelque chose de plus intéressant… utile… Vous avez une sacré collection!  
_-_ Notre père était une sacré ordure, trancha Sirius. Tu te serais certainement beaucoup entendu avec lui!  
_-_ Sirius… soupira Regulus.  
_-_ Ce n'est pas la magie blanche, qui te servira, dans ce cas présent, remarqua Severus sans se démonter. Tu t'imagines qu'on va détruire l'horcruxe comment?  
_-_ Ah, ça, c'est typique! s'emporta Sirius. Il n'y a vraiment qu'un pourri comme toi pour s'imaginer qu'il n'y a que la magie noire qui soit puissante! Comme si la bonne magie ne pouvait pas venir à bout de ton horcruxe!  
_-_ Ce n'est pas _mon_ horcruxe! répliqua Severus, rougissant brusquement. Et je doute que tu sois assez doué pour en venir à bout avec l'enseignement que tu as reçu à Poudlard, _bonne_ magie ou pas!»

Regulus soupira. Finalement non, le miracle n'avait pas eu lieu, Sirius et Severus recommençaient à se bouffer le nez…

«Ne me sous_-_estime pas, Rogue! prévint Sirius, brandissant son toast d'un air qui aurait voulu être menaçant.  
_-_ Tu crois que tu me fais peur?!  
_-_ Bon, ça suffit! coupa Remus, exaspéré. Vous ne pouvez pas grandir un peu, tous les deux?!  
_-_ Mais tu entends ce qu'il insinue, ce sale…  
_-_ Sirius! Pas de gros mots devant Harry!  
_-_ Est_-_ce qu'on pourrait manger dans un climat un peu plus serein? demanda Regulus, qui se sentait déjà épuisé.  
_-_ Mmmmh…» ronchonna Severus, replongeant dans son livre. Sirius ne dit rien, mais noya sa colère dans une gorgée de café.

Remus se hâta de finir de faire manger Harry et lui dit gentiment de monter faire sa toilette. Le petit garçon s'exécuta avec une docilité exemplaire et suivit Kreattur, qui quittait la cuisine.

«Harry a l'air de bien aimé Kreattur, remarqua Regulus, lorsqu'il vit l'enfant glisser sa main dans celle de l'Elfe.  
_-_ On se demande bien pourquoi… fit Sirius avec une grimace.  
_-_ Sirius… Kreattur a bien des qualités, tu sais… Il est fidèle et dévoué.  
_-_ Evidemment, c'est un Elfe de maison! répliqua Sirius, haussant les épaules. Quand je l'entends parler, j'ai l'impression d'entendre nos parents!  
_-_ Alors c'est eux, que tu dois blâmer, pas lui.  
_-_ Il y avait des vers de terre dans mon lit, hier soir, je suis sûr que c'est lui qui les y a mis!»

Rogue eut un ricanement sec, qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Sirius.

«A moins que ce ne soit toi, Servilus… C'était toi?  
_-_ J'avais mieux à faire que te jouer des tours de gamin!  
_-_ Alors c'était Kreattur.  
_-_ Vous voulez détruire le médaillon, coupa Lupin, sentant visiblement la discussion s'engager une nouvelle fois sur une mauvaise pente. Et après?  
_-_ Après quoi? demanda Sirius.  
_-_ Après? Qu'est_-_ce qu'on est censé faire? Regulus a parlé de plusieurs horcruxes… Vous comptez partir à leur recherche?  
_-_ Evidemment! répondit Sirius, l'air absolument sûr de lui.  
_-_ Avec les Aurors à vos trousses? insista Remus. Avec les Mangemorts qui cherchent Harry? Tu crois que c'est prudent?  
_-_ Et qu'est_-_ce que tu suggères, Lupin? Qu'on attende ici les bras croisés?» demanda Rogue.

Remus s'assit à la table. Il avait toujours l'air aussi fatigué, remarqua Regulus. Combien de temps cela lui prenait_-_il, pour se relever des effets de la pleine lune?

«Les horcruxes sont vraisemblablement à l'abri quelque part, non? reprit Remus, tournant la tête vers Regulus.  
_-_ Oui.  
_-_ Ce qui veut dire que les atteindre ne sera pas une chose aisée.  
_-_ Peut_-_être que non, en effet, admit Regulus. Le médaillon était bien protégé. Par une armée d'inferi.  
_-_ Où est_-_ce que tu l'as trouvé? demanda Rogue, se penchant vers lui avec intérêt.  
_-_ Dans une grotte…  
_-_ Et comment as_-_tu su qu'il se trouvait là? intervint Sirius.  
_-_ Par hasard…  
_-_ Tu devrais peut_-_être te décider à tout nous raconter, non?» fit Rogue, un peu durement.

Regulus leva la tête et les regarda tour à tour. Il ne pouvait plus se défiler, comprit_-_il.

XXXXXXX

Mondingus Fletcher avait eu beau jurer qu'il ne trahirait jamais la confiance que Finnigan Fox – _Regulus Black!_ – avait mise en lui, il sentait maintenant sa résolution flancher très nettement. La présence constante des Détraqueurs dans les couloirs de la prison l'avait sérieusement ébranlé. Aussi ne se faisait_-_il plus trop d'illusions lorsqu'il se trouva face à l'Inspecteur McPherson. L'homme était du genre hargneux, et il n'avait simplement plus la force de le contrer.

«Vous ne me ferez pas croire que vous n'étiez pas au courant, pour l'évasion, lui asséna l'inspecteur. J'ai trouvé le trou dans le placard… Celui par lequel vous êtes passés dans les cuisines. Vous allez prétendre ne pas vous être rendu compte de ce que Black faisait?  
_-_ Nous n'avons rien fait d'autre que voler un peu de nourriture… du chocolat…  
_-_ Bien sûr… Et les barreaux de la fenêtre?  
_-_ C'était son problème, pas le mien… protesta Mondingus faiblement.  
_-_ Comment avez_-_vous fait pour percer le mur du placard et vous introduire dans le placard au nez et à la barbe de vos gardiens?  
_-_ Ils dormaient…  
_-_ Comment? Black maîtrise la magie sans baguette?  
_-_ Il est très fort, vous savez… Je me suis contenté de faire ce qu'il disait. Tant que ça ne nuisait à personne! Nous n'avons fait de mal à personne! Quand il y a eu l'émeute, nous sommes simplement revenus dans nos cellules!  
_-_ Vous avez été ensemble tout le temps? Il n'en a pas profité pour aller se promener ailleurs?»

Mondingus hésita. Le regard de McPherson était menaçant. Et c'était de cet homme, que dépendait désormais son avenir. S'il lui donnait ce qu'il voulait, peut_-_être lui permettrait_-_il enfin de quitter la prison? Il ne supportait plus les Détraqueurs…

«Il m'a dit de rester avec le gardien. De le protéger. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui fasse du mal.  
_-_ Quel gardien?  
_-_ Pills… Darius… un autre détenu, qui travaillait avec nous… Darius l'avait assommé. Et puis, un Détraqueur est venu nous a attaqués.  
_-_ Et Black était avec vous tout le temps? Ne me mentez pas, Fletcher! Si vous le faites, je le saurai… et vous passerez les dix prochaines années dans votre cellule!  
_-_ Vous n'avez pas le droit! protesta Mondingus.  
_-_ Répondez!»

Mondingus se mordit les lèvres.

«Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, reprit_-_il lentement. Ce n'est pas un mauvais type, pas du tout… Il voulait juste protéger Miss Fudge… notre médecin… Cole allait lui faire du mal, il en était sûr. Il est allé jusqu'à l'infirmerie pour la protéger.  
_-_ Ah… fit McPherson, le regard brillant. Il est allé voir Isabelle Fudge.  
_-_ Elle était l'otage de Cole!  
_-_ Cole qui a été massacré par un inferius, lui rappela l'inspecteur. D'où venait_-_il?  
_-_ Je ne sais pas… Je n'étais pas là_-_bas, moi! J'étais dans le placard, avec Pills! Ecoutez, Finn… Regulus n'a tué aucun gardien! Il aurait pu le faire, mais il ne l'a pas fait! Il s'est mis en danger pour protéger Miss Fudge! Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais!  
_-_ C'est un Mangemort, lui rappela McPherson.  
_-_ Un Mangemort _repenti_! Ils ont essayé de le tuer!»

L'inspecteur griffonna quelques mots dans son calepin. Mondingus était exaspéré. Si seulement ce type pouvait comprendre…!

«Pourquoi était_-_il en prison? Cela avait_-_il un rapport avec Sirius Black?  
_-_ Il voulait le faire évader, c'est vrai.  
_-_ Il vous l'a dit?  
_-_ Oui.  
_-_ Mais vous n'en avez averti personne.  
_-_ Tous les mecs ici disent qu'ils préparent leur évasion! Et personne ne s'évade jamais!  
_-_ Sauf les frères Black…  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que cela change?! Je n'étais pas supposé le savoir! Et puis, ce n'était pas mon problème! Qui aurais_-_je gagné? A passer pour une balance aux yeux des autres prisonniers! Et puis… Il disait que Sirius Black était innocent.  
_-_ Et vous l'avez cru.  
_-_ Oui.»

Il ne se l'expliquait toujours pas. Comment ce jeune homme avait_-_il pu avoir une telle influence sur lui?

«Je ne sais rien de plus! Il m'a simplement dit qu'il voulait sortir son frère de là avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, parce qu'il ne méritait pas ce qu'on lui faisait subir. Vous croyez vraiment qu'il m'a fait part de son plan? Vous l'auriez fait, vous?»

McPherson ne releva pas, mais Mondingus était persuadé qu'il venait de marquer un point.

«Peut_-_être, inspecteur, que vous vous posez les mauvaises questions… Ce qui est important, ce n'est pas de savoir comment les frères Black se sont évadés, mais s'il n'était pas légitime qu'ils le fassent…»

McPherson referma son calepin d'un mouvement sec et quitta la cellule sans un mot.

XXXXXXX

«Depuis tout petit, je vois les morts, disait Regulus. Je les entends. Ils veulent se servir de moi pour communiquer avec ceux qui leur sont chers…»

Sirius se sentait mal à l'aise. Il aurait voulu que cette discussion se tienne ailleurs, autre part que dans cette bibliothèque lugubre aux rayonnages couverts de livres dangereux. Dans un endroit où brillait le soleil. Comme si cela pouvait atténuer les propos de son frère.

«Ce ne sont pas des _fantômes_, mais autre chose, poursuivait_-_il. Et ils sont partout.»

Regulus avait essayé de lui en parler plus d'une fois, petit. Il s'en souvenait. Il n'avait jamais voulu écouter. Il s'en voulait, maintenant. Peut_-_être que s'il avait été plus présent, Regulus ne serait pas allé chercher chez les Mangemorts les réponses aux questions qu'il se posait.

«Il y en a beaucoup, chez le Lord Noir.»

Remus était aussi mal à l'aise que lui. Même Rogue, qui dévorait Regulus des yeux, paraissait troublé par ses confidences.

«Je suppose que c'est ce qui arrive, lorsqu'on joue avec la mort… murmura Regulus. S'il avait vu l'âme de ses victimes l'environner comme moi je les vois, peut_-_être qu'il ne serait pas allé aussi loin…  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu as vu? demanda Severus, la voix altérée.  
_-_ Je sens leur présence… Ses victimes… Mais leur empreinte n'est pas toujours suffisamment forte pour que je les entende.»

Regulus fit une pause. Sirius voyait à quel point cela lui coûtait, de parler ainsi. Et il comprenait à la manière dont son frère évitait son regard, que sa présence à lui ne faisait que rendre les choses plus difficiles encore. Il lui était manifestement plus difficile de se confier à _lui_, son propre frère, qu'à Rogue. Et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir pour ça.

«Continue, Regulus, lui dit_-_il, le plus gentiment possible.  
_-_ Il y a un esprit qui m'est familier… reprit Regulus. Celui d'une vieille tante à nous… Elle a toujours été là, près de moi.  
_-_ Une tante? fit Sirius.  
_-_ Belvina. C'est elle, qui a attiré mon attention sur l'un des esprits qui hante Voldemort…  
_-_ Qui s'était? demanda Rogue, tendu comme une corde.  
_-_ Une femme… Une femme qui pleurait après son trésor perdu… Voldemort lui avait volé deux objets extrêmement précieux. Le médaillon de Serpentard…»

Toutes les têtes se tendirent vers Regulus. La tension était affreuse.

«Et la coupe de Poufsouffle…»

Les quatre hommes se regardèrent. Regulus était pâle, comme si livrer de pareils secrets le vidait de se substance.

«Il en a fait des horcruxes… murmura Rogue.  
_-_ Ce sont des objets puissants, renchérit Remus. Et lourds de symboles.  
_-_ Voldemort n'est qu'un taré mégalomane, ça vous étonne?! lança Sirius.  
_-_ L'esprit me mettait en garde contre ces objets. Mais le message n'était pas clair. J'ai donc commencé à fouiller dans la bibliothèque de Voldemort…»

Rogue manqua presque s'étouffer, remarqua Sirius. Il aurait sans doute aimé être à la place de Regulus…

«Il t'a laissé faire?! s'exclama Rogue.  
_-_ Il savait que je m'intéressais à la nécromancie… Je lui ai dit que je voulais être capable de lui créer une armée d'inferi…»

Sirius fit un grand effort sur lui_-_même pour ne pas laisser transparaître son dégoût. Regulus n'avait certainement pas besoin de cela…

«Il y a peu de sorciers qui se lancent dans cette voie, même chez les Mangemorts, remarqua Rogue avec pragmatisme. Si tu as montré le plus petit talent dans ce domaine, tu devenais forcément intéressant à ses yeux…  
_-_ Il m'a ouvert lui_-_même l'accès à ses livres. Et ce que j'y ai découvert…»

D'une main tremblante, Regulus se saisit du verre d'eau posé sur la table près de lui et en but une gorgée. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, son regard était posé sur Sirius.

«C'est là que j'ai réalisé ce qu'il était vraiment… et à quel point ce qu'il faisait était mal… J'ai lu des choses affreuses sur les horcruxes, sur les conséquences de la création de tels objets… Voldemort voulait vaincre la mort… Il n'a rien compris…»

D'un seul coup, Sirius réalisa qu'il n'avait absolument rien compris de son frère. Que Regulus avait des perceptions des choses si différentes des siennes qu'il n'était absolument pas légitime qu'il le juge selon ses critères. Regulus avait toujours évolué dans un monde qui lui était totalement étranger. Comment pouvait_-_il prétendre comprendre ses choix?

«Il a peur de la mort… Il veut la soumettre, mais sans la connaître… murmura Regulus. Et il fait des choses atroces pour ça…»

Sirius tendit la main pour la poser sur la sienne. Regulus avait besoin de lui, il avait besoin qu'il fasse l'effort de voir que les choses étaient beaucoup plus complexes qu'elles ne lui semblaient à lui. Et il était prêt à le faire.

«Quand j'ai compris qu'il avait créé ses horcruxes… J'ai tenté de savoir quels objets il avait utilisés, et où ils étaient cachés. J'étais déjà à peu près sûr que le médaillon et la coupe en étaient.  
_-_ Et? demanda Rogue. Qu'est_-_ce que tu as trouvé?  
_-_ Pas grand_-_chose… répondit Regulus. C'est presque par hasard, que j'ai découvert cette grotte.  
_-_ Mais la coupe, tu sais où elle est cachée?» demanda encore Rogue.

Regulus échangea un regard avec Sirius. Celui_-_ci serra ses doigts entre les siens, en forme d'encouragement.

«Voldemort l'avait confiée à la famille Lestrange.»


	27. Chapitre 27

Note : dans ce chapitre, je fais allusion au procès de Sirius Black. Je sais que dans l'histoire originelle, Sirius n'a pas eu la chance d'avoir un procès… C'est l'un des rares cas où j'ai trahi sciemment l'histoire (voir le première partie « Azkaban Break »), pour coller à l'intrigue de Prison Break. Et parce que j'ai toujours trouvé trop invraisemblable qu'un personnage tel que Dumbledore ait cru d'emblée à la culpabilité de Sirius, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire…

Chapitre 27

« Chez les Lestrange… murmura Sirius, lorsque le silence devint trop étouffant. L'horcruxe est chez les Lestrange…  
_-_ Comment le sais_-_tu ? demanda aussitôt Rogue, pragmatique.  
_-_ Par hasard, répondit Regulus. Alors que j'étais invité chez eux…  
_-_ Ils t'ont dit qu'ils avaient la coupe ? fit Sirius, se penchant vers son frère.  
_-_ Rodolphus se vantait de la confiance que le Seigneur des Ténèbres témoignait à sa famille depuis le début. Et il a évoqué le cadeau que Voldemort aurait fait à son père, à l'époque où il a fondé les Mangemorts.  
_-_ Et tu es sûr qu'il parlait de la coupe ? insista Rogue.  
_-_ A peu près. »

Les quatre hommes échangèrent un regard.

« Eh bien, il n'y a plus qu'à aller au manoir des Lestrange ! fit Sirius, se renversant en arrière dans son fauteuil. Facile ! Bellatrix et Rodolphus sont à Azkaban ! Comme Rabastan ! Du gâteau !  
_-_ Du gâteau, hein… Je suppose qu'entrer dans la propriété ne sera pas aussi facile que tu l'espères, Black.  
_-_ Oui, forcément, tu vois toujours tout en noir ! Franchement, qu'est_-_ce qu'on risque ?!  
_-_ De se faire arrêter par les Aurors, intervint Remus.  
_-_ D'avoir les Mangemorts sur le dos, compléta Regulus.  
_-_ Et alors quoi ?! Vous préférez attendre sagement ici ?! Que Voldemort repointe le bout de son nez et s'en prenne encore à Harry ?! »

Regulus enfouit sa tête entre ses mains en soupirant. Sirius s'en voulait presque, de le brusquer ainsi. Il n'était pas encore remis des dernières épreuves, et il ne le serait certainement pas avant quelques jours. En espérant qu'on lui laisse le temps pour cela.

Le temps jouait contre eux.

« Allez ! insista_-_t_-_il. Je peux le faire ! Sous ma forme animagus, qui me remarquera ?!  
_-_ Je ne sais pas, Sirius… murmura Regulus, réticent. Hier encore, tu étais à deux doigts de recevoir le baiser du Détraqueur…  
_-_ Mais je suis sain et sauf ! Laisse_-_moi le faire… »

Comment faire comprendre à Regulus son besoin impérieux d'agir ? Il avait été emprisonné pendant si longtemps, confiné entre les quatre murs sordides de son cachot, à revivre l'horreur jour après jour. Il n'avait passé que trop de temps replié sur lui_-_même à penser, ressasser ses erreurs. Il voulait enterrer tout cela. Reprendre la lutte. Cela lui permettrait peut_-_être de sentir qu'il était encore vivant… ?

« Rogue et toi, vous vous occuperez du médaillon, continua_-_t_-_il. Et moi, je vous rapporterai la coupe.  
_-_ Et moi ? demanda Remus, l'air contrarié.  
_-_ Toi… ? »

Il considéra son ami brièvement. Remus était encore passablement fatigué. Pourtant, l'idée de tenter l'aventure avec lui le réchauffait étrangement. Ce serait comme avant, à Poudlard… Cachés sous la cape de James, ils se glisseraient silencieusement dans les couloirs du manoir des Lestrange, baguette au poing…

« Qu'est_-_ce que je suis censé faire ? appuya Remus.  
_-_ La nounou, proposa Rogue, avec un rictus. Tu t'en sors très bien, dans ce rôle, Lupin… Maintenant que tu as repris figure… humaine…  
_-_ Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être désobligeant, Severus… remarqua Regulus.  
_-_ Rogue a raison… coupa Sirius, prononçant le dernier mot avec une grimace éloquente. J'aimerais que tu continues à prendre soin de Harry… Il a confiance en toi, il t'aime bien. Et j'ai besoin de savoir qu'il est entre de bonnes mains. »

Remus soupira. La perspective d'être laissé derrière ne le réjouissait pas, mais Sirius savait qu'il se plierait à ce qu'on attendait de lui. Ce n'était pas comme si le bien_-_être de Harry lui était égal, après tout…

« De toute façon, je reviendrai très vite, conclut Sirius. Une fois que nous aurons détruit ces deux horcruxes, nous songerons à un autre abri. »

Rogue se leva. « Je retourne à la bibliothèque, dit_-_il à Regulus. Je suis sûr que je peux y trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. »

Regulus ouvrit la bouche, comme s'il voulait protester. Mais il ne trouva aucun argument à avancer, apparemment. Sirius se leva à son tour, imité aussitôt par Remus.

« Tu feras attention, Patmol ? demanda Remus. Pas de risques inutiles et stupides ?  
_-_ Hé, tu me connais ! sourit Sirius.  
_-_ Oui, justement… Je suis sérieux, Sirius.  
_-_ Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je serai de retour ce soir au plus tard, je te le promets. Je prends la cape de James avec moi. Même si les Aurors surveillent la maison des Lestrange, ils ne me verront pas. »

Remus lui donna une petit tape sur l'épaule. « Si tu te fais encore prendre, c'est moi qui te tuerais ! »

Sirius l'attrapa par le cou et l'étreignit vivement. Lorsqu'il en aurait fini, avec ces histoires d'horcruxes, il faudrait qu'il trouve du temps pour Remus. Il avait besoin de lui parler, réalisa_-_t_-_il. De savoir comment il avait vécu les dix mois qui avaient suivi la mort des Potter et son emprisonnement. Il avait certainement souffert, lui_-_aussi.

« Harry doit avoir fini de prendre son bain, dit Remus, se dégageant de son étreinte. Je vais voir si Kreattur a besoin d'un coup de main. »

Lorsque Remus eut quitté lui_-_aussi le salon, Sirius reporta son attention sur Regulus. Celui_-_ci n'avait pas bougé de son siège, profondément songeur.

« Tu sais que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, n'est_-_ce pas ? lui demanda_-_t_-_il doucement. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps, avant que les Aurors ne nous retrouvent. Et si les Mangemorts préparent le retour de Voldemort… »

Regulus ne répondit pas, mais Sirius était sûr de l'avoir vu frissonner.

« Ce que tu as fait… C'était très courageux, Regulus, reprit Sirius. Tu as pris beaucoup de risques…  
_-_ J'ai mis le pied dans un nid de vipères, mais je mentirais en affirmant que ce n'était pas mon choix, répondit Regulus avec une espèce de résignation dans le ton. J'ai adhéré aux Mangemorts parce que c'était ce qu'on attendait de moi, mais j'y trouvais mon compte, d'un certain point de vue.  
_-_ Cela ne change rien au fait que tu as su choisir le bon camp, au bout du compte… »

Il devait lui dire qu'il avait finalement compris. S'il devait partir maintenant et ne plus revenir, il fallait que Regulus sache. Il se pencha légèrement sur lui pour croiser son regard.

« Tu avais raison, Regulus, dit_-_il. Je n'ai jamais rien compris. Je n'avais pas le droit de te juger comme je l'ai fait. Au bout du compte, nous sommes du même côté, tous les deux. Tu n'es pas mon ennemi. Sans doute ne l'as_-_tu jamais été… »

Il avait l'impression d'un immense gâchis. Tous ces moments passés à l'éviter, dans les couloirs de Poudlard, ou à le railler, quand il ne l'agressait pas ouvertement. Parce qu'il était à Serpentard. Parce qu'il avait l'approbation de leurs parents. Si seulement il ne s'était pas arrêté à son ressentiment…

Il l'attira contre lui, comme il l'avait fait pour Remus un instant avant. C'était aussi réconfortant que cette première étreinte, lorsque Regulus l'avait rejoint dans son cachot à Azkaban, et qu'il avait réalisé que son frère n'était pas mort, qu'il avait encore l'occasion de lui dire ses regrets de l'avoir perdu.

« Tu feras vraiment attention à toi, Sirius ? lui demanda Regulus contre sa poitrine.  
_-_ J'ai l'intention de revenir très vite, et en un seul morceau.  
_-_ Tu as intérêt. Nous avons tous besoin de toi, ici.  
_-_ Oui. Il faut que je m'occupe de mon filleul, de mon dernier ami et de mon petit frère… Et il n'y a que moi, pour botter efficacement le cul de Rogue !  
_-_ Lui_-_aussi, est de ton côté, tu sais ? remarqua Regulus, esquissant un sourire.  
_-_ Tu n'arriveras pas à me le faire aimer, Regulus ! trancha Sirius, s'écartant de lui. N'essaye même pas ! Même s'il devait exterminer Voldemort de ses propres mains, je ne l'apprécierai jamais !  
_-_ Mais s'il le faisait, il gagnerait un peu de ton respect, non ? »

Sirius ne répondit pas. Penser à Rogue en des termes positifs était trop troublant pour lui.

« Accorde_-_lui le bénéfice du doute, même si tu le détestes… insista Regulus.  
_-_ Si je ne lui accordais pas déjà le bénéfice du doute, je l'aurais mis lui_-_aussi sous imperium depuis longtemps ! grommela Sirius. Mais méfie_-_toi quand même de lui, Regulus. Il a l'air de notre côté, c'est vrai. Et c'est aussi grâce à son aide que nous sommes ici, à peu près en sécurité, et non coincés à Azkaban. Mais je n'aime pas l'intérêt qu'il porte au médaillon. Il a toujours été avide de pouvoir, Regulus. Rien ne nous prouve qu'il ne nous manipule pas à ses propres fins.  
_-_ Je sais, Sirius. Mais je peux t'assurer aussi qu'il veut autant que nous la destruction de Voldemort.  
_-_ Comment peux_-_tu en être certain ?! »

Regulus hésita un moment avant de répondre. Et lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, Sirius vit aussitôt qu'il le faisait presque à contrecœur.

« L'assassinat des Potter… C'est lui, qui a prévenu Dumbledore qu'ils étaient la cible de Voldemort. »

XXXXXXX

Millicent Bagnold avait le visage crispé des mauvais jours, remarqua Scrimgeour en fermant la porte du bureau derrière lui. A raison. La conférence de presse organisée par Fudge venait de prendre fin, et elle n'annonçait rien de bon.

« Nous savions qu'il en viendrait là, avança_-_t_-_il en guise de préambule.  
_-_ Certes. Mais j'aurais espéré davantage de réaction, de la part des journalistes. Pas un n'a eu l'air choqué, quand il a avancé qu'il était sans doute préférable de me destituer de mes fonctions… »

Millicent s'assit dans son fauteuil. Elle avait vieillie de dix ans, et l'amertume accentuait le pli déjà soucieux de son front.

« Les ingrats… murmura_-_t_-_elle. Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour le bien_-_être de notre communauté… Il y a un moins d'un an, ils tremblaient tous devant Vous_-_Savez_-_Qui et ses Mangemorts, et maintenant…  
_-_ Ils veulent tourner la page, oublier les atrocités dont ils ont été les témoins. »

Des lieux communs. Scrimgeour le savait, mais que dire d'autre ?

« Mais je ne me laisserai pas faire ! s'exclama soudainement Millicent. Le Lord Noir a essayé plus d'une fois d'ébranler mon Ministère, et j'ai toujours fait front ! Ce n'est pas pour céder aux menaces d'un pinailleur tel que Fudge ! »

Elle croisa les mains sur son bureau et respira profondément. Scrimgeour était toujours impressionné de voir la maîtrise dont cette femme faisait preuve. Il connaissait peu de sorciers avec une telle pugnacité.

« Isabelle Fudge. Peut_-_on avancer son procès ? » demanda la Ministre.

Scrimgeour se rembrunit. Il avait passé une partie de la nuit à retourner dans sa tête ce que lui avait dit la jeune femme. Isabelle Fudge était une carte maîtresse, dans le futur affrontement pour le Ministère, mais une carte dangereuse, qu'il fallait utiliser avec précaution et à bon escient.

« Je lui ai parlé hier soir, dit_-_il.  
_-_ Elle a avoué ?  
_-_ Elle a avoué avoir tenté de protéger Regulus Black. Je crois qu'elle l'aime très sincèrement.  
_-_ Mmmpppfff… Une petite oie, voilà ce qu'elle est ! Pourquoi ces jeunes filles sont_-_elles incapables de voir au_-_delà du physique ?! Les Black ont beau être de jolis garçons, ce sont des monstres !  
_-_ En fait… »

Il hésitait à poursuivre. Il n'avait rien, pour étayer les dires d'Isabelle, même s'il était presque convaincu qu'il lui fallait creuser un peu plus dans la direction qu'elle avait suggérée.

Le regard de Millicent sur lui était particulièrement aigu.

« Miss Fudge pense que les Black ne sont pas si coupables que nous le pensons tous… »

Millicent Bagnold laissa échapper un rire ironique.

« Allons donc ! En voilà une bien bonne, Rufus !  
_-_ Mais surtout, elle met en cause Lucius Malefoy, poursuivit Scrimgeour, refusant de se laisser démonter. Le même Lucius qui tire les ficelles derrière Fudge, comme vous le savez parfaitement. »

Millicent perdit son sourire, subitement beaucoup plus attentive.

« D'accord, mais cela n'innocente pas Regulus Black pour autant, remarqua la Ministre.  
_-_ Regulus Black passe pour avoir été assassiné par les Mangemorts. Il se serait retourné contre eux. Si Malefoy est effectivement un Mangemort, comme nous l'avons toujours soupçonné…  
_-_ Ils sont de la même famille. Black et Malefoy. Ce n'est peut_-_être qu'une connivence entre eux. Et puis, il y a Sirius Black. Sa culpabilité est indéniable !  
_-_ Je ne suis plus si sûr… »

Et c'était vrai. Sa vision des faits avait toujours été conditionnée par cette donnée majeure : Sirius Black était coupable. Mais s'il s'était trompé ?

Il devait tout remettre en perspective.

« Allons ! protesta Millicent. Black a assassiné Pettigrow ! Nous avons des témoins ! Et ses propres aveux !  
_-_ Sauf que les témoins ont peut_-_être mal vu, ou mal interprété ce qu'ils ont vu… Je peux vous assurer que c'est chose courante. Quant aux aveux…  
_-_ Vous allez dire qu'on l'a forcé à les faire ?  
_-_ Peut_-_être. J'aimerais reprendre son dossier à zéro.  
_-_ Sur les allégations d'Isabelle Fudge ?!  
_-_ Il n'y a pas que cela. Albus Dumbledore aussi, nourrit de sérieux doutes quant à la culpabilité de Sirius Black. Et s'il y a un Sorcier qu'on ne peut pas soupçonner de connivence avec l'ennemi, c'est bien lui…  
_-_ Vous avez parlé de ceci à Dumbledore ?  
_-_ Pas exactement. Mais il est venu me trouver dans l'espoir de repousser la sentence d'exécution de Sirius Black, hier. Il le pense innocent. »

Millicent croisa les bras en soupirant.

« Si Dumbledore le croit innocent… Que devons_-_nous faire, Rufus ? Si je fais rouvrir officiellement le dossier de Sirius Black, mes adversaires verront cela comme une manœuvre politique et ils en profiteront pour hâter ma chute…  
_-_ C'est pourquoi nous ne ferons rien officiellement.  
_-_ Et pour Isabelle Fudge ?  
_-_ Je propose le status quo. Pour le moment. Il faut que je lui parle. »

XXXXXXX

Shacklebolt savait qu'il était à la fois ridicule et dangereux de s'introduire secrètement dans le Département des Mystères, alors que le Ministère entier était sur le pied de guerre, mais il avait absolument besoin de réponses.

Après avoir répondu aux questions de ses collègues et leur avoir assuré qu'il ne se souvenait de rien qui puisse les aider à comprendre comment Sirius Black avait pu s'enfuir, il était rentré chez lui, fourbu.

Il n'avait pas menti, avait_-_il songé pendant tout le trajet qui le séparait de son petit appartement. Il ne savait vraiment rien. Pourquoi aurait_-_il eu intérêt à couvrir l'évasion de Sirius Black ? C'était un Mangemort, et il haïssait ces gens_-_là !

Pourtant, quelque chose le mettait mal à l'aise, sans qu'il puisse parvenir à cerner quoi.

Il avait été fort surpris de trouver le hibou camper sur sa fenêtre. Un hibou du Ministère. Et plus encore, de voir ce que contenait le paquet ficelé à sa patte : une petite fiole au contenu grisâtre.

Des pensées.

Les siennes, apparemment. C'était son écriture, sur le paquet.

Son malaise avait encore augmenté, à cette découverte. Il avait le sentiment affreux d'avoir menti à tout le monde.

Aussi était_-_il maintenant en route pour le Département des Mystères. Il savait qu'il trouverait sans doute une pensine, dans le fatras que les langues_-_de_-_plomb conservaient là. Lui_-_même n'en possédait pas, et il était impatient de voir quels souvenirs étaient conservés dans la fiole. Quitte à s'exposer au danger.

_Si on me découvre et qu'on me demande des comptes, je n'aurais qu'à dire que Scrimgeour veut le compte-rendu de leur expertise concernant l'évasion d'Azkaban_, se dit_-_il.

Dans le climat suspicieux qui s'était installé au Ministère, Shacklebolt n'était pas sûr que cela suffirait.

Le Département des Mystères avait quelque chose d'angoissant, même pour un homme tel que lui. Il avait vu nombre de choses, depuis qu'il était Auror, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être mal à l'aise.

Il finit par dénicher ce qu'il cherchait. Dans l'une des armoires de la salle aux cerveaux, il trouva une pensine, reléguée en haut d'une étagère. D'un coup de baguette, il la fit léviter et la déposa sur le sol devant lui. Il sortit la fiole de sa poche et en versa le contenu dans la bassine, sans hésiter.

Il se vit parlant à Sirius Black, puis avec Dumbledore. Il se vit remettre au prisonnier la cape d'invisibilité qui lui permettrait de sortir du Ministère sans être vu.

Un peu choqué, il remit la pensine à sa place.

Au moins comprenait_-_il, maintenant, d'où lui venait son sentiment de malaise. C'était lui, qui avait permis à Sirius Black de s'enfuir. Et il avait mis ses souvenirs à l'abri, avant d'effacer sa mémoire en même temps que celle de son collègue.

Il avait cru en l'innocence de Sirius Black. Sinon, jamais il n'aurait commis un tel acte. Il ne lui restait plus, maintenant, qu'à obtenir des preuves indubitables, pour être totalement en paix avec sa conscience.

XXXXXXX

Sirius s'était arrêté sur le pas de la porte, et regardait Harry jouer avec Remus, sur le sol de la chambre. Son ami avait déniché une boîte de chevaliers miniatures qui avait appartenu à Regulus, dans le temps, et les alignait soigneusement devant un Harry attentif.

Il était un peu jeune, pour ce genre de jeu, songea Sirius, mais l'enfant ne semblait pas se plaindre. Sirius avait la désagréable impression que le simple fait que quelqu'un accepte de passer du temps avec lui comblait le petit garçon. Signe qu'il avait dû singulièrement manquer d'attention. Et cela révoltait Sirius.

Une fois les chevaliers alignés, Remus tendit une petite balle à Harry, qui éclata de rire lorsque celle_-_ci envoya valdinguer les figurines sur le tapis. Bon, évidemment, de cette façon, le jeu était sûrement plus amusant.

Sirius quitta le pas de la porte et entra dans la chambre. Harry redevint brusquement sérieux. Trop sérieux. Pourquoi ne s'autorisait_-_il pas à rire en sa présence ?

« Tu t'amuses bien ? demanda Sirius, sentant son cœur se serrer lorsque l'enfant se contenta d'un vague _oui_ de la tête. J'adorais faire ça aussi, quand j'étais petit… Dégommer les chevaliers de Regulus, après qu'il les avait soigneusement installés pour la bataille. Cela le rendait fou de colère… Mais qu'est_-_ce que je trouvais ça drôle !  
_-_ Charmant grand frère, remarqua Remus.  
_-_ Oui. Le grand frère idéal, vraiment… soupira Sirius.  
_-_ Tous les enfants se disputent.  
_-_ Chez nous, c'était trop fréquent. »

Il s'assit par terre, près de Harry. Il n'était pas venu pour parler de ses relations avec Regulus. Même s'il savait que Remus l'écouterait toujours avec bienveillance.

« J'ai du travail à faire, Harry, dit_-_il, prenant la main du petit garçon dans la sienne. Il faut que je m'en aille. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Sirius fut presque content de voir que la nouvelle ne lui plaisait guère. Peut_-_être finiraient_-_ils par s'entendre vraiment, tous les deux…

« Tu vas rester ici avec Remus et Kreattur. Tu n'auras pas peur ?  
_-_ Remus est gentil, répondit Harry.  
_-_ Et Kreattur ?  
_-_ Il est drôle ! »

Jamais Sirius n'aurait songé à qualifier Kreattur de « drôle », mais le sourire de Harry avait quelque chose de rassurant. Au moins, l'Elfe ne lui faisait pas peur.

« Je reviendrai vite, promit Sirius.  
_-_ Vite ?  
_-_ Le plus vite possible. J'ai très envie de jouer aux quilles avec les chevaliers de Regulus, moi_-_aussi ! »

Harry se fendit d'un large sourire. Sirius lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. « Prends soin de Remus, d'accord ? Il est encore très fatigué. » Harry acquiesça avec sérieux et posa un regard concerné sur le jeune homme. Sirius lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de se lever. Mais il n'avait pas fait trois pas en direction de la porte que Harry se pendait brusquement à ses jambes.

Plus ému qu'il n'aurait pensé l'être, Sirius souleva l'enfant de terre et le serra contre lui. « Ça va bien se passer, je serai là ce soir », lui murmura_-_t_-_il à l'oreille. Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, avant de le remettre à Remus.

Ce soir. Il serait de retour ce soir, avec l'horcruxe. Parce qu'il était bien décidé à se débarrasser une fois pour toute de la menace que Voldemort faisait encore planer sur la tête du petit garçon.


	28. Chapitre 28

Chapitre 28

Sirius avait transplané juste devant les grilles du manoir des Lestrange, bien à l'abri sous la cape d'invisibilité de James. Il s'assit sous un arbre, en bordure du chemin. Il voulait profiter un instant de la chaleur du soleil, avant de plonger dans l'antre malsain de ses cousins.

Le soleil. L'air du dehors. Un air qui n'était pas vicié par les relents nauséabonds des cellules voisines. Un air qui n'était pas rendu glacial par la présence des Détraqueurs. Depuis qu'il s'était enfui d'Azkaban, il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de savourer sa liberté retrouvée. Remus avait eu du mal à comprendre qu'il se lance ainsi à la recherche de la coupe, alors qu'il avait les Aurors et les Mangemorts aux trousses. Mais comment lui expliquer qu'il ne faisait là que répondre à un besoin dévorant. Il _devait_ agir. On l'avait privé bien trop longtemps de sa liberté d'action.

Il profita de cet instant de répit pour observer attentivement les alentours de la propriété. Il ne voyait aucun signe de vie. Mr Lestrange père était décédé, et sa femme avait cédé la propriété à son fils Rodolphus, à son mariage. Rodolphus qui était toujours emprisonné à Azkaban, ainsi que son frère Rabastan et Bellatrix. La maison était donc vide. Et apparemment, personne ne la surveillait. Une bonne chose : il aurait les coudées franches pour ses recherches. Regulus lui avait dessiné la coupe, avant qu'il parte, il savait donc à peu près à quoi ressemblait l'horcruxe.

Si on lui avait dit que son frère allait devenir l'un de ses plus précieux alliés dans la guerre contre Voldemort…

Si on lui avait dit que _Severus Rogue_ et lui-même se battraient dans le même camp…

Il avait toujours du mal à y croire. Autant il comprenait les motivations de Regulus, autant celles de Rogue lui échappaient.

_C'est lui, qui a prévenu Dumbledore que Voldemort allait s'en prendre aux Potter_…

Regulus était sûr et certain de ce qu'il avançait.

_« Il était mal à l'aise, avec l'idée que Voldemort puisse s'en prendre aux Potter_, lui avait rapporté Regulus. _Je lui ai dit que c'était monstrueux, qu'on ne pouvait pas laisser tuer un enfant innocent. Que si Voldemort s'attaquait aux Potter, rien ni personne ne pourrait les sauver. Et Severus… Il est resté muet un long moment, avant de m'apprendre qu'il allait alerter l'Ordre du Phénix. »_

Regulus ne mentait pas, Sirius était prêt à le croire. Seulement, il ne parvenait pas à se persuader que Rogue avait pu prendre ces risques-là pour le bien de Harry. Il n'était qu'un enfant innocent ? Sirius était certain que ce genre de considérations n'était pas de celles qui pouvaient arrêter un homme de sa trempe. Et puis, Harry était le fils de James… Il n'avait absolument aucune raison de s'intéresser à son sort.

Non, il y avait autre chose.

Peut-être, en sauvant la vie de Regulus, avait-il vraiment réalisé le danger que Voldemort représentait ? Il avait pris des risques en alertant l'Ordre du Phénix, certes… Mais il en avait pris un bien plus gros en épargnant la vie de son frère. Si cela se découvrait, c'en était fini, de sa carrière de Mangemort… Peut-être, en définitive, avait-il pensé que la défaite de Voldemort était devenue la seule alternative pour lui, le traître… Peter avait bien choisi le camp des Mangemorts pour sauver sa peau. Et si Sirius était bien certain d'une chose, concernant Rogue, c'était qu'il était le genre d'homme à agir avant tout dans _son_ intérêt.

Certes, il paraissait sincère, dans son désir de trouver et détruire les horcruxes. Peut-être souhaitait-il donc réellement la fin de Voldemort. Sirius l'espérait de tout cœur. Parce que l'idée que Rogue soit dans les parages de Harry et qu'il joue la carte de l'amitié avec Regulus n'était pas pour lui plaire.

Sirius se leva. Plus vite il aurait retrouvé la coupe, plus vite ils avanceraient dans leur chasse aux horcruxes, et plus vite ils pourraient se débarrasser de l'encombrante présence de Rogue à leurs côtés.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la baguette qu'il tenait encore en main. C'était celle de son père. Avant de quitter la maison, il avait hésité à garder celle qu'il avait prise à l'Auror, en s'enfuyant du Ministère. C'était une bonne baguette, mais elle ne lui convenait pas vraiment. Il avait préféré se rabattre sur l'une de celles conservées dans le bureau de son père. Il avait fini par opter pour celle qu'il tenait maintenant en main. La baguette avec laquelle son père avait appris la magie, à Poudlard, sa première baguette. Ce n'était pas encore l'idéal, mais c'était toujours mieux que les baguettes qu'il avait eues en main depuis qu'il avait quitté Azkaban.

Sa vieille baguette lui manquait.

Il ravala un soupir et se dirigea vers le portail.

Il sentit les sorts de protection sans même avoir à poser la main sur la grille. Il esquissa un sourire. Des sorts anti-moldus pour la plupart, assez simple à désamorcer. Entrer dans la maison elle-même serait peut-être plus difficile ?

Non. Il ne trouva qu'un simple sort anti-intrusion, vraisemblablement mis là par les Aurors qui avaient arrêté Bellatrix et son époux, d'ailleurs. Remus lui avait dit que toutes les maisons de Mangemorts avaient été fouillées de fond en comble, afin de trouver des pièces à charge pour leurs procès. Il espérait qu'ils n'aient pas mis la main sur la coupe.

Le sort était destiné à écarter les étrangers, afin de garantir la sécurité des biens des Lestrange. Mais il ne réagit pas à sa présence, et pour cause : il n'était pas un étranger. Il appartenait à la même famille que Bellatrix. Les Aurors s'étaient assurés que la maison resterait ouverte à Mrs Lestrange mère, ou à Narcissa. Sirius était même prêt à parier qu'Andromeda également pouvait venir ici sans être inquiétée. Les Aurors ne partageaient pas les vues de la famille sur ses membres « traîtres à leur sang ».

Après un dernier coup d'œil alentours, il entra dans le manoir.

XXXXXXX

Scrimgeour fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux vers l'Inspecteur McPherson. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda-t-il.  
- La demande de remise en liberté d'un prisonnier d'Azkaban. Puisque le Directeur Jorkins est suspendu, je ne sais pas à qui l'adresser…  
- Il s'agit de quel prisonnier ?  
- Mondingus Fletcher. »

Le nom ne disait rien à Scrimgeour.

« Qui est-ce ?  
- Le détenu qui partageait la cellule de Regulus Black.  
- Vous voulez qu'on le relâche…  
- Il a terminé sa peine.  
- Et ?  
- J'ai l'impression qu'il sait comment retrouver Black.  
- L'_impression_ ?  
- Tous les détenus que j'ai interrogés s'accordent pour dire que ces deux-là s'entendaient vraiment bien. Et je suis convaincu qu'il en sait plus qu'il ne veut bien nous le dire, sur l'évasion des Black.  
- Et vous pensez qu'il essayera de reprendre contact avec Regulus, une fois sorti de prison ?  
- Ce n'est pas impossible. »

Scrimgeour croisa les doigts sur son bureau et réfléchit longuement. McPherson était compétent. Mais pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, il semblait mû par un sentiment de vengeance personnelle, à l'égard de Sirius Black. Comme si l'homme lui avait causé du tort directement. Et cela ne le prédisposait certainement pas à l'impartialité.

« Ce Fletcher… Que vous a-t-il dit, à propos de Regulus Black ? Savait-il qu'il partageait sa cellule avec un Mangemort ?  
- Oui. Un Mangemort _repenti_, selon ses termes. Fletcher est un escroc, mais il n'a rien d'un sympathisant de Vous-savez-qui. Je suppose que Regulus Black l'a manœuvré dans le sens qui l'arrangeait le mieux.  
- A moins qu'il n'ait dit la vérité… » murmura Scrimgeour.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit McPherson se rembrunir.

« Quoi d'autre ? enchaîna-t-il.  
- Il existe bien une connivence entre Regulus Black et Isabelle Fudge. Apparemment, Black a quitté le bâtiment via la fenêtre des cuisines pour la rejoindre, lors de l'émeute. D'après Fletcher, il voulait la protéger… Mais il l'a peut-être simplement fait pour servir ses plans d'évasion. Prendre contact avec son alliée dans la place. »

_Tout se résume à __**qui**__ est vraiment Regulus Black_, songea Scrimgeour. _Si j'arrive à comprendre de quel côté il est vraiment et comment il fonctionne, toute l'affaire prendra un nouveau tour…_

« Il faudrait que je ré-interroge Miss Fudge, reprit McPherson. Elle finira bien par craquer et nous dire quelque chose d'utile.  
- A la vérité… Je lui ai parlé hier soir.  
- Ah ? »

L'Inspecteur ne semblait pas enchanté par la nouvelle. Décidément, il avait trop tendance à traiter cette affaire comme la sienne exclusivement. N'était-il pas revenu au Ministère pour s'assurer que Sirius Black ne s'échapperait pas, malgré son ordre explicite de rentrer chez lui ?

« Elle-aussi, pense que Regulus Black s'est repenti, continua-t-il.  
- Evidemment ! Elle est amoureuse de lui ! Il aurait pu lui certifier qu'il était la réincarnation de Merlin lui-même, elle l'aurait cru !  
- Sauf que… Tout ce qu'elle m'a dit m'a paru très sensé, et pas le fait de quelque midinette énamourée.  
- Ce qui veut dire ?  
- Je veux reprendre toute l'enquête depuis le début. L'enquête qui a conduit Sirius Black en prison. »

Le regard de McPherson se fit perçant.

« Pourquoi ? lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres.  
- Parce que si Regulus Black n'est pas le salaud que l'on croit, s'il a fait évader son frère de prison, c'est que nous nous sommes trompés sur toute la ligne.  
- Vous ne croyez pas sérieusement…  
- Que Sirius Black est innocent ? »

Scrimgeour poussa un profond soupir.

« Pourtant, McPherson, il semble bien que ce soit le cas. »

XXXXXXX

Severus avait l'air déprimé, songeait Regulus. Et un Severus déprimé était un Severus irritable. C'était une bonne chose, que Sirius ne soit pas dans les parages. Il y aurait eu à coup sûr des pics échangés, et Regulus n'était pas d'humeur à jouer les médiateurs.

Il était découragé. La pile de livres devant lui tanguait dangereusement, et il la redressa machinalement. Cela faisait plus de deux heures, qu'il avait rejoint Severus dans ses recherches, et ses efforts n'avaient toujours pas été récompensés. Pourtant, ce n'était pas les ouvrages de magie noire qui manquaient, dans la bibliothèque de son père !

« Et ne peut-on pas _vider_ l'horcruxe du morceau d'âme qu'il contient ? demanda-t-il.  
- Parce que tu penses que ce sera plus facile que de détruire le médaillon ?! railla Severus.  
- C'est juste une question comme ça ! protesta Regulus. Sait-on si l'on peut réveiller un morceau d'âme… ? Le faire revenir à la conscience… ?  
- Je n'en sais rien ! avoua Severus, découragé.  
- Parce que cela voudrait dire que toute personne en possession d'un horcruxe serait potentiellement capable de ramener Voldemort à la vie… poursuivit Regulus, songeur.  
- En admettant que ce soit possible… Qui saurait le faire ?! Ton père a l'une des bibliothèques les plus complètes que je connaisse ! Et j'ai beau chercher, je ne trouve rien de probant, dans ces livres ! »

Il referma l'ouvrage qu'il consultait d'un claquement sec et se saisit d'un autre.

« Et puis… Cela voudrait dire qu'il faudrait fournir une essence corporelle, à ce morceau d'âme. Combien de temps survivrait-il, autrement, dans notre monde physique ? Tu sais mieux que moi ces choses-là, Regulus… »

Regulus ne répondit pas. L'âme de Voldemort, désincarnée, n'aurait de prise sur le monde qu'en acquerrant de la matérialité. Ce qui pouvait sembler à peu près impossible. Mais Regulus n'était pas prêt à le jurer.

Il y avait bien des façons, pour un esprit, de prendre corps dans leur niveau d'existence…

« Si on ne trouve rien dans la bibliothèque de mon père… La seule qui soit mieux fournie, c'est celle de Voldemort ! »

Un léger frisson agita les longues mains de Severus, alors qu'il tournait les pages.

« Voldemort a bien trouvé la façon de créer ses horcruxes quelque part… poursuivit Regulus.  
- Pratiquement tous ses biens ont été saisis par les Aurors, après sa disparition, releva Severus. Où compte-tu trouver ses ouvrages ? Dans les archives du Ministère ?  
- Peut-être… »

A moins que les livres n'aient été détruits… Les Aurors auraient-ils vraiment conservé des livres pareils ?! Ce n'aurait pas été très judicieux de leur part de ne pas le faire, eux qui combattaient la magie noire…

« Les livres ont peut-être atterris au Département des Mystères… Pour y être étudiés… Je doute que cela effraye les Langues-de-plomb…  
- Oh, très bien ! Brillante idée, vraiment, Regulus ! Je suggère qu'on envoie ton frère s'en assurer de visu aussitôt qu'il sera revenu de chez ta cousine !  
- Très drôle…  
- Je ne plaisante pas. On sera peut-être obligé d'en passer par là, si on ne trouve rien ici !  
- D'accord, mais pas Sirius ! S'il se fait attraper, il est sûr d'être condamné. Moi, en revanche…  
- Oh, tais-toi, et cherche ! »

Il poussa un livre vers lui, que Regulus prit avec un soupir de résignation.

XXXXXXX

Sirius s'affala sur le divan, complètement découragé. Il avait littéralement retourné le manoir, cherchant partout, dans les placards, dans les malles, au fond des tiroirs. Il n'avait rien trouvé. Même dans le coffre fort qu'il avait déniché dans une cache restée ignorée des Aurors eux-mêmes.

Si la coupe avait vraiment été un jour en possession des Lestrange, elle n'était pas pour autant dans leur manoir, Sirius en était à peu près sûr.

_Réfléchis ! Peut-être que tu n'as pas pensé à tout !_ se morigéna-t-il. _Si Voldemort avait confié une chose aussi importante à Lestrange, où l'aurait-il cachée… ?_

Il ne voyait vraiment pas.

Rester davantage ne serait qu'une perte de temps. Autant revenir Place Grimmaurd et faire le point avec Regulus. Peut-être que lui aurait une idée. Après tout, il avait fréquenté les Lestrange bien plus que lui.

Il se leva et jeta un dernier regard au salon, autour de lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la porte de la bibliothèque.

Peut-être y aurait-il là des ouvrages utiles ? Peut-être trouverait-il quand même quelque chose à ramener à son frère ?

XXXXXXX

Ils avaient fini par abandonner.

_Ce n'est qu'une pause, _se dit Severus._ Une petite pause, avant de reprendre les recherches…_ Il était démoralisé, mais pas autant que Regulus, apparemment. Celui-ci gardait le nez plongé dans sa tasse de thé, muet.

Ils avaient retourné la bibliothèque des Black, mais en vain. Même au sein des arts obscurs, la création d'horcruxes était taboue, apparemment. Où alors, ils ne possédaient pas les bons ouvrages.

_« Mon père n'était pas très porté sur la nécromancie_, lui avait dit Regulus. _Conserver son âme pour se prémunir de la mort… Même lui savait qu'il y avait un seuil à ne pas franchir. »_

A l'autre bout de la table, Lupin grignotait un biscuit d'un air pensif. Lui non plus, n'était pas en grande forme. Il avait passé une partie de la matinée à jouer avec le gosse – incroyable ce qu'il pouvait être patient ! Lui, Severus, ne l'aurait pas supporté cinq minutes ! – ne les rejoignant qu'après le déjeuner. Un plat de légumes cuits à l'eau absolument insipide. A quoi bon avoir un elfe de maison, s'il n'était pas capable de cuisiner correctement ?!

Lorsque Regulus lui avait demandé où était Harry, Lupin avait répondu qu'il faisait sa sieste de l'après-midi et qu'il avait donc près de deux heures devant lui pour leur donner un coup de main. Et de fait, les recherches avaient avancé beaucoup plus vite. Lupin était à l'aise, dès qu'il s'agissait de livres.

Mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé.

Et ils se morfondaient maintenant tous les trois, assis à la table de la cuisine, devant une tasse de thé.

Severus avait bien remarqué que l'abattement de ses deux compagnons se doublait maintenant d'anxiété. Sirius n'était pas encore rentré, et ces deux-là s'inquiétaient pour lui.

« Si nous pouvions contacter Dumbledore, dit Severus, brisant le silence morne de la cuisine, il pourrait peut-être nous aider à détruire cet horcruxe…  
- Sans doute, répondit Lupin. De toute façon, il faudrait songer à le prévenir, pour Harry… Il doit être inquiet.  
- Mmmpfff… S'il s'était mieux occupé de sa protection, les Mangemorts n'auraient jamais retrouvé sa trace, et nous n'en serions pas là !  
- Dumbledore ne pouvait pas prévoir que Pettigrow était encore vivant et passé à l'ennemi », remarqua Regulus.

Lupin baissa les yeux, visiblement troublé.

« Dès que Sirius sera de retour, nous envisagerons la manière de prendre contact avec Dumbledore, déclara Regulus, soudain déterminé. Vous devez bien avoir des possibilités de contacter d'autres membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, non ?  
- Peut-être… répondit Lupin, incertain. J'ai coupé les ponts avec tout le monde, après… l'arrestation de Sirius… »

Severus se remémora la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Dumbledore et McGonagall, à Poudlard, alors qu'il cherchait à mettre la main sur Lupin. La perte de ses amis avait tellement ébranlé le jeune homme qu'il avait dû passer plusieurs mois enfermé à Sainte-Mangouste… C'était une chose que Severus avait bien du mal à comprendre.

Kreattur apparut dans la cuisine, un tablier crasseux noué autour des reins.

« Que désire manger maître Regulus, ce soir ? demanda-t-il de ce ton obséquieux que Severus trouvait insupportable.  
- Ce que tu veux, Kreattur, je n'ai pas très faim…  
- Quelque chose qui tienne un peu plus au corps que des navets cuits à l'eau, intervint Severus. Ton maître a besoin d'énergie ! Et nous aussi… »

L'elfe lui concéda un bref regard en coin, avant de reporter son attention sur Regulus.

« Il faudrait que j'aille faire quelques commissions, dans ce cas… Ma maîtresse mange peu, d'ordinaire, et là, avec trois hommes en plus et un enfant… »

Severus et Regulus échangèrent un regard. Severus n'était pas très enthousiaste, à l'idée de laisser sortir Kreattur. Après tout, il avait beau être dévoué à Regulus, il était également l'elfe de Mrs Black. Et s'il lui prenait l'envie d'aller avertir le reste de la famille du retour de son maître adoré au domicile ?

Regulus sembla penser de même.

« Tu vas aller faire les courses, mais je t'interdis de parler à qui que ce soit, dit-il à l'elfe. Tu ne dois pas laisser entendre que Sirius et moi sommes revenus ici, ni que Lupin, Severus et Harry sont hébergés chez nous. Achète ce dont tu as besoin et reviens tout de suite ! »

Un instant, l'elfe parut curieusement blessé. Etait-il touché de voir son maître se montrer si méfiant à son égard ? Regulus parut le penser. Il se pencha vers lui et posa une main amicale sur son épaule. « Il y a des gens qui me veulent du mal, là dehors, expliqua-t-il gentiment. Je ne voudrais pas que tu les mettes sur ma piste par inadvertance… »

Kreattur acquiesça d'un air grave.

« Et ramène donc quelques journaux, intervint Severus. J'aimerais bien avoir quelques nouvelles du monde extérieur. » Regulus approuva d'un signe de tête. « Ce sera tout ? demanda Kreattur.  
- Oui… répondit Regulus.  
- Où est Harry ? demanda Lupin, avant que l'elfe ne disparaisse.  
- Je l'ai laissé dans le salon, avec quelques livres d'images.  
- Merci, Kreattur.  
- Reviens vite », ajouta Regulus.

L'elfe disparut, laissant les trois hommes se replonger dans leurs réflexions.

XXXXXXX

Rita se faufila sous le buffet de la cuisine de toute la vitesse de ses six pattes. Elle avait passé la nuit à fouiller la maison sans parvenir à trouver l'horcruxe. En désespoir de cause, elle avait pensé que la façon la plus simple de découvrir sa cachette, c'était encore de coller à l'elfe. Après tout, c'était lui qui l'avait dissimulé.

Suivre Kreattur était loin d'être aussi aisé qu'elle aurait pu le penser. La plupart du temps, l'elfe disparaissait sans avertissement, passant d'une pièce à l'autre sans qu'elle puisse déterminer à l'avance quels étaient ses projets.

Elle avait essayé de s'accrocher à lui, mais il ne portait que cette espèce de pagne informe autour des reins, qui n'était vraiment pas l'endroit idéal pour se cacher.

Elle avait fini par abandonner, et par décider de se rabattre sur Regulus. Lui au moins avait des poches confortables et ne sentait pas comme une vieille croûte de fromage moisie.

Passer l'après-midi avec Regulus Black avait été profondément décevant. Et d'un ennui mortel. Le jeune homme n'avait pas quitté la bibliothèque, passant son temps à feuilleter de gros livres poussiéreux, sans trouver, apparemment, ce qu'il recherchait. Ce qui avait un peu rassuré Rita. Elle tremblait de peur à l'idée que ces hommes puissent détruire l'horcruxe avant qu'elle ne mette la main dessus. S'ils le faisaient, elle n'aurait plus aucune preuve pour étayer son histoire.

Elle aurait bien aimé faire comme l'elfe, et quitter cette maison sinistre. Commencer à rédiger son papier. Ou pourquoi pas, aller révéler leur cachette aux Aurors. Elle aurait été celle qui aurait permis la libération de Harry Potter. Sauf qu'elle savait maintenant que ce ne serait pas vrai. Harry n'était pas en danger. Et puis, l'aurait-elle fait qu'elle aurait dû abandonner l'idée de révéler au grand jour la menace que le Lord Noir faisait encore peser sur toutes les têtes.

Non, il valait mieux qu'elle reste là, à attendre le retour de Sirius Black.

Après tout, elle pourrait peut-être s'emparer de l'horcruxe qu'il ramènerait, à défaut du médaillon…

XXXXXXX

Harry avait fini par délaisser les livres que l'elfe lui avait donnés. Il s'ennuyait un peu. Remus était passé vérifier qu'il allait bien, mais il était reparti à ses occupations de grandes personnes, et il se retrouvait maintenant tout seul.

Il aurait voulu que Sirius soit là. Finalement, il aimait bien son parrain. Maintenant qu'il s'était lavé, il n'était plus aussi effrayant. Et puis, il avait bien compris que Sirius ne laisserait personne lui faire de mal. Dormir près de lui, la nuit passée, lui avait apporté un vrai réconfort. Il n'avait rêvé ni de lumière verte, ni de rire sinistre, ni de l'affreux gros rat. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi en sécurité.

Sirius était plus attentif à son bien-être que sa tante Pétunia ne l'avait jamais été, et Harry en était parfaitement conscient.

La seule chose qui dérangeait profondément Harry, dans cette nouvelle vie qui était la sienne, c'était cet endroit. Pas parce qu'il était entouré de _magie_. Confusément, il savait pertinemment que tout cela était normal. Mais il y avait quelque chose, dans cette maison, qui lui déplaisait grandement.

Ce grand salon, dans lequel où on l'avait laissé seul, lui paraissait glacial. Et maintenant qu'il n'était plus plongé dans ses livres, il se sentait mal à l'aise, de s'y trouver enfermé.

Il se leva du tapis et se dirigea vers la porte. Il allait retourner dans la cuisine. C'était la pièce qu'il préférait, avec la chambre de Sirius.

Il traversa le hall et hésita, devant les portes qui s'ouvraient devant lui. Il n'avait pas encore bien repéré les lieux. Il poussa un battant au hasard, et découvrit la bibliothèque. C'était là que Remus avait passé une partie de l'après-midi, avec les deux autres hommes – l'affreux au grand nez qui disait toujours des choses désagréables à Sirius et l'autre, qui lui faisait toujours froid dans le dos.

La bibliothèque était vide, pour le moment. Harry se demanda vaguement ce qu'il y avait de si chouette, ici, pour retenir l'attention de Remus. Il fit quelques pas dans la pièce. Il n'y avait que des livres. Des livres sans images, comme il le découvrit en jetant un coup d'œil sur les volumes restés ouverts sur la table.

Il s'apprêtait à partir lorsque quelque chose attira son regard. C'était au fond de la pièce, entre les rideaux et l'une des étagères de bois massif.

Intrigué, il s'approcha.

Ce n'était rien qu'une tache, apparemment. Une marque sombre sur le papier-peint défraîchi.

Il tendit la main.


	29. Chapitre 29

Chapitre 29 :

« J'ai vraiment besoin que vous m'aidiez, Miss Fudge, dit Scrimgeour, se penchant sur la jeune femme.  
_-_ Que je vous aide… ? Et de quelle manière ?  
_-_ Votre père… Votre père s'est laissé monter la tête. Poussé par Malefoy, il propose de mettre fin au mandat de Millicent Bagnold.  
_-_ Pourquoi donc ?! s'exclama Isabelle, fronçant les sourcils avec surprise.  
_-_ Une tactique de Malefoy pour mettre la main sur le Ministère. Si ce que vous m'avez dit est vrai, s'il est vraiment un Mangemort… »

Isabelle frissonna. Elle n'avait pas besoin que Scrimgeour lui en dise davantage, elle avait parfaitement compris.

« J'ai du mal à croire… avança_-_t_-_elle, que mon père…  
_-_ Nous savons que votre père n'a aucune sympathie pour la cause des Mangemorts ! la rassura aussitôt Scrimgeour. Mais c'est un ambitieux… Et il s'inquiète pour vous. Il cherche à tourner la situation actuelle à son avantage. Poussé par Malefoy, il a la possibilité d'atteindre les plus hautes fonctions. Et de plus… S'il devient Ministre de la Magie, il pourra manœuvrer pour vous libérer. »

Isabelle garda le silence. Autant la pensée de son père manipulé par Malefoy était inquiétante, autant la perspective d'être relâchée lui agréait…

« Je sais à quoi vous penser, Miss, reprit Scrimgeour, la scrutant attentivement. Mais si l'on vous relâche… Malefoy en profitera pour mettre la main sur vous. N'est_-_ce pas ce que vous craigniez ? »

Elle soupira. Non, bien sûr, elle ne souhaitait pas tomber sous la coupe de Malefoy. L'homme était dangereux, et il n'hésiterait certainement pas à lui faire du mal, si cela lui permettait de mettre la main sur Regulus.

« Vous me croyez donc ? demanda_-_t_-_elle doucement.  
_-_ Je vois clair dans le jeu de Malefoy, et cela ne me plaît pas.  
_-_ Mais, pour l'innocence des frères Black ?  
_-_ Je ne sais pas encore. Dumbledore semble penser que Sirius n'est pas coupable des crimes qui lui ont été imputés. Je vais rouvrir l'enquête. »

Isabelle sourit. C'était la meilleure nouvelle qu'elle entendait, depuis qu'elle était enfermée dans cette cellule du Ministère.

« Et en quoi pourrais_-_je vous aider ?  
_-_ Regulus Black a_-_t_-_il confiance en vous ?  
_-_ Oui. Je pense que oui. »

Ne lui avait_-_il pas révélé son intention de s'évader ?

« Savez_-_vous où il se trouve ?  
_-_ Non. Je ne savais même pas comment il comptait fuir d'Azkaban… Je ne sais rien de ses projets, je vous le jure !  
_-_ Vous seriez prêt à l'affirmer, même sous _veritaserum_ ? »

Elle fit oui de la tête.

« Très bien… Vous êtes très attachée à Regulus Black, n'est_-_ce pas ? »

Isabelle se sentit rougir malgré elle. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler de ses sentiments à cet homme qu'elle connaissait à peine ! Mais celui_-_ci enchaîna : « Et lui ? Pensez_-_vous qu'il tienne à vous ? »

Ses mains se crispèrent sur sa robe. Elle était de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

« Je ne sais pas… Pourquoi ?  
_-_ J'aimerais vous utiliser. Pour l'atteindre.  
_-_ Et vous pensez que j'accepterai une chose pareille ?!  
_-_ Je sais qu'il ne se rendra pas.  
_-_ Je ne vous conduirai pas à lui ! répliqua Isabelle, catégorique. Vous dites que vous n'êtes plus sûr qu'il soit un Mangemort… Mais combien de vos hommes partagent_-_ils cette opinion ? Si je vous conduis à lui, il sera en danger ! Et puis… Malefoy me fera suivre dès que je serai sortie d'ici, vous le savez ! Je ne prendrai pas le risque de mettre les Mangemorts sur sa piste ! »

Scrimgeour croisa les bras, sans se départir de son calme. Isabelle aurait aimé avoir sa confiance. Ou son self_-_control.

« Je veux juste que vous le convainquiez de nous remettre Harry Potter. »

XXXXXXX

Harry n'était plus dans le salon où l'avait laissé Kreattur. Remus fit le tour de la pièce du regard, survolant les albums abandonnés sur le sol, sans trouver signe de l'enfant. Il ressentit une légère pointe d'inquiétude. Il n'aimait pas savoir Harry tout seul.

« Il ne doit pas être loin, se raisonna_-_t_-_il. Peut_-_être dans la chambre de Sirius ? »

Il ferma la porte du salon et s'engagea sur l'escalier, sans s'attarder sur les éclats de voix qui venaient de la cuisine. Rogue et Regulus étaient encore en train de débattre sur la meilleure façon de procéder. Le même discours stérile. Remus, lui, doutait qu'ils trouvent une issue. Il leur manquait trop d'éléments, encore.

Il avait hâte que Sirius revienne. Sirius et son pragmatisme. Au moins, lui agirait. Peut_-_être à l'aveuglette, mais Remus savait que Sirius avait un instinct sûr. A Poudlard, déjà, il se lançait sans réfléchir, mû par de curieuses certitudes que Remus ne parvenait pas à appréhender. Et étrangement, le résultat était loin d'être aussi catastrophique qu'il l'aurait pensé.

Il imaginait bien Sirius fracasser le médaillon presque par mégarde…

Il grimpa les escaliers prestement et entra dans la chambre de son ami.

« Harry ? appela_-_t_-_il. Est_-_ce que tu es là ? »

Il n'obtint pas de réponse. La chambre était vide. Remus se sentit mal à l'aise. La maison était grande. Et dangereuse. Elle était pleine d'objets maléfiques, qui attiseraient sans nul doute la curiosité du petit garçon. Il s'en voulait déjà de l'avoir laissé seul.

« Harry ?! » appela_-_t_-_il plus fort.

La chambre de Regulus était vide, elle_-_aussi. Remus changea de palier. Il sursauta lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit sur les cheveux gris de Walburga Black. Elle le dévisagea d'un regard vide, la main sur la poignée.

« Oh, Mrs Black… dit Remus. Avez_-_vous vu Harry ?  
_-_ Harry ?  
_-_ Oui, Harry ! Le petit garçon !  
_-_ J'ai deux garçons… Sirius et Regulus… reprit Walburga, l'air absent. Deux beaux petits garçons… Mais il aurait fallu une fille… J'aurais aimé une petite fille… »

Remus fronça les sourcils, ennuyé. Regulus était_-_il au courant que sa mère n'avait plus toute sa tête ? Le sort de Rogue ne devait rien arranger, en plus…

« Non, je ne vous parle pas de vos fils ! Je parle de Harry ! L'enfant qui était avec Regulus !  
_-_ Regulus n'a pas d'ami… Il est toujours tout seul, à parler dans le vide, il me fait peur… Sirius devrait s'occuper un peu plus de son petit frère ! Je vais dire à Orion de faire la morale à Sirius ! »

Abasourdi, Remus regarda Mrs Black rentrer dans sa chambre et refermer soigneusement la porte derrière elle. Il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de se rappeler qu'il cherchait Harry.

Il finit par le trouver, assis sur le rebord de la baignoire, dans la salle de bain. Soulagé, il entra et s'agenouilla sur le carrelage, devant lui.

« Harry… dit_-_il doucement. Tu ne m'entendais pas t'appeler ? »

Le petit garçon leva les yeux sur lui et fit non de la tête.

« Je te cherchais. J'étais inquiet… Je n'aime pas beaucoup que tu te promènes tout seul dans cette maison, tu sais, il y a beaucoup de choses dangereuses, ici. »

Harry ne répondit pas et rebaissa les yeux sur sa main. Remus fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est_-_ce qu'il y a ? Tu t'es fait mal ? »

Harry fit non de la tête. Remus lui prit la main et l'examina soigneusement. Il ne vit rien. Rien d'autre qu'une tache sombre sur le bout de son index, comme une tache d'encre.

« Lave tes mains, proposa_-_t_-_il, comprenant que c'était cette tache, qui expliquait la présence de l'enfant dans la salle de bain. Et ensuite, nous descendrons dans la cuisine. Kreattur a promis de nous préparer un bon repas, ce soir. Tu as faim ?  
_-_ Où est Sirius ? demanda Harry.  
_-_ Il n'est pas encore rentré, mais il sera bientôt là. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui. »

Harry ouvrit le robinet et frotta ses petites mains sous l'eau. Remus lui tendit une serviette et l'aida à se sécher.

La tache n'avait pas disparu.

XXXXXXX

Regulus regarda les photos qui faisaient la une de la _Gazette_ d'un air consterné. D'une main tremblante, il effleura le portrait d'Isabelle, à côté de celui de son père, Cornelius Fudge. Il survola l'article, butant sur les mots, comme s'il n'était même plus capable de lire, dans sa panique.

Parce que c'était bien cela, qu'il ressentait maintenant. De la panique.

Ils avaient arrêté Isabelle. Ils l'avaient enfermée dans une cellule du Ministère, l'avaient accusée de complicité. Son front se mouilla de sueur.

« Regulus ? fit Severus, qui ne le quittait pas du regard.  
_-_ Ils veulent la condamner… murmura_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Qui ?  
_-_ Isabelle ! Ils vont lui faire payer mon évasion ! »

Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise derrière lui, incapable de rester debout sur ses jambes flageolantes. Severus lui prit le journal des mains. « De qui parles_-_tu ? demanda_-_t_-_il. Cette fille ? »

Regulus se mordit les lèvres et s'essuya le front. Il devait se ressaisir, paniquer ainsi ne servait à rien.

« Je la connais… murmura Severus. Je l'ai déjà vue…  
_-_ Où ?  
_-_ A Azkaban… Elle était dans une barque, avec Lupin et moi. C'est elle qui nous a dit que tu allais bien…  
_-_ Ils pensent qu'elle nous a aidés à nous enfuir, Sirius et moi ! fit Regulus, d'une voix tremblante.  
_-_ Et c'est le cas ?  
_-_ Oui… Enfin, indirectement… Elle m'a prévenu que Malefoy voulait venir à Azkaban. Pour me voir. Elle était inquiète pour moi, alors, elle m'a permis de rester à l'infirmerie… pour que je puisse m'évader avec Sirius… »

Elle avait pris des risques terribles, en faisant cela. Regulus en avait été vaguement conscient, à l'époque, mais il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de se servir d'elle. Maintenant, la pensée qu'il l'avait mise en danger lui donnait la nausée.

« C'est la fille de Cornelius Fudge, remarqua Severus. Je suis sûr que son cher papa lui viendra en aide.  
_-_ _Fudge_ ?! Lui venir en aide ?! Ce pantin de Malefoy ?! Elle est en danger, Severus ! Si le Ministère ne l'emprisonne pas, Malefoy mettra la main sur elle ! Uniquement pour vérifier qu'elle ne sait rien sur moi ! Et… »

Sa voix se brisa. Que Malefoy puisse poser la main sur Isabelle lui était odieux.

Brusquement, il se leva. Severus leva les yeux vers lui, l'air anxieux.

« Il faut que j'y aille ! déclara Regulus, décidé.  
_-_ Quoi ?!  
_-_ Il faut que j'aille la chercher ! Elle ne doit pas rester au Ministère !  
_-_ Tu… ! Tu ne vas pas… !  
_-_ S'ils l'envoient à Azkaban… Si elle est reconnue complice de Mangemort, ils vont la mettre en Haute Sécurité, avec les Détraqueurs… !  
_-_ Tu n'en sais rien ! répliqua Severus. Elle n'a même pas été encore jugée !  
_-_ Mais ils vont le faire ! Ils vont le faire et vite, à cause de Fudge ! »

Regulus sentait ses bras se couvrir de chair de poule, à mesure qu'il saisissait toutes les implications. C'était évident, les Aurors allaient utiliser Isabelle pour discréditer Fudge et l'empêcher de mettre à mal le ministère de Millicent Bagnold. Coupable ou non, elle servirait de bouc émissaire.

« Calme_-_toi, Regulus ! lui intima Severus, posant une main ferme sur son bras.  
_-_ Que je me calme ?! Mais je ne peux pas, me calmer ! Je ne peux pas rester là, à les laisser lui faire du mal sans rien faire ! Je ne le supporterai pas, Severus ! »

Severus le dévisageait avec une incompréhension manifeste. Mais Regulus ne se souciait pas de s'expliquer. Il se releva, retrouvant l'usage de ses jambes en même temps que se raffermissait sa décision.

« Je vais au Ministère, déclara_-_t_-_il. Et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas ! »

XXXXXXX

Sirius avait transplané juste devant la porte du 12 square Grimmaurd, bien à l'abri sous la cape d'invisibilité de James. Les Aurors qui surveillaient la maison étaient toujours là, remarqua_-_t_-_il. Il attendit qu'ils tournent le dos à la porte pour l'ouvrir et se glisser dans le hall.

La scène qu'il eut alors sous les yeux le cloua sur place.

« Lâche_-_moi ! hurlait Regulus, se démenant entre les bras de Rogue.  
_-_ Tu n'iras nulle part, Regulus ! répliqua celui_-_ci, le visage rougi par l'effort.  
_-_ Je fais ce que je veux ! »

Kreattur, sur le pas de la cuisine, ouvrait des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et se tordait les mains d'un air désespéré. Sur les marches, Remus les regardait d'un air ébahi, Harry serré contre lui. Même Walburga était sortie de sa retraite et pointait un visage méfiant par_-_dessus la balustrade, à l'étage au_-_dessus.

« Mais que… » murmura Sirius.

Il vit Regulus sortir sa baguette et la pointer sous le nez de Rogue.

« Ne me force pas ! » le prévint_-_il.

Rogue hésita, mais relâcha son frère. Celui_-_ci s'écarta brusquement, visiblement furieux.

« Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ? » demanda Sirius, élevant la voix.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Mais le visage de Regulus se ferma davantage. Cela n'augurait rien de bon, songea Sirius.

« Tu tombes bien ! fit Rogue à son égard. Ton frère s'est mis dans la tête de prendre d'assaut le Ministère !  
_-_ Quoi ?!  
_-_ J'ai pris ma décision ! Ce n'est pas Sirius qui m'empêchera d'aller là_-_bas ! coupa Regulus, venimeux.  
_-_ Pourquoi cette décision ? demanda Sirius, faisant un pas dans sa direction.  
_-_ A cause de la fille ! » expliqua Rogue, avec une moue dégoûtée sur le visage.

La fille… Il ne fallut qu'une seconde, à Sirius, pour comprendre de quoi il retournait. Regulus avait dû apprendre, pour Isabelle.

« Je vois… Ecoute, Regulus, on va parler de tout ça calmement, tu veux bien ?  
_-_ Non !  
_-_ Regulus…  
_-_ Non ! répéta Regulus plus fort. Je vais aller là_-_bas, je vais aller la chercher !  
_-_ Et comment comptes_-_tu t'y prendre ?! demanda Sirius.  
_-_ Si tu n'as pas plus de plan que lorsque tu t'es mis en tête d'aller chercher ton frère, intervint Rogue, cassant, c'est vraiment que tu es stupide !  
_-_ Tu ne lui rendras pas service en faisant ça, Regulus ! déclara Sirius. Je l'ai vue. J'ai vu Isabelle, quand j'étais là_-_bas, et je lui ai parlé. »

Regulus le regarda, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage. Incompréhension qui céda vite le pas à une colère à peine rentrée.

« Tu ne m'as rien dit… ! souffla_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Parce que je me doutais que tu réagirais mal ! répondit Sirius.  
_-_ Tu n'avais pas le droit de me taire un truc pareil ! protesta Regulus.  
_-_ Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion d'aborder le sujet. Ecoute, Regulus… Je lui ai parlé, c'est vrai. Elle est consciente du danger qui pèse sur elle. Mais je ne crois pas que te ruer au ministère lui rendra service. Parce que si tu te fais prendre, ce n'est pas seulement toi, qui sera en danger, mais elle également. Comment veux_-_tu qu'elle les persuade de son innocence, si tu es prêt à risquer ta liberté pour la sauver ? »

Regulus faillit répliquer, se mordit les lèvres. Sirius fut frappé de voir à quel point il était affecté. Ainsi, il avait vu juste. Son frère était amoureux de la jeune femme.

« C'est une fille intelligente, Regulus, insista_-_t_-_il. Et très lucide. Fais_-_lui confiance, je suis sûr qu'elle trouvera un moyen de s'en sortir.  
_-_ Et si ce n'est pas le cas ? souffla Regulus, d'une voix tremblante.  
_-_ Alors, nous agirons. Allons dans le salon, maintenant, vous voulez bien ? »

Ils échangèrent un regard. Regulus rangea sa baguette et se dirigea vers le salon d'un pas morne. Remus finit de descendre l'escalier et le suivit, tenant Harry par la main.

« Pour quelqu'un victime d'une erreur judiciaire, tu fais étonnamment confiance aux Aurors… lui glissa Rogue avant de suivre le mouvement.  
_-_ Non, répliqua_-_t_-_il. Je n'ai aucune confiance en eux. J'ai confiance en _elle_. Je suis sûr qu'elle trouvera un moyen. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, alors nous interviendrons. Mais pas sur un coup de tête.  
_-_ Tu es sûr que c'est bien toi, Black ?! lâcha Rogue d'un air pincé. Préconiser la réflexion… ?!  
_-_ Tais_-_toi et avance ! »

XXXXXXX

Regulus se laissa tomber sur le divan et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Il savait, évidemment, que Sirius et Severus avaient raison. Mais il n'allait pas se débarrasser de ses angoisses aussi facilement. Isabelle avait beau être intelligente, elle était au milieu d'un panier de crabes…

Lupin s'assit sur une chaise près de lui. Il sentait son regard sur lui, un regard qu'il devinait plein de sollicitude. Cela l'ennuya. Il devait se ressaisir. Il se redressa, tandis que Severus et Sirius prenaient place à leur tour. Aussitôt qu'ils furent assis, Harry se détacha de Lupin pour se faufiler dans le giron de son frère. Malgré son inquiétude, Regulus se prit à sourire devant l'air à la fois surpris et ravi de Sirius.

« Alors ? demanda Severus. Cet horcruxe ?  
_-_ Je ne l'ai pas trouvé », déclara Sirius.

Severus laissa échapper un soupir morose. Regulus ne dit rien. Les horcruxes ne lui semblaient plus aussi importants, maintenant.

« Tu es sûr que tu as bien cherché partout ?! insista Rogue.  
_-_ Evidemment ! Je t'assure qu'il n'y était pas. Regulus ? Tu es certain que Voldemort l'avait bien confié aux Lestrange ?  
_-_ Certain. La description qu'ils en faisaient était très exactement celle de la coupe. La coupe de Poufsouffle. Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse y avoir un autre objet semblable à celui_-_ci.  
_-_ Il n'est pas dans le manoir des Lestrange », répéta Sirius.

Regulus devait se forcer à écarter Isabelle de son esprit. Il fallait régler cette histoire d'horcruxe. Et ensuite, il pourrait se préoccuper de la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était sur le point d'être enfermée, se répétait_-_il. Le procès n'avait pas encore eu lieu, elle n'était pas en route pour Azkaban…

« Regulus ? fit Sirius, le tirant de ses pensées.  
_-_ Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Sirius.  
_-_ Tu n'as pas d'idée ? Où pourrait_-_il être caché ?  
_-_ C'est un objet précieux, non ? intervint Lupin. Moi, je l'aurais mis à la banque…  
_-_ Chez Gringotts… murmura Severus.  
_-_ Personne d'autre que les Lestrange n'a accès à leur coffre, non ? insista Lupin. Là, l'horcruxe serait en sécurité.  
_-_ Ce n'est pas idiot… admit Sirius. Mais c'est très ennuyeux. Honnêtement, vous nous voyez cambrioler la banque ?!  
_-_ Cela te fait peur, Black ? ricana Rogue.  
_-_ Peur de quelques gobelins ?! J'ai dû supporter les Détraqueurs pendant près d'un an ! Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait grand chose de pire ! »

Sur les genoux de Sirius, Harry s'agita. Il se tourna vers son parrain et serra ses petits bras autour de son cou.

« Je ne crois pas que s'introduire à Gringotts soit la meilleure chose à faire, reprit Sirius. Pas sans être sûr que l'horcruxe est là_-_bas.  
_-_ Est_-_ce que Mrs Lestrange saurait nous renseigner ? demanda Lupin.  
_-_ Je ne pense pas, répondit Regulus. Elle a toujours été tenue à l'écart. Non, il faudrait demander à Rodolphus. »

Il y eut un blanc.

« Rodolphus est à Azkaban, dit finalement Sirius.  
_-_ Je sais. »

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard.

« Est_-_ce qu'on a le choix ? murmura Sirius.  
_-_ On a toujours le choix, répondit Regulus. Rien ne nous oblige à poursuivre cette quête.  
_-_ Et les autres horcruxes ? coupa Lupin. Tu disais qu'il y en avait au moins un autre… Sais_-_tu où il se trouve ?  
_-_ Oui. »

Les trois autres se rapprochèrent subitement, l'attention subitement ravivée.

« Et ? demanda Severus, pendu à ses lèvres.  
_-_ C'est Malefoy qui l'a. »

Les mines s'assombrirent brusquement.

« Malefoy…  
_-_ Il est chez lui. J'en suis sûr, je l'ai vu. Je suis tombé dessus par hasard.  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que c'est ?  
_-_ Un petit calepin. Un journal.  
_-_ Comment sais_-_tu que c'était un horcruxe ?  
_-_ Parce que… Parce que je sens ces choses_-_là, Severus… »

Oui, il l'avait senti. Il avait senti l'âme enfermée entre les pages s'agiter lorsqu'il avait effleuré le journal. Mais comment leur faire comprendre cela ?

« Contente_-_toi de me croire sur parole, Severus… ajouta_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Le troisième horcruxe est chez Malefoy… marmonna Sirius. Super. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Regulus voyait le découragement tirer les traits de Lupin. Severus semblait plongé dans des plans alambiqués. Et Sirius… Le visage de Sirius se raffermissait dans une attitude déterminée qu'il connaissait bien. Et il sut ce qu'allait dire son frère avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche.

« Il faut retourner à Azkaban, et interroger les frères Lestrange. »

Lupin ouvrit des yeux effarés. « Tu n'y songes pas… souffla_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Qu'est_-_ce que tu proposes ? répliqua Sirius. Qu'on retourne la maison des Lestrange ? Qu'on s'introduise à la banque sans être sûrs de ce qu'on va trouver dans leur coffre ?  
_-_ Ce ne sera pas plus risqué que de retourner à Azkaban ! répliqua Lupin.  
_-_ Si. Azkaban… Personne ne s'attend à ce qu'on aille là_-_bas !  
_-_ Et il est sans doute plus facile d'y entrer que de s'en évader... remarqua Severus.  
_-_ Et une fois là_-_bas, justement, comment fera_-_t_-_on, pour en sortir ?! insista Lupin.  
_-_ Je ne sais pas, je n'y ai pas réfléchi ! répliqua Sirius. Mais je pense que l'idée mérite d'être examinée ! »

L'idée était loin de plaire à Regulus, évidemment. Mais Sirius avait raison. S'ils voulaient retrouver la coupe, le plus simple était d'interroger les Lestrange.

« Je vais y aller, proposa_-_t_-_il.  
_-_ Non ! coupa Sirius. C'est moi, qui irai. »

Lupin se crispa sur sa chaise. Même Harry parut soudainement plus tendu. Il resserra sa prise sur la robe de son parrain, comme pour l'empêcher de repartir.

« Tu veux vraiment retourner là_-_bas… ? Avec les Détraqueurs ? souffla Lupin.  
_-_ Je connais mieux le quartier de Haute Sécurité qu'aucun de vous ! répliqua Sirius. Alors j'irai ! Et puis… Sous ma forme animagus, les Détraqueurs m'ignoreront. Ils l'ont toujours fait… »

Il frémit, cependant, et Regulus se sentit désolé pour lui. Pour ce qu'il allait devoir revivre. Il avait beau afficher toute sa détermination, il avait bien vu, lui, à quel point Azkaban l'affectait…

« Et le médaillon ? demanda Sirius, détournant la conversation vers un sujet moins pénible. Vous avez trouvé un moyen de le détruire ?  
_-_ Rien, répondit Regulus. De ce côté, c'est l'impasse. Remus a suggéré qu'on demande l'aide de Dumbledore, et je crois que c'est effectivement le mieux à faire.  
_-_ Et comment fait_-_on, pour le contacter ?  
_-_ Je n'en sais rien.  
_-_ Peut_-_être pourrai_-_je vous être utile ? »

Stupéfaits, les quatre hommes virent subitement apparaître au milieu de leur salon une petite sorcière aux boucles blondes un peu défaites.

« Je vous aiderai, dit_-_elle. En échange d'une interview exclusive. »


	30. Chapitre 30

Oui, je sais, ce chapitre-ci s'est fait attendre, et j'en suis navrée ! Je n'avais malheureusement plus d'internet (ni de téléphone, bien sûr...), suite à une fausse manoeuvre et à la lenteur de certains services...

Cette histoire ayant sans doute une bonne vingtaine de chapitres devant elle avant de se clore, je vais suivre la suggestion d'Alixe : je vais faire de ce chapitre 30 le dernier des _Evadés d'Azkaban_ et entamer une suite. Ce sera certainement plus lisible ainsi. Par contre le titre... Je suis assez nulle, en titres, en fait... Si vous avez des suggestions, je suis preneuse !

Chapitre 30

Sur le coup, Rita avait été persuadée que se dévoiler à cet instant précis était une bonne idée. Elle avait compris qu'elle n'aurait pas accès aux horcruxes, et que sa seule chance de tirer quelque chose de cette histoire, c'était d'œuvrer dans le sens d'une réhabilitation des frères Black et d'obtenir l'exclusivité de leur histoire. Elle n'en était plus aussi certaine, maintenant que Sirius Black et Severus Rogue pointaient simultanément leur baguette sur elle.

Pour deux hommes qui se détestaient aussi cordialement, ils avaient des réflexes curieusement similaires, songea Rita.

Les yeux des quatre hommes étaient braqués sur elle, perçants, et la mettait aussi mal à l'aise que la menace des baguettes.

Elle devait se ressaisir. Elle avait appris qu'on n'obtenait rien en se montrant intimidée. Au contraire, mieux valait afficher de l'aplomb. Elle se racla la gorge.

« Hum… Je suis Rita Skeeter, journaliste, se présenta_-_t_-_elle, se tournant vers Regulus Black qui n'avait pas bougé de son siège. Je pense que nous pourrons trouver un arrangement, tous les cinq. Un arrangement qui nous soit à _tous_ profitable…  
_-_ Comment êtes_-_vous entrée ici ?! coupa Sirius, pointant sa baguette directement sous son nez.  
_-_ Je vous ai suivis, tiens !  
_-_ D'où sortez_-_vous ?! insista le jeune homme. Vous étiez là, dans cette pièce avec nous ?! Et nous ne vous avons pas vue ?!  
_-_ Qu'a_-_t_-_elle entendu ? intervint Rogue.  
_-_ Harry… fit Lupin, la main tendue vers l'enfant, accroché à la jambe de son parrain. Viens, Harry. »

Il écarta le petit garçon des protagonistes et le tint fermement contre lui.

« Vous nous avez suivis ? reprit Regulus Black. Comment ? Vous ne portez pas de cape d'invisibilité.  
_-_ Je ne pense pas que cela soit la question la plus importante, répondit Rita sans se démonter. Le plus important, c'est ce que soulignait Mr Rogue. Qu'ai_-_je entendu ? Répondons simplement : tout ! »

Sirius Black se tendit, de même que Rogue. Lupin resserra ses bras autour de Harry. Regulus, lui, sembla se tasser un peu plus dans son siège, l'air épuisé.

« J'ai entendu que vous n'étiez pas ce que l'on a dit de vous, que vous n'étiez pas des Mangemorts, et que l'affection que vous portez au Survivant est profonde et réelle, poursuivit Rita. Comme le démontre en cet instant_-_même Mr Lupin. »

Elle sourit au jeune homme, mais celui_-_ci ne se départit pas de son air grave. Il y eut un silence, finalement rompu par la petite voix de Harry.

« C'est qui, la dame ? demanda_-_t_-_il à Lupin.  
_-_ Remus, tu veux bien faire sortir Harry ? demanda Sirius.  
_-_ Je ne suis pas une ennemie ! protesta Rita, alors que le jeune homme obtempérait.  
_-_ Le médaillon… »

La voix de Rogue lui fit littéralement froid dans le dos, tant elle était glaciale et lourde de menaces.

« Le médaillon, reprit celui_-_ci, sans la quitter de ses insondables yeux noirs. Il occupe tout son esprit, Regulus. C'est ça, qu'elle veut.  
_-_ Pourquoi ?! bondit aussitôt Sirius, la serrant d'un peu plus près.  
_-_ Je… »

Le peu de confiance en elle qu'elle avait encore s'étiolait à grande vitesse. Ces hommes n'étaient pas des Mangemorts, certes, mais ils étaient recherchés, et leurs vies étaient en danger. Pourquoi hésiteraient_-_ils à l'éliminer _elle_, s'ils pensaient qu'elle représentait une réelle menace pour eux ? S'ils se mettaient à imaginer qu'elle pourrait causer du tort au petit Potter ?

« Je me suis dit que si j'avais ce médaillon, j'arriverai à faire comprendre à tout le monde la menace qui pèse sur nous… murmura_-_t_-_elle. Que je pourrais le montrer à Dumbledore, et alerter les Aurors… »

Elle se racla la gorge, gênée. Elle disait la vérité, crue, sans fioritures, réalisa_-_t_-_elle. C'était assez déstabilisant, d'ailleurs, pour elle qui avait tellement l'habitude d'enrober les faits…

Regulus passa une main sur son visage fatigué. « Sirius, recule, tu veux ? Asseyez_-_vous, Miss… » Il lui désigna le fauteuil que venait de quitter son frère. Celui_-_ci s'écarta d'un pas, toujours sur le qui_-_vive.

« Méfie_-_toi, Regulus, le somma Rogue, sans la lâcher des yeux.  
_-_ Que veux_-_tu qu'elle fasse ? Avec vos baguettes braquées sur elle… Ainsi, vous êtes journaliste. Vous êtes du genre opiniâtre, hein ? Qu'attendez_-_vous de nous, exactement ?  
_-_ Ce que veut tout journaliste ! répondit Rita, un peu plus à l'aise depuis qu'elle n'était plus écrasée par la silhouette menaçante de Sirius. Un scoop !  
_-_ Regulus… prévint Rogue.  
_-_ Si ce qu'elle dit est vrai, Severus, elle peut effectivement nous être utile ! répliqua Regulus.  
_-_ Parce que tu comptes vraiment prendre le risque de la laisser sortir d'ici avec tout ce qu'elle sait ?!  
_-_ Rogue a raison, Regulus, intervint Sirius.  
_-_ Je veux juste entendre ce qu'elle a à dire ! »

Il y eut un blanc, puis tous les regards convergèrent de nouveau vers elle.

« Comme je l'ai dit, je cherche juste le scoop. Et quel scoop ! Sirius Black innocent, le Survivant en sécurité auprès de son parrain, les Mangemorts de nouveau sur le pied de guerre, et vous ayant pris pour cible… Que veulent les Mangemorts à Harry Potter, au fait ?  
_-_ Pas du bien, certainement, fit Sirius d'un air sombre.  
_-_ Vous êtes les premiers à convenir que cette maison n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour un enfant, poursuivit Rita. Je pourrais peut_-_être vous servir d'intermédiaire pour alerter Dumbledore ? Je pourrais lui amener l'enfant ?  
_-_ C'est hors de question ! coupa Sirius. Vous vous imaginez vraiment que je vais vous laisser vous promener dehors avec Harry ?! Même si j'avais confiance en vous, si j'étais persuadé que vous êtes effectivement de notre côté, je ne vous laisserais pas l'emmener ! Les Mangemorts vous tomberaient dessus avant que vous n'ayez pu faire un pas vers Poudlard !  
_-_ Sirius…  
_-_ C'est hors de question ! Harry restera avec moi !  
_-_ Sirius… Arrête de crier…  
_-_ Je suis son parrain, c'est à moi de le protéger !  
_-_ Personne ne dit le contraire, Sirius ! coupa Regulus, élevant lui_-_aussi la voix. Calme_-_toi ! »

Sirius se détourna. Rita se promit de choisir soigneusement ses mots, désormais. Black était du genre nerveux, et la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait, c'était bien qu'il la voit comme une menace.

« Je ne veux pas vous retirer Harry, affirma_-_t_-_elle. J'essaye juste… Ce que je veux dire… J'aimerais raconter votre histoire… »

Rogue eut un reniflement méprisant, les deux frères échangèrent un regard.

« Les journalistes se fichent de la vérité, lâcha Sirius du bout des lèvres. Et je sais de quoi je parle…  
_-_ Oh, vraiment ?! s'exclama Rita, outrée malgré elle. Vous allez nous accuser de mentir sciemment, maintenant ?!  
_-_ Ce n'est pas ce que vous faites ?!  
_-_ Tout vous désignait comme coupable, Mr Black ! Ce n'est pas la faute des journalistes, si l'opinion publique vous perçoit comme un monstre !  
_-_ Ah ?! C'est la mienne ?!  
_-_ Vous avez fait des aveux ! Dumbledore lui_-_même a cru à votre culpabilité !  
_-_ C'est ce qu'on appelle du journalisme d'investigation, Regulus ! ironisa Sirius, tourné vers son frère.  
_-_ Ce n'est pas très constructif, comme remarque ! protesta Rita. Je vous propose une occasion unique de vous réhabiliter ! »

Sirius laissa échapper un rire sans joie.

« Vous écrirez votre article, Miss Skeeter, conclut Regulus. Mais vous ne quitterez pas cette maison. Nous allons nous en assurer. »

Rita ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais le regard lourd de Rogue l'arrêta aussitôt. Il était plus sage d'obtempérer.

XXXXXXX

Isabelle Fudge fronçait les sourcils, visiblement peu convaincue par la proposition que Rufus Scrimgeour venait de lui faire. Mais celui_-_ci ne doutait pas qu'elle finirait par se ranger à son avis. Il la jugeait intelligente, bien plus que son arriviste de père. Et si elle était vraiment de bonne foi, concernant son implication dans l'évasion des frères Black…

« Rien ne me prouve que vous tiendrez parole, et que vous ne tenterez rien pour les capturer, murmura_-_t_-_elle.  
_-_ J'ai fait en sorte qu'on rouvre le dossier Black. A titre officieux, pour le moment, inutile d'alerter les Mangemorts, bien évidemment. J'ai l'accord de principe de Madame le Ministre. Je compte mettre quelques personnes de confiance sur l'affaire.  
_-_ Pendant que le reste de vos hommes restera persuadé que Sirius et Regulus ne sont que d'affreux Mangemorts ! Et s'ils mettent la main sur eux ? Comment puis_-_je être sûre qu'il ne leur sera fait aucun mal ?  
_-_ Je vous en donne ma parole !  
_-_ Ce n'est pas suffisant ! Les Mangemorts ont très bien pu infiltrer le Ministère et vous le savez.  
_-_ C'est justement pour cela que j'ai autant besoin de vous ! »

Scrimgeour rapprocha sa chaise de celle de la jeune femme. Il savait que ce qu'il allait dire lui déplairait certainement plus que sa proposition de trouver les frères Black pour lui. Mais elle devait absolument comprendre qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

« J'aimerais que vous… meniez une petite enquête pour moi… Auprès de votre père. »

Isabelle écarquilla les yeux, surprise.

« Vous voulez que j'espionne mon père ?!  
_-_ Espionner, c'est un grand mot ! s'exclama Scrimgeour. Comme je vous l'ai dit, nous pensons qu'il est manipulé par Malefoy. Mais il nous manque toujours une preuve formelle de l'appartenance de Lucius Malefoy aux Mangemorts. Si vous parveniez à trouver quelque chose qui soit de nature à l'inculper… Non seulement cela nous permettrait d'éclairer la population sur les manœuvres politiques du personnage et sur les dangers qu'il fait peser sur notre communauté, mais en plus, cela irait dans le sens d'une réhabilitation des frères Black. Sans compter que vous permettriez à votre père de se retirer avant que la situation ne devienne critique pour lui. Croyez_-_vous vraiment qu'il est dans les plans de Malefoy de garder votre père investi de tous les pouvoirs, à la tête de notre Ministère ? Plus vraisemblablement, il s'en débarrassera une fois qu'il aura rempli sa mission de déstabilisation de nos forces ! »

La jeune femme l'observa sans un mot. Avait_-_il réussi à lui faire prendre la mesure de la menace qui pesait sur eux tous ? Il ne s'agissait pas d'une simple question politique. Si Millicent Bagnold, et avec elle lui_-_même, Rufus Scrimgeour, tenaient tant à voir Fudge écarté du pouvoir, ce n'était pas pour eux_-_mêmes mais bien pour protéger le Ministère d'une main_-_mise des Mangemorts.

« Vous avez pu jauger le personnage, Isabelle, reprit Scrimgeour doucement. Vous avez parlé à Lucius Malefoy, vous avez vu qu'il était prêt à tous les artifices pour obtenir ce qu'il désire. Imaginez ce qu'il ferait, caché derrière votre père, à la tête du Ministère… Vous avez dit vous_-_même qu'il en voulait à la vie de Regulus Black… »

La jeune femme baissa la tête, abîmée dans ses réflexions. Scrimgeour prit bien garde à ne pas la brusquer. Il était persuadé qu'il la gagnerait à sa cause, s'il lui laissait le temps d'y songer. Pourtant, il bouillait intérieurement. Chaque minute qui passait rapprochait un peu plus Malefoy de la tête du Ministère, et il n'avait toujours rien à opposer à son ascension.

« Malefoy trouvera étrange que vous me relâchiez… dit Isabelle au bout d'un long moment. Il se doutera de quelque chose.  
_-_ Pas si nous faisons en sorte de _perdre_ votre procès. Le bonhomme est arrogant ! Il croira votre libération essentiellement due à ses talents d'orateur !  
_-_ Ce qui signifie que je dois l'accepter pour défenseur…  
_-_ C'est exact.  
_-_ Il me répugne…  
_-_ Nous ne serons jamais loin derrière vous, Miss Fudge…  
_-_ Admettons que je _gagne_ mon procès…  
_-_ Vous quitterez aussitôt le Ministère, et aucune charge ne pèsera plus sur vous.  
_-_ Et ensuite ?  
_-_ Vous donnerez des interviews. Il faut que Regulus Black apprenne votre libération. Il sera peut_-_être tenté de prendre contact avec vous.  
_-_ Et s'il ne le fait pas ? Ou s'il soupçonne un piège ?  
_-_ Si ce que vous avancez est vrai, que Regulus est bien une cible de choix pour les Mangemorts, alors, il pensera très vraisemblablement qu'ils représentent une menace pour vous aussi. Vous l'avez dit, Malefoy a essayé de vous faire dire ce que vous savez sur lui. Une fois dehors, Isabelle, vous aurez les Mangemorts sur le dos. »

Les mains de la jeune femme se crispèrent sur ses genoux, mais rien de plus. Scrimgeour s'aperçut qu'il avait vraiment de l'estime pour elle. Elle était courageuse et déterminée. Le danger ne l'arrêterait pas, si elle venait à être persuadée du bien_-_fondé de ce qu'on attendait d'elle.

« Regulus voudra vous protéger. Et je suis prêt à parier qu'il prendrait des risques pour cela, reprit Scrimgeour.  
_-_ Vous voulez que je serve d'appât… Et si les Mangemorts sont plus rapides que vous ?!  
_-_ C'est le risque.  
_-_ Je ne veux pas conduire les Mangemorts jusqu'à Regulus !  
_-_ Je crois que Regulus Black est bien trop malin pour se laisser avoir si facilement ! Je suis persuadé qu'il trouvera un moyen d'entrer en contact avec vous qui nous laissera loin derrière, Mangemorts comme Aurors !  
_-_ Mais c'est terriblement risqué…  
_-_ C'est vrai. »

Il se leva. Il avait accordé à la jeune femme tout le temps qu'il pouvait.

« Je vous en prie, Isabelle, nous avons vraiment besoin de vous ! Laissez_-_nous vous libérer, et en échange, prenez contact avec Regulus Black. Dites_-_lui que nous rouvrons le dossier de son frère, et que tout ce que nous voulons, c'est mettre Harry en sécurité. Dumbledore est prêt à le prendre à Poudlard, nous en avons déjà parlé ensemble. Il est persuadé de l'innocence de Sirius, vous savez… »

Isabelle inspira profondément. Elle paraissait plus déterminée que jamais.

« D'accord, dit_-_elle. Libérez_-_moi, et je transmettrai votre message. Mais cela seulement, Mr Scrimgeour. »

XXXXXXX

« Es_-_tu sûr que Harry ne risque rien, avec cette femme ici ? demanda Remus, une fois Harry bordé dans son lit.  
_-_ Elle n'a plus de baguette, et Rogue ne la quitte pas des yeux, répondit Sirius. Rien que ça, ça devrait te rassurer ! Rogue sur la brèche ! »

Son rire parut faux, à Remus. En tous cas, il n'apaisa en rien l'angoisse sourde qui lui enserrait le cœur.

« Comment a_-_t_-_elle fait pour entrer ici ? Pour nous espionner à notre insu depuis le début ?!  
_-_ Regulus pense que c'est justement la raison pour laquelle on doit lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Elle avait largement l'occasion de nous trahir, si c'était ce qu'elle avait voulu. Elle pouvait alerter les Mangemorts quand bon lui semblait. Ou les Aurors. Mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Non, Remus, je crois qu'elle n'est rien d'autre que ce qu'elle prétend être : une fichue journaliste en quête d'un bon article. »

Ils descendirent l'escalier d'un pas lent, laissant Harry s'endormir dans la chambre de Sirius. Remus n'aimait pas laisser l'enfant ainsi, sans surveillance. Il venait d'avoir la preuve flagrante que la maison n'était pas aussi sûre qu'ils l'avaient tous pensé.

« Et ensuite ? demanda_-_t_-_il encore à Sirius. Qu'allons_-_nous faire d'elle ?  
_-_ Pour le moment, rien… Je vais faire ce qu'elle demande, je vais lui raconter ce qui s'est passé à Halloween, l'année dernière… Et je veillerai à ce qu'elle n'écrive que la stricte vérité.  
_-_ Mais du coup, nous sommes encore coincés ici, hein ? soupira Remus. Je n'aime pas cette maison…  
_-_ Moi non plus, Lunard…  
_-_ Et je crois que Harry ne l'aime pas non plus.

Ils traversèrent le hall en silence. Le salon était désert. Rogue s'était une nouvelle fois enfermé dans la bibliothèque, avec les quelques livres de magie noire que Sirius avait ramené de chez les Lestrange, suivi par un Regulus au bord de la rupture. Remus s'émerveillait qu'il n'ait pas encore craqué, après toutes les épreuves qu'il avait subies. Il était bien de la trempe de Sirius, finalement…

« Ton frère devrait se reposer… dit_-_il à Sirius, alors que celui_-_ci se laissait tomber dans le sofa.  
_-_ Oui, il devrait. Mais il ne le fera pas, il est trop inquiet pour ça.  
_-_ A cause de cette fille ?  
_-_ Je crois qu'il est amoureux d'elle.  
_-_ Est_-_ce qu'elle est vraiment en danger ?  
_-_ Sans doute… Les Aurors la prennent pour notre complice, et les Mangemorts… Finalement, elle est peut_-_être plus à l'abri dans sa cellule du Ministère que dehors.  
_-_ Et on ne peut rien faire pour elle ?  
_-_ Je suppose que c'est un autre problème à résoudre à ajouter à notre longue liste, Lunard… soupira Sirius. »

Remus se mordit les lèvres, alors qu'une bouffé d'angoisse l'étreignait.

« Cette idée, de retourner à Azkaban… souffla_-_t_-_il. Ce n'était pas sérieux, hein ? »

Plus que l'arrivée impromptue de Rita Skeeter, c'était cela, qui l'avait le plus choqué, durant les dernières heures. Que Sirius parle de retourner là_-_bas. Il n'avait pas vu grand_-_chose du quartier de Haute Sécurité, mais sa brève incursion jusqu'à la cellule de Sirius l'avait profondément marqué. Il régnait un tel désespoir, là_-_bas !

« Nous pouvons passer des jours et des jours à chercher la coupe de Poufsouffle, Remus. Ou nous pouvons demander directement à Rodolphus ce qu'il en a fait.  
_-_ Ou alors, nous pouvons déclarer forfait et passer le relais à Dumbledore ! contra le jeune homme. Sirius ! Tu te vois vraiment retourner là_-_bas ?! Et comment ferais_-_tu, hein ?  
_-_ Je ne sais pas. Pas encore. Mais je suis sûr que Regulus pourrait trouver un moyen de me faire entrer. Il a bien réussi à me faire sortir !  
_-_ En utilisant la magie noire ! Tu disais que tu ne voulais plus de ces méthodes !  
_-_ C'est vrai… Mais il existe sûrement d'autres moyens.  
_-_ Des moyens qui n'utilisent pas de cadavres levés de leurs tombes… lâcha Remus, glacial.  
_-_ Ça me fait froid dans le dos à moi_-_aussi, Remus, protesta Sirius, tendu.  
_-_ Alors laisse tomber ! »

Sirius se frotta les tempes en soupirant. Lui_-_aussi, semblait sur le point de craquer, réalisa Remus. Raison de plus pour qu'il ne commette pas de folie !

« Et puis, pourquoi _toi_ ?! demanda_-_t_-_il encore.  
_-_ Je suis le mieux placé pour ça, non ?  
_-_ Non ! Je pourrais très bien le faire ! Je suis déjà aller là_-_bas, tu te souviens ?  
_-_ Oui, répondit Sirius, avec un rire bref. Tu étais très mignon, avec ta robe… !  
_-_ Arrête ! Je suis sérieux !  
_-_ Moi_-_aussi. Quand tu es venu, tu étais avec les gardiens. Et sans les Détraqueurs. Qu'est_-_ce que tu feras, lorsqu'ils se presseront tous autour de toi ? Tu n'en viendras jamais à bout, même armé de ta baguette !  
_-_ Parce que toi, tu pourras !  
_-_ Sous ma forme canine, ils m'ignorent.  
_-_ Mais ils t'affectent quand même, n'est_-_ce pas ? Sirius ? »

Sirius ne répondit pas, les yeux rivés sur ses genoux.

« Je ne comprends pas… plaida Remus, à bout d'arguments. Pourquoi tu tiens tellement à retourner là_-_bas ?!  
_-_ Pour avoir le contrôle ! répliqua Sirius avec véhémence. Pour ne plus me sentir victime de tout ça ! Quand je ferme les yeux, j'ai l'impression… J'ai l'impression d'être revenu dans ma cellule… Et j'ai tellement peur, Remus… !  
_-_ Et tu penses que ça s'arrangera si tu vas là_-_bas ?  
_-_ Si j'affronte Azkaban de mon plein gré, en ayant la certitude de pouvoir en partir quand je le souhaite ? Oui.  
_-_ Mais tu ne peux pas être sûr de ça, tu ne peux pas être certain que les choses iront bien, et que tu pourras quitter la prison en toute sécurité ! Je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas te perdre, Sirius. Pas encore. »

Sa gorge était tellement nouée qu'il en était presque suffoqué. Sirius pouvait peut_-_être affronter Azkaban une nouvelle fois, après tout, il était tellement fort… Mais lui, Remus… Il ne se sentait pas le courage d'endurer encore la perte de son dernier ami.

« Et Harry ne le supportera pas non plus, Sirius… » ajouta Remus, faiblement.

Sirius ne semblait plus aussi déterminé, d'un seul coup. Sa belle assurance était plus que fissurée, et il ne répondit pas, se contentant d'attirer son ami contre lui.

XXXXXXX

Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il se retourna dans le lit de Sirius, son nounours serré contre lui. Il aurait voulu que son parrain soit là, comme la nuit précédente. Ou Remus. Mais tout seul, il avait peur. Il avait peur de la vieille dame qui parlait toute seule dans sa chambre, il avait peur de cette autre femme qui était brusquement apparue sous ses yeux, et il avait peur de l'ami de Regulus, avec son teint blafard et ses yeux trop noirs. Il avait peur de Regulus aussi, d'ailleurs. Non, pas de Regulus… De ces choses qu'il sentait autour de lui. Ces choses qu'il ne voyait pas, mais qu'il sentait. Ces choses qui lui donnaient la chair de poule et lui hérissaient un peu plus les cheveux sur la tête.

Il avait eu peur de Sirius aussi, se souvenait_-_il, mais c'était fini, maintenant. Parce qu'être avec Sirius, c'était un peu comme être avec papa et maman.

Il aurait voulu que Sirius soit là.

Il s'assit dans le lit, le cœur battant. Il avait l'affreuse impression qu'il n'était pas tout seul, dans la chambre. Que des choses terribles couraient le long des murs, des choses froides, mortes.

Le visage enfoui dans sa peluche, il se mit à pleurer.

XXXXXXXXXX

A suivre, donc... Mais je tiens à préciser : cette troisième partie _ne sera pas_ à l'image de la saison 3 de Prison Break, pour ceux qui s'inquiètent de voir Sirius retourner à Azkaban. Il est hors de question que je réécrive une autre évasion ! Cette suite sera tournée vers la recherche des quelques horcruxes mentionnés dans les _Evadés_.


End file.
